


Un nuevo comienzo

by Monstruillo



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 76,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstruillo/pseuds/Monstruillo
Summary: Yuri no puede regresar al Shin Makoku, las puertas están cerradas y la única oportunidad para regresar en darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, donde tiene que aprender a lidiar con las responsabilidades de un reino, del manejo de los elementos y de su vida en su mundo del cual no esta tan dispuesto de dejar atrás. Una historia en la que no se necesita una pelea entre reinos, una situación desgarradora para Wolfram, solo el día a día para crear una historia
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Una figura imponente estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, leyendo un reporte sobre las inversiones que estaba teniendo en una de sus tantas empresas, estaba cansado, volteo a ver el reloj que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, pasaban de las 11 de la noche, era hora de descansar, el siguiente día sería un día pesado lleno de reuniones y de visitas con algunos de sus inversores, muchos de ellos Mazokus….  
Algo llamo su atención, lo vio por el rabillo de sus ojos, pero no lo puso a la defensiva, casi nada podía hacer eso, en cambio le dio cierta confianza ya que era una presencia que tenía mucho que no sentía…  
“Tantos años sin saber de ti Shino, me pregunto qué es lo que haces aquí” dijo de una manera tranquila y terminando de leer el documento que tenía en sus manos, “Lo último que supe de ti es que eras libre, ya no estabas atado por esa oscura presencia”  
La luz que se había aparecido en su oficina empezó a brillar y tomar la forma de un hombre rubio con ojos azules, vestido con una capa roja que se colocaba sobre no de sus hombres, vestía de una manera elegante y a la vez cómoda, justo como le gustaba vestir cuando estaba con vida hace tantos milenios…  
“nada te sorprende verdad, pensé que esta vez lo lograría, pero de hecho esta alma esta en camino a tomar un verdadero descanso, que no puedo visitar a despedirme de los viejos amigos?”  
“Viejos amigos?, no recuerdo que lo hayamos sido, de hecho solo nos vimos una ves hace tantos años cuando tome el mando como Maou de la tierra, fue una mala primera impresión e de decir, de ahí en fuera no tuve la necesidad de regresar a Shin Makoku, así es que no te consideraría mi amigo” dijo el Maou de la tierra alzando una ceja y bajando los documentos que estaba leyendo, con esa figura en su oficina consideraría que el intentar terminar de leer los documentos seria una tarea imposible de terminar, “Dime, cual es la razón por la que estas aquí, dudo que en verdad sea para hacer una visita amigable, siendo tu eso es imposible”  
Shino, rio en ese momento, era una risa cálida con un toque de tristeza en su tono “Tienes razón, esta visita esta lejos de ser una visita de amigos, de hecho quería hablar contigo con respecto al Maou…..”  
“Al Maou, ¿te refieres a Shibuya?, tengo entendido que regreso a la tierra hace como un mes, su hermano me informo de ello, al parecer con tu liberación le es imposible viajar entre los 2 mundos, ¿no me digas que tienes pena por ese pequeño detalle, quieres que regrese a Shin Makoku?”  
“Quisiera que el Maou regresara a Shin Makoku, se avecinan eventos en los cuales se requerirá el control que el tiene de los elementos, pero no deseo que Yuri Shibuya regrese”  
Sorprendido, el Maou de la tierra volteo a ver a la deidad que se encontraba en su oficina, como es posible eso, Shibuya era el Maou, y no había manera de separarlos ya que el Maou era el alma de Yuri, no se puede separar así como así, a menos que Shibuya muriera y el alma fuera enviada a Shin Makoku, pero eso involucraba cometer un crimen y eso no se lo podía hacer al hermano pequeño del próximo Maou de la tierra, era imposible hacerle eso a su mano derecha….  
“Que es lo que quieres decir con eso, EL Maou no puede regresar sin Shibuya, necesita un vehículo para poder moverse, sin un cuerpo no puede hacer eso”  
“Lo se muy bien, es por eso que estoy ante ti, para pedir que intercedas y me ayudes con un plan que tengo, Yuri Shibuya no puede regresar a Shin Makoku, y le e prohibido a su alma y a su cuerpo poder viajar entre los 2 mundos hasta que la situación actual en su relación cambie, el no puede reinar con la relación actual que existe entre el alma y el cuerpo, lo que esta por venir necesita que la relación que existe entre ellos 2 cambie, necesitan fusionarse”  
El Maou de la tierra dejo de fruncir el ceño después de haber escuchado esas palabras, su cara mostraba alivio antes dichas palabras pero aun así estaba preocupado, se levanto de su silla y se recargo en su escritorio cruzando los brazos en su pecho “¿Y como planeas hacer eso?” pregunto en un tono mas tranquilo  
“O mi querido Maou, por ello estoy aquí, necesito que intercedas por mi de una manera en la que yo no puedo ni ahora de esta forma ni antes en Shin Makoku, esto es algo que solo tu puedes hacer”  
El Maou de la tierra lo miro de una manera muy particular, deseando que con su mirada pudiera leer la mente de la deidad que se encontraba frente a el, pensando que cualquier probabilidad de ir a descansar seria totalmente descartada en este momento, si, seria una larga noche y el siguiente día seria un día pesado …..

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de un día fructífero, en donde había ido a la escuela, apoyar en los entrenamientos de Baseball junto con su amigo de poco tiempo Yuri Shibuya, y de cenar con la familia de su amigo Ken Murata se disponía a descansar, se encontraba solo en una gran casa, no es que no quisiera a sus papas, pero en una familia donde sus padres trabajaban casi todo el día y siendo hijo único, envidiaba la relación que Yuri Shibuya tenía, incluso la relación con el hermano de su amigo era más como una relación entre hermanos, se preocupaban uno por el otro a su manera pero aun así había cierta relación ahí, y la mama de Shibuya era una segunda madre para el….  
¿Porque no tenía una familia así?, lo había considerado, si los Shibuya lo invitaran a vivir con ellos, ¿su propia familia lo extrañarían? No podía pensar así, tenía que agradecer lo que esta vida le estaba dando, sus papas no eran ajenos a él, se preocupaban por él y estaban siempre al pendiente de el con mensajes al celular y con las visitas nocturnas que solían darle cuando llegaban a casa, no entendía porque trabajaban tanto, juro que cuando fuera padre su familia seria prioridad….  
Estaba cansado quería descansar y decidió que dichos pensamientos no ayudarían a conciliar el sueño, necesitaba sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y descansar, e cambio de ropa y se metió a la cama, coloco los lentes en la mesita de noche y apago las luces, ya tenía un poco más de un mes que había regresado a la tierra y agradecía que existiera la tecnología como la luz, eso era algo que en el otro mundo no había, una comodidad que aquí se tenía y allá no  
Cerro los ojos y empezó a soñar, soñaba con momentos en la escuela, amigos con los que convivía y los momentos que se encontraba con Shibuya para ir al campo de Baseball, sin embargo en un momento el ambiente cambio, ya no se encontraba en la ciudad, se encontraba en una colina desde la cual se veía una ciudad, un castillo a lo lejos con un santuario cerca de el y un pueblo a los pies de dicho castillo, pensó que extrañaba Shin Makoku ya que era lo que estaba viendo, se sentó recargando su espalda en un gran árbol para poder disfrutar la vista …  
Mientras hacía eso, vi que una persona subia la colina y se sentaba a su lado, no le sorprendió ya que conocía a esa persona, hace muchos siglos esa persona fue su rey, el era el que le aconsejaba con respecto a como actuar en ciertas situaciones, aunque el no era un rey muy obediente y terminaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana, también fue el primer amor que tuvo, ninguna de las relaciones que había tenido a lo largo de sus reencarnaciones lo habían superado y una que otro muy rara lo había igualado…  
“¿Que haces aquí, no se supone que eres libre?” dijo con un tono de desdén sin voltear a ver a la figura que se sentaba a su lado,  
“Parece que nadie esta contento con mi presencia, me pregunto que fue lo que hice para que me traten así”, respondió de una manera burlona pero tranquila, sin levantar la vos ni hacer ningún ademan de molestia en su ser, “Solo estoy admirando la vista mi Gran Sabio”  
“E dejado de ser el Gran Sabio, ya no puedo regresar a cubrir ese puesto, eso solo se puede hacer en una tierra que esta siendo negada para mi porque cierta persona desapareció y eso cerro el portal entre los dos mundos, solo soy Ken Murata”  
“Podrías volver a serlo, el Maou siempre necesitara quien le de un buen consejo para resolver los problemas, y no necesariamente lo puedes apoyar con algún consejo, sino con negociaciones”  
Ken Murata volteo a ver a Shino, preguntándose que es lo que quería decir con eso, no se sorprendió, Shino siempre había sido alguien que hablaba con un mensaje escondido de fondo, siempre haciendo las cosas con una doble finalidad, era algo que no le gustaba pero que el había querido poder dominar, de esa manera los enemigos no podrían saber cual era el trasfondo de las acciones que se estaban llevando a cabo, al principio lo admiraba pero en algún momento decidió que era mejor ser directo que andarse por las ramas  
“Es imposible, Bob no necesita a alguien que lo aconseje, el hermano de mi amigo tendrá muchas personas que lo podrán apoya cuando empiece a tomar el lugar de Bob, y después será lo suficientemente listo para poder tomar las riendas completamente, así es que no se de que Maou te refieras”  
“No lo sabes? Pensé que eras demasiado listo y que ya sabrías de quien hablo”  
Murata volteo a verlo, se refiere al Maou que es el alma de su amigo, es imposible, en este lado nunca había tenido presencia, nunca había reaccionado a las injusticias de este planeta, o al menos eso parecía, solo una vez parecía que había hecho presencia, pero parecía que era mas por los valores de su amigo que en ese momento lo salvo mas que el Maou, el estaba dormido en este mundo  
“No estas enterado de todo lo que paso en ese momento, tú mismo me ayudaste a encerrar a ese mal que consumía mi cuerpo y mi alma, pero nunca supiste como fue posible que ese mal saliera de las cajas”  
“No se supone que con los sellos y tu poder las cajas fueron selladas?, a veces quisiera saber que es lo que pasa por tu mente, eres imposible de entender cuando te vas por las ramas, eso es algo que odio de ti”  
“Y que es lo que te gusta de mi Gran Sabio?” dijo Shino acercando su cara a la cara de Ken Murata y tomando su barbilla con una de sus manos,  
No se lo esperaba, lo tomo con la guardia baja y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse, le tomo un corto tiempo reaccionar, y lo único que pudo hacer fue quitar la mano de Shino que lo sostenía de la barbilla “deja de jugar conmigo, eso fue hace tanto tiempo lo hecho, hecho esta, no regresare a una relación de un solo sentido” se levando de donde estaba entado con una mirada de furia en sus ojos, se sentía usado, traicionado por todo lo que había pasado con Shino, por su amor no correspondido, entendía como es que el descendiente de Shino se sentía con su amigo Shibuya, y no quería volver a pasar por eso, ya no …  
“Lo siento mi sabio, tienes razón, eso se quedo en el pasado, y no debería de esta aquí, solo vine a darte un regalo, es algo que te servirá en el futuro, pero antes de eso, necesito hablar de algo importante contigo, es al respecto de Shin Makoku”  
Murata no esperaba escuchar ese nombre nuevamente, se había resignado a que no tendría que ver nada con el reino que en todas sus reencarnaciones anteriores había sido su hogar  
“Shin Makoku?, Shibuya y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver ahí, ahora solo somos simple adolescentes que quieren realizar sus sueños en este mundo, y como no podemos regresar no nos queda otra opción mas que seguir el camino que queremos y no el que nos impones” poniendo más énfasis en esas últimas palabras….  
“Lo se mi querido sabio, pero su razón de ser no esta en ese mundo al que haces referencia, está en Shin Makoku, tanto tu futuro como el de mi elegido, solo puedo decir que mi poder no fue lo que sello las cajas y los sellos solo funcionaron por un poco tiempo, sin cuerpo y en la situación en la que me encontraba era imposible que mis poderes pudieran sellar por tanto tiempo, solo puedo decir que necesite la ayuda de alguien más”  
“¿Alguien más, a que te refieres, quien te ayudo durante 4000 años?” Quien podría ser, tendría que ser alguien que fuera casi inmortal considerando la cantidad de tiempo que las cajas estuvieron selladas, y no es solo una, y si fuera una tendría que ser demasiado poderoso como para sellar 4 cajas, es imposible encontrar a alguien que cumpla con todos esos requisitos  
Shino miro a su sabio, las preguntas se reflejaban en su rostro y el ya se había imaginado cuales eran esas preguntas “Este regalo que tengo para ti, te sacará de todas las dudas que tienes, te dará eso y mas mi querido sabio, y entenderás por qué cerré la comunicación entre los dos mundos, pero si es reconfortante para ti solo puedo agregar una cosa”  
“¿Qué cosa?” pregunto Murata preguntándose cual seria el costo que tendría que pagar por ese regalo, conociendo a Shino no sería algo barato  
“Solo tu podrás viajar a Shin Makoku”  
Murata lo observo y espero a que Shino dijera algo más, pero no hubo nada, ni una sola palabra “¿Cuál es el costo de eso, que es lo que quieres a cambio?”  
“Ninguno mi querido sabio, solo tienes que aceptar mi regalo y entenderás el como es que se tienen que hacer las cosas, entenderás que fue lo que hice y porque lo hice”  
Murata lo observo, era la primera vez que Shino le daba algo sin pedir alguna recompensa a cambio, se pregunto que tipo de regalo sería el que le estaría dando y cuales serian las consecuencias que tendría que afrontar por dicho regalo...  
“Esta bien, lo acepto, pero no estoy seguro de poder con las repercusiones de dicha decisión”  
“No te preocupes mi Gran Sabio, entenderás por qué tome dichas decisiones y podrás ayudar para que las cosas sean como deben de ser a que tomen el camino correcto para todos” en ese momento se acerco y le dio un beso a Murata, no un beso con doble significado como habían sido los anteriores, sino uno con un toque de ternura y cariño, uno que le demostraba aquellos sentimientos que había sentido por el hace tantos siglos cuando eran jóvenes y no era solo un amor unilateral como el Gran Sabio decía, sino que era en ambos sentidos, un amor que el mantenía muy oculto en su ser reservado solo para el  
Una luz brillo en el lugar donde Shino le dio el beso, una luz que irradiaba un sentimiento cálido, Murata lo sintió y visualizo los momentos que mas atesoraba con Shino, no quería pensar que eran los momentos que Shino también atesoraba, eran momentos de ellos 2 solo, disfrutando la presencia del uno con el otro, los momentos de risas y de caricias, los momentos íntimos entre ellos 2  
Abrió los ojos y ya no vio a Shino pero escucho una vos dentro de si que le dijo “Mi querido Sabio, el regalo que tengo para ti son mis recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos de las cosas que hice antes de estar encadenado por las cajas, y los recuerdos de las cosas que vi durante ese momento de encierro, nada se esta ocultando, todas mis vivencias y sentimientos te los estoy dando, y con ello espero que entiendas el porque hice lo que tenia que hacer, cosas que me enorgullecen y cosas que no, y en base a eso generes un plan para que las cosas sigan el rumbo correcto”  
“Siempre te ame mi sabio, recuerda eso”  
En ese momento volteo a ver la vista que estaba admirando antes, el castillo, el templo de Shino y el pueblo a los pies del castillo mientras observaba y analizaba los recuerdos que acababan de darle  
“O Shino, no encontraste otra solución a eso” llevándose una mano a la cara ….


	2. Chapter 2

Era mitad del día, estaba sentado en su silla frente a su escritorio, con la espalda recargada meditando en lo que había pasado y lo que estaba por pasar, se llevó la mano a la cara apretando el puente de su nariz, estaba preocupado, habían pasado muchas cosas en el castillo y no se estaba lidiando bien con eso, principalmente su pequeño hermano, quien aparenta ser fuerte, pero en verdad se estaba desmoronando por dentro.  
Tan pronto como su majestad había regresado a su mundo Wolfram se había encerrado en su habitación, no la habitación del Maou donde dormía, sino la habitación que antes era suya, no recibía a nadie, y solo aceptaba la comida, el mismo había ido y le había solicitado que le dejara entrar, solo había recibido un silencio como respuesta, cada día había mandado a las sirvientas con una charola con comida para cada uno de sus alimentos, la habían dejado al pie de la puerta y cuando regresaban la encontraban con más de la mitad de la comida. No solo él estaba preocupado, Conrad también lo estaba, igual que él, le había pedido a Wolfram que abriera, pero de una manera más tranquila, igual que él, no había recibido ninguna respuesta. Pensó que Greta podría ser la clave para saber cómo estaba su hermano, pero ella solo había recibido un “estoy bien, no te preocupes”, obviamente nadie le creyó  
Después de una semana de encierro salió de su cuarto, completamente renovado, limpio y con ropas limpias, como si nada hubiera pasado. Dentro de su enojo Gwendal solicito hablar con él para regañarlo por esa actitud tan infantil, después de eso fue el desayuno y bajo la mirada de todos empezó a comer, obviamente no termino todos, pero al menos había comido por lo menos la mitad de lo que había en su plato. Después de ese día, todo fue normal, reanudo sus actividades con su tropa y volvió a jugar con Greta, pero había algo ahí, o más bien algo no había ahí, una sonrisa, una mirada con el brillo que solía tener, en su lugar había melancolía en su mirada y su risa era muy apagada. En las noches Wolfram regresaba a las habitaciones que eran del Maou, entraba y ya entrada la noche regresaba a sus habitaciones, los soldados que patrullaban los pasillos habían reportado que se notaba que tenía los ojos rojos y caminaba con una actitud desanimada, era de esperarse, estaba triste por la partida del Maou y lo extrañaba  
En cuanto a sus entrenamientos, los reportes decían que la intensidad había bajado, se notaba distraído y varias veces había cometido errores de novato que en una batalla real le hubieran costado la vida, no entrenaba con Conrad con quien había empezado a entrenar para según el mejorar sus habilidades con la espada. Sus soldados estaban preocupados y habían notado lo que le pasaba a su querido capitán con tan bajo nivel en el manejo de la espada  
Para poder sacar a su hermano de dicho letargo le asigno un patrullaje a los alrededores del castillo, tenía que encargarse de la seguridad del pueblo que rodeaba el castillo, en el trayecto de regreso surgió un pequeño problema, uno de sus soldados empezó a perder el control de su marioku, por los reportes decía que Wolfram había tratado de contener al soldado con una barrera de tierra y con cadenas de aire lo cual dio como resultado 2 soldados heridos, no fue de gravedad y salieron rápido de la enfermería. No culpaba a su hermano por la decisión tomada, de hecho parecía que era una buena decisión, pero si hubiera reaccionado antes se hubiera podido evitar.  
Definitivamente había problemas ahí y tenia que hacer algo para solucionarlo y ayudarlo a seguir adelante….  
“Adelante” dice después de que escucho tocar la puerta, al momento en que se abre la puerta entra la causa de sus preocupaciones más grandes ….  
“Me mandaste a llamar?” pregunto una figura rubia y bien estilizada al momento de colocarse frente a el al otro lado de escritorio  
“Así es, necesito hablar contigo” dijo con una vos firme mientras se reclinaba para tomar un papel de su escritorio, se estiro y se lo hizo llegar a su hermano menor quien lo tomo con un aire de duda en su mirada  
Observo a su hermano mientras leía el documento, tenia una mirada de miedo al principio que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una de sorpresa  
“Que es esto? “dijo en un tono alto mostrando que lo que decía la carta no era muy de su agrado  
“Es una convocatoria de entrenamiento como puedes ver” dijo con un tono lo mas tranquilo que pudo dar “Te estoy mandando a ti y a tu tropa a un entrenamiento especial en las tierras Voltaire”  
“No necesito esto” dijo extendiendo la mano con el documento a su hermano mayor  
“Deberías de tomarlo Wolfram” dijo una persona que se encontraba parada con los brazos cruzados cerca de la puerta, Wolfram lo había visto parado, recargado con la pared quien en ese momento se movía lentamente hacia el escritorio “es una buena oportunidad para ti y tus soldados”  
“Porque tengo que ser yo, puedes ir tu o incluso Gwendal”  
“Dudo que a mí me dejen entrar por ser medio Mazoku y Gwendal tiene suficiente trabajo liderando el reino, el indicado eres tú Wolfram” dijo con un tono tranquilo y con sin ningún tipo de enojo en su tono de voz  
Tenia razón, eso era algo que no podía negar, no importaba los avances que había tenido Yuri para hacer que los Mazokus aceptaran a los humanos, o incluso a los medios Mazokus, había muchos que todavía no los aceptaban, muchos sectores que no serian tan abiertos a nuevas ideas y mas de alguien que era totalmente ajeno a este mundo, no podía refutar eso por mas que quisiera  
“Greta me necesita, no puedo dejarla atrás” dijo Wolfram “No puedo abandonarla yo también” eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono de tristeza y remordimiento en su voz, mientras bajaba la mirada y cerrando su mano en un puño “No quiero que se sienta abandonada otra vez”  
“Ella también ser ira del castillo” dijo Gwendal con un tono tranquilo “Necesita educarse para liderar un reino humano y eso no lo aprenderá aquí, necesita educarse en un lugar para los humanos”  
Wolfram abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, no esperaba que su hermano tomara la decisión, esa decisión la debió de haber tomado el como su padre, al parecer también estaba descuidando a su hija no solo a sus soldados y a su propia persona, sino también a la persona mas especial para el y para Yuri, no podía creer que fuera tan mal padre que no se había dado cuenta de las necesidades que su hija necesita cubrir para poder reinar su propio reino, lo había visto con Yuri, todo el trabajo y esfuerzo que había hecho para aprender a leer un nuevo idioma, para acostumbrarse a todas las costumbres que tenia su propio reino todo por haber pasado 16 años en un mundo que era totalmente desconocido para él, no podía permitir que su hija pasara por eso también, y eso lo hizo sentir aún peor  
“Anissina hablara con ella, sería bueno que también lo hicieras”  
Wolfram volvió a tomar la carta que previamente había dejado sobre el escritorio y la volvió a leer, no encontraba nada nuevo en ella, era una carta dirigida a los diferentes nobles que formaban el reino, esta era la invitación que le hacia a Gwendal al parecer quienes organizaban esta especie de entrenamiento eran un grupo de altos soldados que cada año hacían esta convocatoria, sabia de lo que se trataba, sabia lo exigente que eran los entrenamientos los cuales estaban dirigidos a los capitanes y a los soldados para escoger de todos los candidatos los mejores para promoverlos a actividades para proteger el reino, era una oportunidad única que no podía dejar pasar  
“Está bien lo hare”  
“Bien”, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y saco otra hoja la cual le extendió a su hermano, “Esa carta venia con una hoja de requerimientos que deben de llevar de manera inicial, reúne a tus hombres y cumple con ellos”  
Su hermano tomo la hoja y le leyó, no eran cosas del otro mundo, principalmente eran cosas para construir. Termino de leer el documento y se disponía a retirarse de la oficina de su hermano  
“Wolfram” dijo Gwendal antes de que saliera “Todo lo que hagas y dejes de hacer es una prueba, recuérdalo”  
“Lo hare hermano” abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina, cerrándola cuando salió de ella y se perdía en el pasillo  
“Estas de acuerdo con ello Gwendal, es un entrenamiento muy difícil y su tropa… no será del todo aceptada”  
“Lo se, pero necesito mantenerlo lejos del castillo ahora que vendrán los 10 nobles, necesitamos evitar que esto sea peor para el”  
“Te entiendo, pero debe de haber una mejor manera de mantenerlo lejos del castillo, mandarlo a patrullar mientras se hace la reunión o algo”  
Gwendal alzo la vista a su hermano con el ceño fruncido “¿Lo has visto últimamente en sus entrenamientos con sus soldados, o has escuchado de los pequeños accidentes que a tenido durante sus patrullajes?, y no solo es su actitud en sus entrenamientos, la partida de su majestad lo a puesto en un humor melancólico, y sabes como es el, no aceptara lo que le esta pasando, no aceptara que lo ayudemos a lidiar con todo lo que está pasando” dijo con un tono preocupado en su voz “Esta es una oportunidad para sacar de su mente lo que tenga que secar y enfocarse en lo que es importante”  
Conrad lo sabía, había escuchado los rumores y lo había visto vagabundear en el castillo sin ningún lugar a donde ir de una manera melancólica, muchos lo habían notado y sabían cuál era la razón de eso, la partida de su majestad había hecho muchos estragos en el ánimo de todos los residentes del castillo, en especial en su hermano pequeño  
“Tienes razón, pero ahí no podemos hacer nada para protegerlo” dijo Conrad con un tono algo preocupado  
“No podemos estar siempre ahí para protegerlo”  
“Lo sé” dijo Conrad “Pero … Podemos hacer que alguien lo proteja” dijo con un destello en su mirada y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la oficina de su hermano mayor.  
Gwendal conocía esa mirada, era una mirada de determinación que su hermano en pocas veces había puesto, la ultima ves que vio esa mirada en sus ojos fue cuando partió a la guerra con su escuadrón, a esa batalla en la que regreso muy mal herido, sabia lo que eso significaba  
Al escuchare que su hermano salía se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y agarro uno de los tantos reportes que habían llegado, daban un informe de eventos que diferentes Mazokus habían llevado a cabo sin querer con su magia, agradecía que no hubiera pasado de algunos arboles derrumbados y casas destruidas, ningún muerto o herido de gravedad, y después, sus poderes volvían a la normalidad, los sanadores no sabían a que se debía ese incremento de Marioku, estaban en verdad preocupados por ello  
Incluso él lo había experimentado ese incremento en el Marioku era en verdad algo difícil de controlar, no cualquiera podría hacerlo, se necesitaba mucha fuerza y concentración para dominarlo y no generar tanta devastación, a él lo había agotado y entendía lo que otros habían experimentado y por qué no habían podido controlar  
Y la reunión de los 10 nobles, era otra cosa de la que se tenia que preocupar, el decidir quién tomaría el trono que su majestad había dejado era otra más, no podría ser cualquiera y conociendo a Lord Waltorana sabía que trataría de dejarle ese puesto a Wolfram, y en el estado actual en el que se encontraba su hermano no era buena idea, además, Lord Waltorana estaría feliz de que el poder recayera en un Von Bieleft, no le importaba quien fuera  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
} Wolfram se encontraba sentado en la tina del baño que comunicaba a su cuarto, el agua le llegaba arriba de su pecho, se encontraba con los brazos extendidos en la orilla de la tina, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, había sido un día largo, la reunión con su hermano en su oficina fue lo peor del día y darse cuenta el cómo estaba fallándole a Greta fue lo peor de la reunión, lo había aceptado, y tuvo que lidiar con eso posteriormente, después de salir de la oficina de su hermano se dirigió con sus tropas para empezar los preparativos de su partida, después de eso se dirigió a las habitaciones de Greta, la encontró llorando, en el momento en el que Wolfram entro en su habitación Greta corrió a sus brazos con lágrimas en sus ojos diciendo que no quería irse, implorando que no la obligaran a dejar el castillo, Wolfram la abrazo y le hizo entender que era algo necesario, que no era necesario que pasara por lo mismo que había pasado Yuri y la convenció a ir a estudiar a uno de los reinos humanos con la promesa de que le escribiría seguido, no prometía que diario, pero si al menos cada semana  
La reunión con su hermano, la organización de su partida con sus tropas, y la reunión con Greta fue cansado, pero lo más cansado había sido mantener el control de su Marioku, de un tiempo a la fecha había tenido muchas fluctuaciones en su Marioku, había escuchado que era algo que les estaba pasando a muchos Mazoku y durante el día que tenia que mantener sus deberes con sus soldados y su familia mantener el control de su fuego era algo que requería mucho control, cuando no podía hacerlo salía corriendo a su habitación y se metía a la tina de su baño. Al principio casi no salía de sus habitaciones y menos de su tina, pero poco a poco lograba mantener sus deberes y eran pocas la veces que tenia que escapar a la comodidad de una tina de baño. Había debido tener mucho control sobre si mismo para no crear algún incendio dentro del castillo, el único momento donde podría liberar su magia era en las noches, justo en esa tina.  
Las sirvientas acostumbraban a llenar las tinas con agua caliente, pero el siempre lo vaciaba y lo llenaba con agua fría, siempre que entraba a la tina el agua le causaba un escalofrío, pero con la liberación de su fuego en el agua lograba calentarla hasta que incluso se evaporaba, ya llevaba mucho tiempo así y en verdad estaba harto de eso, quería regresar a los días en los que podía realizar sus actividades normales sin ningún problema y sin el miedo que le dada que en algún momento se liberara su poder y crear un incendio dentro del castillo  
Había visto los accidentes que otros manejadores de marioku habían tenido, incluso algunos de sus soldados lo habrían sufrido durante sus patrullajes y no podía hacer nada en ayudarlos, siempre empezaba con una pequeña chispa, un ligero aire, chapoteo o incluso un pequeño temblor y siempre se volvía en algo incontrolable, lo más difícil siempre era acercarse a quien generaba dicha acción, después era tratar de dejarlo inconsciente para que se dejara de manifestar la magia, eso a veces era fácil, pero no siempre, en el peor de los casos había heridos.  
Sabia que Gwendal tenía conocimiento de dichos eventos, esperaba que su hermano no lo considerara como falta de control de sus entrenamientos, tal ves por eso lo enviaba lejos, para mejorar el control que tanto el como sus soldados tuvieran de su magia, pero sabia que esa no era la única razón, no entendía lo que pensaba su hermano.  
Y aun así, a pesar de todo eso extrañaba a Yuri, una cosa mas en su pesada carga. Sabía que Shin Makoku no era el hogar de Yuri, y que eventualmente Yuri tendría que regresar a su mundo, pero no podía dejarlo ir así como así, a pesar de que Yuri obviamente no sentía nada y que su compromiso había sido una falta de conocimiento de Yuri por las costumbres Mazoku y los aparentes prejuicios que existían en su mundo era lo que había orillado a que su relación estuviera en un punto muerto desde un principio, el lo extrañaba, lo quería y daría todo por él, no solo por ser su deber como soldado, o por su orgullo como Mazoku, sino también porque lo quería, y a pesar de todo el amor que el le diera era imposible que dichos sentimientos se los regresara, por ahora, se había conformado con la amistad que Yuri le permitía tener, pero no era suficiente, él quería más, el quería que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos pero no fue así  
Extrañaba mucho a Yuri, algunas noches ya muy tarde considerando que habría menos gente despierta en los pasillos del castillo había ido a la habitación de Yuri, su antigua habitación, al principio esperaba encontrarlo dormido en esa cama y recordaba las primeras noches en las que se metía a escondidas a su cama, recordaba con nostalgia cuando Yuri se despertaba y siempre se quejaba de que se metiera a su cama, pero poco a poco Yuri lo acepto al punto en el que Yuri una ves le dijo que le costaba trabajo dormir cuando no sentía el cuerpo de otra persona en la cama. Wolfram lo acepto y se sintió dichoso por esas palabras, sabia que Yuri se había acostumbrado a su presencia y pensaba que poco a poco aceptaría sus sentimientos  
Pero cuando llegaba al cuarto y pasaba algo de tiempo se dio cuenta de la realidad, Yuri ya no estaba ahí, se había ido y nunca regresara, y el se había quedado solo con un corazón lleno de sentimientos que sabía que no podría llegar a su destinatario. Poco a poco acepto que sería tonto seguir esperando el regreso, tenia que aceptar eso y dejar ir esos sentimientos que sabía nunca serian recíprocos por lo que poco a poco dejo de ir a esas habitaciones  
Se llevo una mano a la frente, movió la mano hacia atrás acariciando su cabello, y cerro los ojos por un momento. Ahí estaba esa figura otra vez, una figura femenina que se acercaba a él, ella extendió sus brazos y lo abrazo como si fuera un bebe.  
Cuando empezó con esos sueños y el exceso de Marioku el descanso era totalmente nulo, por la falta de sueño decidió investigar un poco de cómo resolver esa situación, no podía decirles a sus hermanos de cómo se sentía porque podrían considerarlo debilidad así es que decidió dirigirse a la biblioteca del castillo, después de toda su investigación decidió que la meditación para disipar dichos sueños y poder controlar su magia era la mejor solucion. El único lugar donde pudo meditar fue en esa tina, había considerado la opción fuera del castillo, pero al pensar que podría provocar algún incendio accidental y que sus hermanos se podrían enterar de eso decidió que la mejor opción era esa tina. No importaba cuanto marioku liberara, en la privacidad de su baño su fuego evaporaba el agua y no pasaba de que pensaran que tomaba un baño de vapor.  
Poco a poco, la meditación surgió efecto, era menos difícil (aunque sea un poco) controlar su marioku, y podía tener un sueño mas reparador, pero siempre estaba esa figura femenina que lo acompañaba. La figura que rondaba sus sueños era cada vez más nítida, al principio era solo una silueta borrosa, una sombra que veía a través de una nube de vapor la cual veía que se acercaba. No le daba miedo, de hecho, la aceptaba como si fuera parte de él, sabia que la figura le hablaba, oía su voz, pero no alcanzaba a entenderla, pero no le daba miedo escuchar su voz le daba una sensación de tranquilidad  
Mientras más meditaba para controlar su poder, más nítida se hacia la figura, era una figura femenina que tenia cierto aire de poder solo en su porte, era joven con una figura estilizada y cabello rojo, pero no era un rojo llamativo, sino un color mas oscuro, como su rojo quemado, su cabello era corto, a la altura de los hombros y un poco mas, pero tenia algunos mechones de cabello largos que caían sobre sus hombros hacia su pecho, vestía pantalones café oscuro con botas cortas del mismo tono, y una blusa nada escotada del frente pero que terminaba en forma de V asimétrica en la parte de debajo de la misma de un color café claro, con hombros descubiertos y lasa mangas era del mismo tono que el pantalón, sus ojos eran de un cafe casi rojo que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y su ropa, se podría decir que era el punto intermedio entre los 2 tonos, era una figura hermosa y fuera de lo común  
Siempre que se presentaba ante el había extendido sus brazos hacia el envolviéndolo con un toque maternal mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba algunas palabras al oído, no entendía que era lo que le decía sus palabras pero lograban quitar un poco de esa carga que tenia su alma, se sentía ligero, se sentía querido, ese sentimiento que todos le negaban, Yuri como su prometido quien lo rechazaba rotundamente, su madre que siempre estaba buscando el amor verdadero e incluso sus hermanos quienes lo consideraba un niño malcriado que solo gritaba para tener un poco de atención, sabia que tenia ese sobrenombre en el castillo y no importa lo que hiciera, nunca iba a cambiar.  
Abrió los ojos y salió de la tina, se sentía cansado y los sentimientos que acababan de florecer en el lo hicieron llorar, muy en el fondo quería ser amado, no quería sentirse solo, quería la compañía de alguien querido en la noche que lo tomara en sus brazos y que lo sacara de esa tristeza que durante años lo había agobiado. A pesar de que durante el día mostraba una actitud dura muy en el fondo era una persona que necesitaba mucho cariño…  
Y quería ser amado …  
Se vistió con su pijama habitual, sabía que era algo que no podría usar en algún tiempo, su camisón rosa con pequeños volantes era algo que no cualquiera podría ver, era una prenda muy cómoda, pero no era para los ojos de cualquiera, y sabía muy bien cómo es que algunos lo veían, según muchos tenía una belleza incomparable (Lo cual era herencia de su madre), y su posición como sucesor de la familia Von Bieleft lo hacía mas deseable, y con un camisón de ese tipo sabía que levantaría mas pasiones de lo que habitualmente hacía. Durante toda su vida había llamado la atención de gente indeseable, de gente que solo lo quería por su posición y no permitiría que nadie lo usara para subir de posiciones dentro de la sociedad. Era algo que tendría que dejar atrás, no podría darse el lujo de llevar eso al campamento, lo extrañaría de verdad. Se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos.  
O, ahí estaba ella nuevamente en sus sueños y escucho una voz dulce que dijo algo  
“Hola Wolfram … Soy Feuer”  
Él lo entendió ….  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Yuri se encontraba sentado en su butaca en el salón de clases, preocupado por recordar aquellos temas que últimamente había tenido que estudiar para prepararse para los exámenes, envidiaba a Murata en ese momento ya que como gran sabio que podía retener sus recuerdos durante tantos años lo mas seguro es que esos temas fueran fáciles para el  
“Listo jóvenes termino su tiempo, pasen los exámenes para adelante” escucho al profesor decir  
Alzo la vista y vio como sus compañeros empezaban a pasar los exámenes, algunos de ellos tenían una mirada de alivio porque el examen había terminado, seguros de que podrían acreditar la materia, otros como el no estaban tan seguros  
Se levanto de la mesa y se estiro, estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas para salir del salón de clases  
“Como te fue en el examen Shibuya?” escucho a su compañera Fumiko preguntarle. Fumiko era una chica que tenia mas o menos su edad, delgada con cabello castaño oscuro a la altura de los hombros y con ojos del mismo tono, comparada con las demás compañeras de clase no era ni gorda ni flaca sino termino media como el decía  
“creo que me fue bastante bien, aunque no me dio tiempo de contestarlo todo, espero poder pasar y no tener que venir a clases de recuperación” dijo al momento en que volteo a ver a su compañera. Últimamente se había dado cuenta que ella se le acercaba mucho, al momento en que lo comento en una platica con sus compañeros ellos se burlaron de el diciendo que apenas se daba cuenta de ello, ya que ella había estado tratando de acercarse a el casi desde que iniciaron el instituto. Él no lo había notado antes primero por su incidente con el entrenador de Béisbol y la depresión que el no pertenecer al equipo le dejo y después por sus responsabilidades que tenía como rey en Shin Makoku. Cuando se lo comento a Murata le dijo casi lo mismo, pero agrego la frase “Shibuya, eres demasiado despistado que no te darías cuenta quien esta interesado en ti ni, aunque trajera un letrero en el pecho con el mensaje quiero algo contigo” y después se hecho a reír  
No era tan denso como todos creían, o eso era lo que le gustaba pensar, ya que había tenido un compromiso accidental con otro hombre y él le había dejado bien en claro los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, pero obviamente se lo había dicho directamente con palabras (diciendo que era su prometido) y con hechos (con unos celos que se dirigían a cualquiera que se acercara a el). Bueno, tal ves si lo era ….  
“Vas a ir a tu casa Shibuya?”  
“No, me quede de ver con un amigo saliendo de la escuela”  
“O ya veo. ¿Te puedo acompañar mientras lo esperas?” dijo ella de una manera tímida mirando sus manos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, era la primera vez que una chica le hacia una propuesta así, miro por la ventana y vio que Murata ya lo estaba esperando…  
“Lo siento, ya llego. Sera en otra ocasión. Gracias Fumiko” Dijo tartamudeando, garro sus cosas y salió del salón dejándola con una mirada triste en su rostro.  
“Os Murata “  
“Os Shibuya, ¿directo al campo de béisbol?” dijo Murata al momento que se levantó de la pared de donde se encontraba recargado, parecía que había estado pensado en algo en verdad importante por el ceño que tenía en su cara  
“Claro, la temporada está por comenzar y hay que afinar ciertos detalles por ahí con algunos de los nuestros” dijo Yuri mientras estaba parado al lado de su amigo  
“cómo te fue en tus exámenes Shibuya, crees pasar?” pregunto Murata a su amigo en un tono algo preocupado, “No queremos que te pierdas los juegos por tener que asistir a clases de recuperación”  
“Lo se Murata, yo tampoco lo quiero, a veces te envidio por ser el Gran Sabio y poder recordar cosas que ya sabias, estoy seguro de que no has tenido que estudiar para ninguno de esos exámenes”  
Murata coloco una mano en el hombro de Yuri “Hay cosas que ya no son tan actuales, hay métodos diferentes por los cuales se resuelven los problemas y hay conocimiento nuevo en cada una de mis vidas, hay veces que es tanta la información que poseo que te envidio por tu capacidad de olvidar las cosas” dijo Murata soltando una pequeña carcajada a su amigo  
“Por cierto Shibuya, como te va con Fumiko, ¿ya te atreviste a pedirle una cita?, te puedo asegurar que no se negaría a salir contigo” pregunto Murata en un tono divertido  
“De que hablas Murata, es solo una compañera” dijo Yuri en un tono molesto quitando la mano que su compañero tenía en su hombro  
“Vamos Shibuya, deberías de animarte, no siempre tienes una chica hermosa loca por ti sin un prometido a tu alrededor que la ahuyente”  
Yuri se sonrojo, era verdad, podría tener una oportunidad de una relación con una chica, la oportunidad de poder tener la vida que siempre había deseado, casarse con una linda chica, formar una familia y tener un trabajo estable, posiblemente como jugador profesional….  
Mientras pensaba en esa posibilidad tuvo una sensación rara en la boca del estómago, como si en dado caso de que lo llegara a hacer seria algo que no debería, como si sintiera que estaría traicionando a alguien. Traicionar a alguien, esa frase le recordaba a Wolfram cada ves que sin malas intenciones le dirigía la palabra a alguna mujer sea sirvienta o persona del pueblo. Cuando Wolfram lo veía hacer eso, siempre lo tomaba a mal y empezaba a gritarle que lo estaba traicionando con infidelidad. Al principio lo molestaba un poco, pero poco a poco lo acepto y evito hacerlo, al menos en presencia de Wolfram  
“No es mala idea de hecho, pero no sé, me da un poco de pena invitarla a salir, de que podríamos platicar, de la escuela, del Béisbol, o de lo que hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre”  
“Claro Shibuya, cualquiera estaría interesada de conocer de tus aventuras como rey visitando otros reinos e impartiendo justicia” dijo Murata en un tono burlón  
“Oye Murata” dijo Yuri en un tono que apenas se le podía escuchar “Has podido abrir algún portal a Shin Makoku?”  
“No” dijo Murata en un tono serio “Al parecer con la liberación del espíritu de Shino no es posible abrir ningún tipo de portal”  
“Ya veo” dijo Yuri con un tono de tristeza  
En ese momento llegaron al campo de Béisbol, sabía que la conversación no podría seguir  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Después de terminar sus entrenamientos, tanto Yuri como Murata se dirigieron a la casa de Yuri. Esa era la rutina, cenaban en la casa de los Shibuya, estudiaban un poco repasando algunos temas de la escuela o de los entrenamientos y Murata se iba a su casa. Sabía que Murata vivía prácticamente solo, y aunque lo habían invitado aquedarse una que otra noche Murata siempre se negaba alegando que sus papas se preocuparían si llegaban y no lo encontraban en casa  
Esa noche, Yuri se fue a tomar un baño, en verdad estaba sucio por el entrenamiento de ese día, extrañaba las grandes tinas de Shin Makoku, no importaba a que baño entrara, si era el baño del rey o de alguno de los generales, o capitanes, siempre tenían tinas grandes, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver la de los soldados o de los empleados del castillo, pero podría imaginar que seria algo similar pero compartido. Termino su baño y se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar.  
Murata ya se había retirado a su casa Shori se acercó a su familia para comentarles que Bob (El Maou de la tierra) estaba organizando el festejo anual de verano el próximo fin de semana en donde se reunía los Mazokus de la tierra y que ellos estaban invitados. Nunca se lo habían esperado, tal vez Shori seria invitado por ser el sucesor de Bob, pero no se esperaba que los demás miembros de la familia también lo fueran.  
La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en la sucursal de Japón, así es que no se tendría que preocupar por el traslado, lo único preocupante ahora sería la ropa que tendrían que conseguir para la gala y las interacciones que debería tener con los otros invitados. Yuri estaba preocupado por la segunda parte, no estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con gente que no conocía, por lo general en Shin Makoku terminaba de saludar a los invitados y se enfrascaba en alguna conversación con Conrad (cuando no era abordado por las chicas del reino y un prometido celoso) o salía de salón alegando tener que ver a su hija (Cosa de la cual Wolfram se encargaba, pero él lo usaba como escusa)  
En cada una de las fiestas que había asistido en Shin Makoku siempre estaba acompañado por alguno de sus elementos más cercanos, ya sea Conrad que era su padrino y primer guardaespaldas y casi siempre por Wolfram que estaba a su lado como su sombra, no solo para cuidarlo de algún ataque, sino que también alejaba a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a él con fines más personales.  
Extrañaba Shin Makoku, desde que había regresado a la tierra varias veces intento abrir el portal, cuando estaba en la tina de su casa varias veces se había concentrado para poder abrirlo sin ningún resultado, sentía tristeza por ello, pero no sabía si esa tristeza provenía de el o del Maou. Varias veces durante sus sueños el Maou se le había aparecido solicitando que lo intentara ya que su futuro no se encontraba en la tierra sino en el otro reino  
El entendía el sentimiento del Maou de querer regresar al otro mundo, en la tierra no era más que un chico más, estudiante de Instituto preocupado por pasar los exámenes y con la esperanza de poder entrar a una buena escuela superior, encontrar un trabajo, una linda chica, casarse y formar un patrimonio, algo que todos querían y tenían. Pero en Shin Makoku él era el rey, era alguien que podría hacer una diferencia para su reino y en la medida que las alianzas se hicieran, también en otros reinos, era escuchado y respetado (En la medida de lo posible)  
Pero también extrañaba su vida en la tierra, su familia principalmente, el béisbol después de ellos y la rutina y seguridad que la escuela le daba, odiaba tener que aprender costumbre que no entendía, que consideraba fuera de la lógica, tener el miedo de decir o hacer algo que pudiera desatar un conflicto con otros países o enemistades con otras personas, y lo peor de todo, las horas interminables de formar documentos, de reuniones con los representantes de otros reinos. Nunca podía entender cual era el problema si no estuviera Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter o incluso Wolfram a su lado para explicarle bien las cosas  
Se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama para dormir. Había pasado 1 mes y días desde que regreso a la tierra, al principio le costo trabajo acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina, a dormir solo en una cama mas pequeña, a salir para dirigirse a la escuela y el bullicio de esta, y también a los compañeros, a los tratos con ellos, a las bromas y tratos que se tenían entre ellos y también a la soledad. En Shin Makoku rara ves estaba solo. Se despertaba y a su lado estaba Wolfram, quien se había metido a su cama con el pretexto de que necesitaba quien lo protegiera mientras dormía, pero con el sueño tan pesado que tenia dudaba que algo lo despertara, cuando se levantaba se iba a correr con Conrad, desayunaba con todos, o al menos con Wolfram o Conrad, tenia sus sesiones de estudio con Gunter, firmaba documentos con Gwendal, entrenaba el uso de la espada con Conrad y en algunos casos con Wolfram, y tomaba el te con su hermosa hija todos ellos personas en los cuales confiaba plenamente en mayor o menor medida, pero en la tierra era lo contrario, desayunaba solo ya que cada uno tenía diferentes horarios y su madre desayunaba con su padre, salía de la casa y se dirigía a la escuela, tomaba clase y durante las clases convivía con algunos de sus compañeros, pero a ninguno le tenía plena confianza como para expresar su sentir con respecto a algunos temas, Murata era la única persona con la cual podría externar su opinión con confianza, y eso fue desde que descubrió que también conocía el otro reino y además era el Gran Sabio  
Cuando pensaba en Wolfram sentía un hueco en el estómago, las primeras noches fue difícil para el acostumbrarse a la ausencia de su fiel amigo, a diferencia de todos los demás Wolfram tenía la confianza como para decirle las cosas con la verdad, no solo porque era el rey, sino porque era su amigo y entendía que le tenía que decir las cosas como son, pero siempre lo apoyaba en sus proyectos  
Yuri se acostó en su cama y cerro los ojos, en su mente veía la figura del Maou, era su mismo reflejo, con cabello largo hasta los hombros, porte majestuoso y con ojos de rendija que parecían de gato  
“Hable con Murata el día de hoy, me dijo que el tampoco ha podido abrir un portal, lo siento” dijo Yuri dirigiéndose al Maou  
“Lo escuche, es una pena, pensé que él podría abrir el portal” dijo el Maou con un tono de resignación, “Tendremos que aprovechar la oportunidad que tendremos de reunirnos con el Maou de la tierra, tal vez él pueda hacer algo” dijo con un tono de esperanza en su voz  
No esperaba que el Maou todavía tuviera esperanzas después de la negativa de Murata y menos aún, que el Maou estuviera suficientemente consciente como para escuchar lo que dijo Murata “Crees que el pueda abrir un portal?”  
“Es posible” dijo el Maou, poniendo una mano en su barbilla en un tono pensativo “Recuerda que anteriormente nos a ayudado abriendo un portal para regresar con la caja”  
Yuri creía que el Maou era una entidad que se encontraba dentro de él que solamente salía cuando sentía la desesperación o el miedo que su portador sentía para poder intercambiar lugar y aplicar justicia, no se esperaba esta nueva información  
“Entonces tendremos que prepararnos y tener la esperanza de poder hablar con el”


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su casa tomando un jugo frio junto con su padre, casualmente habían coincidido en el mismo lugar ambos disfrutando una bebida fría, había sido una semana fuera de lo común, los días que no había tenido entrenamiento había regresado temprano a casa para encontrarse con la novedad de que saldría de nuevo, pero solo para ir a tiendas para ver la ropa que usarían para la cena de Bob. Para el fue fácil encontrar ropa, un traje formal acompañado con una corbata de moño era mas que suficiente, pero con su madre era otra historia, a ella le gustaba visitar las tiendas departamentales no solo para ver ropa de hombre sino también ropa de mujer había sido una semana muy movida  
Pero ahora se encontraba descansando junto con su padre que de seguro también tuvo una semana pesada, ya que no solo era ir a trabajar, sino que también había tenido que lidiar con la emoción que su madre tenia por la cena de Bob  
“Te ves algo cansado, ¿tu mama te ha tenido muy movido?” pregunto su padre quien se encontraba sentado frente a el con una cerveza en la mano  
“Algo, en verdad no entiendo como es que las mujeres tienen la energía de salir de compras, tan fácil que es entrar a una tienda y tomar lo que mejor te queda sin tener que hacer una pasarela por toda el área de ropa” dijo Yuri antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación “No entiendo porque es tan importante para ellas”  
“Tu madre esta muy emocionada, rara vez recibes una invitación del jefe de 2 miembros de la familia, desea crear una buena impresión de la familia ante Bob, además, es divertido para ella, por eso quería una niña, ya sabes, los hombres son aburridos según ella” dijo su padre soltando una leve sonrisa  
“jajaja es cierto, es lo que siempre a dicho, por eso me vestía de niña cuando era pequeño, y siempre se quejo de que creciera y decidiera que ponerme. Por cierto, siempre me he preguntado algo”  
“Que cosa” dijo su padre levantando la vista a Yuri y alejo la lata de su boca  
“Como conociste a Bob?” pregunto Yuri  
“Fue cuando vine a la tierra, el me contrato cuando vivía en Shin Makoku, le gusto mi manera de trabajar y lo ordenado que llevaba yo las cuentas del lugar donde trabajaba anteriormente que me invito a trabajar con el, obviamente, cuando acepte el puesto nunca me imaginé que sería en otro mundo, así es que tome el empleo sin saber dónde iba a trabajar”  
“Y te costó trabajo adaptarte a este mundo?”  
“Al principio si lo fue, tuve que aprender un nuevo idioma y numerología, y aparte estaban las costumbres, pero cuando te sumerges en la cultura te cuesta menos trabajo”  
Yuri pensaba que le diría que Bob haría un truco de magia en su cabeza como Adalbert lo hizo con el para poder entender el idioma de este nuevo planeta  
“Es curioso, me da la impresión de que por ser Mazoku deberías de envejecer más lentamente, pero veo tus fotos de antes y de ahora y parece que envejeces como una persona normal”  
“Es cierto, eso paso porque considero la tierra como mi hogar, cuando vine a la tierra y el vínculo de unión que hice con tu madre al momento de casarnos hizo que mi sangre mazoku durmiera por tal motivo envejezco como cualquier otro ser humano”  
Yuri guardo silencio y reflexiono en lo que le dijo su padre, pensaba que al momento de estar en la tierra había perdido sus poderes, y la razón de su envejecimiento normal era por vivir tanto tiempo en la tierra, pensaba que había sido Bob quien como Maou de la tierra había limitado el uso de sus poderes, pero no sabia que un juramento con otra persona podría tener esas afectaciones en los poderes de un Mazoku  
“Y no había nadie en el otro mundo importante como para quedarte allá?” Pregunto Yuri como que, no queriendo, no quería tocar un punto sensible en la vida de su padre, pero tenia curiosidad por si había algún abuelo o tío que estuviera en el otro mundo y el no supiera  
“No, mis padres ya habían muerto, murieron en una de las tantas guerras que se tuvieron con humanos, y mi hermana falleció por una enfermedad cuando era muy chica, unos amigos de mis padres fueron los que me criaron hasta que tuve la oportunidad de trabajar, después de eso me independice pero aun así los visitaba, por eso no me fue difícil dejar el otro mundo” dijo su padre mirado a Yuri “No esperaba que tuvieras interés en ese tipo de cosas, nunca habían mostrado interés ni tu ni Shori por saber de dónde venia”  
v “Tal vez porque no conocíamos la existencia del otro mundo, pero ahora que lo conozco me dio curiosidad” dijo Yuri con un poco de preocupación, esperaba no haber tocado alguna fibra sensible en su padre, pero por el rostro tranquilo que su padre mostraba parecía que no era así, y eso lo tranquilizo un poco  
“Ya veo” dijo su padre en tono tranquilo “Yuri, ¿extrañas el otro mundo, extrañas a las personas que conociste allá?” dijo su padre con un tono tranquilo mirando a Yuri como si quisiera analizar cada uno de los gestos que hacia su hijo, sabia que su hijo era muy expresivo y que no todo lo decía con palabras, sino que también lo hacia con sus gestos, sus palabras se complementaba con su expresión corporal  
“mmm, un poco, no es como si los extrañara de verdad, bueno tal ves un poco, mas bien, extraño la relación que tenia con cada uno de ellos, digo, no es que no tenga la misma confianza contigo, con madre o con Shori, pero ….”  
“Entiendo” dijo su padre sin decir nada mas  
Que era lo que sentía Yuri por haber dejado Shin Makoku, en verdad extrañaba la relación que tenia con cada uno de ellos, la confianza como para contarle a Conrad a manera en que se sentía con respecto a algunas cosas y la confianza de que si pedía un consejo el se lo daría, la sabiduría de Gunter en algunos temas de la corte y los tratos con los otros dignatarios, la mirada de Gwendal y la confianza que le tenia con respecto a algunos temas con respecto al manejo del reino y también extrañaba la constante presencia y celos de Wolfram que antes lo consideraba una exageración pero aun así sabia que seria el único de hacerle ver la razón por la que algunas de sus decisiones estarían equivocada, era el único capaz de decirle donde estaba mal y eso lo apreciaba y lo extrañaba ahora que estaba lejos, fuera de su alcance  
Y de repente se hice el silencio, otra ves entre el y su padre, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Finalmente era el día de la reunión de Bob, todos ellos vestían de traje formal, Yuri traía un traje negro con un moño en vez de corbata, sentía que lo hacía ver formal, su padre traía una corbata en vez de un moño alegando que con eso se sentía mas cómodo, pero su hermano vestía el traje formal con un chaleco gris, dándole un tono de mayor elegancia. Su madre vestía un vestido de noche, azul oscuro, escotado de la espalda, traía el pelo recogido nada exagerado, parecía un pequeño chongo adornado con una especie de moño que habían hecho con su mismo cabello, las horas que su madre había pasado en el salón de belleza rendia sus frutos, en cuanto a las joyas, nada ostentoso, un collar que acentuaba el escote de su vestido y unos pequeños aretes que no llamaban mucho la atención, mostraba elegancia en su porte nada exagerado, estaba feliz por ello  
Shori había conseguido un carro de la empresa y los había llevado en el transcurso de la tarde al lugar donde iba a ser la fiesta. La fiesta era en uno de los pisos del hotel del Gran Hotel de Tokio, nunca había asistido a una fiesta semejante en la tierra, esperaba que fuera tan extravagante como las fiestas en el castillo de Shin Makoku, pero muy al estilo de la tierra, grandes paredes adornadas con el logo del grupo del Maou de la tierra, luces por todos, lados, cristalería fina para servir las bebidas y esperaba que la comida fuera de la mejor calidad, se veía que Bob era el Maou y que las fiestas que realizaba no tenían nada que envidarle a las fiesta de Shin Makoku, pero el ambiente social era algo diferente, nadie esperaba al anfitrión para empezar a reunirse entre ellos, la llegada del Maou no era necesaria para que la gente conviviera entre ella, las personas platicaban entre ellas con sus parejas a su lado, e incluso veía a mujeres platicando con mujeres y hombres platicando con hombres, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, era un ambiente de camaradería, de confianza y de unidad entre los participantes de la fiesta  
Poco después de que habían llegado a la fiesta Shori comento que iría a buscar a Bob para comentarle que ya habían llegado y que en un rato más se reuniría con ellos, como futuro Maou de la tierra tenia que reunirse con Bob para saludar algunas personas. Yuri sonrió al pensar que ahí era su hermano el que tenia que cubrir todo el protocolo con los invitados uno por uno y al final de la noche tener un poco tiempo para su familia, se preguntaba si su hermano ya había pasado por eso o era algo totalmente nuevo para él.  
“Buenas noches, tanto tiempo sin verlos” dijo su padre al momento de acercarse a unos viejos amigos con los que había trabajado años antes “¿Recuerdan a mi esposa Miko Shibuya?” dijo su padre al momento de poner una mano en la espalda de su madre, para acercarla al grupo donde se encontraba  
“Hola Jeniffer, tanto tiempo sin verla, tan hermosa como siempre” dijo un hombre que parecía tener la misma edad que su padre, era alto delgado con cabello castaño como Conrad, pero con los ojos azules, de un azul profundo, como rara vez se veían en Japón. “Les presento a mi hijo Yuri Shibuya” dijo su padre extendiendo un brazo hacia el con la finalidad de presentarlo  
El amigo de su padre lo miro con cara de sorpresa, parecía que no esperaban escuchar ese nombre, como si fuera alguien que en sus vidas esperaran ver  
“Yuri Shibuya, mucho gusto en conocerte” dijo el amigo de su padre haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el, era algo que generalmente los jóvenes hacían a los mas viejos o a alguien a quien se le mostraba un profundo respeto “Mi nombre es Alexander Wincontt, esta es mi esposa Penélope” dijo el hombre señalando a la mujer a su lado, tenía los ojos cafés y el cabello negro, no parecía tan extravagante como su esposo, más bien tenía un aire común para el “hemos escuchado tanto de usted, no esperábamos encontrarlo aquí”  
Yuri se inclino ante el amigo de su padre y su esposa “El honor es mío, no necesita inclinarse ante mi” el amigo de su padre lo miro sorprendido, como si lo que acabara de decir estuviera fuera de lugar, como si una persona de alto rango le pidiera que lo tratara como algo inferior, y no quería que lo siguieran viendo así, principalmente porque el por ser un estudiante del último año de Instituto no merecía que una persona mayor lo tratara con más respeto del que se merecía  
“Basta de formalidades ustedes 2, estamos en una fiesta, no en una de sus reuniones de negocios” dijo su madre logrando bajar la tensión que Yuri sentía en ese momento  
“Tienes razón Miko, que tonto de mi parte” dijo Alexander dirigiéndose a su madre, estaba agradecido con su madre por haber roto la tensión que en ese momento sentía  
“Wincott, ese apellido no es de por aquí” dijo Yuri  
“así es, ese apellido no es común aquí, pero es muy conocido de dónde vengo, pertenece a una de las 10 familias nobles”  
“Es de Shin Makoku?” dijo Yuri, no esperaba encontrarse con alguien que perteneciera al otro reino, pensaba que Murata, su familia y Bob fueran los únicos que conocían el otro lado  
“Así es, muchos de los que estamos aquí nacimos en Shin Makoku, yo vine a trabajar junto con tu padre, somos como amigos de la infancia se podría decir”, dijo Alexander llevando una mano a la espalda de su esposa “Como puedes ver, los 2 decidimos quedarnos aquí”  
Yuri voltio a ver a su alrededor, era cierto, había hombres y mujeres con rasgos que el consideraba muy hermosos, cabello, ojos, los rasgos físicos de la cara y de sus cuerpos, que no se considerarían japoneses sino mas bien extranjeros, se había acostumbrado tanto a verlos en Shin Makoku que no lo noto en la fiesta, muchos de ellos acompañados por personas japonesas, algunos por otros Mazoku del mismo sexo o de diferente  
“Sorprendido verdad? “dijo Alexander soltando una carcajada “no te preocupes, a tu hermano le paso lo mismo cuando se enteró quienes éramos en verdad, pero ya se acostumbró, y tu también lo harás” dijo dándole una palmadita a Yuri “Pero también yo me sorprendí sabes, no esperaba conocer al Yuri Shibuya del que todos hablan en Shin Makoku en la tierra”  
“Todos hablan de mi en Shin Makoku?” dijo Yuri como si no es esperara lo que Alexander le acababa de decir  
“Por supuesto, eres el rey que logro firmar la paz con los humanos, nunca hubiéramos esperado eso de nuestro rey, y mas que fuera un rey medio humano” dijo Alexander en un tono el cual Yuri no identifico como orgulloso o sarcástico “es algo que no logro ninguno de los anteriores reyes, no importar que fuera lo que hicieran siempre existía un descontento entre los humanos y los Mazoku”  
“Vaya, no sabía que habías logrado semejante hazaña hijo” dijo su padre, algo sorprendido por lo que su amigo acababa de decir  
“Te has perdido de muchas noticias, tu hijo no solo creo la paz con los humanos, sino que también encontró a Morgiff, la espada demoniaca que nadie había conseguido anteriormente, muchos sabían de su locación, pero nadie la había podido tocar, tu hijo es en verdad especial Shibuya”  
“No fue nada” dijo Yuri llevándose una mano a la cabeza “Por poco y decido dejarla ahí donde estaba, a final de cuentas no le hacía daño a nadie, solo asustaba a la gente”  
“¿Y qué te convenció para tomarla, es tu derecho como el Maou?” dijo Alexander “Dice la leyenda que el portador del alma del Maou será capaz de tocar y poseer las cosas que le pertenecen al Maou, sean cosas o personas, si alguien intenta poseer algo del Maou sufrirá la ira de este quien desatara todos sus poderes en su contra”  
“El Maou?” Dijo Penélope, como si nunca hubiera escuchado de ese ente o persona  
“El Maou es el espíritu que el rey original preparo para que reinara en su lugar, es una deidad sabia que ejerce justicia en contra de quienes provoque un mal a su país o a las personas que son importantes para el”  
“El Maou no es el rey?” dijo Miko quien parecía pensar que era obligatorio que el Maou fuera el rey en turno  
“No, no lo es, mientras el cuerpo del Maou madura y el espíritu también habrá alguien de confianza que toma su lugar como rey, cuando esta lo suficientemente maduro el Maou toma su lugar en el trono” dijo Alexander dirigiéndose a Miko  
“El Maou siempre aprende algo nuevo del huésped en turno, en este caso parece ser que el Maou aprendió algo de la naturaleza de los humanos por los logros que se tuvo al firmar la paz. Fue una buena decisión de Shino mandar el espíritu del Maou a la tierra, dicen que podía ver el futuro”  
“Shino, el primer rey de Shin Makoku no es así?” dijo la esposa de Alexander, se notaba que conocía mas de la cultura de Shin Makoku de lo que el o su hermano habían llegado a conocer  
“Así es, fue quien fundo el reino de Shin Makoku, junto con el Gran Sabio. Dicen que el Gran Sabio también reencarna con la finalidad de apoyar al Maou con su infinita sabiduría, pero también dicen que reencarna con la esperanza de encontrarse con el alma de Shino en alguna de sus vidas”  
Si Murata escuchara eso de seguro diría que Shino no se merecía que el Gran Sabio hiciera semejante sacrificio por él, pero el había escuchado las historias que giraban alrededor de la relación entre Shino y el Gran Sabio, y había visto a Murata en algunas ocasiones con una mirada triste cuando se hablaba de Shino, obviamente siempre decía un descalificativo mencionando la forma en que Shino era cuando estaba con vida por lo que no lo había prestado mucha atención  
“Que linda historia” dijo Miko, como si fuera una historia de amor de las que pasan en la televisión  
“¿Y quién esta reinando actualmente?” dijo Yuri como que no queriendo mostrar interés  
“Por ahora Von Voltaire es quien administra el reino, pero pronto se reunirán los 10 nobles para decidir quien tomara el trono, es una pena que el Maou no esté ahí para tomar su lugar y guiar a Shin Makoku a la paz permanente”  
En ese momento se apagaron las luces del salón y se prendieron los reflectores que estaban en el escenario principal, apareció un hombre de edad adulta de gafas oscuras y con un rostro serio, que como su madre decía se parecía a esa estrella de cine, el Maou de la tierra que es el gran erudito financiero que sabía administrar los negocios para hacerlos fructíferos, vestía un traje gris, muy formal nada fuera de lo normal según él, pero tenía puesto un broche, el símbolo del Maou de la tierra, una manera de identificarse y decir quién era dentro del grupo y ante los Mazoku que ahí estaban. A su lado estaba Shori, con su porte elegante y la cara seria, no podía esperar menos de la mano derecha del Maou  
“Bienvenidos sean todos a la reunión anual de la comunidad Mazoku de la tierra, como todos los años es un honor tenerlos aquí” recorrió su mirada entre los asistentes “Veo caras viejas” detuvo su mirada en Yuri y su familia “y veo caras nuevas”, muchos notaron ese pequeño gesto de Bob y voltearon a ver quiénes eran los nuevos, sin darle ninguna importancia a los nuevos integrantes del grupo “Es un honor tener entre nosotros aquel que fue capaz de lograr la paz entre 2 razas quienes se creían enemigos naturales, demos la bienvenida a nuestro grupo a Yuri Shibuya y su familia, esperamos que se sientan cómodos con sus compatriotas que como ustedes viven aquí, entre humanos demostrando que la paz entre 2 razas diferentes pueden coexistir una al lado de la otra” sintió que todos lo miraban como si todos supieran quien era el en verdad lo cual hizo que se sonrojara, nunca había aprendido a lidiar con la atención que todos le brindaban en Shin Makoku y dudaba que en la tierra lo lograra hacer “esperamos que como Mazoku sigan acompañándonos en estas reuniones. Todos por favor, dejemos las formalidades y continuemos con la fiesta”  
Todos aplaudieron cuando Bob y Shori hicieron una pequeña reverencia, Yuri en verdad estaba apenado, no esperaba ser la celebridad del evento, de hecho, esperaba pasar desapercibido escondido en un rincón esperando la oportunidad de poder hablar con Bob, posiblemente hubiera tenido que convencer a su hermano para que le concertara una pequeña reunión con Bob, pero esto, estaba fuera de sus planes  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Yuri se encontraba recargado en un rincón del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta del Bob, en verdad odiaba las fiestas, más cuando no tenía con quien conversar, de haber sabido que sería así le hubiera dicho a Murata que lo acompañara, pero se le hizo de mala educación invitar a alguien que no estaba en la lista de invitados, y no sabía como es que Bob reaccionaria a eso.  
“No te ves muy animado en esta fiesta Shibuya” escucho una voz profunda decir, al momento en que alzo la vista vio que Bob se encontraba parado a su lado, se encontraba solo y sostenía una copa de lo que creía era vino  
“No es eso, sencillamente nunca me he podido acostumbrar a reuniones de este tipo” dio de manera tímida llevando una mano atrás de su cabeza en señal de que le daba pena admitir que se sentía como pez fuera del agua  
“¿Me permites acompañarte por un momento Shibuya?” dijo Bob mientras se recargaba en la pared al lado de Yuri  
“Es mucha gente la que tienes bajo tu mando, ¿no es difícil administrar todas las empresas que encabezas?”  
“No lo es cuando tienes gente que te apoya, toda esta gente que tú ves es gente que me apoya, que sabe perfectamente que es lo que están haciendo y que son fieles a la compañía que yo encabezo, sin ellos las empresas que yo represento dejarían de ser fructíferas, estas reuniones anuales no son para festejar lo que yo e logrado, sino para agradecer su ayuda en lo que se ha logrado”  
“Me hubiera gustado poder haber hecho algo así en Shin Makoku, era en verdad estresante estar todo el tiempo leyendo y firmando documentos para cualquier cosa”  
“La ventaja de trabajan con los Mazoku es que tienen un alto nivel de lealtad, si les apoyas, ellos te apoyaran, pero ellos no son de los que apoyan a las personas, sino a los ideales, su nivel de lealtad es tan alta que nada se les compara, y son tan orgullosos que no permitirán que su trabajo este entre dicho, así es que aparte de que son leales son elementos muy trabajadores siempre buscando la excelencia” dijo Bob con mucho orgullo, se veía que estaba orgulloso de las personas con las que trabajaba, y que tanto el confiaba en las personas que estaban en la fiesta como ellas de él, de alguna manera había un lazo de confianza entre ellos  
Yuri se había dado cuenta de eso, pero no había prestado atención en todos los Mazokus sino en uno en especial, uno que era temperamental pero que desde un principio había demostrado que estaría a su lado sin importar lo que pasara, sintió una sensación en el estómago al pensar en el  
La confianza que tenía Bob con sus subalternos era algo que a él le hubiera gustado lograr con todos los integrantes del reino, pero tanto tiempo encerrado en su oficina firmando papeles y dentro de los muros del palacio que difícilmente había podido lograr una relación con la gente normal de su reino, en verdad le hubiera gustado mucho haber mantenido una relación como la que Bob tenia  
“Como líder y como el Maou de la tierra debo de tener la sabiduría suficiente para decidir cuales proyectos tomar y cuáles no, de decidir cuál será el siguiente paso y de tomar las decisiones más importantes, pero ellos son los encargados de que esas decisiones sean fructíferas, y en caso de que parezca que dichos proyectos no son fructíferos yo soy quien los termina, pero hay que saber a quién dar que labor, todo eso tomando en cuenta las capacidades de cada una de las personas”  
“Recuerda Yuri, no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo, siempre necesitas el apoyo de las personas que están a tu alrededor y si no quieres verte agobiado por dichas tareas tienes que saber delegar”

Yuri observo tu vaso de jugo de manera pensativa, Bob tenía razón, en Shin Makoku Gwendal era quien se encargaba de la administración del reino en su ausencia y Gunter de la parte diplomática, nunca lo había visto así, nunca había atesorado y agradecido el apoyo que le daban cuando el no se encontraba en el reino, sino que era algo que había dado por echo, se sentía mal por nunca haberles agradecido el esfuerzo que llevaban a cabo en la administración del reino. Deseaba poder regresar y hacer algo para agradecerle, no se había dado cuento de lo esenciales que ellos eran para el y el reino

Bob dirigió su mirada a través de una de las ventanas que daba a la terraza del salón “Me acompañas a tomar algo de aire fresco”, Yuri salió de sus pensamientos para contestarle a Bob mientras observaba como es que este se dirigía a la terraza, de detuvo en el barandal de la terraza y se dio la vuelta, ya estando fuera Bob le hablo

“Maou ….” Dijo Bob y en ese momento se sintió una pequeña ráfaga de viento alrededor de Yuri, Bob observo como es que el Maou tomaba control del cuerpo de Yuri, observo la manera en que le crecía el cabello y esos ojos penetrantes que parecían gato, era la primera vez que lo veía, había escuchado por parte de Shori cuál era la forma real del Maou, pero nunca se imaginó presenciar la transformación y tenerlo frente a sus ojos. Su presencia era algo intimidante, pero nada que el como Maou de la tierra no pudiera controlar. Debido a que necesitaba hablar con el Maou le permitió transformarse, pero aun así le había restringido el uso de sus poderes, era algo que como Maou de la tierra tenía permitido, solo un puñado de Mazoku tenía permitido el uso de sus poderes y era principalmente por cuestiones de seguridad y ellos sabían cómo usarlos de manera discreta en tierras humanas

“Hola Bob, es la primera vez que nos vemos personalmente, gracias por cuidar de Yuri y por esta invitación” dijo el Maou de manera respetuosa a Bob

“No hay de que, quería hablar contigo personalmente, no mediante Yuri. Tengo entendido que no has podido abrir el portal a Shin Makoku a pesar de todos tus intentos” Bob lo sabía, Shori lo había estado vigilando desde el momento en que llego y se lo había comentado a Bob con la esperanza de que supiera que hacer en caso de que se requiriera, pero no necesitaba saberlo, alguien más se lo había dicho

“No por nada eres el Maou de la tierra, parece que sabes todo lo que acontece con los que habitan tu mundo”

“Solo de algunos, pero he de decirte algo si es que en verdad quieres regresar a Shin Makoku…” Dijo Bob, “Yuri no te permitirá regresar al mundo que tanto deseas”

El Maou lo miró fijamente, “Explica que es lo que quieres decir”

“La mentalidad y los deseos de Yuri es lo que no te permiten regresar, necesitas analizar su corazón, sus pensamientos y sus deseos, mientras los 2 no estén en perfecta sintonía no podrán regresar”

“Su corazón está en conflicto, quiere regresar y a la vez no, quiere continuar con su vida aquí pero extraña su otra vida, y cuando esta allá extraña su vida humana” dijo el Maou de manera pensativa “Vine aquí con la esperanza de que abrieras el portal para nosotros”

“No puedo hacerlo, mientras exista dicho conflicto no podrán regresar, no importa si habro el portal o no, no lo podrás cruzar”

“Entiendo dijo el Maou, entonces no existe otra solución” dijo el Maou. Bob observo al Maou, al parecer pensaba que el seria la solución que tanto deseaba, y parecía que había perdido la esperanza, se veía abatido, sin solución para poder regresar al mundo que tanto amaba

“Resuelvan esas discrepancias entre ustedes 2 y posiblemente podrán regresar” dijo Bob mientras regresaba a la fiesta dejando al Maou solo  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gwendal se encontraba reunido en una de las salas de reunión del Castillo junto con otras 9 personas, era el día en el que se había acordado la reunión entre los 10 nobles del Reino para decidir quién tomaría el lugar de su majestad con la partida de Yuri.

“¿Quiénes son los mejores candidatos para tomar el lugar de su majestad?” dijo Von Grantz, un hombre grande y musculoso, que había servido en las guerras anteriores y por tal motivo había recibido muchas condecoraciones por los anteriores reyes, “Necesitamos a alguien que sea capaz de continuar con el legado de su Majestad”

“¿Hay alguna persona que cumpla dichos requisitos?” dijo Von Kardelnikoff dirigiendo su mirada a Gwendal. Von Kardelnikoff era un hombre con cabello rojo, característico de su familia con ojos azul oscuro y vestía un atuendo muy vistoso acompañado por un abanico de plumas que hacía juego con el sombrero que traía puesto

“Solo hay una persona que cumple con ese requisito, Wolfram” dijo Waltorana Von Bieleft, quien característico de los Von Bieleft era un hombre rubio pero no tanto con unos ojos color café, tenía el porte arrogante que caracterizaba a su familia y que veía a diario en su hermano menor, Gwendal ya se esperaba eso, sabía que Waltorana lo propondría para tomar el puesto de su majestad

“Es imposible, no se encuentra actualmente en el castillo, salió a un entrenamiento especial” dijo Gunter dirigiéndose a Waltorana, Gwendal le agradecía su intervención, no quería parecer que se preocupaba por su hermano, a pesar de que quería intervenir no quería que Waltorana lo considerara como su punto débil, aunque sus hermanos siempre lo serian y sabía que todo mundo lo sabia

“tráiganlo de vuelta” dijo Stoffel Von Spitzweg “tiene responsabilidades con el reino antes que cualquier entrenamiento que lleve a cabo”, Gwendal se molestó por dicho comentario, sabía que su tío sería capaz de poner al reino antes que los deberes, y era algo que no quería que Wolfram pasara, no quería verlo encadenado a un escritorio y ver cómo es que su chispa iba muriendo cada día más por no poder hacer lo que a él le gustaba hacer. Wolfram no era alguien que gustara del encierro, nunca había podido estar mucho tiempo quieto ante un escritorio y los avances que tuvo en su educación se debía a que eran temas que le gustaban y porque sus maestros habían encontrado la manera de explicarle las cosas de una manera más dinámica, a diferencia de él que nunca había tenido problemas para concentrarse frente a un escritorio…

“Es imposible, ya ha sido notificada su presencia y es algo que no se puede deshacer” dijo Gwendal a mientras tenia los dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa “Necesitamos pensar en alguien más”

“No tenemos a nadie más, es necesario que Wolfram regrese y se les notifique su ausencia por cuestiones de gobernabilidad del reino” dijo Waltorana

“No haremos eso” dijo Gwendal alzando la voz mientras se paraba y hacia chocar sus manos contra la mesa en señal de inconformidad dirigiéndose a Waltorana, no permitiría que su hermano fuera peón de Waltorana para que tenga un nexo con el poder y poder darle la oportunidad de manipular a su hermano a su antojo

La puerta hizo un rechinido mientras se abría, Gwendal había dado la orden explicita de que no fueran molestados, y se sorprendió al ver la figura que entraba en la sala

“Vaya, parece que es una reunión muy interesante la que se lleva a cabo” dijo una persona joven de cabellos oscuros “Por favor, que mi presencia no los interrumpa” dijo mientras la luz que entraba por la ventana reflejaba en sus lentes sin permitir ver la mirada que esta tenia

“Gran Sabio, no esperábamos su regreso, ¿vino solo?” dijo Gwendal

“Me temo que sí, y si me permiten dar una sugerencia…” dijo Murata dirigiéndose a todos los reunidos dentro de la sala y al observar las miradas de los presentes que parecían asentir a su pedido volvió a hablar

“Hay ciertas condiciones que se deben de dar para que el Maou regrese, no se cuánto tiempo se tarde para darse dichas condiciones, por lo que sugiero que Von Voltaire continúe al frente de la administración del reino, él es quien siempre lo ha hecho en ausencia de su majestad por lo que no creo que eso sea un problema para el”

Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras del Gran Sabio, nadie se atrevería a contradecirlo, pero dado que era más una sugerencia que una orden podría existir alguien que no le pareciera

“Porque no puede regresar su majestad” pregunto Von Wincott “Tiene un deber con el reino”

“ES cierto” dijo Murata “Pero por ahora no se le permite regresar, no es que él no quiera, pero mientras no se den ciertas condiciones su paso entre los mundos está prohibido”

“Podríamos proponer otros candidatos” dijo Waltorana

Murata sabia a donde quería ir, Waltorana era bien conocido no por sus deseos de poder, sino por los deseos de que su familia tuviera algo de poder, no era una persona codiciosa, pero le importaba que su familia estuviera bien posicionada, por eso se consideraba que era una de las familias más poderosos dentro del reino ya que no solo tenía los recursos económicos sino también contaba con algunos de los ejércitos mejor preparados

“Cualquier persona que se proponga no tendrá los conocimientos necesarios para administrar el reino, Von Voltaire ya los tiene y no solo con conocimientos administrativos sino que también sabe cómo crear convenios y tratados con otros reinos, los otros reinos lo conocen e identifican que un cambio podría causar dudas o sospechas con los otros mandatarios, si lo que deseamos es que nuestros aliados confíen en nosotros tenemos que darles esa estabilidad en cuanto al representante del reino” dijo Murata dirigiéndose a los 10 nobles pero principalmente a Waltorana, nadie podría refutar eso sin importar que tanto quisieran apoyar a algún candidato 

“¿Tu qué opinas Gwendal?” dijo Gunter de modo pensativo

Gwendal sabía muy bien a lo que el Gran Sabio se refería, y aunque quería deshacerse de la carga de dirigir el reino no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar la sugerencia del Gran Sabio

“Si no queda otra opción, lo hare, pero será solo hasta que su majestad regrese, en ese momento le cederé el control total del reino, tengo otros deberes en mis tierras que no pueden ser postergados más tiempo”

“Vamos Von Voltaire, de seguro tienes a tu primo apoyándote en eso, deberías de permitirle seguir con ese trabajo mientras estas aquí” dijo Murata con un toque de burla en su tono, “Dale la oportunidad, está haciendo bien las cosas cada uno en lo que les corresponde”

“Solo será en lo que su majestad regresa” dijo Gwendal enérgicamente, parecía que nada cambiaria su opinión

“De acuerdo, por ahora lo acepto, lo volveremos a discutir cuando su majestad regrese” dijo Murata mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro, parecía que Gwendal tenía sus propios planes a futuro que eran imposibles de hacerse a un lado. Murata lo entendía, sabía que cada uno tenía derecho a hacer su propio vida de acuerdo a lo que su corazón y deseos les dictara  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

Wolfram había salido del castillo hace una semana, sintió que su salida había sido muy apresurada, pocos días después de su partida iba a ser la reunión de los 10 nobles de las diferentes familias, sabia que su tío intentaría que el fuera el siguiente rey y tal ves por eso su hermano técnicamente lo corrió del castillo. No se preocupaba por eso, le interesaba mas el entrenamiento que iba a tener en los siguientes meses, no quería defraudar a su hermano, y también quería que los ideales de Yuri tomaran mas fuerza en las fuerzas militares del reino, sabia que eso seria difícil ya que los militares eran de los mas difíciles de cambiar

Acababa de llegar a la zona del entrenamiento, bajo de su caballo y le dio las riendas de su caballo a Marco, su segundo al mando en sus tropas

“Regreso, avisare que llegamos” camino a una pequeña choza que parecía ser el centro de registro. Sintió las miradas de los soldados que se encontraban a su alrededor que no pertenecían a su regimiento, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, así es que no le dio mucha importancia, pero había algo diferente en el ambiente, sus soldados parecían estar a la defensiva. Lo siguiente que se dio cuenta fue la presencia de Marco quien caminaba a su lado, se voltio y le dirigió una mirada dura

“No necesito escolta, se ve cual es el camino” dijo dirigiéndose a Marco

“Lo se capitán, solo lo acompañare a las escaleras para ayudarlo por si le dan algo, digo, para ayudarlo a cargar” dijo de una manera tímida ya que conocía el carácter de su capitán, y no quería crear un espectáculo recién llegando a la zona de entrenamiento. Wolfram volteo y siguió con su camino con Marco siguiéndolo

Wolfram subió los escalones que estaban delante de la puerta de la pequeña choza, Marco espero en el umbral de las escaleras. Cuando Wolfram entro hizo chocar sus talones para dar a notar de su presencia. Ahí se encontraban 3 hombres. El que parecía mayor y estaba en medio de los 3 era un hombre Mazoku que aparentaba tener entre 250 o 300 años, su apariencia física parecía a la de su hermano Gwendal, regio de carne, enjuto de rostro y con una mirada dura que con solo verlo parecía imponer su presencia. El que estaba a su derecha parecía un humano, lo cual lo sorprendió, considerando que son una especie prohibida en la milicia Mazoku, debe de tener una muy buena razón para estar ahí, era un hombre alto, con buena constitución física, cabello negro y tez clara, era muy diferente a los humanos que había conocido incluso su ropa era totalmente diferente a las que había visto, nunca había vista a alguien como él. La tercera persona era Mazoku, en su porte mostraba el orgullo y parecía ser el segundo al mando, o el tercero, todo depende de la posición que le permitan tener al humano del grupo.

“Lord Wolfram Von Bieleft supongo” dijo el que parecía ser el primero al mando

“Así es señor” dijo Wolfram acercándose al escritorio donde se suponía que tenían que entregar la documentación necesaria y registrarse. Extendió su mano con un documento en la mano

“Soy el General Mayor Ricootfort, el señor a mi derecha es el General Smith” lo cual dijo con cierto desdén “y el señor a mi izquierda es mi segundo al mando, Tsume. Nosotros somos algunos de los que los estaremos supervisándolo a usted y a su tropa en los entrenamientos que se llevaran a cabo. ¿Trae todo lo que se le pidió en la hoja de requerimientos y la lista de los integrantes de su tropa capitán?”

“Así es señor” dijo Wolfram al acercarse y extender la mano con una hoja con la lista de los integrantes que le habían solicitado

El General Mayor la abrió y la leyó. “Capitán, la convocatoria decía que no podían traer sirvientes al campamento, o ¿en verdad los necesita para cubrir sus necesidades?, me temo que no los podemos aceptar”

Wolfram tuvo que mantener el control de su temperamento, sentía su poder salir poco a poco, y tenía que controlarlo, no podía permitirse esos arrebatos ante esas personas, internamente se dijo tranquilo, no saben lo que dicen y externamente cerro los puños a sus costados ….

“No son sirvientes señor, son soldados muy importantes dentro de mi tropa”

“¿En serio?, que pueden hacer esos individuos que no portan magia, lo único que podrían hacer son las actividades menos deseadas dentro de su batallón, no los puedo aceptar”

Wolfram sabía que algo así podría pasar, sabia que los medio Mazoku que estaban en su tropa generaban ese pensamiento en las tropas de otros reinos y en cierta forma entendía la aversión de que pertenecieran a alguna tropa, ya que el antes pensaba así, pero si no fuera por Yuri seguiría pensando así

“Déjalo, creo que es una buena idea que los tenga en su tropa” dijo el General Smith, el cual al parecer al General Mayor no le gustaba tomar en cuenta su opinión

“Capitán, quiero que tenga en mente que todos los integrantes de su tropa tienen que trabajar, no por ser humanos o medio Mazoku se tendrá consideración con ellos”

“Lo entiendo señor, estos elementos son verdaderamente capaces de seguir el ritmo de mi tropa, no tiene de que preocuparse” dijo Wolfram, de la manera más calmada que podía decir las cosas

“Son su responsabilidad capitán” saco una hoja de su escritorio y se la dio a Wolfram “Estas son sus órdenes, mi segundo al mando le dirá donde tiene que llevar a cabo su primera misión, tienen 3 días y todos, absolutamente todos tiene que trabajar. En lo que sus hombres trabajan mi segundo al mando le mostrará las instalaciones y después se podrá incorporar al trabajo con su tropa”

Wolfram tomo la hoja y la leyó, se imaginaba que algo así iba a ser por el tipo de material que tenían que traer

Salió de la oficina en compañía del 2do al mando y se dirigió a las carrozas que había traído. El 2do al mando lo reviso y parecer no traían cosas que estuvieran fuera de la lista.

“Es mucha madera la que traen con ustedes capitán” dijo el segundo al mando

“Preferimos tener recursos de sobra y que no nos falte” dijo Marco em un tono seco 

Tsume lo vio de reojo lanzándole una mirada dura, como si se estuviera quejando de haber abierto la boca cuando no se dirigían a el

“Muy bien, todo está en orden por aquí, síganme por favor” se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un lado de las oficinas, caminaron pasando por muchas cabañas las cuales consideraron que eran los lugares donde se quedaban las otras tropas, se veían en lo general bien construidas, pero con pequeños detalles que los hacían ver poco atractivos

Mas adelante se veían unas construcciones diferentes, mejor construidas más grandes que parecían albergar unas 100 personas por lo menos. Se imaginaba que esas eran las zonas comunes, donde serian formados y tendrían las actividades comunes

Llegaron a un claro sin ninguna construcción, al parecer ese era el lugar donde tendrían que construir sus cuarteles. 

“Marco, desmonten todo y preparen el terreno, no tarde” dijo Wolfram

“Señor, por favor, permítame acompañarlo” dijo Marco dirigiéndose a Wolfram. Wolfram sentía a Marco últimamente como si fuera su sombra, a cualquier lugar a donde fuera ahí estaba Marco, atrás de él o esperándolo fuera de alguna habitación, odiaba esa sombra, sentía que seguía en el castillo donde siempre había un ojo chismoso al pendiente de todo lo que hacía, para darle el reporte a alguno de sus hermanos o por las apuestas que se llevaban a cabo con su relación con Yuri

“Estaré bien, has lo que te dije” dijo Wolfram y se alejó en compañía de Tsume. De reojo vio la mirada de Marco, estaba frustrado, parecía que en verdad quería ir con el

Tsume observo eso, era raro, pensó, porque tanto cuidan a su capitán, acaso sufría de alguna enfermedad o algo parecido como para tener alguien que estuviera tan desesperado para cuidarlo o era tanta la devoción hacia su capitán. Era cierto, era una belleza andando; buen cuerpo, parecía que tenía un entrenamiento constante; con rostro que se podría considerar bonito, blanco de piel, eso era malo para sus entrenamientos bajo el sol; su cara no tenía ninguna marca, mmm, posiblemente terminara con una u otra marca en la cara o en el cuerpo; ojos verdes intensos que asemejaban estanques de agua un color muy bonito y muy penetrante; risos de un color amarillo intenso, la verdad era una belleza andando, estaba seguro que tenía o tendría muchos pretendientes, posiblemente ese sería un problema en ese entrenamiento

Había escuchado los rumores que se cernían alrededor de él, los pocos que lo conocían decía que tenía la apariencia de un ángel, pero el temperamento de un verdadero demonio, ante cualquier provocación no dudaba en lanzar una bola de fuego; ex prometido del Maou que al parecer no tenía mucho interés en él, por algo habrá sido; hijo del rey anterior Lady Celi quien andaba en busca del amor verdadero y que por esa razón también habían muchos rumores alrededor de ella, se preguntaba si el siendo su hijo tendría los mismos gustos; hermano de Von Voltaire uno de los mejores estrategas del reino; hermano del León de Luttenberg considerado uno de los mejores espadachines del reino a pesar de ser medio humano; sobrino de uno de los 10 nobles de Shin Makoku y heredero de la casa Bieleft. Era toda una celebridad en el campamento, estaba seguro de que mas de uno lo buscaría y por una u otra razón trataría de usarlo para subir en la sociedad; mmm eso será un problema, a lo mejor esa es la razón por la cual su soldado se encontraba tan preocupado, pero porque, a poco el soldado se preocupaba por el, o no quería que nadie se metiera en su camino para el mismo subir en la sociedad. Bueno, por ahora tengo que mostrarle las instalaciones, no tengo porque preocuparme tanto

Wolfram siguió a Tsume quien le mostro las instalaciones. El primer edificio era un edificio grande, de varios niveles, 4 en total, Tsume extendió el brazo señalando el edificio, “Este edificio es donde se imparten las estrategias militares por cada uno de los elementos”, Wolfram nunca se había imaginado que había estrategias militares mayores a los que ya manejaban, generalmente en sus entrenamientos las estrategias en el manejo de los elementos eran en conjunto, nunca de manera individual “Los capitanes están aparte, ellos están en la planta baja, como no son tantos solo están en la planta baja, los otros por ser mas están ubicados en los otros niveles, las clases teóricas empiezan a las 7 de la mañana” dijo Tsume sin dejar de caminar, Wolfram siguió caminado atrás de el

El siguiente edificio parecían ser las cocinas y el comedor, era un edificio de 2 niveles, tenía una bodega y las cocinas “Estas son las cocinas, los soldados son quienes guisan cada semana, y no solo guisan, también se encargan de la lavandería y de la limpieza, eso es por semana, el desayuno es a las 6 la comida a las 3 y la cena es independiente. Solo son responsables de 2 comidas, la tercera la prepara en las instalaciones de cada uno de ustedes

El siguiente edificio era el de los baños, era grande con un techo en forma de domo, al parecer tenía una tina muy grande o varias tinas. “Esta es la zona de los baños, oficialmente es una tina por cada uno de los escuadrones, pero esa regla no es obligatoria, algunos de diferentes escuadrones comparten tina, se puede decir que es donde más se convive entre escuadrones, los baños empiezan a las 8 de a noche y se cierran a las 11”

En Shin Makoku era común que hubiera tinas de ese tipo no importaba si era la casa de una familia muy modesta o rica, la diferencia era lo lujoso de los baños, no esperaba baños lujosos, mientras que fuera una tina grande no había tanto problema y si vivías al lado de un lago no necesitabas baño, te podías bañar a la luz de las estrellas

Por último, llegaron a un edificio que no tenía gran chiste “Esta es la bodega general, ahí se guardan los elementos de limpieza y para el mantenimiento de las áreas comunes, es más una bodega que nada. En la parte de atrás se encuentra la zona de lavado, cada uno de los escuadrones tienen su hora de lavado cada semana, uno en la mañana y uno en la tarde noche, por organización no pueden ocupar las horas cuando le toca a los otros escuadrones”

Esos edificios se encontraban distribuidos de tal forma que formaban un cuadro junto con las instalaciones que cada uno de los escuadrones estaban construyendo, los edificios donde se tomaban los cursos de estrategias y el comedor estaban al otro lado de donde estaban las oficinas donde se había registrado, el edificio de los baños y la bodega estaba a espaldas de la zona de registro y además había un edificio extra

“¿Ese edificio que es?” pregunto Wolfram

“Son los dormitorios de los comandantes principales y los maestros, ellos están exentos de todas las actividades y tienen sus propios comedores, baños y demás, cuando les toque hacer limpieza también tendrán que encargarse de esas instalaciones”

“¿Cuantos escuadrones son los que están aquí?” pregunto Wolfram

“mmm, creo que son 12, hasta ahora han llegado 11 con ustedes y falta 1. Es 1 por cada uno de los reinos y al parecer serán 2 humanos, tengo entendido que son enviados especiales que vienen a conocer diferentes técnicas, pero por lo general no duran, los entrenamientos son tan pesados para ellos que son los que se encuentran en los últimos lugares, pero no desertan no importa lo pesado que sean los entrenamientos”

“Humanos?” pregunto Wolfram, fue una sorpresa esa noticia y más por la forma en que el General Mayor se había dirigido a la mitad humanos que estaban en sus tropas

“Así es, el General Mayor no les gusta mucho los humanos, pero estos son enviados especiales que pertenecen al mismo reino, si, se puede decir que es un reino, del general Smith, la verdad no se mucho de ellos, no me interesa crear lazos con ellos, solo vienen entrenan y se van, nunca volvemos a saber de ellos”

Regresaron al lugar de donde habían partido, sus hombres ya habían bajado todo de las carretas y esperaban sus órdenes para empezar a trabajar. Tsume observo que era lo que habían descargado de las carretas, demasiada madera pensó, lo más seguro es que les sobre y termine estorbándoles, 

“Capitán, esas son las ordenes de su primera misión, ahí esta cuando les toca hacer las actividades que ya le mencioné para el buen funcionamiento de las compañías, la ceremonia será dentro de 3 días, para esa fecha ya tiene que estar esto construido, le recuerdo que todos tienen que participar en las diferentes misiones, incluso usted. En caso de que este mal hecho tendrán que volver a construirlo”

“Si señor”

Tsume se retiró y regreso a las oficinas principales para continuar con su trabajo

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wolfram observo como se retiraba el 2do al mando, movió su mirada al papel que tenía en sus manos y lo leyó con más cuidado

“Marco ven para acá, necesitamos construir nuestros cuarteles, deben de tener como requisito indispensable los establos, las habitaciones de los soldados, las habitaciones del capitán, una cocina y un área común que servirá como zona de estudio y de cena, esas son las órdenes”

“Ya revisaron el terreno?” pregunto Wolfram

“Si señor, hay algunas irregularidades en el suelo, se tiene que emparejar y hay zonas que necesitan mejorarse para que soporten el peso de la construcción que se está solicitando”

“Muy bien, necesito que los que tienen experiencia en construcción se acerquen para empezar a trabajar en esto para que den sus opiniones con respecto a lo que vamos a construir, los requisitos mínimos ya los conocen, pero no dice nada de una u otra instalación extra. Quiero una construcción bien hecha señores, que se note quienes viven ahí”

“Aquí ya está las cocinas establecidas, pero solo es desayuno y comida, la cena se hace en los cuarteles de cada escuadrón, los baños son compartidos y hay una zona de lavado ya establecida, pero ahí no hay zona de secado, eso se tendrá que poner aquí, posiblemente necesitaremos un pequeño almacén para nuestras instalaciones. Alguna idea”

Se escucharon varias voces, algunas buenas ideas, pero considero que no sería factible construirlos y otras que lo pensó 2 veces, sabía que los generales harían una revisión de lo que estaban construyendo y no quería que les pidieran destruir todo para quitar uno u otro cuarto así es que lo descarto, al poco rato ya había diseñado los planos de lo que iban a construir con medidas y notas

En lo que los que manejaban la tierra trabajaban el terreno mientras que los demás empezaban a trabajan las maderas, construían los pivotes y empezaban a trabajar la madera para que pudieran empalmarse, al poco tiempo empezaron a trabajar, algunos usando su elemento y otros sus manos, pero todos estaban trabajando

Mientras más trabajaban más calor se sentía y obligo a varios de sus soldados a empezar a dejar los uniformes a un lado e incluso algunos se quitaban las playeras, sentía las miradas, no solo sobre el, sino que había notado que su escuadro llamaba la atención, sabía que llamaban la a tensión de muchos, en el castillo se decía que era el escuadrón donde todos los soldados tenían cierta belleza, incluso Yuri lo menciono una vez, y por eso es que consideraban que eran débiles, pero varias veces habían demostrado que eso no era cierto y que los estaban catalogando mal

“Señor encontramos unas piedras, nos podrían servir para una linda chimenea ¿no cree?” dijo Logan el más joven de sus soldados que manejaba el aire ojos y cabello lila, muy característico de los que manejan el aire o esa impresión era la que tenia

“Posiblemente, que los pongan a un lado para que no nos estorben” dijo Wolfram observando al joven soldado, quien había asentido con la cabeza y se retiraba muy emocionado

Alzo la vista y observo que otro escuadrón llegaba, era el último, y los habían colocado al lado de ellos. Los vio y sus facciones eran diferentes a lo que había visto anteriormente, algunos tenían la piel morena, más que morena, era negra, otros eran en verdad morenos y otros tenían la tez blanca, cabellos de diferentes colores y tipos pero muy cortos, las ropas se parecían a las del capitán Smith y parecían y se movían como una sola unidad en perfecta armonía

Vio que uno de los integrantes se retiraba, pero esta vez era con el capitán Smith, posiblemente harían el mismo recorrido que él había realizado con Tsume, no les dio más importancia y continuaron con sus actividades

“Van avanzando bien capitán, van bastante avanzados” dijo Tsume, Wolfram no se lo esperaba, estaba tan metido en lo que estaba haciendo que no noto su presencia

“Gracias señor” dijo Wolfram

“Necesito que me preste 2 de sus soldados para que les traigan la comida”

“Logan, Marcos, vengan para acá” dijo Wolfram y 2 soldados que estaban cerca dejaron de trabajar y se acercaron, se colocaron en frente de su capitán y chocaron los talones “Necesito que acompañen al segundo al mando”

“Si señor” dijeron al unísono y se retiraron atrás de Tsume

Al poco rato regresaron con una carreta llena de comida y otra con unos sacos con agua

“Soldados, vengan para acá” dijo Wolfram, “Es hora de comer, Logan encárgate de distribuir el agua, Marco la comida, nos tomaremos un break para comer en 1 hora retomaremos nuestro trabajo”

“Si señor“ dijeron al unísono se formaron para recibir sus alimentos y al final el Logan y Marco tomaron sus alimentos

Se dirigió a la sombra de un árbol y por el rabillo del ojo observo que se acercaba Marco, otra vez pensó, está bien que es mi guardia personal, pero esto es demasiado, gruño por lo bajo y Marco automáticamente entendió que se estaba acercando demasiado, no le importa al parecer ya que se acercó más y se sentó a la sombra de mismo árbol, pero del otro lado

“Porque siempre estas atrás de mi Marco?”  
“Que quiere decir capitán” dijo Marco en un tono como si no entendiera a que se refería Wolfram “Creo que este es un buen árbol, y se ve que da buena sombra, solo estoy disfrutando de la naturaleza como usted”  
“Que estas diciendo? No es el único árbol sabes, allá hay uno que no tiene a nadie” señalo un árbol que se encontraba algo lejos de el  
“mmm, si tiene razón, pero la sombra que da este árbol es diferente, es más refrescante” dijo Marco en un tono inocente  
“Contéstame, ¿alguien te encargo que fueras mi sombra?”   
“A que se refiere capitán, yo solo estoy aquí sentado porque disfruto la sombra y la compañía” dijo Marco mientras le daba una mordida a la comida que les habían dado de manera inocente, meció los hombros y siguió comiendo

Mientras descansaba observo a los demás soldados, no parecía que tenían mucho tiempo haber llegado, algunos estaban desmantelando las construcciones que habían hecho, probablemente estaban mal y los mandaron a volver a hacerlo, esperaba que ese no fuera su caso, otros estaban construyendo, posiblemente algunos de ellos ya los habían desmantelado previamente. Solo observo 2 construcciones en las que no se les estaba trabajando los soldados posiblemente estaban adentro descansando, esperando nuevas órdenes o la fecha de la ceremonia de inauguración

Observo a los recién llegados que estaban al lado de ellos, al parecer tenían algunos problemas en la construcción de sus instalaciones, los pivotes se caían mucho y se hacían a un lado, lo cual hacía que lo que construyeran no tuviera firmeza por lo tanto no avanzaban en su construcción

“¿Cuál cree que sea su problema capital?” dijo Marco, al parecer también estaba observando lo mismo  
“Es el tipo de suelo” contesto Wolfram, “al ser humanos y de otro reino tenían problemas ya que no conocían las tierras Mazoku y no manejaban la tierra, tenían las de perder”  
“Eso pensé” dijo Marco, “¿cree que sea buena idea darles una mano aunque sea con ese pequeño detalle?”  
“Posiblemente, no está de más intentar ayudarles” Wolfram se paró y extendió la mano para darle su comida a Marco, se sacudió la tierra y empezó a caminar en dirección a los humanos recién llegados. Todo su escuadrón volteo a verlo, al parecer Marco no era el único al pendiente de él pensó, o a lo mejor era el hecho de que alguien se acercaba a los humanos, se dirigió a la persona que había hecho el recorrido con Smith

“Necesitan ayuda con eso capitán” dijo Wolfram  
Un hombre alto de tez morena se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Wolfram, tenía un cuerpo fuerte, una complexión parecida a la de su hermano Gwendal, pero de la edad de Conrad, la ropa que traía era verde, tenía un diseño curioso, de pequeños cuadros verdes entrelazados entre sí, a diferencia de los uniformes que conocía que eran de un solo color, estos eran verdes pero no se veía donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro a menos que le pusiera mucha atención. 

El hombre no esperaba que alguien les dirigiera la palabra y menos para ofrecer ayuda, “Posiblemente” dijo, “La tierra aquí es muy diferente de dónde venimos, es blanda y por más grava y piedras que le pongamos no se queda estable”  
“Cuáles son los planos de lo que desean construir?” pregunto Wolfram, “Les podemos ayudar preparando la tierra para eso”  
El capitán guía a Wolfram a una mesa, mostrándoles los planos  
“mmm ya veo” se dio la vuelta “Abarcara de este punto a ese punto no es así” dijo Wolfram moviendo el brazo de un lugar a otro  
“Donde van a poner los caballos”  
“Caballos?” dijo el capitán, “necesitaremos caballos?” dijo con una risita sorprendida, ya había visto esa expresión antes en un doble negro a quien quería olvidar

“Me temo que si, a menos que quieran hacer las expediciones a pie. Si no traen los podrán comprar en el pueblo que está bajando la colina, pero deberán tener a alguien que los sepa escoger”

“ooo, ya veo, me temo que no tengo a nadie así”

“mmm, ya veo” dijo Wolfram, “Bueno por ahora concentrémonos en esto, es tarde, será mejor ir mañana a ver los caballos”

“muy bien” dijo el otro capitán

“Van, Serge, vengan para acá” 2 hombres se acercaron a Wolfram chocando los talones y saludando al capitán con la mano en el corazón, “Necesito que preparen el terreno de este punto al otro “ dijo Wolfram señalando el área previamente especificada “capitán dígales a sus hombres que despejen el área para que los míos puedan trabajar”

Y así fue como se hizo, el capitán llamo a todos sus soldados quienes empezaron a despejar el área y permitir a sus hombres trabajar

“capitán, necesitara hacer algunas correcciones a su diseño, necesita considerar a los caballos y el área donde guardara su comida, le sugiero que esta de acá sea el área designada para ellos, mueva este muro para acá y ponga mayor soporte a esta parte” dijo Wolfram mientras señalaba algunas cosas en el diseño que se mostraba en la mesa

“Gracias capitán, permítame presentarme como es debido, Son el capitán del escuadrón de Alfa de asalto, Joseph Dogett” dijo mientras hacia el saludo completo que había visto con sus soldados y terminando con la extensión de la mano. Wolfram nunca había visto un saludo de ese tipo, lo único que hizo fue extender la mano 

“Soy Wolfram Von Bieleft” dijo mientras estrechaba la mano del otro capitán, ese no era el saludo que daba siempre, el que había dado toda su vida involucraba decir de quien era hijo y en casos anteriores decía que era el prometido del Maou, pero estaba en un campamento militar, eso no importaba ahí, ahí importaba que era un capitán y de que tropa era el capitán, su saludo se escuchaba muy simple a comparación del capitán Dogett. Nunca había pensado en un nombre para su tropa, todos los conocían como la tropa elite de Wolfram Von Bieleft, pero sabía que eso era solo de manera local y para diferenciarse de las de sus hermanos 

“Señor ya terminamos” dijeron sus soldados saludando al momento en que se acercaron

“Revisen este plano y hagan las adecuaciones necesarias, cuando terminen reintégrense a la tropa”

“Si señor” dijeron sus soldados al unísono  
“Me retiro capitán Dogett, espero que esto les facilite su trabajo, el día de mañana iremos a buscar los caballos, también necesito ir al pueblo”

“Muy bien capital Von Bieleft. Gracias por su ayuda”

Wolfram se retiró haciendo un ademan de que no era necesario, y continuo con sus labores

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Era un nuevo día, Wolfram y sus tropas se habían despertado e igual que los alimentos del día anterior, hubo soldados que fueron por la comida y estaban tomando sus alimentos

“Marco, necesito que continúen con el trabajo, me llevare algunos hombres al pueblo para ir a buscar caballos, dile a Logan y a Van que vengan conmigo ellos saben más de caballos”

“Si capitán” dijo Marco. Mientras Marco buscaba a los soldados solicitados Wolfram se acercó al capitán Dogett para ir a buscar los caballos que le había prometido al pueblo y también quería buscar unas cosas de suministros para ellos mismos

“Capitán Dogett, buenos días, lo he venido a buscar para ir al pueblo, sería bueno que lo acompañaran algunos hombres, 3 serían suficientes”

“Buenos días Capitán Wolfram, si, iré a buscar a los hombres”

Al poco rato se encontraba acompañado por sus hombres y los hombres del escuadrón humano todos saliendo del campamento junto con un par de caballos que tiraban de una carreta para dirigirse al pueblo. Se dirigieron al centro del pueblo y preguntaron donde podrían comprar los caballos mientras se dirigían al pueblo el capitán Dogett le preguntaba a Wolfram sobre cosas que le llamaban la atención los hombres del capitán estaban pendientes de sus respuestas, posiblemente compartían las mismas dudas y sus propios hombres estaban al pendiente de cualquier movimiento repentino que realizaran

Cuando encontraron el lugar para encontrar los caballos sus hombres los revisaron y escogieron los que se veían mejor. Para el entrenamiento que iban a tener no necesitaban caballos de guerra, con los caballos que se estaban vendiendo era más que suficiente, al parecer de dónde venían no usaban caballos, y posiblemente los dejarían al momento de partir, ya sea que los vendieran en el pueblo o los donaran a algún ciudadano.

Al final escogieron 10 caballos al parecer el capitán tenía dinero del reino Mazoku, pero no conocía bien las denominaciones, por lo que Wolfram termino ayudándole con la transacción, Wolfram sabía que por la cantidad de soldados que había harían falta por lo menos 4 o 6 más, 2 para ser montados y el resto para jalar las carretas de las cosas cuando fuera necesario. Amarraron los caballos escogidos a la carreta y regresaron al centro del pueblo

Ya en el centro del pueblo empezaron a comprar lo que llegarían a necesitar, principalmente eran alimentos y una que otra cosa de limpieza, como era parte de los requisitos que el ejército le pedía no creía que hubiera tanto problema en comprarlos

“Muchas gracias capitán, sin su ayuda esto no hubiera sido posible”, 

“No hay problema, teníamos que venir al pueblo de todos modos” dijo Wolfram mientras cargaba un costal de verduras a la carreta

“La verdad es que muchas de estas cosas son muy diferentes para nosotros, nunca pensamos que necesitaríamos caballos, y los requerimientos de las construcciones …” dijo haciendo una mueca “Es una experiencia totalmente nueva para nosotros”

“Eso pasa cuando visitas tierras extrañas, me ha pasado, cuando ves algo que no conoces es impactante”

“Parece que ha pasado por eso capitán, que tierras a visitado”

Que podía contestar Wolfram, nadie sabía de las tierras de donde venia Yuri y que el junto con sus hermanos habían visitado ese reino y conocido al Maou de ahí “tierras humanas, muy lejanas”

“Ya veo, también vengo de tierras lejanas, conocemos un poco del idioma y las monedas, pero las costumbres son raras para nosotros”

“Deberían de conocerlas, se pueden crear muchos malentendidos por no conocerlas, no vaya a ser que termine comprometiéndose con un mazoku y este no lo deje regresar a su tierra” dijo Wolfram en un tono de desde, con un toque de tristeza, el conocía muy bien que ese tipo de cosas podrían pasar, es más él lo había vivido y había sido un capítulo muy doloroso en su vida

“Si tuviera un libro de las costumbres se lo prestaría” dijo Wolfram, “Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos”

El camino de regreso el Capitán y sus soldados empezaron a montar sus caballos, al principio les costó acostumbrarse al movimiento que llevaban a cabo, tuvieron que seguir las instrucciones de Wolfram, desde como colocar las monturas, el agarre de las riendas para cada una de las posibles situaciones que se podrían presentar hasta el cómo sentarse, como moverse sobre el caballo. Al poco rato después de empezar a montar el capitán Dogett se dio cuenta que había sobreestimado lo que era montar un caballo

Llegaron al campamento ya entrada la tarde, las cosas que habían traído fueron inspeccionadas por los soldados de la entrada, al parecer, no podían entrar cosas que no estuvieran permitidas

Ya estando frente a los lugares que les habían asignado, el capitán Dogett empezó a descargar sus sacos de la carreta y se despidió de Wolfram y se retiró para continuar con su trabajo en la construcción que tenían pendiente

Wolfram supervisar lo que habían hecho sus hombres en su ausencia. Sus hombres habían colocado las paredes exteriores e interiores de la planta baja, en su interior estaban colocadas las tablas de unas escaleras que se dirigían al primer piso, ya que por las dimensiones del terreno y los requisitos de la construcción se había decidido que se necesitaría una segunda planta

Después de haberle dado la orden a sus hombres Wolfram se dirigió al frente de la construcción, se veía bastante bien pensó, vio a Logan hacer una mezcla de tierra con algunas otras cosas para crear una especie de cemento y pegar las piedras que había traído un día anterior para hacer la chimenea, como un elemento que manejaba la tierra considero que lo que hiciera estaba bien y no necesitaba detenerse a revisar la mezcla

“Se ve bastante bien, sabes” dijo Wolfram dirigiéndose al soldado que estaba muy concentrado trabajando en la chimenea

“Gracias señor” dijo el pobre hombre que no esperaba encontrar a su querido capitán atrás de él inspecciono lo construido, un cuarto grande conectando a los baños, uno chico con un baño personal y en la parte de atrás se encontraban las bodegas donde se almacenaban los suministros que había traído. Los caballos ya estaban acomodados en los establos que se encontraban a un costado de la construcción y las escaleras estaban en proceso de construcción. Las carretas se guardaban atrás, no había espacio para ellas y sería una lata estarlas sacando y metiendo

“Como lo ve capitán, le gusta” dijo Marco mientras se acercaba corriendo al lado de su capitán  
“Si, se ve bastante bien, y la chimenea le da un toque acogedor, buen trabajo” dijo Wolfram a Marco y en ese momento lo vio sonrojarse, un cumplido era de las pocas cosas que más adoraba de su querido capitán. A Marco le gustaba ver esa cara de su querido capitán y si era acompañado de una sonrisa cálida seria lo mejor, adoraba eso, pero odiaba verlo triste u enojado si eso pasaba era mejor correr por su propia vida, y pobre de aquel que fuera responsable de dicho estado de animo

“Me da gusto que le guste, el primer nivel ya tiene la estructura base, mañana estaremos colocando el piso, podemos dormir adentro, y si la chimenea esta lista podremos usarla”

“Posiblemente, pero me gustaría que el piso del primer piso este colocado el día de hoy así mañana colocamos las paredes y el techo y empezamos a trabajar en los muebles” 

“Si capitán, avisare de sus órdenes” dijo marco y se alejó corriendo

Sus hombres se apresuraron para hacer lo que su capitán quería, pero no había logrado terminar el piso cuando callo la noche, eso lo tendrían que terminar al otro día

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Durante el tiempo que restaba a la ceremonia de inicio del programa militar Wolfram y sus soldados terminaron de hacer la construcción de sus cuarteles, e incluso con la madera que les sobraba empezaron a construir algunos muebles. 

En el momento fue el general Smith y el segundo al mando los que hicieron la inspección, revisaron cada rincón del lugar, como si esperaban encontrar algo

“Modelo invertido capitán Von Bieleft” pregunto el capitán Smith en un tono sarcástico, Wolfram odiaba ese tono era el tono que comúnmente usaban para burlarse de él dando más peso al grado que tiene dentro de la sociedad que al nombre que era suyo

“Si, consideramos que en cualquier situación de emergencia seria más importante el salir por lo que disminuimos la distancia entre las habitaciones y la salida” contesto Wolfram quien se encontraba acompañando a los evaluadores, sus soldados se encontraban debidamente formados y uniformados en la parte de afuera esperando la evaluación final de su trabajo

Efectivamente era un modelo invertido, en donde el área de descanso se encontraba en la planta baja mientras que las áreas comunes y cocinas se encontraban en la parte de arriba. Las habitaciones estaban conformadas por las camas donde duermen los soldados, a cada una de las camas les corresponde un mueble para almacenar las pertenencias del soldado de la litera, acompañados por una chimenea que calentaría el lugar en las noches frías, era un diseño sencillo y funcional

“Donde están sus habitaciones capitán?” pregunto Tsume

“Esa puerta dirige a mis habitaciones” dijo Wolfram señalando una puerta que se encontraba a un costado del edificio. El cuarto era muy similar a el área donde dormían los soldados, una cama con un mueble para almacenar sus pertenencias, una pequeña chimenea para calentar el lugar, la única diferencia era que esta habitación tenía una mesa y una silla sencilla, era lo que se esperaba de las habitaciones de un capitán

“Esa puerta a donde lleva” 

“Es un pequeño baño señor, los soldados también tienen su propio baño” 

Los evaluadores abrieron la puerta, efectivamente, era un baño pequeño, no había tina que era algo muy común en los baños de Shin Makoku nada que estuviera fuera de lugar

Salieron de la habitación y revisaron el baño de los soldados, efectivamente como había dicho Wolfram el baño de los soldados era muy similar al de Wolfram

Subieron las escaleras y encontraron un área bastante amplia en lo único que había era una mesa larga en donde cabían los 12 soldados junto con su capitán, a la altura de las habitaciones de Wolfram se encontraba una pequeña cocina y había otro baño, justo arriba de los baños de abajo, la chimenea continuaba hacia el segundo piso

“Donde consiguió los muebles capitán”

“Los hicimos nosotros señor” dijo Wolfram 

“Se ve bastante bien todo capitán, Felicidades”

“Gracias señor”

“Me he dado cuenta que le ha proporcionado algo de ayuda a otro escuadrón, puede darme el motivo de eso señor” pregunto Smith

Wolfram sabía muy bien a que se refería el capitán, el apoyarlos con los cimientos de su construcción, ayudarlos con los caballos era algo que no iba a pasar desapercibido

“No son de aquí y no conocen nuestras costumbres, solo les di una mano para que fuera un poco más fácil, pero el trabajo fuerte lo hicieron ellos, solo les mostramos el camino” 

Efectivamente así había sido, les ayudo a dar el primer paso para que pudieran construir sus cuarteles, y les explico cómo funcionaban las cosas en una tierra totalmente ajena a su conocimiento

“no se preocupe capitán, no es algo malo lo que hizo, solo quería saber si había una razón escondida con esas acciones”

Salieron de la construcción y se retiró a la siguiente construcción a evaluar, justamente era la construcción del capitán Dogett

Justo en esa tarde iban a tener la ceremonia de inauguración todos los escuadrones formados en el centro del patio, un total de 12 escuadrones que representan a las diferentes provincias del reino lidereadas por una de las familias nobles, cada una con el uniforme característico del reino del que provenían, obviamente había 2 escuadrones con uniforme azul, ya que la provincia de su tío había enviado a su propio escuadrón y el iba en representación de las tierras Voltaire. Los reinos humanos llevaban sus uniformes característicos, muy similares en diseño solo que uno era un tono verde y el otro era un tono gris

El general mayor se encontraba en una tarima acompañado por varias personas, algunas de ellas eran las que habían llevado a cabo la inspección y a los otros no los había visto antes todos de ellos sentados en una sola línea, solo había una silla que se encontraba vacía, al parecer alguien no había logrado llegar a la ceremonia. El general mayor se levantó y dirigió unas palabras a los presentes

“Bienvenidos sean todos a este entrenamiento especial, tenemos lo mejor de cada una de las provincias que conforman al orgulloso reino mazoku lidereado por las familias más prestigiosas del reino, así también en señal de integración y respetando los deseos de su majestad el Maou se ha permitido la integración de humanos de las tierras lejanas de donde proviene su majestad a quienes se les deberá tratar como si pertenecieran a este reino” 

“desde el momento en que ustedes llegaron se les empezó a probar con diferentes misiones, la principal de ellas fue la construcción de sus cuarteles, de sus muebles y de conseguir los elementos necesarios para su estancia, pero también se evaluó su disposición al trabajo, y la manera de integrarse con los otros escuadrones. Esto no es una competencia, es un trabajo en equipo en donde las diferentes entidades que conforman el reino deben de apoyarse unos a los otros para evitar confrontaciones con los reinos que nos rodean, para que en caso de lo indeseable se pueda trabajar en equipo con aquellos que pelean a nuestro lado, sin importar si son Mazoku, Medio Mazoku o humanos…..”

“A mi lado se encuentran las personas que a lo largo de estos meses estarán trabajando con ustedes para que esta meta se realice, aprenderán y desarrollaran técnicas de supervivencia, de manejo de Marioku a otro nivel, de defensa personal y de camuflaje, aprendan lo que puedan de ellos y sean el orgullo de nuestro reino y de su majestad”

Todos los escuadronas saludaron al momento en que el capitán se retiraba a sentarse, en ese momento el segundo al mando Tsume tomo la palabra

“Se les solicita que regresen a sus cuarteles, los capitanes preséntense a las oficinas generales para darles la administración de las tareas a hacer y los horarios de entrenamiento que empezaran mañana a primera hora. Los escuadrones que necesiten hacer mejoras a sus cuarteles las tendrán que hacer en su tiempo libre”

Poco a poco los soldados se retiraron y solo los capitanes se dirigieron a las oficinas principales para hacer lo que les correspondía

“Vaya tenemos una celebrar aquí Lord Von Bieleft” dijo uno de los capitanes que estaban formados en la parte de atrás, era un soldado de las tierras de Von Grantz, Wolfram lo conocía, manejaba el elemento aire, lo había tratado en sus días de cadete dentro de la escuela militar del reino, recordaba que en esos días él era un príncipe consentido y con bastante mal temperamento. Era alto de cabello verde, tez clara y portaba un uniforme blanco con toques amarillos, propio de las tierras de las que provenía.

“DeLora tanto tiempo sin saber de ti” dijo Wolfram después de voltear y extendió la mano para poder saludar a la persona que hablaba de el

“Tienes razón Wolfram, me sorprende verte aquí, pensé que estarías en el palacio bajo la sombra de tus queridos hermanos, he escuchado tanto de lo que ha pasado últimamente en el castillo, al parecer su majestad es totalmente diferente a lo que se esperaba de él” 

“Diremos que su majestad tiene una manera de ser muy diferente de lo que somos todos, ha sido un aire fresco a la manera en que se hacen las cosas en el reino”

“Estoy seguro de eso, todo lo que hizo es totalmente diferente a lo que cualquiera haría, incluso el compromiso, mira que rechazar a uno de los Mazokus más deseados del reino”

Wolfram lo miro a los ojos, odiaba que sacaran el tema de conversación de su compromiso accidental que tuvo poco interés por parte de Yuri y en el cual él estaba completamente de acuerdo, esperaba que en algún momento Yuri lo empezara a querer, pero con su partida había perdido toda oportunidad de lograrlo

“O perdón, sé que no debería mencionarlo, pero tú lo dijiste, hace las cosas totalmente diferente a lo que haríamos los Mazokus comúnmente. No cualquiera se atrevería a ignorar semejante belleza”

Wolfram sabía que DeLora tenía sentimientos por él, se lo había hecho saber em sus días de estudio y si no fuera por Gwendal que prácticamente lo espanto ya que se sabía de sus intenciones de abofetearlo frente a toda la escuela, se preguntó qué fue lo que su hermano le había dicho o hecho para que lo reconsiderara, sabia como se ponía su hermano, y si se ponía serio podría ser bastante amenazante

Wolfram reacciono quitándose la mano que se creía el poner una mano encima, ya no era el prometido del Maou, pero no permitiría que nadie pusiera una mano encima de el sin su permiso.

“Que dices de ti, he escuchado que has estado en muchas misiones bastante interesantes en tierras humanas, lástima que algunas de ellas se vieron empañadas por las piedras houseki que según dicen te afectaron bastante”

“jajajaja parece que estas bien informado, es por el cual estoy en este entrenamiento. E escuchado que usaran técnicas que difícilmente se conocen en este reino, y ya ves, siempre dispuesto a aprender cosas nuevas”

Wolfram conocía la relación que tenía su familia con los Von Grantz, su hermana estaba casada con el primo de Adalberto, de seguro hablo con ella para que intercediera por él y lo pudieran mandar. En general, DeLora no era mal soldado, pero dependía mucho de su elemento, para salir de cualquier aprieto lo usaba para generar una cortina de tierra y poder escapar, como en tierras humanas no pueden usar su elemento tuvo muchos problemas para regresar de dichas misiones, y el uso de las piedras debilitaría a cualquiera

“Esperemos que aprendas a usar algo más que tu elemento” dijo Wolfram y se acercó a la mesa para recoger la planeación de actividades y horarios de su escuadrón “Últimamente mi fuego es más intenso, dudo que tu aire pueda controlarlo, o en el peor de los casos, lo hace más fuerte” eso ultimo lo dijo pasando por su lado y colocando una mano en el hombre de DeLora, “No quisiera que terminaras quemado”

Casualmente una pequeña llama salió de Wolfram sin que este se diera cuenta en forma de una luciérnaga que se dirigió al cuerpo del soldado que hablaba previamente con el de manera despectiva se posó en su hombro y de manera fugaz voló a su oreja, causando una pequeña quemadura en el soldado, el cual reacciono moviendo la mano a la oreja como si matara a un mosquito.

Se pregunto qué había pasado, ningún Mazoku podía dejar rastros de su magia, nadie podía ejercer magia sobre alguien sin estar presente, por lo que pensó que había sido algún otro portador de fuego, pero no tenía problemas con ninguno de ellos, la respuesta obvia era que el único que se atrevería a hacerle algo seria Wolfram, pero era imposible, el ya se había retirado de las oficinas

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Era un nuevo día, las actividades de entrenamiento habían empezado hace una semana, habían logrado llegar a sus clases matutinas por poco, si no fuera por Marco que lo levantaba todos los días (quien se había quejado rotundamente de su sueño pesado y hábitos de dormir) no hubiera llegado a tiempo. 

Durante toda esa semana las actividades habían sido dentro del salón para cada uno de ellos, según le habían dicho sus soldados, era la parte teórica del manejo del Marioku, el cómo concentrarse y poder manejar su energía. Él también había tenido clases de ese tipo, pero la mayor parte eran clases de estrategia militar, al parecer las próximas semanas serán actividades de campo. Las actividades de la semana habían sido las mismas: Levantarse prepararse para salir, desayunar, clases matutinas, comer, y el por ser capitán tenía clases en la tarde, baño en la tarde noche y retirarse a los cuarteles, durante ese periodo de tiempo sus soldados se encargaban de las actividades dentro de sus cuarteles que correspondían a la limpieza y cena principalmente

Durante toda esa semana Wolfram había organizado sus tropas, había distribuido las actividades que les tocaría revisar en la semana asignada para las actividades de limpieza y demás, pero también había tenido que lidiar con la presencia de DeLora que siempre que lo veía se le acercaba mucho, le hizo recordar los días en que eran cadetes, si no fuera por la intervención de Dogett tendría que soportarlo por más tiempo, tal vez lo hacía en forma de agradecimiento por el apoyo que le había brindado en el momento en que llego

Odiaba tomar sus baños junto a los otros, preferiría tener ese momento a solas por lo que generalmente esperaba a que los baños estuvieran solos y se relajaba, algunas veces algunos de sus soldados estaban con él y raramente Dogett. La amistad que tenían era de cooperación, no era alguien con el que platicara, pero siempre que regresaba a sus cuarteles encontraba a algunos de sus soldados trabajando con los soldados de Dogett, principalmente afinando los detalles de la construcción de los cuarteles de estos últimos, otras veces, eran clases de equitación, otras eran actividades tan cotidianas para un mazoku que nunca había pensado que los humanos no hicieran eso. 

Una de esas raras veces que estaba tomando un baño el cual estaba prácticamente vacío, solo había algunos otros capitanes tomando sus baños y cada quien estaba en las tinas que les correspondía a cada regimiento, estaba relajado cerro los ojos y sintió que el agua se movía

“Wolfram, que raro encontrarte solo” dijo DeLora quien se había sentado cerca de él, no le gustaba que estuviera tan cerca y menos estando tan solos “E buscado la oportunidad para hablar contigo, pero siempre tienes a alguien alrededor tuyo que es prácticamente imposible, al parecer este año tienes más admiradores de lo normal”

“¿A qué te refieres?” pregunto Wolfram, como si el mismo no hubiera pensado lo mismo, sabía que sus hombres lo admiraban, pero sentía una que otra mirada extra sobre el últimamente

“Tú sabes a que me refiero, no solo tus hombres te cuidan, parece que los humanos también han quedado fascinados por tu belleza”

“Tú crees, no me había dado cuenta si no lo dices” dijo Wolfram con el ceño fruncido y levantando la nariz en tono despectivo, odiaba que hicieran esos comentarios sobre su belleza, odiaba que fuera tomado en cuenta solo por su belleza, o por su posición social, quería que lo tomaran en cuenta por la persona que era, a veces deseaba desaparecer de la sociedad y aparecer en un lugar donde no lo conocieran donde no supieran quien es el

“jajaja no lo tienes que decir con esa cara, sabes muy bien a que me refiero”

“Y de qué quieres hablar?”

“mmm, quería recordar los viejos tiempos, ponerme al día contigo y saber si has sabido algo de los demás, pero principalmente …”

“Que cosa”

DeLora se acercó demasiado a Wolfram y coloco su mano en su barbilla haciendo que su cara se dirigiese a Wolfram, “E sentido algo raro en ti, creo que tiene que ver con tu Marioku, ¿te has sentido bien?”

DeLora adoraba hacer eso con Wolfram, le gustaba la mirada que tenía Wolfram en esos momentos, lo había hecho antes cuando eran cadetes y adoraba la manera en que se veía, lo sexy y sensual de su cara, su mirada y sobre todo esos labios que nada le impediría besar, no entendía cómo es que el Rey había despreciado eso, y odiaba la persona que Wolfram se había convertido, durante el tiempo que lo había observado vio que el orgullo de Wolfram había disminuido, ya no tenía esa pasión, ese desenfreno al tratar a los demás y al momento en que él se acercaba de esa manera …  
En otros tiempos Wolfram habría pateado su trasero por el solo hecho de tocarlo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, pero en este momento no mostraba mucha resistencia, la última vez que lo había hecho tomo a Wolfram por sorpresa 

“Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte” dijo Wolfram quien golpeo la mano de DeLora que lo sostenía y alejándose un poco de él, no le gustaba que estuvieran tan cerca de él “Mi marioku está perfectamente bien, más fuerte que antes, te aseguro que no tienes de que preocuparte” y siguió con lo suyo “¿Y qué sabes de los demás?”

“Mmm, nada que tu no sepas, algunos han muerto, otros decidieron cambiar de carrera, y uno que otro sigue en la milicia, pero en cargos menores, y ahora que no hay guerra seguro seguirán así”

Era cierto, había leído los informes, muchos de los mejores soldados habían fallecido en patrullas que habían realizado en territorio humano y uno que otro había decidido tener una vida más cómoda cambiando de área de trabajo, algunos se habían casado y formado una familia ya sea con otros soldados o con gente del pueblo, pero todos había hecho sus vida

“Wolfram… ¿porque te alejas, te preocupa que te abofetee?” Dijo DeLora mientras seguían restregando su cuerpo con una toalla al lado de el

“como crees, no te enteraste, esa ley fue abolida argumentando que las propuestas se podrían dar dadas por accidente sin que hubiera un sentimiento de por medio” y el sabía muy bien que eso podría pasar

“Y ahora como se supone que me comprometeré contigo?” dijo DeLora

“Me temo que para lograr eso tendrás que hablar con el líder de mi familia, en mi caso sería Gwendal y dudo que él te acepte”

“Me puedo batir en duelo con él por tu mano?”

“mmm. Podrías, pero antes de que lograras invocar a tu elemento él te tendría enterrado en la tierra”

“jajajaja posiblemente, pero sabes una cosa, mi Marioku también se ha vuelto fuerte, y con lo que he aprendido de él, seguro lo logro vencer”

“mmm, en serio es tan poderoso?”

“Claro que lo es, que crees que e hecho estos últimos años, no por nada…”

“No por nada …. ¿Que?” 

“Na, olvídalo, porque no mejor vamos al pueblo en nuestro próximo día libre, pasado mañana?”

“Lo siento, ya tengo planes con mi tropa en la mañana”

“Pero en la tarde estas libre, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar especial”

“Bueno, si no es muy lejos, te acompaño” y continuaron con su baño con pequeñas conversaciones de manera esporádica y risas generadas por la misma  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando regreso a sus habitaciones se dispuso a cenar junto con sus hombres, al primero que se encontró fue a Marco, quien con ceño fruncido le pregunto donde había estado 

“No tienes de que preocuparte estaba tomando un baño, además, es cansado siempre tener a alguien cerca, a veces necesito un momento a solas” era cierto, no solo quería estar solo en las noches en su habitación sino también fuera de ella

“Y si algo le pasa Capitán?”

“No tienes de que preocuparte, ni que fuera territorio enemigo en donde siempre hay que tener la guardia en alto”

“No se sabe señor” fue lo último que dijo Marco y se dirigió al comedor en donde los hombres estaban esperando a Wolfram para poder empezar a cenar, durante todo el tiempo que habían estado en el campamento nunca había tenido una cena solo, siempre acompañado por sus hombres quienes lo esperaban para poder cenar y disfrutaba eso, de las pláticas que se generaban y de los chistes que decía, eso no lo hacía sentir solo, y esperaba que siempre fuera así

Después de cenar cada uno se retiró a dormir, se cambió la ropa y se sentó en una posición para poder meditar…

“mmm, parece que los viejos admiradores están al pendiente tuyo” dijo una voz femenina desde su interior “pero, aun así, tiene un aura diferente, casi como si fueran 2 en un solo cuerpo”

“Si, también lo sentí raro, tan ves es como él dice y su Marioku ha aumentado y logrado un alto nivel”

“Posiblemente” dijo Feuer mientras se acercaba a Wolfram y lo abrazaba, el adoraba esos abrazos, esas caricias que ella le daba, era la razón por la que lo habían logrado tomar desprevenido un par de veces, se había acostumbrado a las caricias que Feuer le daba, al amor que ella le profesaba y que tanto deseaba “pero, aun así, le podemos chamuscar esos lindos rizos dorados” dijo Feuer 

Wolfram solo se rio de la imagen de su amigo corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de apagar el fuego que consumía su cabello “Eres mala Feuer” y empezó a reírse

“Por supuesto que lo hare, si osa acercarse demasiado a ti y hacerte daño de cualquier manera”  
“Por supuesto que no lo hará, aunque es posible que lo intente”

“Así es, el día de hoy dejo en claro sus intenciones de algo más serio contigo, tienes que cuidarte de él Wolfram, el día de hoy se acercó mucho, si no fuera porque esa costumbre de la bofetada se anuló estoy segura de que lo habría hecho, y estarías de nuevo en una relación”

Feuer conocía lo que esas palabras provocarían, aunque el dolor que sentía en el corazón de Wolfram no era como el de antes sabía que el dolor estaba ahí, odiaba hacerle eso a Wolfram, recordar viejos amores no correspondidos, pero lo tenía que hacer, tenía que sacar todo el dolor que su corazón albergaba y la mejor manera era dejándolo salir

Que te han parecido las clases de Marioku tú que eres un espíritu de fuego, crees que lo que dicen los maestros funcione”

“E notado algunos detalles en lo que enseñan, te dicen que te controles, que manejes tu temperamento, pero no te dicen como, estoy segura de que esa parte es muy difícil para ti ya que eres… demasiado temperamental, aunque he de decir, que últimamente controlas mucho ese lindo carácter que te define”

“jajaja lindo carácter, eso es muy gracioso, pocos dirían lo mismo que tú sabes, generalmente dirían que soy un mocoso orgulloso”

“Ellos no te conocen como yo sabes, y pocos han intentado conocer al verdadero Wolfram. Pero dijo algo que es muy cierto, tienes más admiradores, ese capitán humano ha estado muy al pendiente de ti”

“Sabes, he escuchado que las próximas semanas los entrenamientos serán más intensos, equitación, espadas, sobrevivencia en ambientes naturales, espionaje, y algo llamado defensa personal, junto con lo que ya hacemos, estrategia y manejo de marioku, y también tendremos entrenamiento con piedras houseki, eso será duro” Wolfram sabía que eso en especial sería difícil ya que dentro de él se encontraba el espíritu del fuego y mientras más fuerte era el espíritu más afectaría las piedras al Marioku

“Bueno, tenemos que descansar, mañana hay que levantarse temprano y no querrás que Marco se enoje de nuevo contigo verdad” 

“Con lo molesto que se veía hoy cuando regrese de los baños es posible que no me levante el día de mañana”

“Marco se preocupa por ti, tú lo sabes, aunque es cierto lo que dices, tiende a exagerar tanto que parece uno de tus hermanos, y al parecer esa preocupación se ha extendido a los demás soldados, te has fijado de su actitud en las tinas, todos te rodean y constantemente están viendo alrededor, por eso nadie se ha acercado mientras estas acompañado”

Wolfram no quería darle tanta importancia, sabía que en algún momento lo dejarían de hacer y dejarían de cuidarlo tanto, pero parecía que eso iba de mal en peor, por eso había disfrutado tanto su baño el día de hoy a pesar de que DeLora se había acercado y lo había acorralado de alguna manera disfruto ese momento


	5. Chapter 5

Después de la fiesta de Bob, Yuri había regresado a sus actividades normales, las vacaciones de verano habían llegado y por suerte no había reprobado ninguno de sus exámenes, por tal motivo tendría las vacaciones libres para dedicarse a jugar baseball, a sus entrenamientos y a salir con sus amigos, ese día en la noche coincidió con su hermano en la cena

“Yuri, necesito pedirte un favor, Bob me pidió que hablara contigo para solicitar tu ayuda”

“Bob, ¿para que me quiere?” dijo Yuri mientras partía un pedazo de carne para llevárselo a la boca

“Hay documentos que no entendemos, están escrito en lenguaje de Shin Makoku, y Bob dijo que tu podrías ayudarnos a traducirlos, obviamente se te va a pagar y el horario lo pones tú, dijo que incluso podría traerte los documentos a casa para que no tuvieras que desplazarte a las oficinas”

“mmm, suena tentador, pero tengo mis entrenamientos y partidos, no sé si pueda, además” dijo de manera algo triste “nunca he sido bueno con el idioma de Shin Makoku, siempre me ha costado trabajo entenderlo y escribirlo es otra cosa”

“Tal vez tu amigo te pueda ayudar, es mejor tener a alguien que entiende poco a no tener a nadie”

“bueno, mientras no interfiera con mis entrenamientos te ayudare Shori, pero no entiendo cómo es que no tiene a nadie que le ayude si tiene a tanta gente de Shin Makoku trabajando para el”

“Bueno, justamente porque esas personas son las que entregan los reportes en ese idioma, todavía les cuesta trabajo entender los idiomas que manejamos que se les hace más fácil escribirlo en su lengua que en la nuestra. Si lo traduces al japones será más fácil traducirlo al inglés…”

“y es hermano…” esto último lo dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de Yuri y despeinando su cabello, era una rutina de juego que los 2 habían desarrollado a lo largo de los años, una manera de demostrarse cariño enfrente de la familia

“Entiendo, entiendo” dijo Yuri mientras se zafaba del abrazo de su hermano, “Les ayudare en la traducción, pero no esperen gran cosa, he sido muy malo en ese idioma, y los papeles oficiales no son lo mío, me cuesta mucho trabajo entender el contexto de los documentos, siempre necesite la ayuda de Gwendal para poder saber qué es lo que firmaba”

“Bueno hermanito, de eso no te tendrás que preocupar, no tendrás que firmar nada esta vez”

Después de eso, 3 días después Shori llego con un paquete de hojas que necesitaban traducción, en algunos casos pudo hacerlo solo, pero la mayoría de las veces necesito la ayuda de Murata que le ayudaba a interpretar el idioma y poder darle un contexto más lógico a lo que se estaba escribiendo. Ahora, después de los entrenamientos y partidos se dirigían a su casa para poder hacer las traducciones

Al principio, Shori había regresado con los mismos papeles solicitando que los volviera a revisar, de alguna manera las traducciones estaban no tan bien hechas, así es que se volvía a sentar con Murata y lo revisaban. Pero mientras más traducciones hacia más fácil y de mejor calidad era llevar a cabo las traducciones

Yuri agradecía que no fueran montañas de papeles como los que estaba acostumbrado y se llegó a preguntar si Bob tendría que revisar la cantidad de papeles que el llego a revisar mientras estaba en Shin Makoku…

Durante las noches soñaba con el Maou y siempre tenían charlas sobre las costumbres que llamaban la atención de uno y del otro, en algunos casos era el Maou el que preguntaba y Yuri respondía, mientras que en otros casos era Yuri el que preguntaba, entendiendo mejor las costumbres raras de los Mazokus, era una manera de entenderse mejor, era algo que el Maou le había dicho que tenían que hacer 

Otras noches eran sueños, sueños generados por los recuerdos de Shin Makoku, no sabía si el Maou tenía que ver algo con esos sueños, pero siempre era sobre el castillo, las caminatas que tenía en la mañana con Conrad, el paseo que tenía en los jardines con Greta y ver como Gwendal lograba zafarse de los experimentos de Anissina, pero al parecer lo que generaba más sensación en el eran los momentos que pasaba con Wolfram, las pláticas nocturnas, los paseos en caballo por el pueblo, la manera en que lo perseguía por el castillo diciéndole que era un infiel y el apodo que tanto extrañaba “debilucho”, ese apodo que dejo de molestarlo hace mucho tiempo y empezó a adorar y tomar de broma e interpretar que era la manera cariñosa que Wolfram tenía para referirse a el

Siempre que se despertaba de esos sueños había una sensación de vacío dentro de él, la sensación de extrañar algo, y lo sabía, extrañaba la confianza que tenía con Wolfram, él había pasado de ser un prometido odioso que lo perseguía por todos lados y lo acusaba de ser infiel a ser alguien cuya presencia le daba cierta seguridad, un confidente que guardaría sus secretos hasta la tumba, un amigo que le diría las cosas como en verdad eran, pero siempre estaría a su lado para apoyarlo en las decisiones que tomara. Nunca podía volver a consolar el sueño después de eso, y cuando eso pasaba prefería ponerse a traducir los papeles que tenía pendiente

Mientras más documentos le llevaba Shori más rápido pudo entender el contexto de estos y fue mejorando poco a poco en la traducción de los papeles, cuando los terminaba se los daba a Shori para que se los entregara a Bob y a los pocos días llegaba con mas documentos, lo bueno es que eso no era todos los días y le permitía seguir con las actividades que más adoraba

“Yuri, necesito saber algo” pregunto el Maou en uno de esos sueños raros que tenía en la tierra

“Que es “pregunto Yuri

“Quiero saber, que es lo que buscas en una pareja”

“mmm, buena pregunta” dijo Yuri tratando de zafarse de la conversación incomoda que se avecinaba “jajaja tu deberías de saber eso ya que eres parte de mí y conoces todo de mi”

“Lo pregunto porque estoy confundido por esos sentimientos y pensamientos que tienes”

“¿Confundido?”

“Así es, en momentos parece que quieres a alguien ….” Dijo haciendo una pausa “y en momentos tú mismo lo niegas” 

“A alguien, ¿a quien?” 

“no lo sé, solo puedo hablar del sentimiento, pero no sé a quién van dirigidos esos sentimientos, parece que tú mismo te niegas, pero no reconoces a la persona, no la visualizas”

Yuri sabia a que se refería el Maou, no podía creer que el siendo un alma que vivía dentro de él no supiera de quien hablaba, o a lo mejor le estaba mintiendo en ese pequeño detalle

“tal vez si te dieras la oportunidad de salir con alguien, podrías identificar a quien van dirigidos esos sentimientos” dijo el Maou

“Salir con alguien, ¿con quien?”

“Con esa chica que siempre esta atrás de ti, Fumiko”

“¿Crees que es buena idea?, ¿lo aceptaras?”

“Creo que tú tienes que identificar qué es lo que buscas en una pareja, actualmente es lo único en lo que estamos mayormente desacuerdo, en otras cosas hemos estado desacuerdo, pero en cierta forma hemos llegado a un consenso, y hemos aprendido a tolerar nuestras diferencias, pero ese tema es algo en lo que no hemos podido congeniar”

Era cierto, durante todo el tiempo que habían estado platicando de manera interna Yuri le explico al Maou como es que el entendía las cosas y porque le era tan difícil entender algunas de las costumbres de Shin Makoku y habían llegado en un acuerdo en todo eso, pero en temas de las relaciones siempre estaban en desacuerdo, el Maou no entendía porque las relaciones del mismo sexo no eran permitidas en su mundo, específicamente en su país y Yuri no entendía porque el Maou prefería las relaciones del mismo sexo habiendo tantas chicas lindas en Shin Makoku

“está bien, tomare tu consejo en cuenta, pero no te aseguro salir con ella, nunca he sabido como tratar con las mujeres, y además, ¿de qué puedo hablar con ella?” dijo Yuri quien su experiencia en citas era totalmente nula, nunca había salido con chicas su tiempo libre últimamente lo dedicaba a las tareas, al baseball y ahora a las traducciones que hacía para Bob

“estoy seguro de que encontraras un tema de conversación, pero recuerda una cosa, tener un buen tema de conversación no asegura que haya química entre ustedes, cada uno debe de saber qué es lo que busca en una relación con la otra persona. Mientras se da la oportunidad de hablar con ella, debes de pensar que es lo que buscas en la otra persona como para entablar una relación con ella, recuerda, no todo es físico, sino que también debe de haber eso, eso que ustedes llaman química” dijo el Maou en un tono casi paternal, como si supiera que con esas palabras haría entender a Yuri que debe de buscar exactamente  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Al siguiente día Shori no recogió los documentos traducidos y Yuri tuvo que llevarlos a las oficinas de Bob en Japón, suerte que ese día no tenía entrenamiento, llego a las oficinas, se registró y se dirigió al último piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Bob, tuvo que esperarlo un momento en la sala de la secretaria y en el momento en que llego Bob lo hicieron pasar

“Yuri, te agradezco la traducción que has hecho por nosotros, ha sido de una gran ayuda para entender las situaciones que se dan con mis trabajadores”

“No es nada”, dijo en tono nervioso, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, “Me a servido mucho desoxidarme en el idioma de Shin Makoku, e visto que algunos temas son muy importantes. Me preguntaba…”

“¿Si había alguna forma de regresar?” dijo Bob. Sabia a donde iba esa pregunta, y al parecer el Maou no había hablado con el sobre la plática que habían tenido

“Si” dijo Yuri “Sabes, el Maou había estado muy insistente en poder regresar, pero después de la fiesta a la que nos invitarte dejo de serlo, pero nunca me dijo porque cambio de opinión”

“Hable con el, y le explique porque no podía regresar al otro reino”

“mmm, ya veo” dijo Yuri “¿y sabes como están todos por allá?” dijo Yuri mientras jugaba con sus manos de manera nerviosa, nunca imagino hacer una pregunta sobre el otro reino, pensaba que era algo que ya no seria parte de su vida, pero ahí se encontraba, preguntando por lo que había dejado atrás

“E recibido algunos reportes, nada que genere preocupación, todos siguen adelante con sus vidas y algunos de ellos están generando nuevas relaciones, algunos de ellos están incluso buscando pareja, al parecer las relaciones con los humanos son tan buenas que están pensando en un futuro mas brillante”

“Ya veo” dijo Yuri, sintiendo algo dentro de él, era el Maou al parecer esas palabras habían movido algunos sentimientos dentro de él, tal vez por la poca información que recibía. ¿Quien estaba buscando pareja?, ¿quien estaba creando nuevas relaciones?,¿Qué tipo de relaciones eran? era ira mesclado con un poco de incertidumbre por las respuestas vagas que Bob le había dado 

“Sabes Yuri, creo que es momento en que me ayudes con algunas otras cosas que no sean solo traducciones, necesito a alguien que conozca las tradiciones del Shin Makoku y poder entablar mejores relaciones con el reino”

“Aaaa” Yuri nunca pensó que Bob le pidiera ese tipo de ayuda, traducir documentos era una cosa, pero tratar en las negociaciones con otros Mazokus era totalmente diferente “No creo que sea posible, el tratar con la gente nunca a sido lo mio, para eso esta Shori se supone que es tu mano derecha en ese tipo de cosas, además, soy pésimo en las negociaciones”

“Shori a sido de gran ayuda, pero no conoce las tradiciones del otro reino y eso puede generar conflictos no deseados, tu mejor que nadie sabe que una tradición puede traer repercusiones muy fuertes para todos”

Era cierto, el lo sabía y lo había vivido en carne propia “mmm en verdad no estoy seguro de ser la mejor opción, ¿qué tal que lo hecho a perder y genero más mal que bien?”

“obviamente no estarás solo, Shori estará a tu lado, cuando detecte que algo va mal te podrá ayudar”

“Bueno, es una opción”

“muy bien no se diga más, empiezas pasado mañana en esas negociaciones, pero antes de eso, necesito que visites a esta persona el día de hoy” le dio a Yuri una tarjeta de presentación con una dirección “dile que vas de mi parte el sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer” Bob se levanto se su escritorio dirigiéndose a Yuri y técnicamente sacándolo de su oficina “y no te preocupes por los gastos, eso va por mi cuenta, tómalo como una prestación de la empresa”

Se sintió una brisa en el cuarto, Yuri tenia un aura azul rodeándolo y el cabello le había crecido, se dio la vuelta y agarro la mano de Bob 

“¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Bob, que quieres lograr con esto?” dijo en un tono amenazador aplicando un poco de fuerza en Bob

La energía de Bob aumento como reacción al Maou “No tienes de que preocuparte Maou, considera esto como un entrenamiento para cuando regresen a Shin Makoku, Yuri podrá pulir sus técnicas de negociación con los otros reinos”

El Maou lo observo de manera inquisitiva “Todavía no podemos regresar, seguimos atascados en este reino”

“Es cierto, pero parece que están de acuerdo en más cosas que antes, están mas cercas de poder regresar a Shin Makoku”

¿En serio? Pensó el Maou, en cierta forma el lo sabía, no por nada tenían sus conversaciones nocturnas, pero no sabia que tan lejos había llegado, esperaba que lo que Bob le había dicho fuera cierto

“Con respecto a lo que dijiste hace rato, es cierto que están pensando en un futuro …. Mas brillante, con alguien más?” dijo el Maou en un tono nerviosos, quería saber la verdad, pero en el fondo le daba miedo saberla de verdad

“Eso es lo que me han dicho mis fuentes, algunos han regresado a sus tierras otros están entablando mejores relaciones y otros están empezando a buscar compromisos con otros”

Bob sabia las repercusiones que esas palabras ejercían sobre el Maou, y la manera en que este las estaba interpretando y no quería sacarlo de su error

“Bueno, es hora de que te vayas, tengo una agenda muy apretada y no puedo concederte mas de mi tiempo”, coloco una mano en la frente del Maou y libero un poco de su energía “vayan a ver a esa persona y trabajen para mí en ese asunto” soltó al Maou quien automáticamente regreso a su modo normal y salió de la oficina de Bob

Lo siguiente que Yuri supo es que se encontraba afuera del edificio de donde se encontraban las oficinas de Bob. Qué demonios había pasado, ni el ni el Maou habían reaccionado a la insinuación de Bob, y más que nada, no recordaba cómo había salido de las oficinas. Había pasado algo entre Bob y el Maou como había pasado anteriormente y el no recordaba nada, era lo mas seguro  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shori había observado a su hermano desde que había llegado hace algunos meses, los primeros días lo vio feliz al parecer había extrañado la rutina de la tierra, dormir solo, tener un momento para el mismo y sobre todo olvidarse de las responsabilidades de un reino, pero sobre todo había regresado a sus actividades normales, sobre todo al béisbol ese deporte que tanto amaba, al parecer en el otro mundo no tenía tiempo para dedicarle a su querido deporte

Pero poco a poco el aura de su hermano había cambiado, en el día cumplía con sus actividades normales pero en las noches, cuando se encontraba mas solo era cuando su actitud cambiaba, se notaba diferente, no podría decir que melancólico, pero si veía que su hermano se sentía solo, algo extrañaba, algo que el no quería admitir, y en las noches había escuchado algunos ruidos de la habitación de su hermano, cuando había ido a ver observaba que estaba dormido, pero una pequeña energía salía de Yuri, Shori entendía que era la energía del espíritu del Maou que se encontraba dentro de el, esa hipótesis fue confirmada por Bob cuando este le pregunto por su hermano

A pesar de ser el Maou de la tierra se preocupaba por el estado del Maou de Shin Makoku, Bob le había pedido que estuviera atento de las actividades de su hermano ya que aunque fuera el Maou de la tierra y el poder de los Mazokus se restringía de manera automática por estar en tierras humanas ese no era el caso con el Maou ya que su poder era demasiado fuerte como para ser restringido y eso le tocaba hacerlo a Bob, pero no quería hacerlo ya que consideraba que el Maou necesitaría tener libertad en el uso de su poder, creía que Yuri era lo suficientemente capaz de poder controlar al Maou como lo había hecho antes, además, solo había liberado al Maou cuando se encontraba en peligro o cuando algo no le parecía, pero era la tierra, el mundo en el que Yuri había crecido y por eso entendía lo que pasaba en este mundo

Cuando estaban haciendo los preparativos para el festejo anual de verano que cada año Bob organizaba Bob le comento que deseaba poder hablar con el Maou de Shin Makoku, por lo que requería de Yuri y su familia acudieran a la fiesta. La parte importante era que no quería hablar con Yuri, sino con el Maou

“¿Hablar con el Maou, te refieres a Yuri?” pregunto Shori  
“no, me refiero al Maou de Shin Makoku”  
“¿Crees que aparecerá en la fiesta?”  
“Tiene motivos para hablar conmigo. No has sentido las pequeñas fluctuaciones de energía que se han dado últimamente, el Mau es el único que podría hacer eso”

Shori había notado que su hermano visitaba mas lugares con agua que antes, ya sea en el baño, o en la tina de agua, o incluso en el parque, solía acercarse a la fuente y meter la mano dentro de ella, la tocaba y observaba el agua, como si esperara que el portal se abriera, pero no había sentido las fluctuaciones de energía que Bob le decía. Todavía tenia mucho que aprender de Bob

“tendría que invitar a toda la familia, ¿habría algún problema con eso?”  
“no, es mejor así, además, otros años e invitado a tu padre y nunca quiere venir, le servirá a tu hermano darse cuenta que no esta solo en este mundo”

Y así había sido, El día de la fiesta observo que su hermano estaba nervioso, no se sentía cómodo con la reunión, platicaba con la gente, convivía con ellos, pero en el fondo no se sentía cómodo, tal ves porque esas personas no las conocía como a los residentes de Shin Makoku con los que convivía diariamente

A la distancia había observado la reunión de Bob con Yuri y cuando habían salido a la terraza, sintió algo en ese momento, posiblemente era el Maou haciéndose presente, pero de ahí en fuera no hubo nada, al poco tiempo Bob había regresado y había continuado con la velada

Al término de la fiesta Bob había platicado con él, le había explicado la situación con su hermano, Shori no quería aceptar que el futuro de su querido hermano no estaba en la tierra con el, en donde Shori podía cuidarlo y protegerlo, sino que se encontraba en el otro reino, un reino con tradiciones raras lleno de guerras y diferencias con los humanos, un mundo según el demasiado peligroso, pero no era la misma opinión de Bob

“Es peligroso es por eso por lo que necesita a su Maou, sin el Maou de la tierra este seria un reino mas peligroso”

“Y ¿porque no puede irse en este momento al otro mundo?” pregunto Shori

“En este momento, el alma del Maou y la mente de Yuri son como agua y aceite y en esa situación serian mas mal que bien para el otro mundo, necesitan integrarse y mientras mas se integren mas fácil será para ellos poder viajar, incluso, podría controlar mas los tiempos de viaje, y en ves de ausentarse semanas se ausentara horas, pero mientras esa integración no exista, no podrán hacerlo, mientras antes mejor para el otro reino”

“Y que se puede hacer para lograrlo?”  
“Necesitan llegar a un acuerdo en muchas cosas, en su manera de ver las cosas, en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos y en lo que quieren, por ese motivo necesitan de nuestra ayuda. Yuri todavía desconoce muchas cosas de Shin Makoku, necesita empaparse mas de lo que ya ha hecho, así es que le daremos tareas para que lo pueda hacer, por lo que empezara a trabajar con nosotros”  
“Haciendo que cosa?”  
“Por ahora, será nuestro traductor para documentos oficiales”  
“Pero ya tenemos traductores para eso”  
“Bueno, pero el no lo sabe. Traducirá del idioma Mazoku a nuestro idioma y viceversa”  
“confiaras en sus traducciones”  
“No, pero le servirá de algo, cuando mejore en eso, tendrá una participación mas activa en nuestras negociaciones y al final entrenara a tu lado”  
“a mi lado, en que aspecto? ¿En las relaciones o en el manejo de energía?”  
“En ambos, aunque será un poco difícil por las actividades que realiza, tendrás que convencerlo para hacer eso”  
“Si se lo explicas al Maou será fácil”  
“El problema no es el Maou, es Yuri”

¿Como convencería a su hermano?, además, las relaciones y el manejo de Marioku no era lo único en lo que su hermano tenia que llegar a un acuerdo, Yuri quería una vida como jugador de béisbol, y sería difícil cambiar su manera de pensar al respecto.

“No te preocupes Shori, lograremos convencerlo”

Las traducciones habían ido bastante bien, bueno, al principio no, había visto a su hermano y a su amigo trabajando en las traducciones y las revisiones que habían hecho habían hecho que regresara con las traducciones para que las corrigiera, poco a poco las traducciones iban mejorando. Eran informes sencillos, de las situaciones que los Mazokus habían tenido en la tierra y el como habían reaccionado con los humanos, el mismo los había leído, y entendía que los Mazokus de la tierra se habían acostumbrado a aceptar a los humanos, otros eran reportes de negocios, pequeñas franquicias que los Mazokus habían establecido en la tierra, joyerías, actividades temáticas, principalmente eventos medievales, boutiques de hierbas, y cosas de ese tipo, cosas que los Mazokus tenían en su reino y estaban adaptando en este reino, y al parecer eran bastante solicitados por lo que los negocios iban bastante bien. Los más difíciles eran propuestas de negocios había que hacer mucho análisis de datos, proyecciones de ventas y cosas de ese tipo, a el le había tocado explicarle a Yuri (a petición de este que no entendía la información) que era lo que significaba cada uno de esos datos y como es que eso se podría interpretar en el mundo de los negocios

Pasado un tiempo en las traducciones se había enterado que Bob le solicitaba su apoyo en las negociaciones con los Mazokus

Cuando las negociaciones comenzaron, Yuri se mantenía un poco distante, y en momentos veía que una pequeña cantidad de energía azul salía de el y después desaparecía y poco después de eso su hermano se acercaba a el para darle algún concejo, otras veces, no había tal energía y pero su hermano se acercaba a el

Era obvio que esas muestras de energía no se trataba de otra cosa mas que del Maou tal ves teniendo una pequeña conversación con Yuri con respecto a las negociaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo, poco a poco, su hermano estaba teniendo mas participación en las cosas, al principio eran comentarios esporádicos con respecto a su oído con respecto a los temas, pero poco a poco Shori había permitido que su hermano participara mas en las negociaciones, obviamente no iba a todas las reuniones, solo aquellas a las que Bob lo solicitaba y no eran tantas como había esperado, había veces que Yuri le preguntaba por ellas, según el para poder organizar con sus entrenamientos y partidos, pero el conocía muy bien los horarios que su hermano tenia para dichas actividades

Al parecer las cosas continuarían de esa manera por un rato  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Os Shibuya que tal el inicio del año, alguien interesante en el grupo” dijo Murata quien se encontraba esperando a Yuri a la salida de la escuela para dirigirse a los entrenamientos habituales de ese día

“La verdad nadie, Los mismos de siempre, prácticamente nadie cambio de grupo”

“Y de pura casualidad ¿la linda Fumiko está contigo de nuevo?”

“Lo está, y es la jefa del grupo” dijo Yuri, el tono en el que Murata había hablado no le había gustado mucho

“Que suerte, posiblemente seguirá siendo tu admiradora” dijo Murata, “anímate a invitarla a salir”

Yuri lo pensó, con el permiso del Maou de conocerla y darse la oportunidad de salir con una mujer era tentador

“Lo pensare”  
Murata se detuvo. Conocía lo cabeza dura que era su amigo y sabia que la idea no había llegado ahí por si sola, así es que se atrevió a mirar a su amigo

“Guau, nunca espere escuchar eso de ti, te vas a animar a invitar a salir a una chica, tu Yuri Shibuya el hombre que le da mas importancia al beisbol que a las mujeres…. O a los hombres guapos, que fue lo que paso”

“El Maou”

“¿El Maou?”

“Si, el Maou, me dijo que seria buena idea darme la oportunidad de conocer a una mujer, de identificar si en verdad me gustan o no, o … algo así”

“Fue idea de él, ¿en serio?” Murata no podía creer que el Maou fuera el que se lo propusiera a Yuri, “Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo”

“Bueno en resumen me dijo que tengo que identificar que es lo que busco en una pareja y que me debería de dar la oportunidad de salir con Fumiko pero …”

“Pero…. ¿Fumiko no te gusta verdad?”

“Si, no, la verdad no se, me pone nervioso y no se como tratar con ella, la verdad en general las mujeres me ponen nervioso”

“Pero te gustan ¿no? Es decir, cuando ves a una chica linda volteas a verla no es así” Murata lo había visto, y era una de las pocas pistas por las que diría que a su amigo le gustaban las mujeres

“Si, si me gustan, o eso es lo que creo”

“¿lo que crees?, que quieres decir con eso”

“Bueno, es que tengo sentimientos dentro de mí, u no se si esos sentimientos son míos o son del Maou” dijo Yuri mientras se alborotaba el cabello, al parecer el tema de sus sentimientos era algo que ni siquiera el mismo tenía resuelto 

“Bueno, si la causa de esa duda es cierto Mazoku rubio….” Dijo Murata haciendo una pausa “Creo que debes de pensar como es que te a hecho sentir el, la persona que es el para ti. Sabes Shibuya, en todas mis vidas las mejores parejas son las que suman en tu vida y no las que restan, las que se vuelven un apoyo y no una carga, el físico es lo de menos, sean hombres o mujeres, bellos o feos, lo importante es diría yo, la esencia de la persona”

“Pero si tu prometido es guapo y de mal carácter que te puede hacer cenizas por hacerlo enojar es mejor quedarse ahí” dijo Murata en tono de broma riéndose a carcajada abierta y llevándose las manos al estomago

“Cállate Murata” dijo Yuri sonrojándose “Seria difícil que eso continuara estando yo aquí, estoy seguro que el compromiso se considera roto y no entiendo porque el Maou no entiende eso, el tiene la esperanza de poder regresar, aunque ya no a pedido intentar abrir el portal, además, están las tareas que Bob nos esta dejando, en ves de tratar de seguir adelante con mi vida sigo involucrándome con los Mazokus y ….” 

“y?” dijo Murata en un tono serio

“Últimamente me e preguntado como es que están todos por allá”

“¿Se lo has preguntado a Bob?”

“Si, pero su respuesta no me tranquilizo, mas bien, no tranquilizo al Maou, y últimamente lo e sentido mas inquieto, como si quisiera regresar por cualquier medio, algunas veces me e despertado en el baño, cerca de la tina, cansado”

“¿Y cual fue su respuesta?

“dijo que estaban bien, entablando nuevas relaciones y algo referente a buscar pareja”

“Entiendo” esa fue la respuesta de Bob en general estaba bien la respuesta, no ocultaba nada a primera vista, pero era bastante imprecisa en el tipo de relaciones que se estaban entablando

“Oye Murata, últimamente se te ve cansado, estas bien” dijo Yuri

Shibuya tenía razón, Murata estaba cansado y no era por los entrenamientos, era por el uso excesivo de Marioku, aunque el técnicamente no tenía ningún pacto con alguno de los elementos por ser el Gran Sabio podía manejar Marioku pero no con algún elemento sino como un catalizador

Había tenido que distribuir su tiempo entre la escuela, los entrenamientos, ayudar a Shibuya con las traducciones para Bob y las actividades que estaba realizando en Shin Makoku. En sus idas a Shin Makoku había dedicado mucho tiempo a estar en el templo de Shino, junto con Ulrike buscando las deidades que se habían liberado cuando las cajas se abrieron

“Por supuesto que sí, son los entrenamientos lo que me tiene ocupado, sabes, deberías de buscarte un nuevo estratega”

“No hay mejor estratega que tu o Gran Sabio, si no fuera por ti, no hubiéramos llegado a la final”  
“Lástima que no ganamos”  
“Pero llegamos mas lejos que otras veces”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Había pasado un tiempo desde que iniciaron los entrenamientos, la primer semana fue relativamente sencilla ya que solo tenían clases teóricas dentro de las instalaciones reservadas para eso, pero las otras semanas fueron totalmente diferentes y lo peor fueron las clases de lo que llamaban defensa personal. 

Los Mazokus eran verdaderamente malos para eso, al principio les costó trabajo estar en las diferentes posiciones en las que debían de ponerse para cubrir con los ataques y las defensas que debían de aprender, los bloqueos eran dolorosos y por lo general los regañaban por cerrar los ojos al momento de recibir los ataques “Parecen nenas” les decía su entrenador que les gritaba a todo pulmón con el afán de motivarlos pronto terminaron teniendo moretones por todos lados

Pero gracias al apoyo de Dogett y sus soldados pudieron mejorar mucho rápidamente, ya que al menos un elemento de los ejércitos humanos trabajara con cada una de las tropas corrigiendo las posiciones y explicando mejor los ejercicios, eso los hizo valer mas dentro del grupo, pero al final del día todos terminaban verdaderamente cansados, con dolor de cuerpo y magulladuras en brazos, antebrazos y piernas y lo peor era que no podían usar el Marioku, ya que se supone que esas técnicas se usarían en el caso de no poder convocar la magia. Había habido casos en la que algunos soldados de manera accidental habían convocado su elemento y terminaron castigados haciendo los deberes de los otros soldados. 

Wolfram fue uno de esos casos, pero más que cosa de él fue cosa de Feuer que se encontraba bastante enojada con el oponente y casualmente soltó una pequeña llama pensando que nadie la veía, solo Wolfram, pero uno de los capitanes que estaba observando la practica se percato y termino siendo castigado, ese día le toco trabajar en las cocinas, ayudando en la preparación de los alimentos

Otra de las clases difíciles había sido el uso de las piedras Houseki, ya que estas piedras suelen drenar el poder de los Mazokus y mientras más fuerte era el poder más débil se ponía el portador, muchos de sus soldados terminaron inconscientes en ese entrenamiento, incluso el y era de esperarse ya que Feuer era una poderosa portadora de fuego, la ventaja de su tropa es que había elementos a los cuales no les afectaba y ellos ayudaban a completar los entrenamientos

Durante ese tiempo había recibido cartas de Greta quien le contaba lo contenta que estaba en su escuela, las amigas que había hecho y las cosas que había vivido con ellas, las clases que estaba teniendo y como le iba en cada una de ellas. El había hecho lo mismo, pero por no querer preocuparla omitía las partes peligrosas. 

En cuanto a sus hermanos, constantemente recibía cartas de Gwendal diciéndole que esperaba que estuviera bien y que se comportara en los entrenamientos. Por carta de su propio hermano sabia que el era el que se encargaba del reino y que esperaba que pronto hubiera una persona adecuada para el cuidado del reino “Quien mas adecuado que tu para el cuidado del reino” había escrito Wolfram en una de sus cartas a su hermano, y esperaba que el continuara en el puesto. También le habían comunicado que Conrad se encontraba visitando los reinos de los humanos y que era el enlace principal entre Gwendal y los principales reyes humanos con los que se tenía convenio firmado

En cuanto al manejo de Marioku, dentro del entrenamiento habían tenido algunos combates en contra de manejadores de otros elementos, eran una especie de torneos en donde cada batallón se enfrentaba a los otros, se puede decir que ahí se definía que equipo era el más fuerte, obviamente los humanos estaban descartados y en su tropa había 3 que no tenían uso de elementos, por lo que los otros soldados suplían esa desventaja, y como era un equipo bastante variado en donde había portadores de agua, aire, fuego y tierra no tendrían tanto problema

Aunque le gustaría decir que era el mejor de los equipos no era así, el mismo tenia problemas cuando se enfrentaba a los que manejaban tierra ya que estos suelen usar barreras y lanzar rocas era bastante bueno contra los que manejaban agua ya que su nivel de poder permitía evaporar el agua y atacarlos sin que estos se dieran cuenta, en cuanto al manejo del aire, dependía ya que había aprendido que el oxígeno era necesario para la creación del fuego, y sin la presencia de este era difícil pero no imposible

Otro tipo de torneos era el manejo de espadas, todos los soldados participaban en esos torneos, inclusive los humanos, excepto los humanos que venían de tierras lejanas, tanto el como sus soldados habían logrado buen lugar en esa disciplina ya que entrenaban a diario y algunas de esas veces entrenaban con su hermano Conrad así es que habían dado buena pelea y logrado un buen lugar como batallón 

Otra cosa que había cambiado era que los humanos eran mas aceptados, los otros batallones habían aprendido lo practica que eran los medio humanos o humanos dentro de las practicas, por lo que tanto los medio Mazokus y los humanos que estaban en el entrenamiento eran mejor vistos, 

Esa tarde después de los entrenamientos y actividades Wolfram había ido a una taberna junto con DeLora como lo había hecho otras veces desde que retomaron su amistad. En algunas otras ocasiones iban solos pero la mayoría coincidía con alguno de sus soldados. Esta era una de esas veces que iban solos

Después de un largo tiempo en la taberna el alcohol había empezado a hacer efecto sobre Wolfram desde hace un buen rato

“Dime Wolfram, ¿que es lo que te a estado molestando últimamente, no eres tu mismo desde hace poco tiempo?” dijo DeLora quien se encontraba sentado en una mesa solo con Wolfram, con su tarro en la mano y mostrando poco signos de que el alcohol surtiera efecto en el

“Porque dices eso, no me pasa nada” dijo en el clásico tono borracho alzando la mirada hacia DeLora

“mmm, será porque últimamente tu humor no es el mismo de siempre, y eres más tranquilo de lo normal diría yo” 

“Estamos en un campamento militar, debo tener más control de mi temperamento si es que no quiero que hermano mayor se enoje conmigo”

“O si, lo conozco enojado, pero en el fondo es no es lo que te esta molestando, ¿somos amigos no es así?”

“Creo que si”

“Entonces, cuéntame ¿qué es lo que te molesta en verdad?”

Wolfram apoyo su cabeza en la mesa en verdadero estado de ebriedad, y coloco sus manos en su frente “sabes cómo es la relación en mi familia, con mi madre y mis hermanos verdad”

“La conozco”

“Últimamente he reflexionado sobre eso y me e dado cuenta de que le hemos dado mas importancia a nuestras responsabilidades que a nuestra familia, y me e dado cuenta que mi compromiso con el Maou fue exactamente lo mismo, le di mas importancia a ese compromiso vacío que a ser feliz y me siento traicionado por mí mismo”

DeLora lo escucho, más o menos entendía a que se refería Wolfram con respecto a la relación con su familia, pero no sabia que era lo que sentía con respecto al compromiso con el Maou

“¿Que sentías por él, en verdad lo amabas?”

Wolfram se quedo en silencio, ¿que sentía por Yuri? al principio fue el compromiso accidental, y aunque tuvo su combate con Yuri para poder cancelarlo y lo perdió sintió que era mas su deber que debía de cumplir con el Maou y con el reino, y su tio no ayudo mucho con eso, sabia lo que su tío pensaría de eso, y fue el que más lo alentó a seguir con esa relación. Poco a poco fue conociendo a Yuri y se dio cuenta del tipo de persona que era y poco a poco sus sentimientos fueron creciendo

“Creo que si”

“¿Crees que si, no deberías de estar seguro de esos sentimientos? Y ¿cual fue el problema con el a final de cuentas?”

Wolfram observo el tarro del que estaba tomando con una mirada perdida, “Yo diría que fue un problema cultural y de género. De donde el viene las relaciones entre hombres no es bien visto, y yo resulte ser hombre, maldito infiel, no sabes la cantidad de veces que lo cache platicando con otras mujeres y siempre lo negó, tenía miedo de el por el simple hecho de no ser mujer”

DeLora había escuchado algo así anteriormente, algunos de los soldados habían comentado en esas platicas de borrachos la manera en que Wolfram perseguía a su majestad en el castillo, y la manera en que odiaban ver como es que su majestad lo trataba de esa manera, algunos estaban muy molestos pero no se atrevían a enfrentar al Maou porque temian su poder. Algunos habían comentado que una que otra ves habían visto caminar a Wolfram en los jardines con los ojos rojos

“Pero el ya no esta aquí, y no creo que regrese, así es que puedes corregir tus errores y no volver a cometerlos” se acerco a el de una manera muy sensual, la manera mas sensual que el conocía “Me podrías dar una oportunidad, sabes, sigo loco por ti”

Wolfram soltó el agarre que DeLora tenia de el “Estas loco, se perfectamente a donde van tus sentimientos últimamente, solo te diré una cosa, deja de jugar y ponte serio”

“Ponerme serio, es lo que quieres, que me ponga serio contigo”

Wolfam lo vio a los ojos y vio determinación en ellos, sabia el sentimiento pasado de DeLora por el, y había visto a donde iban los sentimientos actuales, así es que sabia que estaba jugando con el, pero aun así no quiso seguirle el juego porque sabia que dando una mala señal las cosas terminarían mal

“Callate. ¿Quieres verme en mi estado normal?” eso dijo invocando su elemento fuego y formando una bola en su mano derecha, DeLora observo que algo había cambiado en el, sus ojos mostraban un color diferente, no era el mismo tono verde que lo caracterizaba, era un tono verde diferente mas oscuro, y su tono de voz cambio por un momento, dejo de ser grave y tenia un leve tono femenino en el

“Calma, calma, solo estoy jugando” dijo DeLora en señal de sumisión con sus manos. Había observado a muchos Mazokus tratar de invocar su elemento en el mismo estado de ebriedad que Wolfram tenia en este momento y todas ellas habían terminado mal con una que otra parte quemada del lugar donde se encontraban, pero en ninguna de esas veces vio cambios de ese tipo en las personas

Wolfram hizo desaparecer la bola de fuego que estaba en su mano regresando el tono verde normal de sus ojos y la dulce voz que el conocía, y de manera automática regreso a su estado melancólico, al parecer fue una reacción de un solo momento

“Si se me pudiera cumplir un deseo, seria que las cosas fueran diferentes, que alguien me quisiera como yo e querido, mas bien, que el me quisiera como yo lo quise, pero no fui nada para el, y mis sentimientos tampoco lo fueron, siento, siento que .. quiero una relación regida mas por el sentimiento que por el deber”

A DeLora le daba pena que una persona tan especial para el se hubiera encontrado en esa situación, sabia como era Wolfram en temperamento, sabia el sentido del deber que le habían inculcado a Wolfram y su familia era el vivido ejemplo de que el deber era mas importante que la familia, e incluso de la misma persona. Sabia que los portadores de fuego eran seres pasionales, y que en gran medida su poder se regia por esa pasión, pero por lo mismo eran los seres mas incomprendidos, porque nadie quería lidiar con ese nivel de pasión, por lo que muchos tenían que controlar ese nivel de pasión que sentía, pero por el temperamento de Wolfram el no lo podía o no lo quería hacer

“No me siento bien” dijo Wolfram y se levanto de la silla de donde se encontraba

“Vamos Wolfram, es hora de regresar” DeLora pago la cuenta y se dirigió a la salida junto con un hombre borracho, después de salir del establecimiento Wolfram volvió el estomago en la esquina del establecimiento donde antes se encontraba y escucho el rechinido de la puerta

“Tenias que emborracharlo tanto?” dijo un joven soldado a quien reconoció como Marco, la mano derecha de Wolfram

“Tenia que hacerlo, el no es muy abierto que digamos y necesitábamos saber que era lo que le estaba pasando, sobrio no lo hubiera hecho sabes”

“No me gusto la manera en que jugaste con el, ¿que es lo que en verdad estabas pensando?”  
“Quería ver si todavía tenia esa chispa consigo. ¿Celoso?”  
“Estas loco, solo te advierto, no quieras jugar con el, si es necesario te desafiare a un duelo por el”  
“Tranquilo, no tienes que ponerte así, por su reacción puedo decir que a pesar de estar borracho puede defenderse bastante bien, mira que convocar una bola de fuego sin que esta fluctuara en su estado habla muy bien de el. Bueno, regresando a la causa de su borrachera, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo?”

“Si, lo escuche”

Marco sabia lo que había pasado Wolfram en esa relación, las constantes negaciones del Mau, e incluso lo había visto deambulado solo por los jardines cuando pensaba que nadie lo observaba, pero no esperaba que esos sentimientos también fueran generados por su familia, o que su deber tuviera mas peso que sus sentimientos, y quería que eso cambiara, quería creer que la manera en que estaba conviviendo con sus soldados pudiera compensar un poco eso, ellos estarían para apoyarlo, para cuidarlo y si el lo requería también para darle algún consejo, aunque el no lo pidiera. Tendría que comentarlo con los demás soldados que habían jurado estar con el hasta la muerte

“Vamos a llevarlo al campamento necesita descansar”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wolfram no supo como es que regreso de la taberna, lo mas seguro es que DeLora lo llevo de vuelta a su cuartel, le dolía la cabeza y no soportaba la luz directa, decidió que era mejor quedarse en su cuarto, total ese día era de descanso y no tendrían entrenamiento

“Se ve que estuvo buena la fiesta de ayer”  
“Cual fiesta, mas bien la borrachera” dijo Wolfram en tono melancólico, la verdad no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y esperaba que no hubiera dicho o hecho algo malo

“¿En verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste?”  
Wolfram tenia miedo del tono en que Feuer dijo esas palabras  
“En verdad ¿hice algo malo?, no recuerdo nada, y si fue así, ¿porque no me detuviste?”  
“La verdad no fue tan malo lo que hiciste, solo abriste un poco tu corazón, saliste un poco de ese caparazón tuyo llamado orgullo. Dejaste salir un poco de esos sentimientos que siempre te están carcomiendo, ya era hora, por eso es que no te detuve, si hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho, pero necesitabas decir lo que sentías”

Un ruido se escucho desde la puerta de su cuarto y esta se abrió   
“Capitán, le traje algo de comer, espero se recupere un poco”  
Wolfram observo a Marco quien acababa de entrar con un poco de comida y mucha agua, observo el rostro de Marco el cual no mostraba ningún signo de molestia

“Pensé que estarías mas molesto”  
“Me encontré con DeLora cuando fui a buscarlo, ya lo traía de regreso”  
“Siempre te enojas cuando voy con el, porque ese cambio tan repentino”

Marco se quedo callado un momento, pensando la respuesta que le daría a su capitán  
“Me e dado cuenta que sus intenciones no son las de antes, puedo confiar un poco mas en el, pero no del todo, aun así le pido de favor no baje su guardia, nunca se sabe quien estará atrás de usted buscando mejorar su posición social”

“Creo que baje la guardia porque se con quien estoy, DeLora es uno de los pocos Mazokus que puedo considerar mis amigos, los otros a los que les tengo confianza son ustedes mi escuadrón y uno que otro humano, pero son pocos, tal ves por eso me puse como me puse” dijo Wolfram mientras se sentaba en la cama para comer un poco de lo que le había traído Marco para comer, la verdad no esperaba comer mucho, solo un poco para apaciguar el hambre que sentía en ese momento

“Capitan…. Sabe que puede contar con nosotros para lo que necesite, somos su guardia personal y gracias a usted estamos donde estamos, si no fuera por usted nuestra posición y nuestro futuro seria incierto, por favor, permítanos estar siempre a su lado, nosotros siempre cuidaremos de usted, si es necesario nosotros .…”

“No digas más, están en la posición donde quieren estar, ustedes se han esforzado mucho para estar en mi tropa, muchos han tenido la oportunidad de entrar, pero solo ustedes son los que han logrado mantenerse en mi escuadrón porque así lo han querido, son libres de integrarse a otras actividades si así lo quieren, incluso si llegan a casarse pueden hacer una vida normal”

“Pero nadie quiere irse de su lado capitán, usted representa mucho para nosotros”  
“Lo agradezco”

“Escuche el rumor de que el maestro de espionaje ya estaba aquí”  
“Ya era hora de que llegara, pensé que esto se alargaría mas o que eso quedaría descartado, ¿sabes quien es?”

Marco dudo un poco en decir lo que iba a decir, “Algunos dicen que es mujer, otros dicen que es un hombre, es lo único que se, al parecer el día de mañana lo conoceremos”

“Bueno, si no queda de otra, lo conoceremos mañana” Entrego el plato medio vacío a Marco “Agradezco la comida, por ahora lo que quiero es descansar, te puedes retirar “

“Si capitán” dijo Marco y después de eso salió de la habitación

“Se preocupa por ti sabes, y no solo el, también tus soldados, creo que deberías de ser mas abierto con ellos, no se merece que los tengas con tanto pendiente, no has visto cómo es que actuaban alrededor tuyo últimamente”  
“Alrededor mio”  
“En verdad, a veces eres un ignorante con respecto a lo que pasa a tu alrededor Wolfram, no has notado sus miradas, o que a veces murmuran entre ellos”

No lo había notado, había estado muy metido en sus pensamientos. Desde que había empezado ese campamento había tenido algo de tiempo para reflexionar sobre su vida, sobre su familia y la importancia que tenia que poner a ella, no quería que las circunstancias dictaran su destino como lo había hecho antes, quería el dictar su destino y ninguna persona o compromiso haría sacar esa idea de su mente

“Si quieres que los demás te ayuden debes de ser mas abierto con ellos, al principio tu tropa te apoyaba porque era su obligación, pero debajo de ese mal genio y ese temperamento tan especial que a veces tienes eres una buena persona, y ellos han llegado a ver eso de ti, y han empezado a apoyarte por la persona y no por el cargo”

“jajaja lo dices como si lo supieras”  
“Lo se, no creas que soy quien soy por nada, también e pasado por muchas cosas Wolfram, y te estoy hablando desde la experiencia mas que del corazón, yo también e llegado a conocerte, y me gusta la persona que eres, pero te guardas mucho, y eso a la larga te hará daño. Wolfram, sabes que te amo verdad”

“Lo se, y yo también te amo …. A mi manera “  
“Lo se, se perfectamente quien es el dueño de tu corazón, y lo odio, en verdad lo odio”  
“Porque”

En la conversación interna que tenia con Feuer vio como es que ella se acercaba a él, quien se encontraba recargado en un árbol en la cima de una montaña desde la cual se veía el reino de Shin Makoku. Feuer se agacho hasta el suelo e inclino su cuerpo hacia Wolfram colocando su mano en la barbilla de este y acercando su cara a la de el y con un susurro que salió de su boca dijo  
“Porque fue capaz de maltratar de esa manera a la persona que mas quiero, sin importar que sea quien es, no lo perdonare, y si lo llego a ver, te juro que le prenderé fuego hasta dejarlo hecho cenizas, y después de eso …. No e decidido que hacer con sus cenizas aun, pero tiene que ser algo muy denigrante para el”

Feuer se sentó al lado de Wolfram en esa conversación interna que siempre tenia con el, y admiro el paisaje que el mismo Wolfram estaba viendo  
“Algo muy denigrante dices”  
“Si, algo así como echarlo al agua”  
“No, capaz de que se reintegra por ser su elemento. Una opción seria echárselo a los cerdos”  
“Capaz de que no volvería a comer carne en toda mi vida”  
“tienes razón, y me gusta la carne, así es que la opción queda totalmente descartada”  
“Lo colocaría en un cofre y lo pondría en la cámara de los tesoros, junto a esa espada escandalosa que lo único que sabe hacer es gemir”  
Ambos se rieron a carcajadas  
“Seria genial así sufriría por el resto de la vida de esa espada”

Pasaron un buen rato admirando la vista del reino, disfrutando de la brisa que movía sus cabellos y los rayos del sol que pasaban por la copa del árbol, no habia nada mejor que eso  
“¿Crees que algún día regrese, Wolfram?”  
“Lo dudo, su vida ya no es aquí es en el otro reino, su familia y su futuro esta allá no acá, a nosotros lo único que nos queda es disfrutar de la paz que trajo y tratar de mantenerla”

“¿Y que piensas hacer?”  
“No lo se, continuare con mi tropa y posiblemente busque convertirme en embajador en algún otro reino, me iré con mi tropa o los que quieran irse conmigo y tratare de proteger la paz que Yuri trajo”  
“¿No has pensado ocupar su lugar?”  
“Seria horrible, no soy de los que les gusta estar atrás de un escritorio, me moriría a la semana y seria yo quien estuviera al lado de Morgif”  
“Tienes razón, pero tu hermano no estará siempre en ese puesto, y tu tio te pedirá que ocupes ese lugar en algún momento”  
“Y cuando eso pase me ire a otro reino, Conrad tendría mejor temple que yo para ocupar ese puesto, incluso Gunter sería mejor que yo”  
Wolfram sabía que Gunter podría hacer eso, cuando se lo proponía y no hubiera algo que lo hiciera hacer sus dramas Gunter se podría poner serio, y seria capaz de dirigir el reino

Disfrutando de esa quietud, Wolfram empezó a cerrar sus ojos, lo ultimo que sintió fue la mano de Feuer rosando su mejilla y colocando un beso en su frente


	6. Chapter 6

Después de hacer estado encerrado en sus habitaciones todo el día y de llevar a cabo sus actividades matutinas Wolfram se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento en donde recibirían instrucciones por parte del nuevo profesor que hasta el momento se había encontrado ausente, junto con los otros escuadrones se formo en el patio de entrenamiento y espero pacientemente el arribo del maestro a la tarima donde el director haría la presentación del mismo

“Buen día soldados, por cuestiones de seguridad del reino, el profesor de espionaje se había encontrado ausente, pero en vista de que su misión a terminado me permito presentarles al maestro de esta asignatura, es una ventaja el tiempo en que a sido su llegada ya que ustedes cuentan con los conocimientos necesarios para poder cumplir con la misión que se les encomendara al terminar esta asignatura y dicha misión sera propuesta por el profesor de esta asignatura, por favor reciba a su profesor y sigan sus indicaciones, aunque no lo parezca, esta asignatura es una de las mas difíciles”

No podía creerlo, la persona que se acerco al centro del área era alguien que el conocía perfectamente, entendía perfectamente porque había una discrepancia en el sexo de la persona, era tan bueno que podría pasar como hombre o como mujer, en ese momento vestía un traje verde con un pantalón café y su cabellera naranja y sus ojos azules resaltaban con el tono serio de su ropa, no lo quería creer, pero el amigo de a infancia de su hermano se había convertido en su maestro para esta materia, aunque no era de extrañar, en verdad era el mejor espía del reino y el hecho de que estuviera impartiendo esa materia en el campamento confirmaba eses hecho

“Buenos días a todos soldado, a partir del día de hoy me encargare de enseñarles el sutil arte de pasar desapercibidos, de no emitir ningún sonido y de aguantar largas jornadas de espera en posiciones que no siempre son cómodas, pero es una situación que puede salvar al reino, evitar guerras conflictos entre naciones, muchas veces se nos critica y se dice que no servimos para nada, pero no saben que si no fuera por nosotros muchas vidas se habrían perdido. E de comentar que llegué a estas instalaciones hace algún tiempo y lo primero que hice fue observarlos” detuvo su mirada en algunos de los soldados que estaban expectantes escuchando sus palabras “e descubierto que algunos de ustedes tienen las habilidades innatas para convertirse en buenos espías, y me alegro por ustedes, otros necesitan más trabajo, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que lograran el cometido de las misiones”

Después de eso empezaron los entrenamientos, los primeros entrenamientos que tuvieron fueron de resistencia física, acomodarse en cuclillas durante una larga jornada de tiempo, estar mucho tiempo bajo los rayos del sol. Eran actividades que exigían mucho de los soldados de manera física, y muchos de los soldados habían desfallecido, el estuvo a punto de hacerlo, si no fuera por Feuer que lo cubría en los momentos en que el desfallecía el estaría en esa misma situación. Después de las largas jornadas de resistencia física, fueron la sesione de camuflaje, mimetizarse con el medio ambiente colocarse en las copas de los árboles y poder observar los alrededores, cada día entregaban reportes de lo que veían en los alrededores

En un fin de semana vio a Yozak en el campo de entrenamiento, estaba luchando con algunos de los soldados, había tomado lugar cerca de muchos de los soldados que observaban. La manera de luchar de Yozak era muy semejante a la de Conrad, tenia una buena defensa y cuando atacaba lo hacia lanzado el cuerpo de frente, era muy temeraria su forma de luchar y eso ayudaba a amedrentar a su contrincante.

Cuando Yozak termino de entrenar muchos de los soldados se retiraron, en ese lapso observo a Yozak acercarse a el mientras amarraba la espada de entrenamiento a su cintura  
“Tanto tiempo sin verlo excelencia, ¿como ha estado?”  
“No me llames así aquí, usa mi nombre si no es mucha molestia” odiaba ese tono con la que muchos decían su status y su apellido, aunque Yozak no lo hacía, le recordaba la manera en que los otros lo hacían “Además, en este lugar soy un alumno, tengo un status menor que el tuyo y tengo que respetarlo, así es que con más razón usa mi nombre”

“De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tienes porque enfurruñarte, aprovechare esta oportunidad para imponer mi autoridad ante ti. ¿Que sera lo primero que te obligare a hacer?” eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono burlo, mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla y sus ojos miraban hacia arriba  
“No abuses de tu posición en la academia, fuera de ella podrías terminar quemado”  
“Jojojo, botchan, no tiene porque ponerse así, lo decía de pura broma, seria incapaz de hacerle algún tipo de daño al lindo hermano de mi Capitan. Cambiando de tema” dijo Yozak mientras se sentaba al lado de Wolfram quien en ese momento mostraba esa cara orgullosa que siempre lo había caracterizado

“Lord Gwendal a estado un poco preocupado por ti, sabes”  
“No tiene porque, le e estado escribiendo y le he dicho que e estado bien”  
“Si, pero tus cartas parecen esconder mucha información, los reportes dicen que has tenido algunos problemas de temperamento en el manejo de tu fuego, esperamos que esos reportes no sean ciertos”  
Wolfram se tensó, no esperaba que esa información hubiera llegado a los oídos de su hermano, esperaba que no lo considerara débil en el manejo del control de su elemento, y de hecho no era su culpa, si a el le costaba trabajo manejar su carácter, el carácter de Feuer era más difícil de manejar

“Esos asuntos están fuera de mi control, la culpa no es totalmente mía”  
“Estoy seguro de eso, pero aun así te viste involucrado, sabes, cada uno de los reinos recibe reportes de cómo están las tropas, los reportes que le han llegado a Lord Gwendal han sido bastante buenos a pesar de todo, esta orgulloso de ti sabes”

“Que bueno que esta feliz con los avances”  
“Si, yo también lo estoy, pensé que desfallecerías en ese entrenamiento de resistencia, no pensé que lo lograrías”  
“Yo también lo pensé, pero lo supere y aquí estoy”  
“jajaja no cantes victoria, pequeño Wolfram, todavía falta la parte mas difícil o creo que será la más difícil para ti”  
“Estoy seguro de que podre con eso y más” Wolfram lo vio con esa mirada que trababa de atravesarlo, queriendo leer los pensamientos y entender el mensaje oculto en las palabras de Yozak

“O, no te enojes botchan, si tú dices que puedes lograrlo lo lograras, si confías tanto en tus capacidades puede que lo logres, nos vemos mañana para la siguiente fase del entrenamiento”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La siguiente parte del entrenamiento fue más fácil de manera física, pero más difícil de manera psicológica, primeramente, tuvieron que aprender a vestirse de diferentes maneras, el estaba acostumbrado a vestirse como soldado, como alguien de alto nivel social, por lo que aprender a vestirse con ropas que muchos consideraban de plebeyos estaba fuera de lo que acostumbraba, y lo peor es cuando tuvo que vestir ropa de mujer, le recordaba esos días de su infancia cuando su madre le ponía vestidos y cosas con volantes, diciendo que se veía muy lindo y que desearía que fuera niña para seguir vistiéndolo de esa manera, agradecía el hecho de que sus hermanos hubieran convencido a su madre de que dejara de vestirlo de esa manera, por lo que tenía pocos recuerdos de eso

Y no solo se trataba de la ropa, sino también tenia que conocer las costumbres de los diferentes estratos sociales, la manera de moverse, la manera de hablar e incluso, la manera de dirigirse a otras personas consideraba que toda la educación que había recibido a lo largo de su vida la estaba echando a la borda, esperaba que todo eso rindiera frutos en la misión final que les iban a asignar.

Obviamente muchos de los soldados esa parte no les costaba trabajo, estaban acostumbrados a esas costumbres y a la forma de hablar porque básicamente todos venían de ese estrato social, pero a el constantemente le estaban corrigiendo esos detalles, lo cual recordaba sus días de estudiante dentro del castillo, sentía a ira de Feuer cuando le corregían algo que había hecho, no podía hacer ninguna de sus rabietas y salirse con la suya, tenia que controlarse y tratar de aprender de sus errores

En cuanto a la ropa, los vestidos no le causaban tanto problema y en el fondo tenía que admitir que se veía bastante bien, podría pasar por mujer sin ningún problema, y muchos de sus soldados tenían la misma suerte, todo gracias a los rasgos finos que tenían y el tipo de cuerpo que tenían, sus cuerpos todavía no estaban tan bien desarrollados como los de otros soldados

Pero había soldados que no tenían dichos atributos, principalmente los soldados humanos cuyos cuerpos ya estaba desarrollados y formados y con los rasgos duros que habían desarrollado a lo largo de sus entrenamientos, era difícil que un vestido los hiciera ver bien, además, ellos mismos mostraban desagrado con el hecho de ponerse vestido, al parecer en su reino que un hombre se pusiera vestido era mal visto y los consideraban raros por lo que mostraban su desagrado a ese hecho

En forma de convivencia algunos de ellos habían organizado una pasarela dentro de los vestidores a los que Yozak los había llevado para probarse ropa, muchos aplaudían y vitoreaban a la persona que pasaba vestida, y ellos en forma de respuesta se esmeraban en la manera de modelar, algunos incluso cometían el descaro de mandar besos al público, y al final eso se convirtió en una competencia en donde se elegia al mejor vestido por escuadrón. En algunos casos la respuesta fue obvia, no todos tenían el don por así decirlo de vestirse como mujer, peor en otros casos todo el escuadrón era agraciado, o todo el escuadrón no lo era, por lo que los aplausos eran difíciles de medir. Obviamente, el salió ganador en su escuadrón

“Bueno, serán muy bellos y todo, pero nadie me gana en belleza, ni como hombre ni como mujer” dijo Yozak que al final vestido como mujer salió en la pasarela moviéndose de manera cadenciosa y siendo sutil y femenina en su coqueteo con los soldados, Wolfram estaba seguro de que si no fuera porque sabia que era Yozak hubiera pensado en un 100% que se trataba de una mujer….

El ambiente en los vestidores era muy bueno, una vez más se rompían las barreras que de manera natural existían en el momento en que se inicio el entrenamiento, al principio se sentaban por escuadrón, peor poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando, los soldados se mezclaban entre los escuadrones, y hasta los capitanes hablaban con otros soldados, incluso los soldados humanos eran bien recibidos por aquellos soldados que anteriormente tenían algunas diferencias con ellos

“Linda señorita, usted podría pasar por mi esposa en una misión, cuanto me gustaría que esa misión durara toda la vida” dijo DeLora en tono seductor al oído de Wolfram quien se encontraba sentado a su lado  
“Ooo, me temo que eso no es posible caballero, sabe usted no soy una chica fácil como para casarme en la primera proposición, además, por lo que e observado, usted se encuentra prendado de otra persona, no es así?”  
“No importa que así sea, me gusta disfrutar de los placeres que da la vida, y estoy seguro que estar con usted será todo un placer”  
“Tal ves a usted, pero yo soy chica de un solo hombre y me gustaría que ese hombre fuera de una sola chica, por lo que cortésmente tendré que rechazar su oferta, además, me temo que usted difícilmente podrá controlar a esta chica” dijo Wolfram escondiendo su rostro atrás de un pequeño abanico que traía en ese momento y pestañando de manera inocente, como lo haría cualquier dama de la alta sociedad  
“Posiblemente, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo”

Ambos se rieron de esa pequeña parodia que ya tenían rato llevando a cabo, en un principio los soldados de Wolfram quienes habían escuchado dichas conversaciones habían empezado a cuidar a su capitán cuando se encontraba solo con DeLora, pero poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que era un juego entre ellos y las sospechas se disiparon cuando Marco el segundo al mando lo confirmo diciendo que él conocía perfectamente a quien se referían su capitán con respecto a la persona de quien DeLora estaba prendado, y como a nadie le importaba saber, nadie pregunto quien era

“Bueno, todo esto a sido muy divertido, pero por el día de hoy hemos terminado, cámbiense y coloque la ropa en su lugar, no quiero que por su culpa me nieguen comprar mi ropa aquí” dijo Yozak en un tono burlón “Les aviso a los capitanes que me gustaría verlos en el salón de capitanes a las 8 de la noche para darles informes con respecto a la siguiente misión, que para descanso de muchos de ustedes, y dolor para otros es la misión final”

Todos se despusieron a hacer lo que les habían pedido

“la misión final, después de todo este tiempo aquí es increíble que se hable de ella” dijo alguno de los soldados que se estaba cambiando en ese momento  
“Si, ya me acostumbré tanto a esto que es increíble que hablemos de eso ahora, creo que extrañara a muchos de los que estamos aquí”  
“Siii…” dijo alguien en tono de nostalgia  
“Bueno, tratemos de seguir en contacto”

“¿Bueno Wolfram, me extrañaras?” dijo DeLora quien ya se había cambiado de ropa y se acerco a el de manera natural “Estoy seguro que yo si lo hare”   
“Se extraña lo que se quiere, además, es muy pronto para hablar de eso, todavía tenemos una misión pendiente”  
“Eres un aguafiestas sabes”  
“No lo soy, soy practico y realista, además, estoy seguro que no es a mi a quien extrañaras mas, así es que no me vengas con esas cosas” dijo Wolfram mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas que se había quitado  
“¿Regresamos?”  
“no, pero eres libre de regresar con quien quieras, nos vemos después” dijo Wolfram agarrando sus casos y saliendo del local donde se encontraba  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Había regresado sin ningún problema, dejo sus cosas en sus cuarteles y se dirigió a los salones de los capitanes como Yozak lo había solicitado. Después de esperar un momento vio que Yozak entraba al cuarto

“Bueno, es hora de asignar la misión final, esta misión esta pensada para que demuestren todo lo que han aprendido aquí, así es que no es algo que solo yo haya planeado, sino que también ha sido planeada por todos los profesores. E de comentar que los escuadrones humanos serán distribuidos en los otros escuadrones, esto será para facilitar el éxito de las misiones, estas son las nuevas asignaciones en las que estarán” dijo Yozak entregando una hoja a cada capitán de los escuadrones humanos 

“las reasignaciones son justamente porque queremos que la participación que tengan sea importante para el éxito de la misión y porque hemos aprendido como humanos son elementos importantes dentro de los escuadrones”

Yozak paso entregándole a cada capitán una hoja, observo el nombre de 2 soldados que pertenecían a la tropa de Dogett, y le dio gusto saber eso ya que no quería tratar con humanos desconocidos

“Lo que les acabo de entregar en la misión que se les será encomendada, la locación donde esta se llevara a cabo tiene un mes y medio para cumplirla. Así también hago entrega del papel que deberán cubrir para dicha misión, de ustedes depende de que esta se cumpla con éxito o no. Pero no estarán solos, mis espías personales han sido informados de sus misiones, pero ellos no participaran en ellas, solo estarán ahí para ser mis ojos ellos entregaran el reporte de su desempeño en la misión que se les a asignado”

Wolfram observo el papel que le habían dado, era una misión de espionaje a un noble lejano de la familia Grantz, la misión se llevaría a cabo en GreenRiver, un pueblo que se encontraba al lado del mar, cuya principal actividad económica era la pesca. Las especificaciones decían que debían de asistir a un baile que se llevaría a cabo ahí mismo, al parecer esa era la puerta de entrada para empezar la misión. El tiempo que les habían dado parecía ser suficiente para integrarse en el pueblo y no parecer sospechosos

“Parten pasado mañana, así es que tendrán tiempo suficiente para planear la estrategia, definir los roles que cubrirá cada uno de ustedes y de hacerse de lo necesario para el éxito de su misión. Les deseo la mejor de la suerte. Pueden retirarse”

Después de decir eso Yozak se retiró de la habitación y todo mundo empezó a hacer lo mismo

“¿A dónde iras Wolfram?”  
“GreenRiver, ¿y tu?”  
“Estoy en la capital. Creo que podría pasar a hacerle una visita a tu hermano y pedirle tu mano, aprovechando que estoy por allá”  
“Bueno, si quieres terminar enterrado hasta la cabeza, lo podrías hacer”  
“jajaja tienes razón, prefiero que hables primero con él y después lo visitare para formalizar todo”  
“Si hablo con el terminaras completamente enterrado. ¿Te quieres arriesgar?”  
“Preferiría que no lo hiciera….”  
“jajajaja”

Wolfram se acercó a Dogett para informarle que esperaba a los soldados en sus cuarteles el día de mañana a primera hora para empezar a planear las cosas y dicho eso se retiró del lugar

Y así fue, al día siguiente los soldados humanos fueron a los cuarteles de Wolfram, se pusieron de acuerdo definieron el cómo iban a proceder y se retiraron para ir al pueblo a buscar lo que necesitaban ropa, accesorios y carruaje y transporte para llegar a donde deberían ir. Al siguiente día salieron temprano vistiendo según sus roles

El viaje había sido tranquilo, llegaron a GreenRiver en el transcurso del día y se habían instalado en una posada de buen nivel considerando el nivel social que tenían que aparentar. Un día después se dirigieron a la casa del representante del pueblo en donde se tenia programada la fiesta, se prepararon con sus mejores galas como se tenía programado y empezaron a trabajar para que el plan tuviera éxito…  
Arribaron a la mansión y el carruaje se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión, como era costumbre, uno de los choferes abrió la puerta e inmediatamente bajo un hombre que tenia un porte magnifico, aparentaba la edad de 40 años humanos, lo que vendrían siendo alrededor de 200 o 250 años Mazokus, extendió su mano para ayudar a su acompañante a bajar del carruaje, era su hija quien tendría unos 16 años humanos o unos 85 años Mazokus, vestía un hermoso vestido de fiesta de color café con toques amarillos que hacían que combinaban con sus risos cafés perfectamente acomodados en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sus ojos verdes resaltaban mas aun con esa combinación y con un movimiento gracial en el cual se veía la educación que había recibido a lo largo de su vida tomo la mano que su padre le ofrecía….  
Al momento en que entro a la fiesta acompañada por su padre recibió algunas miradas de jóvenes de su edad y de alguno que otro adulto, pero eso no le importo, fueron anunciados a todos los demás invitados, pero por ser de una tierra lejana nadie le dio importancia el no conocer a los invitados….  
La velada fue muy entretenida, algunos de los invitados pedían la pieza para poder bailar con ella y en ese momento empezaban las conversaciones, querían conocer lo clásico de una persona desconocida, nombre, edad, pasatiempos, y también querían conocer la tierra de donde venían, algunos otros, se ponían a platicar con su padre, lo mas seguro es que para conocer el mismo tipo de información que le preguntaban a ella.  
Se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas libres de la residencia, estaba cansada de tanto bailar y estaba tan metida en el jugo de frutas que estaba tomando y en el observar a las otras personas que habían ido a la fiesta que no se percató de la presencia de un hombre que se sentó al lado suyo. Era bien parecido, tenía aproximadamente su misma edad, porte elegante, parecía que tenia buena estructura, piel clara cabello verde claro largo que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, que hacía juego con sus ojos, vestía un traje blanco muy formal desde su punto de vista  
“Vaya, creo que eres una de las personas mas solicitadas de la fiesta, me atrevería a pedirte la siguiente pieza, pero estoy seguro de que esta cansada de tanto bailar. ¿Me permite sentarme a su lado?”  
“Muchas gracias por su consideración, agradecería la compañía” dijo la chica señalando la silla que se encontraba a su lado  
“Muchas gracias, permítame presentarme, son Zenjo Winchester, señor de esta casa y organizador de esta fiesta, tengo entendido que usted es la hija del representante enviado de las tierras humanas lejanas”  
“Así es, permítame presentarme, soy Zaya Gouki, hija de Lord Gouki, y si como usted dijo, es el representante comercial de un reino humano, lejano que la verdad no creo que lo conozca”  
Después de esa pequeña conversación empezaron a hablar de los demás invitados a la fiesta, ella le llamaba mucho la atención de la belleza de las personas que habían asistido a la fiesta, consideraba que eran rastros bellos los que tenían y la edad, aparentaban ser bastante jóvenes. Después de entender que esa era una de las características Mazokus empezó a entender él porque era tan llamativa en esa fiesta, pocos habían visto o conocían a algún individuo de tierras humanas y obviamente querían conocer de ella, pero se decía que el rey era medio Mazoku, pero que en ese momento se encontraba en sus “tierras” de origen y no sabían cuando regresaría, pero tenían la esperanza de que lo hiciera  
“Me permite esta pieza bella dama?” dijo Zenjo quien ya se había puesto de pie y extendía su mano a Zaya  
“Es un honor” tomo la mano que le proporcionaban de manera delicada y se paro de su silla, lo hizo sin ningún lamento ya que había descansado lo suficiente sus pies y estaba dispuesta a bailar un rato mas, algunas de las miradas de los invitados los vieron, entre ellas la mirada de su padre quien se encontraba conversando con algunos otros invitados a un lado de la pista de baile  
“Me da mucha pena que tengan que estar alojados en el pueblo, las reglas en las negociaciones dictan que se deben de quedar aquí, en la casa a donde hacen las negociaciones, pero por cuestiones de esta fiesta es imposible hacer eso, pero tenga seguro que en la brevedad posible tendrá usted y su padre habitaciones en esta casa”  
“No se preocupe, mi padre y yo entendemos que llegamos en mal momento, y además las conversaciones todavía no comienzan así es que eso nos da tiempo de conocer el pueblo, debido a que llegamos el día de hoy no hemos visto nada, pero queremos conocer un poco mas de la cultura de este reino”  
“Bueno, me gustaría poder acompañarla y explicarle lo que no entienda, si usted me lo permite”  
“Sera todo un placer para mi y para mi señor padre”

Y así continuaron la velada, hasta que llego el momento de regresar a sus aposentos en el pueblo, no antes de que Zenjo se acercara al padre de Zaya para extenderle la invitación que anteriormente le había hecho a Zaya  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Habían organizado una reunión con los demás integrantes del equipo al día siguiente de la fiesta que se había llevado a cabo en la casa del embajador del pueblo, vestía unos pantalones cafés con una playera blanca, agradecía tener la libertad de vestirse así ya que había rentado toda la planta, y los únicos que tenían acceso a esa planta eran los sirvientes que habían llegado con ellos, para no levantar sospechas, solo los empleados de piso habían acudido a la reunión y ellos serian los responsables de hacer llegar la información a los 2 extra que se encontraba a cargo de los caballos  
“El acercamiento del día de ayer fue exitoso, Zenjo Winchester envió el día de hoy la invitación formal para trasladarnos a su casa, obviamente deberemos de tener mas cuidado en nuestra fachada, pero se logro lo que se quería, también hemos podido concretar algunas reuniones con algunas otras personas que les interesa crear convenios con reinos humanos” dijo Wolfram que se encontraba parado enfrente de la mesa del comedor  
“De ahora en adelante deberemos de tener mas cuidado en la manera en que nos comunicaremos y la manera en que pasaremos las ordenes, mantendremos la comunicación en la noche y la información será pasada a través de notas por medio de los sirvientes” dijo haciendo una pausa para dirigirse a algunos de los soldados  
“Ustedes que serán nuestros ayudantes personales, deberán de tener mucho cuidado en el paso de información, de eso dependerá el éxito de nuestra misión, nosotros trataremos de mantener la fachada de tener contacto cercano con todos nuestros empleados, pero queremos levantar el mínimo de sospechas, por lo que la mayoría de los recados serán a través de ustedes”  
“Si señor” dijeron los soldados al unisonó   
“Esperaremos que hagan el primer acercamiento. Preparen las cosas y regresen a sus actividades”  
Y así fue, cada uno se dirigió a las actividades que les correspondía, Wolfram y Marco quien estaba vestido de mujer para cumplía su labor de su guardia personal se dirigieron a la habitación que le habían asignado. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño, tenia que prepararse al posible acercamiento que pudiera tener Zenjo. Tomo sus bata y sus cosas de limpieza y se dirigió al baño que se comunicaba con sus habitaciones  
Siempre es lo mismo pensó Wolfram, se acercan a mi siendo hombre o mujer por las mismas razones, ya sea por conveniencia o por mi belleza  
“Bueno tal ves sea cierto, pero cual de ellas prefieres que se acercaran a ti Wolfram” dijo Feuer quien se encontraba sentada al lado de el en la tina, gracias a Shino el agua cubría su cuerpo, pero mostraba lo que el ya sabía, un lindo cuerpo  
“Ninguna” dijo Wolfram enviando la cabeza hacia atrás  
“¿Ninguna?” dijo Feuer quien voltio a ver a Wolfram  
“Así es, preferiría ser pobre y no tan bello y que solo le interesara a alguien por la persona que soy” Dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza y volteo a ver a Feuer “Sabes no tengo tan mal temperamento como todos creen”  
“Lo se, y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, pero tienes que ser realista, los demás lo primero que ven es la posición y la belleza, en ese orden y tu siendo hombre o siendo Zaya tienes ambos”  
Bueno, lo tendría que aceptar, Feuer tenía razón en eso  
“¿Algo bello, porque no feo?”  
“Bueno, no me interesa ser feo, aprecio la belleza, aunque sea tener un poco, no esta de más, los ojos, la piel, hay cosas que cada uno tiene de bello, solo que en menores proporciones”  
“Bueno, tienes razón en eso, todos tienen algo bello, en mayor o en menor medida, todo depende de cómo lo uses”  
Termino su baño y se dirigió a sus habitaciones, vio las ropas que Marco había preparado para el y se dispuso a vestirse, era un conjunto sencillo como para estar en casa o salir a dar una vuelta al pueblo. Un poco después llego Marco disfrazado de mujer para ayudarle a peinarse.  
“Bien Agatha, un peinado sencillo por favor, deseo salir al pueblo, tenemos que empezar a preparar la fachada” le dijo Wolfram a Marco quien empezaba a peinarlo.  
“Si mi señora” dijo Agatha  
Ya cuando estaba casi listo para salir le avisaron que Lord Zenjo se encontraba en el recibidor de la posada para invitarla a dar un paseo por el pueblo, y como estaba casi lista no tardo tanto como el había esperado. Dieron un paseo por el pueblo caminaba Zaya caminaba del brazo de Zenjo y Agatha los seguía a una distancia moderada de la pareja. Caminaban entre las calles viendo los aparadores que existían y visitando algunas de las tiendas que estaban ahí, comieron algunos de los dulces y probaban algunas de las cosas que estaba vendiendo, comieron algo en un pequeño restaurant del mismo pueblo y regresaron a la casa donde estaban hospedados, y la despedida fue un casto beso de Zenjo a la mano de Zaya  
Zaya subió a sus habitaciones y se preparo para tomar un baño relajante y ponerse ropas mas cómodas  
“¿Que tal tu día mi querido Wolfram?” dijo Feuer quien se encontraba sentada dentro de la tina al lado de Wolfram  
“Muy cansado, eso de andar como mujer es el infierno ¿cómo le hacen para aguantar los zapatos todo el día?” dijo Wolfram mientras se masajeaba los pies dentro de la tina, “Le tendré que pedir a Marco algo para quitarme el dolor de pies”  
“Aun así, parece que te divertiste, esa despedida no se le da a cualquiera”  
“Esa despedida se le da a cualquiera que quiera establecer nexos de comercio con la ciudad que se representa, así es que no te emociones Feuer”  
“Eso es lo que me quieres hacer creer, pero estoy segura que te esta viendo con ojos especiales, hasta te acompaño a conocer el pueblo, vino por ti justamente para eso”  
“Lo hace solo para que las negociaciones fueran mas fáciles, si es que se da alguna negociación”

Wolfram no se había dado cuenta que ese actuar que se tenia con el no iban a ser fructífero de ninguna manera, si era por negociaciones esas no se iban a dar porque no existía la comitiva para entablar esa alianza, y si era por alguna situación amorosa como Feuer daba a entender, el no estaba interesado. Le daba un poco de pena la situación de Lord Zenjo, pero no podía hacer nada mas que no darle tantas esperanzas, pero hasta eso era difícil

“En cualquier caso sale perdiendo” y después de eso salió de la tina y empezó a secarse el cuerpo para ponerse su bata de baño y salir a sus habitaciones para descansar

El día siguiente fue como se planeó, salieron temprano a la casa del gobernador del pueblo ya que los habían invitado para estar ahí durante las negociaciones, la habitación que le dieron a Zaya eran muy bonitas, tenia una cama grande y tenia un balcón que parecía mas una terraza ya que en ella había una mesa con algunas sillas a su alrededor, le gusto el toque que tenía el mobiliario, era muy bonito, no era tan aristócrata como a los que estaba acostumbrado en el castillo, eran sencillos, de un color caoba que hacia contraste con el color claro de las cortinas que hacían juego con la cama

Escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta  
“Adelante”  
“Buenos días Lady Zaya, ¿le gustan sus aposentos?”  
“O sí, me encantan, el balcón es perfecto para tomar él te, me encantaría que me acompañara alguna vez”  
“A mí también me gustaría hacerlo, si usted me lo permite”  
“Sera un honor Lord Zenjo”  
Y así fue, todos los días lord Zenjo visitaba a Zaya en sus habitaciones para tomar el té, siempre bajo el ojo observador de la dama de compañía de esta, a Zenjo no le molestaba ya que era normal que una dama estuviera acompañada cuando se encontraba sola con un hombre, cuando no estaban tomando el se te encontraban caminando en los jardines, unos jardines muy sencillos a comparación a los que había en el castillo, algunas veces estaban en la sala de música escuchando el piano que era el instrumento favorito de Lord Zenjo y el cual disfrutaba tocar. Cada día que estuvo ahí tenia la oportunidad de pasear y hablar con lord Zenjo mientras el hacia eso, algunos de sus hombres se dedicaban a investigar las oficinas de lord Zenjo, otros hablaban con los demás empleados para poder recabar mas información de su lord y de los invitados mas frecuentes que tenia en su casa

Wolfram disfrutaba los momentos que pasaba con el, lo hacia sentir como aunque sabia que tenia que representar un papel como mujer, lord Zenjo era divertido y bastante culto y no se sentía aprensivo mientras conversaba con el, de hecho se sentía bastante cómodo, le dolía que la misión terminara en algún momento, sentía que en el podía tener un amigo aunque no supiera cual fuera su verdadera identidad

Las investigaciones iban bastante bien, sus hombres tenían libre acceso a la casa, y habían logrado recabar información para poder completar la misión que tenían asignada, no habían encontrado nada raro, los papeles que habían conseguido de la oficina de Lord Zenjo no exponían movimientos raros en las negociaciones que había llevado a cabo, algunos nombres se mencionaban en esos contratos y todos habían sido investigados por sus soldados, habían detectado un nombre raro William, pero no habían encontrado indicios de esa persona, al parecer era una persona que mucho tiempo antes había hecho negocios con el gobernador, pero habían salido mal y había decidido dejar de hacerlos…

“Lady Zaya, me permite hablar con usted un momento” dijo Lord Zenjo en modo serio quien se iba acercando a una joven dama que se encontraba sentada leyendo en una de las bancas que se encontraba en el jardín   
“Oh, Lord Zenjo, claro, dígame de que quiere hablar” dijo mientras cerraba el libro que leía y se ponía de pie  
“Sabe, estos últimos días con su presencia en esta casa los días han sido bastante alegres, las platicas con usted son bastante animadas y alegres, por lo que me e tomado la libertad de hablar con su padre para solicitar…” las caras de lord Zenjo empezó a tomar un tono carmesí y bajo la mirada para ver las manos de lady Zaya

O no, pensó Wolfram, ¿está haciendo lo que creo que esta haciendo? No puede ser, esto no estaba planeado, no puedo permitir que el plan se vea estropeado por los sentimientos de este hombre

“Lady Zaya, me gustaría pedir su permiso para cortejarla abiertamente”  
“¿Perdón?” dijo Zaya mientras se le caía el libro que estaba leyendo de sus manos  
“Como lo escucho, estos momentos que e pasado con usted me han permitido darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia usted, y me gustaría poder cortejarla, lo he hablado con su padre, pero el me dijo que respetara la decisión que usted tome, por lo que me e atrevido a pedirle me permita cortejarla” todo eso lo dijo mientras tomaba las manos que antes estaban tomando un libro, la sujeto con tanto cariño y planto un beso en esas delicadas manos que hizo que las mejillas de la bella dama tomaran un color carmesí   
“yo, yo” hizo una pausa “no sé qué decir”  
“No tiene que decir nada en este momento, por favor piénselo esta noche y esperare su respuesta el día de mañana”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Felizmente el día había terminado, quería descansar, la noticia del cortejo lo saco a el y a todos de su ritmo, nadie se esperaba eso y en la reunión que había tenido con su supuesto padre se definió la escusa que se iba a dar a la respuesta obvia

“Te lo dije” dijo Feuer que se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la habitación, “pero no me quisiste hacer caso”  
“No es que no te quisiera escuchar, solo no quería que fuera cierto”  
“Eso no quita el hecho de que me ignoraste y no te preparaste para lo que paso”  
“Bueno, creo que fue mejor así, así mi sorpresa salió de manera natural y no tuve que actuarlo”

Feuer se rio de su comentario, “Buen punto, la cara de sorpresa te salió bastante natural, en verdad eso no lo podrías haber actuado y si fuera así, no te hubiera salido tan bien”  
“Cállate” dijo Wolfram en su tono normal cuando alguien lo estaba molestando  
“Lastima que no fue otra persona, ¿si hubiera sido el Maou Heika, cual sería tu respuesta?”

Que hubiera contestado, no tenia idea, si lo hiciera por su que en verdad lo quería hubiera aceptado, pero si la razón fuera el compromiso para estabilizar el reino, ¿Lo hubiera hecho?  
“No sé, no sé qué es lo que hubiera contestado” dijo murmurando mientras bajaba la cabeza  
“Pensé que dirías otra cosa”  
“¿Qué cosa?”  
“Aceptaría con mucho gusto si mi querido Yuri me lo pidiera, no me importaría si lo hiciera por el reino o por amor, mientras que me diera la oportunidad de estar con el haría lo que fuera” dijo Feuer mientras exageraba la forma en la que Wolfram aceptaría el cortejo por parte del Maou caminando de un lugar saltando por todos lados, pestañando a toda velocidad y poniendo cara de felicidad “Si Yuri, si tu me lo pides acepto, es mas, hablan con mi hermano, yo intercedo por ti para que nos de su permiso”

Después de un pequeño silencio “Mi antiguo yo lo hubiera hecho, pero ya no quiero ser esa persona. No voy a negar, a pesar de que se ha ido todavía lo amo, pero se perfectamente que no va a volver, por lo que tengo que cambiar, quiero crecer como la persona que el me ayudo a ser, ya no quiero ser el mismo príncipe mimado que era antes, quiero dar honor a Yuri mejorando como la persona que me ayudo a ser, quiero ser responsable por mis decisiones y ….”  
“No tienes que decir mas, sabes muy bien con quien estas hablando verdad, a mi no me puedes esconder nada” dijo Feuer de manera seria mientras se acercaba a Wolfram. Siempre que hablaba de sus sentimientos se acercaba a el, lo abrazaba y algunas veces le susurraba al oído que lo queria

“¿Si ya sabes todo eso, porque me lo preguntas?”  
“Porque es la mejor manera para que reflexiones sobre las cosas, a veces solo necesitas escucharlo para darte cuenta de las cosas, y si lo digo yo, no me lo creerías, eso ya está demostrado”  
“Lo dices por la propuesta”  
“Así es, tú ya lo sabias, pero no te querías dar cuenta de eso”

Al día siguiente se reunió con lord Zenjo, y le explico la razón por la que no podía aceptar su propuesta, no se podría quedar tanto tiempo en Shin Makoku ya que las negociaciones estaban terminando, y ella tenia que ir con su padre a sus tierras en donde los estaban esperando. Lord Zenjo no estaba muy contento por la razón, trato de convencerla para que se quedara un tiempo mas, pero ella insistió en que tenia responsabilidades que atender en su tierra natal, por lo que el tiempo fuera era bastante limitado.

Y así fue, ya habían terminado de hacer sus investigaciones, no necesitaron el mes y medio que les habían dado, en menos de un mes lograron obtener la información que necesitaban por lo que no necesitaban estar mas tiempo ahí, por lo que las negociaciones terminaron y se estaban preparando para salir de la casa de lord Zenjo. La despedida fue difícil para lord Zenjo, no la quería dejar ir y le pidió que le permitiera visitarla en sus tierras, en ese pueblo de tierras humanas a las cuales ella pertenecía, con una promesa de que le escribiría para decirle como llegar fue la manera en que Zenjo la dejo ir. Por la distancia de sus tierras y porque el tenia que responder ante ese pueblo Zaya le prometió que le escribiría y que posiblemente podrían continuar con una amistad por cartas. Era lo mejor, así fácilmente podría dejar de enviar cartas dando la oportunidad de que la olvidara

Mientras observaba el horizonte a través de su ventana Zaya meditaba sobre los deseos de lord Zenjo de ir a sus tierras y visitarla, en verdad ¿estaba tan interesado en ella como para conquistarla como para seguirla a una tierra lejana dejando sus responsabilidades por un largo tiempo? Al menos sabia que no todos harían eso, o al menos Yuri no lo hizo, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, Yuri no lo quería, para el tenía más peso el reino que el como su prometido, y aun así, el reino no fue lo suficientemente importante como para quedarse. La familia, eso era mas importante que nada, y se pregunto el mismo si seria capaz de hacer sus responsabilidades a un lado por la familia. No lo sabría, porque su familia siempre estaba con el, su familia se entretegía con sus obligaciones y responsabilidades por lo que seria imposible separar las 2. Los miembros de su familia tenían sus obligaciones con el reino como el las tenia, y tal ves esas obligaciones y responsabilidades era lo que permitía que siguiera en contacto con ellos. Si cada uno de ellos se dirigía a sus propias tierras, sería imposible seguir en contacto con ellos, y eso propiciaría que se separaran, así es que, si lo analizaba con la cabeza fría, sencillamente no podría  
Había que admirar que a lord Zenjo no le importaba que Zaya fuera humana, una raza con la que su pueblo había tenido muchas guerras pero al parecer el estaba aceptando a los humanos o semi Mazokus, según sus informes algunos de los trabajadores que tenia eran medios Mazokus, y no vivian en malas condiciones, vivian con los otros Mazokus y no tenían problema con ellos, agradecia que lo mandaran a una misión donde los ideales de Yuri fueran aceptados..

Escucho e rechinido de los caballos que tiraban de su carruaje y el ruido de espadas siendo desenfundadas a su alrededor, todo eso lo saco de sus pensamientos, su reacción fue buscar su espada, pero estaba vestido como mujer y su supuesto padre tampoco traía un arma consigo, tuvo una sensación en su cuerpo, se empezó a sentir débil una sensación que ya había sentido anteriormente, tuvo suficiente fuerza para salir de carruaje que lo llevaba con la ayuda de su padre, quien no se veía que se sintiera tan mal como el así es que empezaron a buscar algo para defenderse

Vio como sus hombres estaban débiles, pero aun así estaban dando batalla contra unos hombres desconocidos, uno de los hombres señalo a donde ella se encontraba parada junto con su padre

“Son los representantes, aprésenlos, tenemos que llevarlos con nosotros”  
Zaya no pudo hacer mas que tomar una espada que se encontraba tirada cerca de donde ellos estaban parados, pero no pudo hacer uso de ella, apenas tenia fuerzas para tenerla alzada, sentía como es que su fuerza se le iba de las manos, por lo que su padre se la quito de las manos y se puso delante de ella en modo protector, algunos de los hombres que los estaban atacando cargaron en contra de su padre, quien con mucho esfuerzo los hizo retroceder, Zaya en cambio trato de invocar su elemento para poder ayudar a su padre pero por alguna razón no pudo invocarlo están usando piedras houseki pensó, ¿acaso sabían que eran Mazokus?

Vio el estado en la que se encontraban los demás, se veían débiles y algunos apenas podían mantenerse en pie, Feuer no podría ayudarlo en ese momento ya que si a el le afectaban las piedras a ella le afectaría más, a los únicos que bien en buen estado eran a los humanos y semi humanos que eran los que estaban dando mas pelea, todos blandía espadas, y estaban defendiendo a los Mazokus que apenas podían mantenerse en pie, pero eso no iba a durar por mucho tiempos, la cantidad de humanos y semi humanos era mínima, y la cantidad de sus contrincantes iba en aumento, era cuestión de tiempo que los derrotaran y si eso pasaba no sabia que era lo que pasaría con ellos.

Y así fue, terminaron siendo rodeado por una banda de asaltantes que no sabían cuál era el asunto que tenían con ellos, todos fueron atados, a los Mazokus les ataron piedra houseki en manos y cuello, lo cual dificultaba no solo el moverse sino también el respirar, los que eran humanos solo les ataron las manos, pero los pies tenían una movilidad restringida, y las sogas que estaban usando era mas gruesas que las que los Mazokus tenían

Se sentía tan débil, las piedras estaban surtiendo efecto en él, lo único que supo es que los habían subido a una carreta y no supo a donde los llevaban, después de lo que sintió que era mucho tiempo sintió que la carreta se detenía, y los obligaron a salir, no se podían mover, por lo que usaron la fuerza con ellos y empezaron a golpearlos, lograron salir de la carreta y vio que estaban en el puerto, y los obligaron a subir a un barco. ¿Cuales eran los planes que tenían con ellos? Según lo que sabían eran los representantes de un pueblo humano

Su mente empezó a generar una gran cantidad de posibilidades, ¿pedirían rescate? No había a quien pedirle el rescate a menos que se lo pidieran a lord Zenjo, no, no quería que el lo viera así, además, descubriría que era hombre y con eso su cuartada y misión se expondría. ¿Los venderían como esclavos? Era una posibilidad ya que la fachada decía que eran humanos, y muchos Mazokus todavía odiaban a los humanos


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri se había dado la oportunidad de salir con Fumiko algunas veces, esa ves habían ido a un acuario que se encontraba en el centro de la prefectura donde vivía, al parecer Fumiko estaba muy animada en la cita, había visitado todo el acuario y ella veía las peceras llenas de peces con una gran sonrisa en su cara, después de eso, habían ido a almorzar algo, ese momento fue bastante incomodo porque involucraba establecer una plática con ella y no sabía de que hablar con ella

“Has pensado que es lo que vas a seguir estudiando?” pregunto Fumiko quien se encontraba sentada al otro lado de la mesa frente a Yuri  
“La verdad no he pensado en eso, ¿tú que es lo que piensas estudiar?”  
“Posiblemente administración de empresas, estoy pensando aplicar a la universidad de Tokio, me gusta el plan de estudio de ahí, seria lindo que varios fuéramos a la misma escuela y continuáramos juntos, igual y tu amigo Murata se nos puede unir”  
“La universidad de Tokio, ¿No es de esas que piden una calificación muy alta para poder entrar?”  
“Bueno, sí, las buenas escuelas son así, pero estoy segura de que si te pones a estudiar podrías lograr entrar. ¿Has pensado en que es lo que quieres hacer?”

“Mmm, últimamente no lo he pensado, mis perspectivas de vida han cambiado”  
“A si, ¿antes que pensabas ser?”

No podía decirle que pensaba reinar un reino, establecer convenios con otros reinos y ayudar a establecer la paz entre los reinos, pero desde que había regresado no había pensado que se iba a dedicar, entre las conversaciones con el Maou, el trabajo de traducción y las relaciones que había ayudado a su hermano no se había dado tiempo de pensar a que se dedicaría, lo único que tenía seguro es que quería seguir jugando béisbol

“Bueno, es un sueño que ya no se podrá hacer, por ahora lo único que sé es que quiero seguir jugando béisbol”  
“¿Y piensas hacer algo más que jugar?”  
“Por ahora no”

Bueno, eso había sido bastante incomodo, no había pensado en que era lo que quería dedicarse a un futuro y no había tenido tiempo para poder pensar en eso, todavía estaba en tiempo para prepararse, de tomar algún curso para poder entrar a la universidad, la universidad de Tokio era una opción, pero esperaba que no fuera la única

“Sabes, seria lindo que continuáramos viéndonos en la universidad, y seguir juntos”  
“¿Seguir juntos? Que quieres decir con eso”  
“bueno, seguir siendo lo que somos, y viéndonos, eso sería lindo”

Que era lo que ella está pensando, ellos en este momento no se encontraban en ninguna relación, o al menos eso era como él lo veía. Pero no había considerado el cómo es que ella lo veía

“¿Como crees que es nuestra relación?” pregunto Yuri mientras la miraba directamente a la cara en espera de lo que contestara  
“Bueno, te considero muy cercano a mí, sabes que me gusta salir contigo, y estas conversaciones que hemos tenido me ha permitido conocerte un poco más, me siento más cercana a ti cada vez que nos vemos, ¿te gusta salir conmigo?”  
“Bueno, sí, no me incomoda” quería agregar la palabra mucho, no es que no disfrutara de las salidas era diferente a salir con sus amigos y su familia, pero aun así le costaba trabajo entablar una conversación con ella, y lo peor es que no podía contarle tantas cosas

“Qué bueno, yo también disfruto de estas salidas contigo, sabes”

Después de esa conversación todo fue bastante normal, terminaron de almorzar y salieron del local a dirigirse al metro para que cada uno se fuera a su casa. 

Estaban a punto de tomar cada uno su tren para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, pero Fumiko hizo una maniobra audaz, lo agarro de la cara y le planto un beso en la boca, al principio fue un beso inocente, en donde solo se juntaron sus labios, Fumiko había desplazado sus manos de su cara a sus hombros para abrazarlo, él se sentía extasiado por ese beso, y por reflejo coloco sus manos en la cintura de Fumiko, ella se separó de él y se dirigió al andén a tomar su tren que había acabado de llegar

No entendía bien que era lo que acababa de pasar, había sido su primer beso, y no es que no lo hubiera disfrutado, pero había un sentimiento dentro de el, algo en la boca del estómago se intensificaba, no podría decir si era amor o qué, pero sabía que el Maou tenía que ver con eso

Tomo el tren que lo llevaba a su casa y todo el camino estuvo reflexionando lo que había pasado, había besado, más bien, había sido besado por una chica, y no necesariamente le disgustaba lo que había pasado, pero él no sentía ese enamoramiento del que tanto había escuchado hablar por parte de sus amigos cuando platicaban de sus relaciones con sus novias

Cuando llego a su casa se encontró a Murata con quien había quedado verse para revisar unos documentos que Bob le había hecho llegar, pero antes de eso optaron por comer algo, la verdad el se sentía lleno, pero no quería despreciarle a su mama la comida que había preparado

“¿Me vas a contar como te fue con Fumiko?”  
“Me fue bien”  
“¿Solo bien?, parece que esta cita fue diferente a las demás”  
“Bueno, si lo fue, ella…… me beso”  
Murata esperaba que Fumiko tomara la iniciativa en ese aspecto, sabia que Yuri no se animaría a hacerlo era bastante denso y no sabia cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo por Fumiko, así es que el hecho de que ella tomara la iniciativa no fue raro

“¿Y te gusto besar a una mujer?”  
“Fue raro, no se que es lo que siento en este momento, tuve una sensación en la boca del estómago, un ardor, pero no estoy seguro de que fue eso, pero no estoy seguro de lo que fue, no sé si fueron mis sentimientos o …”  
“¿Crees que es el Maou expresando su enojo?”  
“Posiblemente, aunque, técnicamente el me sugirió que saliera con otras mujeres”  
“Y pasando de la sensación que tuviste con ese beso, ¿que piensas de ella?”  
“Bueno, es un poco rara sabes, me pregunto qué era lo que planeaba dedicarme a un futuro, y no supe que responderle, tiene planeado entrar a la universidad de Tokio, y me sugirió que entráramos a la misma universidad”

“¿Te lo sugirió?”  
“Bueno si, técnicamente lo hizo”  
“¿Y tú que piensa de eso?”  
“No es mala idea, pero todavía no he decidido que es lo que voy a hacer, y además, no quisiera que mi futuro se rigiera por lo que ella quiere”

“¿Y cuáles son tus opciones?”  
“Bueno, quiero seguir jugando, y quisiera …. “  
“…Considerar opciones en otro lugar” termino la frase Murata   
“Si” 

dijo Yuri de manera tímida, todavía estaba considerando la posibilidad de regresar, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin poder regresar, entre las traducciones, la escuela, los entrenamientos y las negociaciones con las que participaba con su hermano, había pasado casi un año, y el Maou no perdía la esperanza de poder regresar

“Bueno, no hay que perder la esperanza, últimamente e sentido que se han acoplado más, y tus conocimientos del reino y del idioma han mejorado considerablemente, ahora lo único que faltaría es que se pusieran de acuerdo en sus sentimientos, pero creo que eso va a tardar un poco más”  
“Puede que si”

Ese día en la noche mientras tenía su plática interna con el Maou se encontraron en el mismo café donde había platicado con Fumiko

“¿Disfrutaste de tu día?”  
“mmm, no estuvo tan mal”  
“¿Tienes bonitos recuerdos de este lugar?”  
“Diría que son recuerdos diferentes, que nunca había tenido antes”

El Maou quien se encontraba sentado enfrente de el en la mesa de la cafetería recargo su barbilla en sus manos y lo miro con esos ojos que parecen de gato

“¿Como te sentiste con Fumiko en ese momento?”  
“Raro, presionado”

Yuri contesto de la manera mas honesta que conocía, sabia que era lo mejor que tenia que hacer, el Maou conocía perfectamente que era lo que el sentía, y era mejor decir la cosas sin rodeo porque la manera en que el Maou le sacaba la verdad era muy dura, pero esa manera que tenía el Maou de platicar con el era la única manera en la que el podía ser sincero consigo mismo

“¿Porque dices eso?”  
“Bueno, parece que ella ya tiene unos planes y me esta considerando dentro de ellos”  
“¿Y te gusta que ella tenga esos planes sin consultarte?”  
“La verdad no, me sentí presionado en ese aspecto”  
“¿Te gusto que no considerara tus planes?”  
“No, pero la verdad, ni siquiera yo se que es lo que quiero hacer”  
“Pero estas seguro de algo de lo que quieres seguir haciendo”  
“Si”  
“¿Y que pensó ella de eso?”  
“Por la manera en que lo dijo parecía que era un sueño infantil, un sueño que no podía prosperar”  
“Parece que no esta considerando lo que tú quieres”  
“Eso parece”

Yuri entendía lo que el Maou quería darle a entender, sabia que los planes de Fumiko no consideraba lo que el en verdad quería, que sus gustos y aspiraciones no estaban siendo tomados en cuenta, el amaba el béisbol y aunque no tenía perfectamente establecido que era lo que quería en un futuro, sabía que quería continuar con una de las cosas que más le gustaban

“¿Eso es lo que quieres de una persona?”

Yuri guardo silencio, quería decir las cosas, pero no sabia como decirlo sin que sonara tan mal

“No, no es lo que quiero”  
“¿Y que es lo que en verdad quieres?”  
“Que consideren que es lo que quiero”  
“Alguien más ha considerado que es lo que quieres”

Yuri sabía perfectamente a quien se refería el Maou, Wolfram aunque no estaba de acuerdo con muchas cosas de las que quería hacer siempre lo apoyaba en eso, y lo acompañaba en sus locuras. Era su compañero fiel, inseparable y nunca lo abandonaría sea cual sea la situación, Wolfram arriesgaría su vida por él, y él no quería que eso pasara, lo protegería 

“Si, lo hay, aunque….”  
“Aunque que”  
“No se si lo que siento es mi sentimiento o es el tuyo”  
“Posiblemente no identificas de quien es el sentimiento, pero al menos los pensamientos son tuyos, en eso yo no influyo, y en eso ya estas avanzando”

Era cierto, esos pensamientos eran solo de él, lo que Fumiko le hizo sentir en ese momento era solo de él, y entendía la molestia que el Maou tenía, sabia que el Maou odiaría que alguien más definiera lo que tenía que hacer, ni siquiera Gwendal, Conrad le habían dicho que era lo que tenía que hacer, le habían sugerido que hacer y las razones que le habían dado eran perfectamente validas, pero en ningún momento pasaron sobre sus decisiones, las habían respetado y lo habían apoyado para hacer lo que quería hacer

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri continuo un tiempo saliendo con Fumiko, las veces que salían las despedidas eran semejantes, un beso de Fumiko y una reacción por parte de el, agarrándola de la cintura y regresándole el beso, a veces era un beso pasional, a veces era un vestido casto y sencillo, y el como hombre adoraba esas despedidas por parte de Fumiko

Pero las conversaciones eran muy semejantes, siempre ella intentaba convencerlo de que fueran a la misma escuela, y eso a él no le parecía mucho, deseaba que respetaran su decisión, sus deseos de seguir jugando, Fumiko lo excitaban esos besos, deseaba darse un tiempo a pasar con ella, pero esas platicas eran lo menos deseado, cuando tocaban esos temas la excitación y el deseo desaparecían

Por eso había decidido dejar la relación atrás, de un momento a otro empezó a evitar a Fumiko, ya no salía con ella, y las veces que coincidía en la escuela ponía un poco de distancia a pesar de los intentos de Fumiko de acercarse, evitaba las citas con ella inventando compromisos con su hermano o con el equipo, y las actividades en la escuela las limitaba a lo mínimo y trataba de tener poca interacción con ella

Ese día tenia entrenamiento con Murata, habían quedado de verse afuera de la escuela, en el lugar de siempre, agarro sus cosas y lo único que hizo fue despedirse de sus amigos con un simple “Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana” dejando a todos atrás sin decir nada aunque ahí no se encontraba Fumiko, y agradeció el hecho de que no estuviera

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras, se encontró con Fumiko en el descanso de las escaleras, trato de pasar a su lado sin decir nada mas que “nos vemos después”, pero no pudo, Fumiko le corto el paso diciendo que tenían que hablar

Fueron a la parte de atrás de la escuela para poder platicar, se sentaron en una banca y espero lo que Fumiko tenía que decir

“Me has estado evitando últimamente, ¿paso algo?”  
“No es eso, bueno si, algo”  
“Puedes ser mas especifico, odio cuando divagas y no dices nada concreto”  
“Lo sé, no eres la primera que me lo dice”  
“¿Entonces?”  
“Lo siento, si me gustas, eres bonita y disfruto estar contigo, pero…”  
“¿Pero?”  
“Tus planes son diferentes a los míos, nuestros intereses difieren demasiado y siento que me presionas para que sigamos el mismo camino, y eso no me gusta, lo siento, pero no puedo continuar así”  
“Perdón si te presione, pero no parece que tengas planes a futuro, necesitaba presionarte un poco para que empezaras a pensar en eso”  
“Tengo sueños y aspiraciones, pero no son adecuados a tu manera de pensar”  
“béisbol, ¿A eso te refieres?”  
“Si, quiero seguir con eso, es algo que me gusta y que quiero continuar con eso”  
“Ese plan de vida es absurdo”  
“Tal vez para ti es absurdo, pero yo quiero hacer eso y otras cosas y esas cosas no están de acuerdo a lo que tú quieres, por eso es que prefiero hacerme a un lado y que esto termine por la paz”

Fumiko se levanto de la banca y se inclino ante Yuri y lo beso en los labios  
Y mientras le decía “Yo sigo interesada en ti, me gustas Yuri” le acaricio la mejilla dejando su mano en ella y lo beso en los labios antes de marcharse y dejarlo ahí 

Yuri se quedó un momento ahí sentado, como podría procesar lo que Fumiko le acababa de decir, esperaba que la relación se enfriara y con la distancia todo eso terminara

De ahí se fue a la entrada donde Murata se encontraba esperándolo

“Te tomaste tu tiempo, ya me iba a ir”  
“Lo siento, me encontré con Fumiko”  
“Por tu mirada, eso no parece haber terminado bien”  
“Al parecer no termino, esperemos que la distancia enfrié las cosas”  
“Entonces, en resumen, ¿ya no estas interesado en Fumiko?”  
“Bueno si, un poco”  
“¿Un poco?”  
“Bueno, no sé, ella me besa y cosas así lo cual disfruto, pero hay algo que no me gusta”  
“¿Y qué es?”  
“No sé, siento que, no puedo ser yo mismo cuando estoy con ella”  
“Bueno, al menos ya conociste el amor de una mujer. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?”  
“Bueno, yo ya le dije que no quiero nada más, si ella no lo entiende, espero que la distancia la haga cambiar de opinión”  
“Si para ella no termino dudo que la distancia la haga cambiar de opinión”

Los entrenamientos terminaron bien, y después de eso fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa, rara vez se bañaban en los vestidores por lo que solo se cambiaron de ropa, cuando iban de regreso a su casa para comer y trabajar en los documentos que Shori de seguro había llevado para que Yuri trabajara con ellos

“¿Extrañas Shin Makoku?”  
“Si, un poco” dijo Yuri entre dientes “Pero no hemos podido regresar, no importa cuantas veces lo intentemos”  
“Parece que has tenido más compenetración con el Maou”  
“Si, ya estamos de acuerdo en más cosas, todavía tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero podemos lidiar con ellas, y todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer con el manejo del Marioku, pero creo que con la ayuda de Bob y de Shori eso lo podremos lograr”

Después de esa conversación con Murata continuo con su rutina normal del día, cenaron, trabajaron en algunos documentos que había llevado Shori y platicaron sobre algunas situaciones en las negociaciones, eso le ayudaba mucho a Yuri porque Murata entendía muy bien ese rubro (a veces pensaba que Murata hubiera sido una mejor opción para eso), y para terminar el día se iba a tomar un baño

Se encontraba sumergido en la tina, en la parte relajante de su baño y lo único en lo que podía pensar era lo que había pasado con Fumiko, al parecer Fumiko estaba decidida a seguir en una relación que no tenía futuro, y no sabía como lidiar con ella, al parecer el evitarla no seria suficiente porque hasta el momento no lo había hecho, y nunca había lidiado con alguien así. Bueno, de hecho, si lo había hecho, Wolfram, pero el respetaba su espacio y la decisión o falta de ella con respecto al compromiso, Wolfram había decidido darle el espacio y el tiempo necesario para que el tomara sus decisiones, y nunca lo había hecho tan definitivo, se contentaba con seguir a su lado

El día siguiente fue día de descanso así es que aprovecho para despertarse tarde, su papa no se encontraba, había ido con Shori a comprar algunas cosas y su mama se había quedado en casa con el

“Yu-chan, te preocupa algo, te ves bastante ojeroso”  
“Lo siento madre, e tenido muchas cosas que pensar en los últimos días”  
“Bueno, si quieres hablar de algo aquí estoy, y es mama. No entiendo porque tienes esa costumbre de no llamarnos como debe de ser, con Shori es lo mismo, nunca le dices hermano”  
“jajaja, me gusta hacerlo enojar”  
“Al parecer a mi también”  
“jajaja lo siento”  
“Esta bien”

Su madre regreso a la cocina y salió de ella con 2 tazas de agua caliente, y una cajita con las bolsas de te

“¿Y, piensa decirme que es lo que te pasa?”

Yuri agarro la taza que su mama le ofreció y empezó a preparar su te  
“Como supiste que querías a mi papa, estoy seguro que había mas pretendientes por ahí”  
“O Yu-chan” dijo su mama de manera muy animada, esa animosidad era la razón por la cual el prefería hablar con su papa, pero a vista de que no se encontraba y de que su mama le había preguntado que era lo que pasaba se animó a preguntarle “Es cierto, tenía más pretendientes, y tu padre la tuvo difícil en ese aspecto, pero me decidí por el por lo bien que me hacia sentir el estar con él, el tiempo fluía como el agua y era divertido estar con el, respeto mi forma de ser, y siempre lo a hecho, por eso es que lo escogí y me case con el… y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho”

“Nunca trato de cambiar tu forma de ser y respeto tu forma de pensar y de ser?”

“No, nunca, es más, recuerdo que en una de mis ultimas participantes de kendo el me acompaño a algunos de mis entrenamientos, en esos días no pude juntar para la inscripción al torneo y tu papa me ayudo, nunca me pidió nada”

“¿Y te importo mucho su físico, el cómo se veía?”  
“mmm, no, de hecho, tu padre era de los menos agraciados, había un chico bastante guapo, pero no había química con él, no es que fuera malo, pero no era lo mismo que con tu padre, la verdad, siempre he pensado que no importa la envoltura mientras que se sienta amor uno por el otro no importa la edad, genero, condición física o social”

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los 2, su madre preparo su té y empezó a tomar un poco de el

“Eso es lo que te preocupa Yu-chan?”  
“Si, algo hay de eso, la persona que respeta mi forma de ser y con la que siento que puedo confiar al 100% no es lo que yo esperaría, y eso me genera mucho conflicto”  
“bueno, a nosotros no nos importa quien sea, mientras que sea una buena persona y te cuide es lo mas importante para nosotros, que importa lo que los demás digan, tu familia siempre te apoyara, no importa el camino que tomas, si te quedas con nosotros o regresas a Shin Makoku, tu familia siempre te apoyara”  
“Gracias madre”  
Su madre hizo un puchero al momento en que le dijo eso  
“Es mama Yu-chan. Definitivamente, no tienes remedio”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Esa noche Yuri había cenado con la familia, se bañó y se vistió en el baño. La platica con su madre le había ayudado a aclarecer muchos de los pensamientos que había tenido últimamente, si tan solo le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Wolfram las cosas serian diferentes, pero hablar de un compromiso eran palabras mayores, todavía era muy joven para hablar de matrimonio, y la relación con Wolfram estaba encaminada a un matrimonio según los deseos del expríncipe, pero el no, no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero porque no se dio la oportunidad de tratarse, de conocerse mejor, tal ves si fuera una mujer y según los estándares del reino la hubiera cortejado, o no se supone que para eso son las citas actuales, una especie de cortejo, pero más moderno, pero con un hombre? Bueno, tal ves su mama tenia razón, no importaba la envoltura de la gente sino los sentimientos y la relación que se tenía con esa persona  
Mientras pensaba eso estaba sentado al lado de la tina, moviendo su mano en el agua que esta contenía, en el agua se veía una pequeña serpiente de agua que se movía de un lado al otro alrededor de su mano, iba y venía, y se movía a lo largo de la tina a veces saltaba y regresaba al agua, Yuri no se percato de la presencia de la serpiente de agua hasta que esta lo agarro de la mano y lo jalo dentro de la tina  
La sensación que siguió a eso era una sensación que él conocía, pero que tenía mucho tiempo que no la tenia, por reflejo aguanto la respiración y se dejo llevar con la corriente. Cuando salió del agua sabia muy bien que ya no se encontraba en su mundo, ahora tenia que saber en donde se encontraba en Shin Makoku o en tierras humanas. Lo único que veía a su alrededor eran arboles, parecía que era un bosque, salió del agua y exprimió la ropa que traía puesta, en ese momento se pregunto porque no había llegado al castillo, o al menos a sus inmediaciones.  
Al poco tiempo escucho unos pasos no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, no podía permitir que lo reconocieran, así es que trato de mantenerse escondido atrás de un árbol cuando escucho una voz que reconocía  
“¿Heika?”  
“¿Conrad, eres tu?”  
“Así es Heika, me da mucho gusto verlo de nuevo, bienvenido” dijo Conrad con su característica sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo calmaba  
“Conrad, estoy feliz de verte” dijo Yuri extendiendo sus brazos y abrazando a Conrad como a un viejo amigo, a quien literalmente no había visto en demasiado tiempo  
“Tengo una muda de ropa para usted, cámbiese”

Yuri agarro la bolsa que Conrad le había dado y se fue atrás de uno de los árboles, no le importaría mucho cambiarse frente a Conrad, pero en verdad no era tan cercano a él, solo habían compartido la tina en uno o dos de los viajes que habían hecho, pero siempre estaban acompañados, ya sea por Wolfram e incluso por Yozak

Se había puesto ropa común del reino, unos pantalones azul oscuro con una playera blanca, y una chaqueta azul que, hacia juego con el pantalón, también traía su tinte para cabello café y sus pupi lentes que hacían juego con el cabello, los cuales se colocó con ayuda de Conrad

“¿como supiste que estaría aquí Conrad?”  
“Ulrike me lo dijo, me dijo todo muy de repente por lo que no pude organizar una guardia como debería de ser, lo siento Heika”  
“No tienes de que preocuparte y es Yuri Conrad, tanto tiempo fuera y se te a olvidado el cómo llamarme”  
“jajaja tienes razón …. Yuri” 

eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa más grande que había visto Yuri, sabía que Conrad estaba feliz de verlo y el también lo estaba, había extrañado esa sonrisa característica que muchas veces llego a calmarlo un poco, aunque muchas veces no sabía lo que esa sonrisa escondía, pero sabía que en este momento era una sonrisa verdadera

Al momento en que Yuri termino de cambiarse, Conrad tomo la bolsa donde se encontraba la ropa mojada de Yuri y empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo mas cercano con Yuri caminando a su lado

“¿Donde esta Wolfram?, pensé que estaría aquí contigo, nunca dejo de recibirme cuando llegaba”  
“Wolfram se encuentra atendiendo unos asuntos en las tierras Voltaire, el no sabe que regresaste”  
“Unos asuntos, ¿Qué es lo que a pasado?”  
“Nada de que preocuparse, esta en un entrenamiento especial que se hace cada año, Gwendal lo envió para representar las tierras Voltaire”

Después de una pequeña pausa tuvo el valor de preguntarle a Conrad

“Y, ¿se encuentra lejos de aquí?” dijo Yuri casi como si estuviera murmurando, retorciéndose las manos en señal de pena por hacer la pregunta, Conrad lo observo y se dio cuenta que Yuri había requerido de mucho valor para hacer esa pregunta en donde evidenciaba que quería ver a su hermano, se preguntó qué era lo que había pasado para que Yuri preguntara por el cuándo antes nunca lo había hecho

“Bueno, no esta tan lejos de donde nos encontramos, pero pensé que preferías ir al castillo”  
“Bueno, sí, me gustaría ir al castillo, pero…” dijo Yuri con un pequeño tono rojo en su cara, se veía que estaba muriéndose de pena y quería que eso terminara pronto

“Bueno, si así lo deseas, te acompañare a buscarlo, pero tenemos que enviar una carta para avisar que vamos para allá, estaría mal llegar así y mas cuando se trata de la milicia, son muy especiales cuando va alguien y mas cuando se encuentran a mitad de algún entrenamiento”  
“Lo entiendo, solo quisiera que esta visita no fuera tan llamativa, quisiera darle una sorpresa”  
“Estoy seguro de que se sorprenderá. Escribiré tus deseos en la carta, seguro que prepararan las cosas para que así sea, pero es la milicia, no esperes mucho”

Poco después de esa conversación llegaron al pueblo y a la posada en donde Conrad había reservado una habitación en una pequeña posada, nada fuera de lo normal de lo que conocía, un cuarto con 2 camas bastante sencillas y una puerta que conectaba a un pequeño baño. Conrad escribió una pequeña nota y la ato a una paloma mensajera, idéntica a las que había llegado a ver antes en los viajes que había llegado a hacer

“El día de hoy descansaremos aquí, saldremos mañana”  
“Muy bien Conrad”  
“Sería bueno que fuéramos a comer algo”  
“Muy bien tengo mucha hambre”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El barco se empezó a mover y como era clásico se sintió aún más mal por el movimiento del barco, trato de estar consciente, las piedras y el mar eran una mala combinación para el. Observo su alrededor, con el solo estaban Mazokus, todos se veían demasiado débiles por el efecto de las piedras en ellos. 

El lugar donde se encontraban era una serie de celdas en donde había a lo mas 3 personas y por lo menos 1, los Mazokus estaban encerrados con Mazokus y los humanos estaban con otros humanos o semi Mazokus, posiblemente lo hicieron para evitar que los ayudaran a quitarse las ataduras que tenían 

“¿Capitán, se encuentra bien?” Wolfram reconoció la voz de Logan, quien se encontraba a su lado, los había despojado de sus armas y de cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlos a salir, incluso a el, le había quitado el adorno que llevaba en la cabeza  
“Estoy bien, el mar nunca a sido un aliado para mi” dijo Wolfram

Era bien sabido que su capitán odiaba el mar, siempre evitaba los barcos a menos que fuera sumamente importante a que se subiera a uno, pero últimamente por acompañar a su rey y prometido había subido a mas barcos de los que hubiera querido, y siempre era lo mismo, generalmente se encontraba en su camarote por el efecto que tenia el mar en el

“Miren nada mas, lo que tierras lejanas y humanas han traído a nosotros. Mazokus” dijo un hombre quien había entrado a las celdas caminando como si fuera el dueño del barco, junto con el habían entrado algunos otros humanos que parecía ser la tripulación, todos ellos se carcajearon cuando el capitán hizo su comentario “o perdón, también tenemos algunos humanos y semi humanos con nosotros”

Era un hombre musculoso pero bien arreglado, si lo analizaba bien no parecía pirata, bien arreglado no presentaba la imagen desgarbada que tendrían los piratas, y su ropa tampoco lo parecía, no traía ropa de marinero que suelen traer los piratas, ni el ni ninguno de los hombres que formaban parte de la tripulación, es mas sus ropas aunque no parecían finas parecían de buena calidad, y portaba un broche en corbatín que suelen traer la gente de buen estatus en la sociedad, posiblemente era un comerciante y los que lo rodeaban eran sus ayudantes

” Un pajarito nos ha dicho que ustedes no son humanos, y que obviamente ustedes no están aquí para hacer negocios en tierras Mazokus, así es que nuestra labor es investigar cuál es su razón de estar aquí” dijo mientras caminaba entre las celdas, todos lo observaban, incluso su forma de moverse era diferente a la gente del pueblo, eso le permitió saber que era una persona que tenia cierto estatus dentro de la sociedad 

“y es mi trabajo saber que es lo que hacen” se detuvo enfrente de la celda donde se encontraba Wolfram” O, pero si tenemos una dama entre nosotros, ¿quién oso ponerla junto con otro hombre?”

Alguien rompió el silencio “No es una mujer”  
“¡¡No es una mujer!!, que pena, hubiera sido más indulgente con ella” se acercó a la celda para observar al hombre disfrazado de mujer “Es bastante bello, de seguro heredo eso de su madre, bueno, no importa” dijo mientras se alejaba de los barrotes que los separaban

“disfruten sus nuevas instalaciones” dijo y se dirigió a la salida, seguido por la tripulación que había llegado con el

Había pasado un tiempo desde que el “capitán” hizo su presentación, que tanto sabia ese hombre de ellos, como sabían que no era una mujer, fue en el momento en que los atacaron, como sabían que eran Mazokus, eran muchas preguntas y ninguna de ellas tenían respuesta

Al siguiente día de la presentación del capitán, sus hombres fueron sacados de las celdas uno por uno y llevados a un cuarto, posiblemente los interrogarían para saber cual era la razón de hacerse pasar como humanos, esperaba que ninguno de sus hombres hablara ya que si lo hacían la misión seria un fracaso, los Mazokus podrían aguantar, pero no sabia si eso pasaría con los humanos, lo bueno es que los 2 humanos estaban 2 celdas a la derecha por lo que había observado, así es que con sus soldados les hizo llegar el mensaje de que no dijeran nada, que aguantaran por el bien de la misión, esperaba que eso sucediera

“Saquen a la belleza de la celda” dijo uno de los hombres que acababa de llegar, “El capitán quiere hablar contigo”

Se sentía débil y no pudo ofrecer mucha resistencia, Logan que se encontraba en la misma celda que el fue arrojado a una esquina por uno de los hombres que entro y el fue sacado a rastras por el otro, no tenia muchas fuerzas por lo que no pudo mantener el equilibrio por mucho tiempo

“Belleza, mantente parado, no te vamos a cargar” y así fue, subió las escaleras como pudo y llego a una habitación que solo tenia 2 sillas y entre ellas estaba una mesa

“Valla, es el turno de nuestra belleza. Se ve bastante mal, ¿que le paso?”  
“Es el efecto de las piedras”  
“o entiendo. Déjanos, no creo que pueda hacer ningún daño” La voz era del capitán, de la persona que anteriormente había dado el discurso en las celdas  
“Bueno, no creo que tu nombre real sea Zaya. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

No dijo nada, tenia que guardar silencio por el bien de la misión  
“No dirás nada belleza, esta bien” se paro de la silla y rodeo la mesa “En ese caso, te quitare tu disfraz y me enterare de quien eres” 

Le dio la vuelta a la mesa y se acerco a el, paso su mano por la mejilla y lo único que pudo sentir fueron ganas de golpearlo  
“Que linda piel tienes, me gustas sabes, y no importa si eres hombre o mujer, eres demasiado bello para tu mala suerte”

Coloco su mano en sus hombros “Creo que te ayudare a quitarte tu disfraz, a de ser muy incomodo estar en esas celdas con ese lindo vestido” dijo susurrando al oído de Wolfram  
Movió una de sus manos a su espalda y empezó a jugar con los botones del vestido que traía, crispo su piel y lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarse de su silla y alejarse de el

“¿No quieres que te ayude? Rompes mi corazón sabes” dijo en modo sarcástico “Quiero obtener información y tu me puedes ayudar”  
“No te diré nada” dijo de tono molesto y decidido a su captor  
“tarde o temprano vas a hablar, pero quiero ser amable contigo, no quiero arruinar tu belleza sabes, me gustas, a pesar de ser un hombre, estoy seguro de que ya te e visto en algún lugar”

Agarro un paquete que se encontraba en la mesa y se lo lanzo  
“póntelo, no creo que sea muy cómodo estar en esas celdas con ropa de mujer”  
Wolfram lo vio el paquete que tenía ropa de hombre  
“no lo hare”  
“como quieras”  
De un solo movimiento se acercó a Wolfram y le dio un golpe en el estomago  
“Deja de ser tan obstinado mi belleza, esta amabilidad no se te dará siempre, has lo que te digo”  
“No lo hare”  
Agarro a Wolfram de las manos y lo coloca en la silla donde antes se encontraba sentado. El se dirigió a la otra silla  
“Eres bastante necio sabes. Si no quieres aprovechar mi amabilidad no lo hagas, pero me dirás que es lo que están haciendo aquí”  
“No te diré nada”  
“¿y si golpeo esa linda cara que tienes, lo harás?”  
“No te diré nada”

Y así paso mucho tiempo, por cada pregunta que hacia su captor no contestaba nada, guardaba silencio, hasta que termino con su paciencia y lo tiro de la silla

“Eres una bestia bastante obstinada sabes, muy bien, jugare más rudo”  
Lo alzo del suelo de un solo jalón y se colocó atrás de el  
“No quería llegar a esto, pero eres bastante obstinado sabes, me estas hartando”

Lo siguiente que escucho Wolfram fue tela que se rasgaba y sintió un frio en su espalda  
“Si no me quieres decir lo que quiero saber por las buenas me lo dirás por las malas”

Que era lo que pensaba hacer con él, mantenerlo desnudo enfrene de sus hombres, denigrarlo a ese grado para que hablara y dijera lo que quería saber

“Que linda piel tienes por acá atrás”, dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por su espalda, de abajo a arriba “Que pasaría si te muerdo aquí”, haciendo una pausa en su cuello “Seria bastante divertido verte sufrir por estar lejos de mi si lo hago, me pregunto si así hablarías” 

Se dio la vuelta y se colocó enfrente de Wolfram sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón  
“Pero no lo hare, ese sufrimiento por la distancia seria por ambos lados, pero como soy bastante amable con una dama cuyo vestido esta arruinado”  
Corto la soga que ataba sus manos  
“Ponte la playera”  
“No lo hare”  
“Eres una bestia necia y obstinada” dijo lanzándolo al suelo “Me haces perder la paciencia. ¡¡Guardia!!”  
Un hombre entro al cuarto donde se encontraba  
“Sostenlo, no lo dejes mover las manos”

El soldado se posiciono en la parte de adelante y le agarro las manos, el capitán agarro la playera que contenía el paquete y lo coloco a sus hombros, el soldado soltó una de las manos y el capitán paso ese brazo por la manga de la camisa, cuando termino eso el soldado agarro la mano y soltó la otra, se repitió la acción, el vestido que estaba totalmente destruido cayó al suelo mientras se llevaba el proceso. Se sentía débil, no podía luchar a pesar de que tenia las manos semi libres, pero logro soltarse del soldado se le lanzo directamente al soldado y entre el forcejeo logro darte un golpe en la mandíbula dejándolo medio noqueado, su captor que se encontraba a su espalda le agarro el brazo, lo jalo y le dio otro golpe en el estomago

“Agradece que no te golpe en la cara belleza” le amarro las manos con una nueva cuerda con piedras houzeki y le dio el vestido y el pantalón que todavía no se ponía

El guardia que había entrado se puso de pie 

“Llévalo a su celda” dijo el capitán “Y trae al que sigue”

Sacaron a Wolfram jalándolo de uno de sus brazos, cuando llego a su celda lo empujaron a el y sacaron a Logan quien era su compañero de celda, para continuar con los interrogatorios

Boto lo que tenia en sus manos a la cama y agarro los pantalones que le habían dado, uno de los soldados que se encontraba en la celda continua se acerco  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, no lo sabía, pero cada día era lo mismo, desayuno y empezaba el interrogatorio, cada uno de sus hombres era sacado de su celda y llevados a un cuarto para ser interrogados, regresaban golpeados y débiles por el efecto de las piedras, con el era lo mismo, pero él se veía más débil sus hombres se lo habían dicho y estaba seguro de eso

“Párate bestia” dijo uno de los captores al soldado con el que iba regresando de su interrogatorio, prácticamente lo traía colgando de uno de los brazos “No te voy a cargar”  
“¿Que te paso en la cara?” dijo el hombre que se encontraba con ellos cuidándolos, pero por el estado que tenían era difícil que hicieran algo para poder escapar  
“Esta bestia, se me lanzo a la cara y me alcanzo a morder, lo tuve que golpear”  
Y después de eso lanzaron al soldado a una de las celdas, reconoció al soldado como Marco, quien se paro del lugar a donde había caído, escupió un poco de sangre y se dirigió al soldado con el que compartía celda, hubo una conversación silenciosa entre ellos y después de eso se dirigió a su cama.

Mientras estaba acostado en su cama se sumergió en el pensamiento que últimamente ocupaba sus pensamientos, como escapar de sus captores, los únicos momentos que los sacaban de las celdas eran para los interrogatorios, y sus captores tenían la precaución de no tener ningún tipo de arma cerca de ellos, ningún cuchillo, y ningún tipo herramienta que pudieran usar para poder escapar, en cuanto a la comida que les traían tenían mucho cuidado de que todo se regresara, al menos no los mataban de hambre. Durante los interrogatorios las preguntas eran las mismas, querían saber quienes eran realmente, quien los habían mandado y que era lo que hacían ahí, al parecer ninguno de sus hombres habían respondido las preguntas, por lo que se habían ganado una serie de buenos golpes para que de alguna manera soltaran la información

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, aprovechando la soledad que la noche le daba de sus captores Marco empezó a forcejear la cerradura de su celda y un click seguido por el rechinido de una puerta alerto en silencia a todos los capturados. Marco se dirigió a la entrada del cuarto de donde se encontraban al lugar donde las llaves de las celdas se encontraban colgadas, y empezó a abrir las celdas, los que no abrían las celdas ayudaban a los otros a quitarse las ataduras que les limitaban sus poderes

“Capitán” escucho decir a Marco al momento en que habría su celda “¡Se encuentra bien?”  
“Ahora me encuentro mejor, ¿como lograste abrir la celda?” dijo Wolfram mientras veía la figura de su subalterno abriendo la puerta  
“Bueno, son gajes de mi antiguo oficio del cual no me siento muy orgulloso, pero me ayudó mucho en días difíciles”  
“Es algo que tendrás que enseñarme”  
“Lo hare cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿puede caminar?”  
“Quítame esto y ya veremos” dijo mientras movía sus propias manos  
Uno de los humanos entro a su celda y empezó a desatar las cuerdas que lo ataban, mientras eso pasaba observo a un par de soldados subir las escaleras para hacer un reconocimiento y posiblemente algunas armas. Al momento en que le quitaron las cuerdas que lo ataban empezó a sentirse mejor, una cosa menos que lo hacia sentir mal.

El y sus hombres esperaron a que los exploradores regresaran, habían conseguido algunas armas y se las dieron a los que no portaban ningún poder. El plan era salir de ese cuarto y defenderse usando sus elementos, posiblemente habría mas piedras que sus captores podrían usar, por lo que conseguir armas era importante. Y así fue, al momento en que salieron y llegaron a la parte superior del barco descubrieron que sus captores se encontraban en la parte exterior del barco, los que manejaban el agua usaron su poder para poder crear una ola la cual tiro a la mayoría, los que pudieron tomaron las armas que estos habían soltado y se pusieron en posición para empezar a cruzar espadas con quien los atacaran, pero justo en ese momento sintió que su poder se le drenaba, había alguien cerca usando esas malditas piedras por lo que se aferro mas a la espada que tenia en sus manos y busco al portador de la piedra

“vaya, esa no es la manera de agradecer mi hospitalidad con ustedes, de verdad, los Mazokus son cada ves mas maleducados” dijo el capitán del barco, esa persona que lo había interrogado durante varias veces tanto a el como a sus hombres  
“Les pido de la manera mas atenta regresen a sus habitaciones” dijo en un tono sarcástico, como si ellos fueran viejos amigos en ves de ser sus captores  
“Estas loco si crees eso” escucho a alguno de sus soldados gritar  
“Bueno, tenia que pedir las cosas por las buenas, pero en vista de que no quieren cooperar tendremos que hacer uso de la fuerza. Qué pena, porque nuestro trato dejara de ser amable con ustedes”  
Dicho esos, empezó la batalla, al parecer ninguno de sus captores exceptuando el capitán contaban con piedras, por lo que la pelea fue bastante equitativa, sus hombres se defendían bastante bien a pesar del efecto de la piedra y los humanos, aunque no eran muy diestros se defendían. Algunos de sus hombres invocaban su marioku para poder sacar a sus adversarios del barco, ya sea el agua o el aire, y muchos de ellos lo habían logrado, por lo que la cantidad de enemigos que enfrentaban disminuyo de manera drástica

El capitán del barco seguía sosteniendo la piedra, mientras mas trataba de acercarse a el más débiles se ponían, por lo que era imposible acercarse a él, algunos de los soldados que no eran portadores de algún elemento, se acercaron a él y habían entablado un combate con él, pero no era suficiente, Wolfram le lanzo algunas bolas de fuego, pero estas eran muy débiles y con poca fuerza, y obviamente no llegaban a su destino. El capitán había logrado derribar a sus contrincantes y aprovecho esa distracción para lograr escapar. El y sus hombres corrieron a la parte posterior del barco, lo siguiente que vieron fueron una serie de canoas que se alejaban del barco

“capitán, ¿quiere que los capturemos?”  
“No, déjalos ir, no lograron nada con sus interrogarlos y nosotros no tenemos suficiente tiempo para hacernos cargo de ellos, si los capturamos no podríamos entregarlos ya que nuestra fachada se caería y muestra misión estaría expuesta. Retirémonos si tenemos suerte no volveremos a toparnos con ellos”   
“Si capitán”  
“Reúne las tropas y lo que nos pueda servir, tenemos que partir lo antes posible”


	8. Chapter 8

Habían estado cabalgando por 1 día completo, agradecían el hecho de que todas sus cosas se encontraban en el barco, sus caballos y todas sus pertenencias, navegaron hacia la orilla y empezaron a dirigirse a su destino inicial, lo primero que hicieron fue adentrarse al bosque y buscar un lugar en donde pudieran acampar para poder darle tratamiento a los que estaban más maltratados

Los que se podían mover montaron el campamento y trataron a los heridos, designaron las guardias para poder descansar y salir a primera hora el siguiente día

Mientras se encontraba en su tienda dormido en lo que vendrían siendo sus cobijas Wolfram vio que Feuer se encontraba sentada en un diván, específicamente el que se encontraba en las habitaciones del Maou, viendo hacia afuera por las grandes ventanas que conectaban al balcón de las habitaciones del Maou

“No tienes buena cara sabes ¿Como te encuentras?” dijo mientras se acercaba a la figura que estaba sentada viendo a la infinidad del cielo  
“mmm, te preocupas por mi, que lindo eres” dijo Feuer quien se encontraba sentada a su lado “pero es cierto, no me siento bien, el estar tanto tiempo expuesta a las piedras me afecto demasiado, necesito dormir”  
“Por supuesto que me preocuparía por ti” dijo de una manera más molesta, la manera en que comúnmente decía algo cuando no le creerían, lo que hizo reír a Feuer, pero ya pasado su aparente molestia por el comentario de Feuer se puso un poco mas serio, como si estuviera profundamente preocupado “Duerme lo que necesites, tratare de no invocar mi elemento para no causarte problemas” Wolfram se acomodo a un lado de Feuer mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la susodicha  
“Puedes invocar tu elemento, no me causara ningún problema, tu marioku es independiente al mío”  
“¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte a mejorar?”  
“mmm. Me puedes abrazar” dijo como cualquier chica enamorado, mostrándose tímida mientras decía esas palabras  
“Vaya que mujer tan mas coqueta eres” dijo al oído de Feuer mientras pasaba su brazo sobre ella, “espero que no seas así con todos”   
“Solo contigo, además, estas oportunidades no se dan todos los días” dijo mientras se recargaba en el cuerpo de Wolfram. Se sentía cálida rodeada por los brazos de su portador el fuego que era su elemento la ayudaba a sentirse mejor, la reconfortaba en cierta forma, y el sentimiento que profesaban uno por el otro, aunque no fuera en el mismo nivel, la ayudaba a aliviar su dolor  
“Sabes, siempre estaré para abrazarte”   
“Se que lo harás, aprovechare este momento para dormir un rato, no se cuánto tiempo necesite para restaurar mi poder”  
“Tomate el tiempo necesario, aquí estaré para ti”

A la mañana siguiente se prepararon para retomar el camino, necesitaban apurarse para llegar a la zona de entrenamiento como se tenia previsto, por las investigaciones que habían hechos sus hombres al parecer habían estado fuera 4 días, por lo que tenían 2 días para el plazo de arribo, si querían llegar tendrían que apurarse. Y así fue, avanzaron a paso constante, como ninguno de sus hombres tenían heridas mayores todos montaron sus caballos y avanzaron a paso constante hasta llegar al pueblo que se encontraba cerca de su destino, le dio gusto ver que habían llegado a su destino, y lo mejor es que había sido dentro del plazo establecido

Llegaron a las oficinas donde antes habían hecho el registro de su llegada para dar inicio al entrenamiento, al igual que esa ves, esta ves estaban anunciado su llegada para dar un informe detallado de la misión que les habían asignado

“bienvenido capitán” dijo General Mayor Ricootfort quien se encontraba sentado en su mesa redactado algún tipo de documento “Estábamos esperando su llegada con ansias”  
“Gracias señor, estamos listos para rendir nuestro informe y las pruebas que lo apoyan”  
“Primero pasen a dejar sus cosas en sus cuarteles, posteriormente diríjanse a las aulas para que redacten su informe por escrito. Después de eso se les dará el veredicto de su participación en dicha misión”  
“Así será” dijo Wolfram mientras saludaba hacia el general para hacer entender que las ordenes habían sido entendidas y que se disponía a cumplirlas

Camino por el patio de entrenamiento junto a todos los hombres que lo acompañaban, pero había algo raro en el ambiente, muchas caras voltearon a verlos mientras cruzaban el patio. Tan mal se veían el y sus hombres, pero las personas que los volteaban a ver se veían igual, al parecer también la habían pasado mal en su misión  
“¿Capitán?”  
“Si, ya lo noté, algo raro está ocurriendo, apurémonos a rendir nuestro informe y después investigaremos lo que está pasando”

Y así fue, cuando Wolfram se disponía a salir de sus cuarteles los hombres de Dogett ya los estaba esperando afuera, por el comentario que habían escuchado de ellos, había una visita importante para ver el progreso de los entrenamientos, pero no sabían a ciencia cierta quien era, al parecer era alguien importante dentro del reino. La mente de Wolfram empezó a moverse a mil por hora, sería uno de los 10 nobles, su hermano, su madre, no podría decir quién era, tendría que investigar eso terminando lo que les habían encomendado. 

Llegaron al lugar asignado y tomaron sus lugares, redactaron los documentos necesarios para rendir sus informes de sus investigaciones, nadie menciono las dificultades que habían tenido en su regreso, ya que eso no formaba parte de la investigación y querían ser lo más específicos posible en lo que les habían encomendado

Termino de rendir su informe y salió de la habitación  
“Wolfram” escucho una voz que llamaba cuando volteo a ver quien lo llamaba. vio que DeLora se encontraba parado cerca de donde el se encontraba  
“DeLora, ¿Ya cumpliste con tu misión?”  
“Si, la tuvimos un poco difícil”  
“¿Ustedes también?”  
“Parece que todos. Todos los que e visto pasaron por lo mismo, al parecer la verdadera misión era probarnos. Algunos lograron escapar, a otros los dejaron encerrados con las llaves prácticamente puestas para que salieran por su propio pie”  
“¡Y cual fue tu caso?” pregunto Wolfram en el tono petulante que le recordaba sus antiguos días de estudiante  
“Jajajaja técnicamente escapamos, pero al parecer nuestros captores ya se estaban preparando para dejarnos el camino libre”

Wolfram lo volteo a ver con los brazos cruzados, era evidente que se habían tardado mucho en lograr su escape que sus captores ya estaban listos para dejarles las puertas abiertas

“¿Y a ustedes como les fue?” pregunto DeLora mientras caminaba con Wolfram hacia los campos de entrenamientos  
“Bien, gracias a las maestrías de Marco logramos escapar, tengo mucho que aprender de el y su antiguo oficio”  
“Oooo, te refieres de tu segundo al mando ¿verdad?, me gustaría estar presente para aprender de el también, nunca se sabe cuándo necesitare aplicar conocimientos de una actividad tan poco querida, pero de tanta ayuda”

Otra ves lo mismo, las miradas que volteaban a verlo, nadie cuchicheaba como estaba acostumbrado dentro del palacio, solo eran las miradas

Oye, ¿sabes que es lo que a pasado?, ¿porque las miradas?” dijo mientras hablaba en tono bajo cerca de DeLora  
“oooo, no te has enterado, dicen que hay un miembro de la nobleza que a visitado las instalaciones, pero nadie sabe exactamente quien es, dicen que van a hacer la presentación formal el día de mañana”  
Llegaron a la puerta de los cuarteles de Wolfram y su regimiento “pero dicen por ahí que lo han visto entrar a tus cuarteles, no identifican bien quien es ya que lo hace entrada la noche, por lo que es más difícil identificarlo”

“¿A mis cuarteles? ¿En la oscuridad de la noche?”  
“Así es, así es que, si fuera tú, pondría un par de soldados afuera de tu puerta, no vaya a ser que te ataca a mitad de la noche” dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla de Wolfram y lo acercaba a su cuerpo tomándolo de la cintura “No me gustaría que alguien asaltara a la persona que me gusta”

DeLora lo había pillado otra vez, sabia muy bien que estaba jugando con el por lo que, como siempre, golpeo su mano y se alejo de el   
“¿La persona que te gusta dices?, la persona que te gusta es perfectamente capaz de defenderse por si solo, y estoy seguro de que no necesita tu ayuda. Ya deja de jugar conmigo”

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a sus cuarteles  
“¿Bueno, vas a entrar o no?” dijo DeLora mientras se alejaba de él, sabia muy bien como reaccionaba Wolfram a sus acercamientos, y eso lo divertía mucho  
“Bueno, si voy a entrar” dijo Wolfram en un tono preocupado, obvio que iba a entrar, pero prefería no entrar solo, tendría que hacer una inspección con sus hombres para verificar que no hubiera nada raro. Afortunadamente para el en ese momento algunos de sus hombres se acercaban a sus cuarteles por lo que no tendría que entrar solo  
“Bueno, al parecer no me necesitas. Nos vemos mañana”  
“Nos vemos mañana”

Mientras que DeLora se despedía Wolfram considero brevemente el no entrar, pero no podía darse el lujo de que sus hombres vieran miedo en él, eran 4 los que habían llegado, suficientes para lo que se tenía que hacer  
“Ustedes 2” dijo señalando a unos soldados” revisen la parte de abajo. Los demás, revisen la parte de arriba. Avísenme si ven algo raro”  
Sus hombres se pusieron en firmes en reacción a la orden que había dado su capitán, se vieron entre ellos preguntándose el porque de la orden, pero como eran soldados lo único que podían hacer era obedecer  
“Cuando terminan de hacer eso, empiecen a preparar la cena”  
En lo que sus soldados hacían eso, el empezó a inspeccionar sus propias habitaciones, no había encontrado nada raro, todo se veía en orden, demasiado en orden diría el. No había muestras de polvo en ningún lugar considerando el tiempo que se habían ido pensé que habría una pequeña capa de ella, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida, no había rastros de que alguien hubiera estado ahí, pero por si acaso decidió cambiar las cobijas, no sabía que pervertido había entrado en sus habitaciones y lo que había hecho en ella.

“Capitán” alguien llamo la puerta mientras el terminaba de atender su cama  
“Adelante”  
“Hemos revisado todo, no han nada fuera de lo normal, algunos de nuestros hombres están revisando los alrededores, nos avisaran si encuentran algo raro”  
“¿Qué me dices de la limpieza?”  
“Fuera del polvo acumulado no han nada raro”

Había polvo acumulado, eso quiere decir que solo había estado en su habitación, eso le crispo la piel  
“Bien” dijo en el modo más tranquilo que podía tener “Que me dices de la cena, ¿ya está?”   
“Nuestros hombres ya están trabajando en eso, nos avisaran en el momento en que esté listo”  
“Bien”

Antes de que fueran a cenar sus hombres habían reportado que no habían encontrado nada raro a los alrededores. La cena se llevo de manera normal, como muchos de sus hombres se encontraron cansados, optaron por retirarse temprano a descansar, el era uno de ellos, pero el hecho de que alguien estuviera en sus habitaciones lo preocupo, por lo que no se sentía tan cómodo dormir en esa cama. Salió de sus habitaciones y salió sin que nadie lo notara ya que sus propias habitaciones tenían una puerta que comunicaba al exterior, consideraban que el campamento era seguro, por lo que no se había asignado ningún tipo de guardia, así es que salió con la confianza de que no se encontraría a ninguno de sus soldados mientras estaba en su vigía

La noche era demasiado callada, desde que Feuer había entrado a su descanso para poder recuperar energías, las noches se había vuelto demasiado calladas, demasiado solitarias. ¡Cuando se acostumbro a estar acompañado durante las noches? Primero había compartido sus noches con Yuri, después había sido Feuer, pero desde hace tanto tiempo no se encontraba solo. Eso lo puso triste, la soledad no le gustaba

“¿Wolfram?”, alguien lo había llamado, una figura se acercaba a donde él se encontraba sentado, su reacción fue tomar su espada, pero esta no se encontraba con él, no tenia porque, se supone que estaban dentro de unas instalaciones que se considerarían seguras

“¿Quién esta ahí?” dijo mientras invocaba su elemento, formando una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, listo para lanzarla en caso de que fuera necesario  
“Tranquilo Wolfram, soy yo”   
“Conrad” dijo sorprendido, la bola de fuego que se encontraba en su mano derecha desaparecía poco a poco mientras nombraba a su hermano “¿Qué haces aquí?”   
“Bueno, estoy en una misión especial, y decidí pasar a visitarte”   
“Una misión especial. ¿Cuál es?”   
“Es un secreto, prácticamente ya terminé con ella, así es que decidí pasar con mi hermano y regresar juntos”  
“Regresar juntos, suena bien. Se supone que mañana termina todo, así es que espero que estés listo para regresar”  
“Lo estoy” dijo Conrad 

Entonces, Conrad era la persona que había arribado al campamento, aunque Conrad no se consideraría como noble era alguien cuyo nombre tenía peso dentro del país, hijo de la ex Maou, el León de Gutenberg, y que, aunque era mitad mazoku, era uno de los mejores espadachines del reino

“¿Como has estado?” dijo Conrad con su característica sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado en las escaleras que se encontraban en la entrada de sus cuarteles  
“E estado mejor, pero no me quejo, he aprendido mucho”  
“Me da gusto escuchar eso. E escuchado que este entrenamiento no es nada fácil”  
“No, no lo es, pero he aprendido mucho y eso me da mucho gusto”  
“Ya no te ves tan decaído. Me da gusto ver eso”  
“Decaído, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?”  
“Cuando su majestad se fue, empezaste a mostrar signos de tristeza, todos en el castillo nos preocupamos y aunque tratamos de sacarte de ese estado con algunas pequeñas misiones parecía que no surtían efecto, parecías más y más decaído cada vez, algunas veces llegabas de tus misiones y no cenabas, te encerrabas en tus habitaciones, y comías muy poco. Gwendal estaba muy preocupado, no sabía que hacer así es que decidió como último recurso enviarte a este entrenamiento. Me alegra que lo haya hecho. Te ves mejor”

Ooo, eso había pasado, todos estaban preocupados por el   
“Gwendal esta muy contento con los reportes, incluso esta orgulloso por apoyar a los humanos. Estas ayudando a que sean aceptados en la milicia, cosa que difícilmente se hubiera logrado antes. Es algo para enorgullecerse”  
“Bueno, tengo que apoyar lo que a ese debilucho le hubiera gustado, aunque no este aquí, tenemos que apoyar sus ideales”  
“Tienes razón” dijo mientras veía la luna que surcaba el cielo

Wolfram volteo a ver el cielo, esa luna lo tranquilizaba, era una luna llena que iluminaba con su luz todo lo que podía ver, era increíble el alcance que su luz tenia

“¿Porque no estás en cama?”  
Wolfram se crispo la piel, no quería decirle a su hermano que alguien había estado en su habitación los últimos días, seria algo para que se preocupara y era lo menos que quería hacer ahora que se habían encontrado. Conrad lo observo, lo cual hizo que se riera de su expresión  
“Sabes, me tomé la molestia de limpiarlo mientras no estabas, pensé que te sentirías más cómodo en un lugar limpio”

Wolfram lo observo, entonces Conrad era quien había limpiado sus habitaciones, eso lo tranquilizo bastante, podría darse el gusto de descansar en su cama sabiendo eso

y poco a poco como su hubiera tomado alguna de las pociones para dormir de Gisela, el sueño se fue apoderando de él, bostezo y cerro los ojos, solo por un momento se dijo, pero no fue así, Conrad sintió como su hermano recargaba su cuerpo en el

“¿Esta dormido?” una voz profunda salía de las sombras acercándose a la fuente de su deseo. Una figura que emitía una pequeña luz salía de las sombras y se dirigía a Conrad y a su hermano  
“Si” dijo Conrad mientras jalaba el cuerpo de su hermano hacia él, se disponía a cargarlo para meterlo a sus habitaciones y que pudiera descansar. Entro a las habitaciones de su hermano seguido por el Maou quien estaba al pendiente de la preciada carga que traía su guardián

Conrad coloco a su hermano en la cama, no le preocupaba que se despertara, el Maou coloco la silla que se encontraba en la habitación cerca de la cama, Conrad decidió darle algo de privacidad, así es que salió de la habitación y se dispuso a hacer guardia mientras el Maou decidía salir

“Mi amado, e vuelto” dijo el Maou mientras sujetaba la mano de Wolfram, “y no pienso alejarme de ti” su otra mano acariciaba los risos de su amado, mientras este dormía, no emitía ninguno de los ruidos que acostumbrada a hacer mientras dormía, acaricio la mejilla de su amado y en respuesta este sujeto su mano con un poco más de fuerza

“Yuri” dijo su amado en susurros mientras dormía sujetando en reacción la mano que lo sostenía  
“Si, aquí estoy,” dijo el Maou susurrando mientras se acercaba mas a su amado. Deseaba meterse a la cama con él, abrazarlo y dormir a su lado en esa posición, pero no podía, no quería que Wolfram se espantara al momento en que se despertara “Pronto mi amado, pronto estaremos juntos” se levanto de la silla y coloco un beso en la frente de Wolfram, el siguiente beso fue en la mejilla, cerca de la boca “Espérame mi amado” y salió de la habitación dejando a la fuente de sus deseos descansando en su cama  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La mañana había llegado, no supo cómo es que había llegado a su cama, lo mas seguro es que Conrad lo haya llevado a su cama mientras dormía, identifico un olor dulce que de alguna manera había llegado a su cuarto, voltea a todos lados para identificar la fuente de dicho olor, pero no había nada diferente en su cuarto, se arregló para salir y empezar la rutina del ultimo día de su entrenamiento

Después del desayuno los habían citado a todos en los campos de entrenamiento, y posteriormente tendrían la tarde libre para preparar sus cosas y partir al siguiente día, por la noche se tenía programada una celebración de fin de curso

Cuando se reunieron todos los escuadrones en el patio de entrenamiento perfectamente formados y alineados para escuchar las palabras del General Mayor Ricootfort quien se ponía de pie de la silla que estaba perfectamente alineada con las sillas de los demás maestros quienes se encontraban sentados, pero había una silla vacía al lado del General Mayor pero no idéntico al maestro que faltara. No vio a Conrad, posiblemente se había retirado para terminar la misión que le habían encomendado

“El día de hoy se da por terminado uno de los entrenamientos más completos que el reino tiene para ofrecer, por los resultados obtenidos nos sentimos verdaderamente orgullosos de los resultados que su esfuerzo realizado día a día. Algunos de ustedes lo hicieron con muchas cosas en contra, pero poco a poco fueron sorteando esas deficiencia, trabajaron en equipo y demostraron que las desventajas de unos son las ventajas de otros, y por eso nos sentimos verdaderamente orgullosos, ya que de eso se trata este entrenamiento, de trabajo en equipo, y eso es algo que tendrán que hacer en esta nueva realidad, una realidad en la que los humanos y los Mazokus trabajen juntos, codo a codo para lograr la grandeza de nuestro reino”

“Gracias a los deseos de nuestro Maou Heika las disputas y diferencias que existían con muchos de los reinos humanos vecinos y lejanos han desaparecido, y como parte de esa amistad con los otros reinos los lazos de cooperación se extenderán, por eso es importante que ustedes superen esas diferencia con los otros reinos, porque así como los humanos tienen sus puntos malos, los Mazokus tampoco somos perfectos, por lo que al igual que en este entrenamiento debemos de superar nuestras diferencias y trabajar en equipo. El resultado final de este entrenamiento es escoger quienes de ustedes formarán parte de los equipos de relaciones y estamos seguros de que aquellos que formen parte de dichos equipos serán el orgullo del reino”

” Demos la bienvenida a un invitado especial, tenemos el honor de tener con nosotros a Maou Heika”

Los murmullos de todos los soldados empezaron a escucharse, se sabia que era alguien noble, pero no se esperaba que fuera el mismo Maou Heika quien estuviera ahí. Wolfram lo vio caminar con la espalda erguida, con un paso firme y vestido con sus características ropas negras, Conrad caminaba atrás de él, como el fiel guardaespaldas que era. No sabia que pensar, estaba feliz de finalmente poder verlo, hubo una sensación en su interior, sabia que era Feuer que estaba despertando y por las conversaciones que había tenido con ella sabia que Yuri no era de sus personas favoritas

“Tranquilízate” se dijo a si mismo, o mas bien a esa sensación que tenía en su cuerpo

Yuri se coloco a la mitad de las sillas, enfrente del General Mayor quien se había colocado en su silla, Conrad se coloca al inicio de las sillas montando guardia, pero no necesariamente cuidando a su rey, sabia en donde se encontraba y el estar a su lado era mas bien un hecho protocolario que una necesidad por la seguridad de su propio rey

“Hola a todos, me encuentro ante ustedes principalmente para felicitarlos por concluir este entrenamiento, también para agradecerles el apoyo que se les a dado a los humanos que se encuentran entre ustedes. Se que las diferencias entre Mazokus y humanos han durado por mucho tiempo, pero eso tiene que terminar y mi trabajo es lograr eso, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, por eso necesito de su ayuda, porque en el fondo nadie quiere guerra, ni ellos ni nosotros, por eso hay que trabajar juntos, por eso es que les pido de favor apoyen en este proyecto. Se que no sera fácil, pero tenemos que dar el primer paso si es que queremos que las cosas cambien”

Dicho eso se acerco a la silla vacía que estaba situada al lado del General Mayor, quien se levanto de su silla y tomo la palabra

“El día de hoy termina su entrenamiento, en la brevedad posible serán enviados los resultados de sus entrenamientos a sus diferentes casas, y de esa manera se les informaran si formaran parte de estos nuevos equipos de relaciones, les deseo lo mejor a todos a partir de ahora y esperemos que ustedes desde sus cuarteles y lugares de origen formen parte de este nuevo proyecto por parte de nuestro Maou”

Dicho eso, se escucharon los aplausos por parte de los soldados y a la orden de romper filas todos se dirigieron a sus cuarteles para poder empacar lo necesario y continuar con el itinerario

“Wolfram” escucho una voz que lo llamaba, sintió una mano que lo sostenía del hombro y se volteo para ver a DeLora

“¿Sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Porque no me dijiste nada?”   
“No lo sabía, me acabo de enterar”  
“vaya, ya me estaba sintiendo traicionado, pensaba que no me habías contado semejante noticia, estaba pensando que nuestra amistad no era tan buena como para contarme esto”  
“No somos tan cercanos de todos modos” dijo mientras se quitaba la mano que lo sostenía  
“Ooo, y yo pensé que éramos más cercanos” dijo DeLora mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda

Otra vez esa sensación en su estómago, pero era más fuerte, no solo era su estómago, era una sensación de pesadez que sentía, era prácticamente el doble que había sentido con anterioridad al ver salir a Yuri

“Wolfram” una persona que conocía muy bien se acercó corriendo a donde él se encontraba DeLora no lo soltó, sencillamente alzo la cara en dirección a la voz que lo llamaba, al momento de ver quien era reacciono

“Maou Heika” dijo su compañero quien se colocó a su lado en posición de firmes, a Wolfram le dio risa la expresión en su cara, totalmente seria, ya tenia mucho que no lo veía así, desde sus días de la escuela militar diría el

“jajaja hola, perdón no te conozco, ¿eres amigo de Wolfram?”  
“Si majestad” dijo DeLora mientras observaba al famoso regente del reino, tuvo una sensación en la boca del estómago, ¿miedo? ¿nervios? No sabría decirlo, pero la presencia del Maou era abrumadora, si no fuera por su entrenamiento diría que las piernas se le doblarían, le faltaba un poco el aire ya que sentía el ambiente pesado con la solo presencia del rey, hizo lo único que pudo hacer, aguantar

“Qué bueno, gracias por cuidar de el, si me permites me gustaría hablar con Wolfram”

Yuri agarro a Wolfram de su brazo y lo jalo a un lugar lejos de las miradas de los curiosos, Conrad camino atrás de ellos con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, sabía que su hermanito se sentía apenado por la actitud del Maou en presencia de los demás, Wolfram había sido educado para hacer salir de la vista pública con más decoro, pero Yuri no, su educación había sido diferente y muchas cabezas voltearon a ver la manera en que Wolfram era jalado por el Maou

“Yuri, ¿que estás haciendo?”  
“Alejándote de él, no me gusto su actitud” dijo Yuri en un tono enojado  
“Su actitud, ¿a qué te refieres?” Wolfram pregunto de manera incrédula sin poder creer la escena que le había hecho pasar en ese momento  
“Siendo tú, no creo que permitieras que se acercara así a ti”  
“¿Acercarse así a mí?, no te entiendo”

Yuri lo soltó y lo vio a los ojos, tenia los ojos del Maou, aunque su cabello y su voz era la misma su mirada había cambiado, y de pronto volvió a sentir esa sensación en el estómago, la presión en el aire, parecía que el Maou se estaba manifestando y estaba liberando su Marioku, pero el aura azul que comúnmente acompañaba la aparición del Maou no se manifestó. Y de repente, una pequeña llama apareció al lado de Yuri, quien reacciono levantando un muro de agua, no sabía de donde había salido, pero ahí estaba

“Wolfram, que estas haciendo?” dijo Conrad acercándose al Maou en modo protector  
“No so yo” dijo con miedo en su voz, y era cierto, a pesar de sus sentimientos confundidos hacia Yuri, sería incapaz de poner su elemento en contra de el “Lo siento Yuri, tengo que atender unos asuntos” dijo Wolfram con una mirada de miedo en sus ojos, después de eso se retiro a paso veloz de donde se encontraba Yuri

Tenia que encontrar un lugar para poder calmarse y para poder controlar un poco el temperamento de Feuer, si continuaba con el no sabia como terminarían las cosas y no podía permitirse una escena dentro del campamento. Corrió a sus habitaciones y busco su caballo, lo monto inmediatamente y se dirigió al bosque, en alguno de sus misiones habían encontrado un lago y decidió que era el lugar perfecto para tranquilizar a Feuer

Al llegar al lago en cuestión se quito sus ropas rápidamente y entro al agua  
“¿Porque hiciste eso?”  
“Cual crees que fue la razón, el tiene la culpa de lo que hice, no se porque me lo preguntas si sabes muy bien que no lo pienso tolerar” dijo Feuer en tono enojado  
“Lo se, pero aun así, lo que hiciste tiene sus consecuencias”  
“Y eso no me preocupa, no pienso perdonarlo por lo que hizo, y ¿que es lo que hace aquí?, no se había ido, ¿si era feliz en su casa porque regreso?”

Feuer estaba enojada, obviamente el arrebato anterior no correspondía a lo enojada que se encontraba en ese momento, y sabia que ella se había moderado en ese arrebato. 

“No lo se, y si no me permites hablar con el no podría saber eso” Wolfram estaba enojado, no permitiría que su cuerpo fuera el vehículo de algo que le hiciera daño a Yuri, sin importar los sentimientos que tuviera en ese momento hacia el, no quería dañarlo. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los 2, solamente se escuchaba los ruidos de la naturaleza y de momento algo escucho

Escucho las pisadas de un caballo, era Conrad saliendo del bosque, al parecer lo había seguido y se acercaba para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando   
“Qué lindo lugar has encontrado, ¿puedo entrar contigo?”  
“¿Dejaste al debilucho solo?”  
“Creo que se encuentra en uno de los lugares más seguros del reino, además, Yozak lo está acompañando”  
Y era cierto, rodeado de todos esos soldados y acompañado del mejor amigo y compañero de armas de su hermano no tenía que temer

“El lugar en suficientemente grande para que entren tus soldados y los míos” dijo entre dientes, como si no quisiera admitir que de alguna manera quería estar acompañado

Conrad se quito la ropa y entro al rio, se sentó cerca de donde se encontraba Wolfram y sintió que el agua era caliente a diferencia del resto del rio, sabia que era su hermano quien estaba haciendo eso, no quería pensar que su hermano no disfrutaba el agua fría. 

Hubo otro silencio, no tan pesado como el anterior mientras platicaba con Feuer, si Conrad estaba ahí era por algo, lo había seguido a través del bosque y era obvio que quería platicar algo con el

“Ya tenía mucho que no estábamos juntos en el rio, creo que era desde que éramos niños” dijo Conrad mientras recordada los días de su infancia, antes de que Wolfram lo negara como hermano, cuando todavía eran niños jugaban en un rio donde en uno de sus viajes de regreso al castillo Pacto de Sangre hicieron una parada para comer algo y como niños empezaron a jugar en un rio, esa vez hasta Gwendal se unió, al principio no quería pero Wolfram lo convencio para que jugaran con ellos. 

“Si, tienes razón”  
Un silencio mas….

“Se que no es tu culpa lo que paso, he escuchado las situaciones que algunos manejadores de elemento han tenido que pasar, y Yuri tampoco te culpa”  
Otra vez esa sensación en su estómago Feuer había reaccionado a la mención del nombre de Yuri  
“Se que no fuiste tu quien genero esa chispa, perdón por reclamarte”  
“No tienes de que preocuparte”

Wolfram siguió viendo el horizonte, reflexionando en las palabras que le había dicho su hermano

“Lo que paso no fue culpa mía, yo no invoque mi elemento” dijo Wolfram en su tono infantil, Conrad recordó los días en los que su hermano no quería admitir el haber hecho algo, y sabia que no había sido el  
“Lo sé”  
“No me pienso disculpar por lo que paso, sentí que su continuaba ahí, algo malo iba a pasar, no es que odié a Yuri…” o al menos eso era lo que quería creer “… solo …” no pudo decir nada mas  
“Lo entiendo…” dijo Conrad tranquilamente

Otro silencio entre ellos, pero este silencio fue menos pesado que los anteriores, pero esta vez el silencio era completamente ameno. Lo siguiente que escucho fue a Conrad poniéndose de pie y saliendo del agua

“Regresare con su majestad, no me siento tan cómodo dejándole el cuidado de su majestad a Yozak, no sé en que aprietos se estén metiendo. Dejaste que el agua se enfriara un poco”

Era cierto, no se dio cuenta en qué momento había dejado de salir el calor de su cuerpo, al parecer Feuer se había calmado con la plática que había tenido con su hermano y agradecía eso

“¿Regresas?”  
“Estaré un rato más aquí, ve a cuidar a ese debilucho”  
Y con esas palabras Conrad sabía que la actitud de su hermano había su rey cambiaria un poco. Se puso sus ropas y se dirigió de regreso al campamento

Estuvieron un tiempo mas sentados admirando el paisaje, sabía que en algún momento tendría que regresar, pero por ahora quería disfrutar el momento en donde su corazón se sentía emocionado por ser la razón de que Yuri pudiera regresar, pero nerviosos porque no sabia a ciencia cierta cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía por el  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando regreso al campamento se dirigió a sus cuarteles en donde Marco estaba organizando a sus soldados para emprender el regreso al siguiente día, el ambiente era totalmente diferente, los soldados conviviendo con otros soldados, sin importar de que reino eran, si eran humanos o Mazokus, Era una celebración, incluso algunos de los ciudadanos del pueblo estaban participando, ellos eran los que habían organizado todo en agradecimiento a los soldados por la ayuda que les habían dado en el pueblo, al parecer era costumbre que ellos se encargaran de la celebración de fin de curso. 

Cuando salió de sus habitaciones estaba ocultándose el sol, vio a Conrad a lo lejos acompañado de Yozak y de Yuri, pero para no llamar mucho la atención con los ciudadanos del pueblo, se había pintado el cabello y cambiado el color de sus ojos, Conrad lo vio a lo lejos y lo llamo con la mano, la única opción era acercarse, pero no quería estar al lado de Yuri como acostumbraba hacer antes, así es que se acercó y se colocó al lado de su hermano quien se encontraba entre él y Yuri

“Wolfram, me alegro de que estés con nosotros” dijo Yuri emocionado, “Perdón por lo que paso hace rato”  
“No tienes de que disculparte, no fue tu culpa, yo pido disculpas por haberme retirado con tanta prisa”  
Y así se rompió la tensión entre ellos, siguieron con su plática observando los festejos y la manera en que los diferentes soldados interactuaban entre si

“¿Conrad Weller, eres tú?”  
Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había hecho la pregunta, era Joseph Dogett quien se acercaba al grupo en donde Conrad se encontraba  
“¿Dogett, eres tú? Nunca me imaginé que te encontraría de nuevo, y menos en este reino” dijo Conrad mientras se acercaba a la persona que lo había nombrado “Tanto tiempo sin verte”  
“No has cambiado nada en todos estos años”  
“Y tú te ha vuelto más viejo, pero no tanto, ¿que haces por aquí?”  
“No todos tenemos la ventaja de ser Mazokus, vaya, en verdad que gusto verte”

“¿Lo conoces?” dijo Yuri quien había observado la reunión de los viejos amigos  
“Estuve con el en la tierra mientras estaba entrenando, ¿no te lo había dicho? Cuando visite la tierra hace 17 años Bob me mando a un entrenamiento especial, me dijo que conocer otras técnicas de entrenamiento no me haría daño. Y fue muy cierto. Deja te lo presento”  
“Joseph Dogett, te presento a Heika Yuri Shibuya” dijo mientras señalaba a Yuri “el es mi hermano…” dijo mientras cambiaba la dirección de su mano hacia Wolfram  
“…Wolfram Von Bieleft” dijo Dogett quitando las palabras de la boca de Conrad  
“Vaya parece que lo conoces”  
“Claro que lo conozco, fue mi vecino en todo este entrenamiento y nos ayudo en muchas cosas, si no fuera por el creo que en verdad hubiéramos sufrido”  
“Ustedes también nos ayudaron mucho” dijo Wolfram dando a entender que no tenía nada que agradecer, que el apoyo había sido mutuo  
“¿Pero en verdad son hermanos?” dijo Dogett sorprendido mientras veía de un hermano al otro  
“Lo somos, misma madre, diferentes padres, el es un Mazoku completo, mientras que yo soy mitad Mazoku”  
“Pues no lo parecen”

“Conrad se parece a su papa mientras que Wolfram se parece más a su mama” dijo Yuri participando en la conversación  
“ooo, si lo creo, a de ser una belleza tu madre Conrad”  
“lo es” dijo Conrad mientras sonreía a su amigo que no había visto desde hace tiempo  
“o, disculpe mi grosería, Heika, es un honor estar ante usted, creo que a de tener un papel muy importante en el reino Mazoku como para que Conrad este a su lado”  
“O, este chaval, aunque no lo creas es el rey de todos los Mazokus” dijo Yozak con una sonrisa en su cara, quería ver la expresión que el soldado tendría a la hora de enterarse de la verdad  
“¿El rey?” dijo Dogett sorprendido, no esperaba que el rey de todos los Mazokus fuera un muchacho que aparentaba tener entre 16 y 17 años  
“¿Eres Mazoku?”  
“No, técnicamente soy mitad Mazoku, pero no soy de este reino, naci en el otro reino”  
“Del mismo reino de donde vienes tu” dijo Conrad dirigiendo una mirada hacia Dogett   
“En serio, pues cuantos años tienes”  
“17”  
“¿Y eres el rey?”  
“Lo soy”  
“Que irrespetuoso soy, su majestad, discúlpeme” dijo de manera tímida, la verdad no sabia el como tenia que comportarse ante ese tipo de personas, la presencia mas importante a la que había estado presente había sido el General de las fuerza armada de su país, y la manera en la que tenia que reaccionar era como soldados, así es que no había problema  
“Llámame Yuri”  
“¿Yuri?” dijo sorprendido, Dogett, un rey que no quería que lo llamaran rey  
“Si, Yuri”  
“Muy bien, eso hare”

La noche siguió transcurriendo con normalidad, platicaban sobre algunas cosas de sus entrenamientos, de las diferencias que existían entre los dos reinos hasta que una voz los saco de su conversación

“Disculpe” dijo una dulce niña que no aparentaba tener más de 15 años humanos, era una Mazoku del pueblo, la había visto en algunas de las visitas que había hecho, estaba parada ahí tímidamente, con la cabeza baja, pero de repente alzando la mirada hacia el “¿Puedo bailar con usted?” dijo dirigiéndose a Wolfram

No esperaban que alguien se acercara a solicitar un baile, y para no decepcionar a la pobre chica a la que le había tomado mucho valor acercarse decidió aceptar la invitación

“Por supuesto” se dirigió al resto del grupo y de manera cortes se despidió de ellos, tomo la mano de la pobre niña y se dirigió al centro del campo de entrenamiento, que se había convertido de manera temporal en una pista de baile. 

Los bailes del pueblo eran totalmente diferentes a los bailes a los que estaba acostumbrado en el castillo. En el castillo eran bailes mas rígidos, mas formales, pero aquí, eran de libre expresión, bailaban juntos en pareja, pero no había la necesidad de pasos rígidos.

A el por ser hombre le correspondía guiar, la guio por la pista de baile, girándola cuando así lo ameritaba y cuando termino la pieza, hicieron una pequeña reverencia agradeciendo la compañía. Mientras se dirigía de regreso a donde estaban los demás la música empezó y alguien tomo su mano

“¿Me concede esta pieza?” dijo DeLora con una sonrisa en su cara “Quien sabe cuándo nos volveremos a ver” Sabía que era cierto, así es que aceptó la invitación  
“Dadas las circunstancias, estoy seguro de que te veré constantemente en el castillo”   
“Puede ser, pero no puedo desaprovechar una oportunidad de bailar contigo” dijo DeLora mientras caminaba al centro de la pista de baile

Cómo eran tierras Mazoku era normal que 2 hombres bailaran juntos y como a él lo habían invitado, DeLora le correspondía liderar el baile, DeLora lo llevo del centro de la pista hacia las orillas, tenía que admitir que era muy buen bailarín, y de un momento a otro sintió una mano en su hombre lo que los obligo a dejar de bailar

“Wolfram, ¿me permites esta pieza?” cuando volteo, vio la figura de Yuri, pero sus ojos eran diferentes nuevamente, eran los ojos del Maou, y le estaba pidiendo que bailaran  
Yuri volteo a ver a DeLora con esos ojos, obviamente este se iba a sentir intimidado por ellos

“O, no hay ningún problema” DeLora le cedió su mano a Yuri y se retiró, quien lo agarro de la cintura y lo acerco a si mismo, sus ojos penetrantes nunca dejaron de verlo, y como si conociera perfectamente los pasos de un baile empezó a guiarlo

“Yuri, no es necesario que el baile sea tan formal, podemos separarnos un poco”  
“Perdona Wolfram, pero es la única forma en que se bailar” 

Wolfram sabía que era mentira, ya que Yuri siempre se había quejado de lo cerca que estaban cuando le habían intentado enseñar a bailar los bailes de la corte, y en este momento estaba pidiendo su cercanía

Sorpresivamente Yuri bailaba muy bien, como si conociera los pasos a la perfección, lo guio por la pista de baile girándolo cuando así lo deseaba y sujetándolo en sus brazos nuevamente como si nunca lo quisiera dejar ir. Afortunadamente la música termino e hicieron la reverencia obligatoria. Caminaron de regreso a donde antes estaban, pero se sintió apenado por la cercanía que el mismo Yuri quería. 

Cuando se reunieron con Conrad y Yozak le fue imposible estar separado de el ya que Yuri se colocó a su lado, y así se mantuvo toda la noche  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando llego al pueblo que se encontraba cerca de la zona se iban a quedar en una de las posadas del pueblo, pero los encargados del campamento fueron por ellos y los escoltaron al campamento diciendo que había unos cuartos preparados para su estancia por lo que aceptaron la invitación. Las habitaciones que le dieron estaban en las mismas instalaciones en donde se hospedaban los mismos maestros, el general Mayor le mostro las instalaciones: en donde estudiaban, en donde entrenaban, en donde comían y en donde tenían construidos sus cuarteles. 

Yuri quería preguntar cuáles eran los cuarteles de Wolfram, pero no se atrevió a mostrar al general mayor quien era la causa de su interés por estar ahí, se supone que habían llegado con el pretexto de conocer el avance del entrenamiento que estaban llevando a cabo por lo que se abstuvo de preguntar. Poco después se encontraron a Yozak quien les mostro los cuarteles de Wolfram y sus hombres. 

La primera vez que visito las cuarteles donde se alojaba Wolfram se sorprendió por la construcción que habían hecho, nunca se imaginaria que las habitaciones estarían en la planta baja y la zona común en la de arriba, incluso Conrad menciono la ventaja que eso sería en una situación de emergencia o de salir rápido. Era obvio cuales eran la habitaciones de Wolfram, estaban separadas de las camas que seguramente pertenecían a sus soldados, observo que el hecho de ser ordenado con sus cosas no era una característica solo de él, sino que también las cosas de sus soldados estaban perfectamente ordenadas, a lo mejor era algo que habían aprendido en la escuela militar a la que había asistido en su juventud

“Huele bien, huele a Wolfram a pesar de haber estado mucho tiempo fuera”  
“olor, yo no siento nada” dijo Conrad mientras alzaba la nariz tratando de detectar el olor del que hablaba Yuri, pero no detecto nada  
“Bueno, es la primera ves que lo siento, pero provienen de sus cosas, de su cama principalmente” dijo Yuri mientras se acercaba y olía las cobijas de la cama, era un olor parecido al jazmín de su mundo y sentía que a pesar de ser un olor lo hacia sentir cálido, adoraba ese aroma, deseaba poder embotellarlo y llevarse para poder sacarlo cuando se sintiera ansioso porque de hecho el olor lo tranquilizaba

Yozak les había comentado que Wolfram se encontraba en la misión final del entrenamiento, Yuri quería saber en dónde estaba e ir e inmediato para allá, pero Conrad lo convenció que no era buena idea y que era mejor esperar a que regresara. 

Esa noche que llegaron Yuri trato de consolar el sueño, pero le era imposible, por lo que decidió salir a caminar un rato, pensando que el aire fresco ayudaría a calmarse un poco y conciliar el sueño pero sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron a los cuarteles de Wolfram. 

Entro en las habitaciones de Wolfram y agradeció que no hubiera nadie que lo viera ya que lo considerarían un pervertido al entrar de esa manera, a mitad de la noche. Se acostó en la cama, y olio el aroma que de ella emanaba. En ese momento admitió que era algo que extrañaba y en ese momento quería disfrutarlo plenamente pero no sabia como hacerlo, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y se quedo dormido

“Es tranquilizante este aroma” dijo el Maou desde su interior, al parecer él también se sentía embriagado por el aroma que inundaba el cuarto  
“A pesar de todas las veces que se ha metido a mi cama, es la primera vez que siento su aroma”  
“es cierto, posiblemente es por el hecho de que estamos más conectados que antes, y en este momento estamos abiertos a la posibilidad de entablar una relación con el”

Ya recostado en la cama y teniendo su cabeza apoyada en la almohada, quería rodearse más, tomo las cobijas entre sus manos y las llevo a su cara, su cuerpo y sus sentidos estaban totalmente extasiados, el sentir las cobijas sentía que el Maou estaba en una situación semejante a la que el estaba, sentía que quería tomar el mando de su cuerpo, quería mostrarse y salir a buscar al dueño de ese aroma, pero no podían hacerlo, habían prometido que esperarían a que regresara de su misión y darle la oportunidad de terminar su entrenamiento

Poco a poco la paz que sentía fue tomando control de su cuerpo, y se empezó a sentir cansado, no supo en que momento sus ojos se cerraron y empezó a dormir. Lo siguiente que supo fue ver a Conrad que se inclinaba hacia el para poder despertarlo

“Heika, ya amaneció, es hora de regresar a sus habitaciones”  
“Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que me quedé dormido”  
“No te preocupes, lo importante es que descansaste, hoy te ves más descansado que otros días”

Era cierto, incluso desde los días en que estaba en la tierra no podía dormir bien, creía que era porque se estaba re acostumbrando a dormir solo, pero se acababa de dar cuenta que para poder dormir bien necesitaba el olor de la otra persona

“Vamos a desayunar, Heika”  
“Vamos Conrad, puedes hacer el esfuerzo de llamarme Yuri, no te cuesta nada”  
“Si Yuri, lo intentare”  
“bien, vamos a cambiarnos y después a desayunar”

Los generales y profesores que estaban al frente del entrenamiento eran en general Mazokus, solo había un humano que por lo que se pudo dar cuenta venia del mismo reino que el, así es que hablar con alguien de cosas de la tierra era en cierta forma gratificante. Los Mazokus eran recios, con cara dura que le recordaba a Gwendal y no quería conocerlos enojados, la conversación que se daba en la mesa se había extendido por un largo rato, principalmente le preguntaba sobre su política con respecto a los humanos

Trato de explicarles que lo que menos quería en estos momentos eran más guerras, y para lograr eso era necesario aliarse con los reinos humanos, entendía que no iba a ser fácil, pero era mejor que perder mas vidas y que las vidas eran importantes para ambos lados, y así se fue la mañana, no se dio cuenta que tan rápido se había ido el tiempo, así es que después de desayunar y almorzar con los generales y profesores decidió regresar a sus habitaciones y se puso su ropa para pasar desapercibo ya que tenían planeado ir al pueblo

Cuando llegaron al pueblo lo primero que hicieron fue visitar la plaza, recorrieron los puestos y a observar lo que ahí vendía, recorrió el pueblo y convivio con la gente, camino con las calles y platico con ellos quienes en el fondo estaban felices por la paz que finalmente había llegado

Esa fue la costumbre de los días que estuvo ahí, pero en las mañanas amanecía en la cama de Wolfram sin recordar como es que había llegado ahí, lo mas seguro es que el Maou tomaba el control en la noche y se dirigía a dormir ahí mismo

Finalmente tuvieron noticias de la llegada de Wolfram, estaba ansioso y quería verlo, pero también quería que su llegada fuera lo más silenciosa posible para poder sorprenderlo, por lo que al momento de llegar a las instalaciones del campo de entrenamiento Conrad hablo con los generales solicitando que por cuestiones de seguridad del propio Maou preferirían que nadie se enterara de su llegada, y que fuera presentado en la ceremonia de clausura de los entrenamientos, y así fue confinarse en las habitaciones que le habían asignado

Los soldados que habían llegado antes de Wolfram parecían tener algún tipo de golpe, ya sea en la cara o en el cuerpo, eso lo preocupo demasiado, pero Conrad lo tranquilizo diciendo que era parte del proceso que tenían que pasar. No estaba muy tranquilo, pero lo acepto

Ese día llego Wolfram en la tarde, Yuri lo observo desde sus habitaciones y se veía bien, no tenía ningún golpe visible por lo que se sentía tranquilo. Quería salir y abrazarlo, decirle que estaba de vuelta y platicar con él, pero Conrad le dijo que todavía era muy pronto, que era mejor esperarse al otro día….

Pero algo dentro de él no podía esperar, sentía como el Maou se ponía inquieto dentro de el y tomaba el control de su cuerpo, pero era diferente a otras veces, esta vez no perdió la conciencia como había pasado en otras veces, observo desde la privacidad de sus habitaciones que Wolfram había llegado a sus cuarteles, pero no estaba solo, había llegado con alguien y ese alguien se acercó mucho a él, de hecho, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, quería sofocar a esa persona, pero una sensación fuerte dentro de su cuerpo lo detuvo, el Maou había sentido algo, algo sentía que provenía de Wolfram o de la persona que lo estaba acosando. Quería salir de su escondite, pero una mano amiga lo detuvo

“No tienes que salir” Conrad dijo con la confianza con la que siempre le hablaba a Yuri, pero no se dio cuenta que en ese momento no era Yuri, era el Maou, solo al momento de ver sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con la deidad que estaba dentro de Yuri  
“Espere a que este solo y en ese momento te acercas a él, solo permítame hablar antes con el”  
“De acuerdo, pero no te tomes mucho tiempo”

Los soldados de Wolfram habían llegado y había pasado un tiempo. Cuando observo que Conrad se dirigió a su puerta observo que Wolfram salía de ella, y empezaba a hablar con Conrad, era el momento de salir de sus habitaciones y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos

Se encontraba en una zona cubierta por los árboles, no le daba la luz directa de la luna llena, después de un poco de tiempo en el que habían permanecido en silencio Wolfram empezó a dormir en el hombro de su hermano

Se acerco a donde en se encontraba, quería abrazarlo, hacerle saber que estaba ahí con el para darse una oportunidad en la relación que tenía con él, quería retomarla para confirmar de que él era la persona que quería que estuviera a su lado. Conrad tomo a su hermano en sus brazos y lo coloco en la cama como si tuviera la cosa mas delicada en sus brazos, Wolfram no hizo ningún movimiento con la intención de despertarse, así es que el Maou aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar su mano

Otra ves ese olor embriagador, lo tranquilizaba, pero dentro de esa tranquilidad que sentía había una sensación dentro de su cuerpo le hacía querer estar más y más cerca del ángel que se encontraba dormido frente a él, quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca, quería embriagarse más y más de ese olor, y así sentado en la silla sosteniendo la mano de su amado se sentía tranquilo y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, si no fuera por Conrad, se hubiera dormido en esa silla junto a su amado

Al siguiente día era su presentación ante todos, cuando salió se sentía nervioso, pero no quería que Wolfram lo regañara por no caminar bien, así es que recordando las veces que Wolfram le enseño a caminar ante los otros dignatarios salió con toda la confianza posible y se coloco en su lugar para dirigir un discurso a los soldados. Wolfram se veía sorprendido, sus ojos verdes jade se encontraban completamente abiertos, al parecer había logrados sorprenderlo, así es que continuo con su discurso y espero a que les dieran las ordenes de retirarse para acercase a él, pero en el momento en el que se dirigía a donde el estaba una figura estaba parada a su lado, otra vez invadiendo su espacio personal, eso lo prendió, inmediatamente el Maou tomo control de su cuerpo pero no completamente  
“Wolfram” lo llamo, quería que ese invasor se alejara de su amado, y lo logro, la reacción en firmes hizo que lo soltara  
“jajaja hola, perdón no te conozco, ¿eres amigo de Wolfram?” dijo tratando de parecer apenado por la intromisión, pero en verdad no lo estaba  
“Si su majestad” dijo el indeseado, y su reacción fue desplegar su energía de tal forma que no se notara su aura, pero que ese indeseado supiera que no se estaba metiendo con cualquiera, vio que sus piernas perdían un poco de fuerza, con eso sabría que no se debería de meter con el Maou o con lo que el consideraba suyo  
“Que bueno, gracias por cuidar de el, si me permites me gustaría hablar con Wolfram”

No podía soportarlo, que esa persona estuviera cerca de su amado, lo único que quería era alejarlo de él, por lo que lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo de la vista de todos. Wolfram lo miraba sorprendido era la primer ves que había reaccionado así, así es que no lo sorprendía la mirada que le estaba lanzando, sabía que no eran los modos de alejarlo, pero no quería que estuviera un momento más cerca de su amado  
“Yuri, ¿qué estás haciendo?”  
“Alejándote de él, no me gusto su actitud”  
“Su actitud, ¿a qué te refieres?”  
“Siendo tú, no creo que permitieras que se acercara así a ti”  
“Acercarse así a mí, no te entiendo”

Quería explicarle que no le gustaba la confianza que ese hombre tenía como para acercarse a el de esa manera, quería prohibirle el volver a verlo, o que lo viera, quería encerrarlo en la torre más alta del castillo y que solo el lo pudiera ver, pero no podía, seria traicionar a Wolfram y privarlo de su libertad  
Y de repente alcanzó a ver una pequeña chispa que de un momento a otro se convirtió en una llama muy grande, su reacción fue invocar su elemento agua y formar un muro que lo separara del peligro que había detectado. Alguien había invocado su elemento fuego, pero no había sido Wolfram, la chispa había aparecido a su lado y no en la palma de la mano de Wolfram, así es que estaba seguro que el no había sido.   
“Wolfram, que estas haciendo?”  
“No so yo”

Vio la cara de terror de su amado, como si supiera que era lo que había pasado, su reacción fue alejarse de el caminando cada ves mas hacia atrás, poniendo mas distancia con el  
“Lo siento Yuri, tengo que atender unos asuntos” y así se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, manteniendo mas distancia entre ellos 

“Conrad, ve tras de él, cerciórate de que este bien”  
“¿Y usted majestad?”  
“no te preocupes, yo me quedare con Yozak”  
“muy bien” 

Y observo como es que Conrad caminaba rápido atrás de su hermano, no quería llamar la atención, por lo que tenía que ser un poco más lento

“¿Que paso chaval?”  
“No lo se, pero mande a Conrad para que lo cuidara”  
“Bueno, creo que eso quiere decir que estaré acompañándolo mientras establece relaciones con los soldados que vinieron”

Se reunió con los soldados, platico con ellos y tomo nota de las preocupaciones que tenían, principalmente estaban preocupados por sus familias, y en algunos casos les platicaron de sus aspiraciones dentro de la milicia

“¿Quién es el?” pregunto Yuri cuando vio al indeseado que oso usurpar el espacio personal de su amado quien al parecer se encontraba platicando con uno de los hombres de Wolfram de manera muy natural   
“Es DeLora, viene de las tierras de Von Grantz y el hombre que se encuentra a su lado es Marco, el segundo al mando de Wolfram, son bastante cercanos. Al parecer conoce a Wolfram desde la escuela militar, Gwendal tuvo que alejarlo ya que estaba muy interesado en el en esos días”  
Yuri sintió como su energía se desbordaba de su cuerpo al oír esas palabras, pero tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía permitir que su poder se liberara ahí  
“Algún problema con el?”  
“No, solo quería saber quién era” debería tener cuidado con él y no permitir que se acercara a su amado  
Después de un tiempo vio que Conrad descendía de un caballo que había tomado de las cuarteles de Wolfram, para poder alcanzarlo rápidamente, posterior mente cruzo el campo de entrenamiento hacia donde el se encontraba

“¿Cómo se encuentra Wolfram?”  
“Se encuentra bien, en un rato más estará con nosotros, no hay nada de qué preocuparse Heika”  
En el resto de la tarde no lo vio, el inicio del festejo del fin del entrenamiento marco también que Wolfram apareciera en las instalaciones, se veía normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Wolfram camino hacia ellos despreocupadamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no se paró al lado de el cómo acostumbraba a hacer

“Wolfram, me alegro de que estés con nosotros, Perdón por lo que paso hace rato”  
“No tienes de que disculparte, no fue tu culpa, yo pido disculpas por haberme retirado con tanta prisa”

Platicaron de lo que veían, Yuri preguntaba y Conrad contestaba, pero Wolfram participaba en la conversación como siempre lo hacía, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, se sentía feliz por eso, pero, aun así, quería que estuviera parado a su lado ….

De repente un soldado se acercó a ellos, el uniforme que portaba era diferente a los del reino Mazoku, pero muy conocido del reino de que venía, era un uniforme militar de camuflaje verde, era humano y estaba en los entrenamientos, así como se lo había dicho el general Mayor.

Después de enterarse de que era conocido de Conrad de su tiempo de cuando estuvo en la tierra, se enteró que también era amigo de Wolfram, vecinos de cuarteles y sorprendentemente Wolfram lo había apoyado, aunque eso ya no se le hacía raro, ya que su actitud hacia los humanos había cambiado de un tiempo para acá, ahora que lo reflexionaba, prácticamente desde que habían adoptado a Greta esa actitud empezó a cambiar, le alegraba que la niña lograra ablandar el corazón de ese fiero Mazoku

La interacción con el soldado era de esperarse, no sabía que significaba la palabra Heika y menos la palabra Maou, cuando se enteró de quien era el en el reino estaba totalmente sorprendido, su cara reflejaba su sorpresa, era el rey de este reino, tenía 16 años, no era Mazoku completo y además venia del mismo reino que él.

La noche siguió transcurriendo con normalidad, platicaban sobre algunas cosas de sus entrenamientos, de las diferencias que existían entre los dos reinos hasta que una voz los saco de su conversación

Una pequeña vocecilla interrumpió la conversación que se tenía, era alguien del pueblo que se encontraba parada al lado de Wolfram, una pequeña tímida se había acercado para pedir que bailara con ella, obviamente Wolfram acepto y se dirigió con ella a la pista de baile  
“Vaya, parece que su Excelencia sigue llamando la atención” dijo Yozak en tono despreocupado  
“Si, eso parece” Conrad le contesto con una sonrisa en su cara, al parecer también había notado el cambio de su hermano hacia los humanos

Yuri no se preocupaba por la invitación de la chica, sabia que el había aceptado solo por educación y cuando terminara la pieza volvería

Pero no fue así, vio que estaba bailando con alguien mas, y era ese indeseado que solía usurpar el espacio personal de su amado

“Era de esperarse que no perdiera la oportunidad” dijo Yozak sorprendido por el valor que debió tener DeLora para bailar con Wolfram  
“Eso parece” contesto Conrad, pero seguía sin mostrarse preocupado

El Maou reacciono, pero trataba de controlarse nuevamente  
“Si me disculpan” dijo de manera seria, con una voz que no identificaba completamente suya, y se dirigió a la pista de baile, cuando estaba al lado de la pareja extendió la mano para tocar el hombro de su amado 

“Wolfram, ¿me permites esta pieza?”  
Wolfram lo vio directamente a los ojos y ese indeseado no pudo hacer más que darle la mano que sostenía, para proteger lo suyo de los demás tomo su cintura firmemente y se sumergió en la belleza de esos ojos verdes, no quería romper el contacto con ellos, quería que lo mirara solo a él, que se olvidara de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, empezó a bailar, sorprendentemente a diferencia de otras veces conocía los pasos y movimientos a la perfección por lo que no se preocupó de lastimar a su amado con sus pies

“Yuri, no es necesario que el baile sea tan formal, podemos separarnos un poco”  
“Perdona Wolfram, pero es la única forma en que se bailar” no era cierto, pero en ese momento quería estar lo más cerca posible de su amado, quería que todo mundo se enterara que Wolfram era suyo, y que ese indeseable lo supiera perfectamente para que pensara 2 veces acercarse a el de nuevo

La música termino antes de lo que él hubiera deseado, así es que no quedo de otra más que soltar a su amado y regresar al lugar donde se encontraba Yozak y Conrad, pero quería seguir con su amado, no quería separarse de el por lo que aprovecho la oportunidad que se le daba y se colocó a su lado, planeaba permanecer así el resto de la noche


	9. Chapter 9

La fiesta había terminado, poco a poco todos se fueron retirando a sus dormitorios, al siguiente día, seria el día de partida de regreso al castillo Pacto de Sangre. A paso constante serian 2 o 3 dias, pero estando Yuri con ellos posiblemente seria mas tiempo, el en verdad era muy malo andando a caballo y mas cuando no era un caballo manso como lo era Ao. 

“Te emocionaste verlo verdad?”  
“No lo voy a negar, pero tu no te comportaste tan bien e de recordar”  
“Se lo merece, pero ya hablamos de eso y dije que voy a tratar de controlarme”  
“Te lo agradezco”  
“Su actitud en la fiesta fue muy diferente a lo que me dijiste que era”

Wolfram se acostó en su cama mirando el techo, recordaba el momento en el que bailaron, cuando Yuri buscaba estar a su lado, y se sentía feliz por ser el centro de atención de su amado, pero por otro lado, el quería poner su felicidad antes del servicio a su reino, pero y si ser feliz hacia que el reino cayera, aceptaría eso? No, definitivamente en ese caso preferiría sacrificar su felicidad por el reino

“deberías descansar, mañana será un día pesado, no deberías de pensar en cosas sin sentido”  
“Sin sentido, ¿crees que mis sentimientos y mis deseos son cosas sin sentido?”  
“Las cosas se resolverán poco a poco, no hay necesidad de darle tanta vuelta a las cosas. Por ahora tendrás que descansar”

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, no supo en que momento se quedo dormido lo siguiente que supo es que ya era de día y que Marco se encontraba enfrente de su puerta tocándola para que se despertara

“Capitán, Capitán, ya se despertó”  
“¡¡Vete!!” dijo lanzando el cojín a la puerta, con la false esperanza de que eso alejaría a Marco  
“Capitán, el día de hoy nos vamos, dijo que nos iríamos temprano”

Era cierto, se quería levantar temprano para terminar de empacar sus cosas, desayunar y regresar a casa

“Wolfram” alguien toco la puerta otra vez, pero la manera de tocar era totalmente diferente al estilo de tocar de Marco  
“Adelante”

Conrad entro a su habitación y se sentó en la única silla de la habitación, “Sigues teniendo el sueño pesado, pensé que regresando a los entrenamientos volverías a levantarte temprano”  
“Me he levantado temprano los últimos meses por si no lo sabias, solo estoy cansado, el día de ayer fue un día muy pesado”  
“Me imagino”

Quería seguir dormido, pero la conversación con Conrad lo estaba despertando, así es que opto por despertarse y prepararse para el duro día que les esperaba

“Ya estas despierto?”  
“Lo estoy, gracias a ti” dijo en tono molesto, en verdad quería seguir durmiendo  
“Me alegro, te estaremos esperando para desayunar, no tardes mucho”  
“¿Quiénes?”  
“Tus hombres y yo obviamente”

Cuando salió Conrad lo estaba esperando afuera de sus habitaciones, junto con todos sus hombres, caminaron juntos hacia los comedores, prácticamente estaba lleno ya que todos se estaban preparando para salir, y ahí estaba Yuri, sentado con los maestros de la escuela, por ser una visita especial le había cedido un lugar en la mesa principal

“¿Dónde están los soldados humanos?” pregunto Wolfram mientras miraba a todos lados buscando algún indicio de ellos  
“Ellos ya se retiraron, Dogett me encargo que los caballos y las pertenencias que dejaron fueran repartidas entre la gente del pueblo, ya dejé instrucciones para ello, pero tengo entendido que eso es lo que harán con todo lo que se quede, la madera de los cuarteles y lo que dejen atrás se repartirá entre los más necesitados”  
“Me parece bien” dijo Wolfram en tono orgulloso  
“A menos que dejen alguna instrucción especifica de a quien quieran dejar las cosas”  
“Suena bien, pero desgraciadamente lo que dejemos atrás no tienen un destinatario especifico, así es que serán tratadas de la misma forma que todo lo demás”

El desayuno fue tranquilo, las despedidas con la esperanza de encontrarse en un futuro estaban presentes y para su gusto algunas fueron mas efusivas de lo esperado, cuando iba saliendo del comedor y se dirigía a sus cuarteles para terminar de empacar lo necesario y partir DeLora se dirigió a el despidiéndose y comentando que posiblemente iría a Pacto de Sangre, así es que la amenaza de su visita estaba presente, obviamente, esto lo hizo de la manera efusiva como siempre lo hacia, abrasándolo como suele hacer…

Al momento de partir, las cosas que se iban a llevar estaban cargadas en la carrera, no llevaban nada de muebles o madera, eran algunas de las cosas de las que se había hecho durante el entrenamiento con la que había decidido quedarse. Cada uno de sus soldados montaban sus caballos, Conrad y Yuri hacían lo mismo, encabezando el regreso al castillo seguido por Wolfram y sus hombres.

A la altura del camino en la que actualmente se encontraban había pasado casi 1 dia, cuando el tiempo normal era de medio día, si no fuera porque Yuri no sabe cabalgar muy bien.

“Yuri!! ¿Que estás haciendo, puedes cabalgar un poco más rápido, o lo estás haciendo a propósito debilucho?” dijo Wolfram exasperado, le desesperaba el hecho de ir a paso lento  
“Lo siento Wolfram, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo”  
“¿Y eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?”  
“Lo siento”

El trayecto iba a tomar más tiempo de lo que él hubiera querido. Antes de que anocheciera llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, como venían acompañados por los soldados iba a ser difícil encontrar habitaciones para todos, por lo que se decidieron acampar a las afueras del pueblo, pero compraron suministros para preparar los alimentos en el pueblo. Se habían definido las guardas, y Yuri dormiría en la carreta.

“Wolfram, ¿dónde vas a dormir?”  
“Afuera, con mis soldados” dijo Wolfram con cara seria  
“Mmm, estaba esperando que durmieras a mi lado”  
“No está bien, Conrad te cuidara toda la noche” dijo dándole la espalda a su rey “Pero si quieres…. Puedo venir cuando termine mi turno”  
“Me parece bien, me gustaría que me despertaras” los ojos de Yuri evidenciaba la felicidad que esas palabras eran para el  
“¿Quieres que te despierte?”  
“Si, ya tiene mucho que no hablamos”  
“Regreso al rato” dijo el portador de fuego entre dientes

“Heika, no lo presiones, poco a poco se ira acercando a ti” Conrad estaba parado a un lado de el, observando en silencio lo que estaba pasando  
“Lo se, pero extraño su presencia, los últimos días a estado distante, y aunque se que es por sus actividades lo extraño”  
“No te preocupes, es hora de que trates de dormir un poco si es que quieres que Wolfram te despierte”  
“De acuerdo…. Padrino”

Yuri entro a la carreta acompañado por Conrad, no le costó tanto trabajo cerrar sus ojos ante la promesa de que podría compartir un tiempo con su Wolfram

A la mañana siguiente Yuri se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue buscar al Mazoku de fuego, lo encontró en una de las fogatas que se habían hecho, estaba tomando algo caliente platicando con uno de sus soldados. 

“Wolfram!!” Se acerco Yuri en modo enérgico al lugar donde se encontraba Wolfram parándose justo a su lado  
Wolfram volteo a ver la fuente de la voz que mencionaba su nombre  
“Yuri”  
“¿Porque no me despertaste?”  
“Lo siento Yuri, estabas tan dormido que me dio pena despertarte”  
“¡¡Haa!!, porque dices eso, te dije que me despertaras. Todo por eso vas a cabalgar conmigo”  
“¿Que dices?, mi lugar es atrás con mis soldados” Wolfram se levanto de donde estaba sentado, estaba molesto por las palabras de Yuri   
“Lo sé, pero no me despertaste, así es que cabalgaras a mi lado”

Diciendo eso se retiro del lado de Wolfram en una actitud molesta, pero en el fondo se encontraba feliz, nunca pensó que el hecho de no tener una conversación nocturna le permitiría todo un día cabalgando al lado de Wolfram

Esta ves Yuri pudo cabalgar un poco mejor, la velocidad con la que avanzo la caravana Wolfram cabalgaba a su derecha mientras que Conrad a su izquierda, el trayecto fue placentero, era como anteriormente donde podía tener conversaciones esporádicas con Wolfram, quien contestaba sus preguntas de manera normal, como si el compromiso nunca se hubiera roto, Conrad solo contestaba lo que le preguntaban pero observaba los intentos de su rey por acercarse a su hermano y como es que este no hacia algo por alejarlo, pero tampoco hacia algo para acercarse a el, sencillamente se comportaba de manera neutral

Las comidas las tomaban juntos y los momentos en los que Wolfram tenia que atender algunas cosas con sus soldados procuraba regresar para atender a su rey. La noche llego y la rutina nocturna también, la promesa de visitarlo cuando terminara su guardia se volvió a hacer y esa ves era seguro que se cumpliría. 

A mitad de la noche Conrad observo la figura de su hermano acercándose a la carreta, Conrad dejo a Yuri durmiendo en el piso de esta y se bajó para darle paso a su hermano.

“¿Esta dormido?”  
“Si”  
Wolfram soltó un suspiro, se quito en cabello de la cara y se recargo en la carreta con la esperanza de no ser escuchado mas que por su hermano  
“Ese debilucho, deberías de enseñarle a cabalgar mejor, esto se esta tomando mas tiempo de lo necesario”  
“Hoy mejoro mucho”  
“Pero aun así vamos atrasado, a veces pienso que lo hace porque no quiere ponerse al corriente con su trabajo, a estas alturas de seguro Gwendal ya sabe que esta en el reino, no creo que este muy contento con la noticia de que prefirió ir a un campo de entrenamiento en ves de regresar al castillo. ¿Porque no lo convenciste de que fuera al castillo?”  
“Era lo que el quería hacer, ya sabes que nada lo puede hacer cambiar de idea”  
“Lo se, hoy me lo demostró nuevamente”  
“Eso hizo”

Ambos miraron las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo  
“¿Vas a entrar?”  
“Si, si no lo hago tendré que cabalgar a su lado nuevamente”  
“¿No querías cabalgar a su lado?”

Mentiría si dijera que no, se puso muy feliz de cabalgar a su lado, pero no le gustara que fuera como castigo por no cumplir la promesa, pero Yuri lo había pedido así es que mas que por ser una orden del Maou, era un requerimiento de su amigo

“Voy a entrar antes de que se despierte sino pensara que no lo desperté”

Dicho eso subió a la carreta y se coloco al lado de Yuri, estaba tan absorto observándolo dormir, extrañaba esa vista, antes lo había hecho, cuando Yuri estaba profundamente dormido a veces se despertaba y lo único que hacia era observarlo, sin pensar nada, solo observando la figura que se encontraba frente a él. Esa noche fue lo mismo, contemplo la figura dormida, quería pasar una mano por su rostro para darse cuenta si estaba soñando o no, pero no quería que el hechizo se rompiera

“Mmmm, ¿ya terminaste tu guardia?” dijo Yuri somnoliento al sentir la presencia de Wolfram  
“Si” dijo en un susurro  
“Acuéstate a mi lado, es difícil platicar estando así”  
Wolfram se acostó cerca de donde estaba Yuri, quedando sus caras a la misma altura, pero con cierta distancia entre los 2. Como el compromiso había terminado, no estaba bien que estuviera tan cerca de él, por Shino, ni siquiera está bien que este a su lado solo, pero como era petición del Maou y el no tenia otra opción que obedecer

“¿Como fue tu entrenamiento?, no me has platicado de el”  
“Aprendimos cosas nuevas” dijo de manera tranquila, “conocimos gente nueva, creo que el ejército contemplara el permitir que medio Mazokus entre sus soldados, fueron de mucha ayuda”  
“Que bueno. Me preocupe en esa última misión, ¿fue difícil?”  
Después de reflexionar la respuesta que le daría al Maou lo único que pudo decir fue  
“Nada que no podamos manejar”  
“Me alegro”  
“Deberías volver a dormir, no estas acostumbrado a cabalgar tanto tiempo” dijo Wolfram casi como un susurro, no quería romper la atmosfera que se había creado entre ellos dos

“Solo si te quedas a mi lado”  
“Haaa, ¿porque tengo que hacerlo?” levanto un poco la voz, lo hizo por costumbre cuando algo no le parecía   
“Porque sino dejaras a tu rey solo, desprotegido sin que nadie lo cuide” a diferencia de Wolfram, Yuri lo dijo tranquilamente acomodándose entre las cobijas en las que se encontraba  
“¡¡No voy a dormir con mi uniforme puesto!!”  
“Conrad ya fue por tu ropa para dormir, cámbiate y acuéstate a mi lado”  
Al poco rato escucho que Conrad lo llamaba para darle su ropa para dormir, se cambió y se coloco en el mismo lugar que anteriormente había ocupado, poco a poco el sueño empezó a cerrar sus ojos y no supo nada de sí mismo

“¿Y el camisón rosa?”  
“No puedo andar con eso en un campo de entrenamiento”

Yuri se sintió feliz por ser el único que lo podía ver en ese camisón….  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri contemplo la figura dormida a su lado, nunca pensó que el hecho de que Wolfram no cumpliera su promesa saliera mejor de lo que pensaba, había pasado un rato desde que el Mazoku se había cambiado de ropa y se había acostado a su lado, en ese momento se encontraba profundamente dormido, a diferencia de otras veces, estaba bastante quieto sin patear o lanzar algún tipo de golpe. 

Quería pasar su mano el riso que en ese momento se encontraba fuera de lugar, pero existía la posibilidad de que se despertara y posiblemente terminaría quemado, así es que se abstuvo de hacerlo, en cambio, disfruto de la esencia de su cuerpo, o, en verdad lo extrañaba, las noches que entro en sus cuarteles fueron las que mejor había dormido desde hace mucho tiempo, se despertaba descansado y con mas energía

Desde el día que había llegado a las áreas de entrenamiento y tuvo la oportunidad de acostarse en la cama de Wolfram se dio cuenta que extrañaba a la otra persona, fue cuando considero seriamente darle a Wolfram la oportunidad de una relación de verdad. Por lo que le había dicho Conrad, el compromiso se consideraba terminado y la manera en que se tendría que establecer el compromiso había cambiado, con el accidente que tuvo la primera noche se opto por pedir permiso al representante de la familia de la persona deseada, pero la decisión final la tendría la persona involucrada, en este caso Wolfram

Entendía porque Wolfram prefería mantenerse alejado de él, el compromiso terminado, el regresando después de un tiempo ausente y Wolfram sin saber que hacer. Conrad le sugirió que le diera tiempo a Wolfram y que poco a poco se fuera acercando. Y así lo hizo. Cuando salieron de los campos de entrenamiento su intención era ir lo mas despacio posible para que Wolfram sugiriera cabalgar a su lado para que lo hiciera mas rápido, pero no paso, solo logro que se molestara con el, por eso le pidió que en la noche lo despertara, para tener un tiempo juntos, pero como este no lo despertó lo castigo obligándolo a cabalga a su lado, tuvo todo un día con el, y esa noche, se encontraba a su lado.

Cerro sus ojos para dormir, no sin antes agarrar el dedo meñique de la mano de Wolfram, la cual se encontraba justo enfrente de su cara, lo hizo con cuidado para no despertar a su dueño

En sus sueños veía al Maou quien se encontraba justamente en esa carreta, sentado en el lugar donde Wolfram se había sentado, observaba a Wolfram dormir, completamente embelesado por su figura

“Extrañaba verlo dormir”  
“Mientras que solo sea eso y no sus golpes de media noche”

El Maou solo sonrío al chiste que Yuri había hecho, pero nunca dejo de verlo  
“Que es lo que piensas hacer con respecto a el”  
“Tu lo sabes bien, quiero intentarlo, por eso lo fui a buscar. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?”  
“estaré de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que me permita estar al lado de mi amado, siempre y cuando eso no le haga daño”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 días después en la noche llegaron al Castillo Pacto de sangre, la bienvenida era como se esperaba, los ciudadanos del pueblo que se encontraba a las faldas del castillo los recibieron con gran felicidad, agradecían la llegada de los soldados, pero mas del Maou Heika a quien consideraban nunca regresaría.

En un principio se consideró que entrara disfrazado, pero Conrad y Wolfram creían que el pueblo merecía saber que el rey había regresado, así es que se decidió que entrara con su color negro característico. Al momento de entrar al pueblo era Conrad quien cabalgaba atrás de Yuri, quien no estaba muy contento con la decisión, pero tenia que entender que como el compromiso ya no existía tendría que aceptarlo, Wolfram iba atrás en la fila seguido por su segundo al mande y este seguido por los soldados que regresaban del campamento

“¿Majestad?” dijo una chica que se acerco a darle a Yuri un ramo de flores, a Wolfram eso no le sorprendió mucho ya que era una tradición que alguien del pueblo diera flores en señal de bienvenida, de hecho, Yuri no fue el único que recibió flores, tanto el como sus soldados las recibieron, pero el problema era la manera en que se recibían las cosas. Tanto el como sus soldados solo extendieron la mano y dieron un simple gracias, lo que estaba bien, pero Yuri era diferente, el se inclino en dirección a la persona que le estaba dando las flores, que para celos de Wolfram era una chica que el sabia muy bien era considerada bastante bonita dentro del pueblo. 

No es que el no se diera cuenta, pero nunca había tenido interés en las otras personas por obvias razones, pero había escuchado a sus soldados referirse a ella describiéndola por sus belleza natural y porque cuando la veían bien no tenia mucho que envidiarle a las otras chicas del pueblo. A Wolfram le preocupaba que Yuri pensara igual

Calma se dijo a si mismo, tenía ganas de acercarse y regañarlo por ser un traidor, pero sabia que no le correspondía, se supone que el compromiso ya no existía y el no podía regañarlo por algo que no era. En su afán de evitar la escena que estaba presenciando y de tranquilizarse un poco volteo a ver a sus soldados que lo vieron con cara de miedo, ellos también se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y conocían perfectamente el tipo de relación que antes existía entre ellos, al parecer les preocupaba la manera en que reaccionaria

“No se preocupen” dijo en un tono que quería que sonara tranquilo, “Se perfectamente cual es mi lugar” y dicho eso regreso la mirada al frente, pero no a las personas que cabalgaban frente a el, sino al castillo que consideraba su hogar, se sentía feliz de poder regresar

“Majestad, no es necesario que se incline tanto” dijo Conrad cuyo caballo se encontraba al lado del de Yuri 

Yuri que en ese momento se encontraba cargando el ramo de flores que había recibido volteo a ver a su padrino sin entender a que ser refería “Majestad, cuando alguien se inclina para recibir las flores denota interés en la persona que le da las flores”  
Yuri de manera inmediata volteo a ver a Wolfram que de seguro había observado eso, lo vio absorto mirando el castillo, y después de ver a Wolfram volteo a ver a una chica sonrojada con las manos cerca de su cara demostrando que era cierto lo que Conrad le había dicho

Para Yuri era difícil comportarse de una manera en la que no había sido educado, de donde el venia era normal que alguien se inclinara a recibir algo que le estaban ofreciendo, odiaba esas diferencia que sin querer lo metían en problemas, no sabia si Wolfram había visto eso y si era así, era posible que estuviera enojado. Pero no hubo reacción de su parte, así es que podía pensar que existía la remota posibilidad de que no lo haya visto, pero no quería confiar tanto en eso

Ya que habían terminado de cruzar el pueblo y estaban en el camino que solamente dirigía al castillo se atrevió a cercarse a Wolfram

“¿Wolfram?”  
“Si Yuri”  
“Lo que paso ahí atrás” dijo un poco sonrojado  
“No hay de que preocuparse Yuri, es una chica bastante bonita”  
“No, no es eso, yo no sabia que…”  
“deberías de conocer mejor las costumbres de tu pueblo” dijo un Wolfram que trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero en el fondo estaba bastante molesto  
“Lo siento, me es totalmente difícil cambiar lo que me han enseñado durante toda mi vida así de fácil”   
“mmm, puede ser cierto, pero de ahora en adelante, tendrás que aprender los diferentes significados que tiene cada cosa”  
“Lo podría hacer si tuviera un buen maestro” dijo Yuri, pensando que esa podría ser otra excusa para pasar mas tiempo con Wolfram

Wolfram se llevo la mano a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo “ya está probado que eres un mal estudiante, estoy seguro que no es culpa de Gunter, siendo alguien que ha estado como maestro en la milicia, lo mas seguro es que el alumno sea el problema”  
“¡¡Oye, soy buen estudiante!!, no e reprobado ninguna de mis asignaturas en todos mis días de estudiante, y siempre me esfuerzo por sacar buenas calificaciones” dijo Yuri de manera defensiva  
“O, entonces en ese mundo tuyo las escuelas son demasiado laxas si ese es el nivel que tienen”  
“Las escuelas en mi mundo son bastante exigentes, no cualquiera entra a una buena escuela, y la escuela en la que estoy es una de las mejores” Yuri quería presumir, pero no sabia si eso ultimo era cierto, los institutos eran algo comunes, no es que cualquiera entrara en ellos, cada uno tenía sus propios estándares para dejar entrar a la gente, por lo que no sabia si era muy exigente o no  
“jum” dijo Wolfram en su característico modo infantil y cruzándose de brazos “Eso tendría que comprobarlo yo mismo”

“Bueno, si tanto te preocupa mi educación con las costumbres de Shin Makoku, ¿porque no te encargas tú de ella?”  
“¿Yo?, ¿Porque debo de ser yo?” dijo Wolfram un poco molesto, Yuri sabia que esa sería su reacción y la disfruto, ese enojo, ese fuego interno en sus emociones era algo que le gustaba mucho, ahora entendía que era la manera en que demostraba su interés por el  
“Porque tu podrías hacer algo que Gunter no ha podido hacer”  
“¿Y qué es eso debilucho?”  
“Captar mi atención” dijo inclinándose un poco a Wolfram, ahora entendía lo que eso significaba, y lo iba a provechar. Después de hacer dicho y hecho eso decidió retomar camino y tomar la delantera, paso al lado de Conrad quien observo toda la escena, Conrad tenía un sonrisa en su cara y vio a Yuri en señal de asentimiento, sabia que la manera en que su ahijado estaba tratando de acercarse a Wolfram era posiblemente la correcta, retomo su camino atrás de su rey y dejo que su hermano se recompusiera de las acciones de su rey

Wolfram estaba rojo de la vergüenza, no esperaba que Yuri se comportara de esa manera con el después de saber lo que significaba  
“Capitán, ¿está bien?” dijo Marco quien de seguro había visto toda la escena  
Wolfram volteo a ver a su segundo al mando y también observo a sus otros soldados, quienes trataron de evitar su mirada encontrando las piedras o las hojas en el camino mas interesantes

“Estoy bien, sigamos adelante” dicho eso, retomaron el camino en la misma formación que tenían anteriormente

Después de un tiempo cabalgando, habían llegado a la entrada del castillo, a diferencia de la bienvenida tan cálida que habían tenido en el pueblo a su llegada, su bienvenida en el castillo fue totalmente diferente, Gwendal los estaba esperando en la entrada del castillo, tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, se veía en verdad molesto

“Bienvenido Heika” dijo en tono molestos,   
“Hola Gwendal, perdón por la tardanza”  
“Espero que este dispuesto a retomar sus actividades como rey inmediatamente”

Yuri se tenso ante esas palabras, no es que rehuyera tanto al trabajo, pero la solo idea de meterse a firmar papeles a esa hora de la noche era abrumadora  
“Deja que descanse, a sido un viaje largo Gwendal” dijo Conrad de manera tranquila

Gwendal lo miro de manera penetrante, pero sabia que era lo mejor  
“Espero que mañana a primera hora regrese a sus actividades”  
“Así será Gwendal, gracias”

Gwendal entro al castillo, y todos los demás se quedaron afuera, los soldados empezaron a meter los caballos a los establos, de ahí se dirigirían a sus cuarteles

“Que miedo” susurro Yuri para si mismo  
“Era de esperarse que estuviera enojado, es ves de regresar directamente al castillo decidiste ir a pasear por el reino” Wolfram se encontraba a su lado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, entendía y esperaba la reacción de su hermano, y pensó para si mismo que posiblemente el también tendría que enfrentar a su hermano por ser el responsable de que el Maou no regresara al castillo inmediatamente

Wolfram tenia un punto, pero para Yuri era importante ir a buscarlo

“Bueno, que se le va a hacer, es hora de descansar, mañana retomare el trabajo”  
Diciendo eso se encamino a la entrada del castillo, tenia planeado cenar algo, tomar un baño y descansar en una cama cómoda acompañado por la persona con la embelesaba sus sentidos

“Wolfram, vamos a cenar”  
“Primero tengo que organizar mis tropas, te veo mañana”  
“Que, ¿Mañana?, ¿no vas a venir a dormir?”  
“Por supuesto que voy a dormir, por eso, te veo mañana”  
“Wolfram tiene sus propias habitaciones” dijo Conrad poniendo una mano en el hombro de Yuri  
“¿Y dónde están?” Yuri se preocupaba de que Wolfram fuera a dormir con sus hombres debido al entrenamiento que acababa de tener  
“En el castillo, por supuesto” Wolfram respondió como suele responder cuando quiere hacer notar su punto “¿No esperabas que me quedara otra noche contigo verdad debilucho?”  
“jajaja bueno, no necesariamente, pero si me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos pasado un rato juntos”  
“Eso será mañana, tengo cosas que atender con mis hombres. Buenas noches, Yuri” se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los cuarteles de sus hombres  
“Vamos Yuri, hay que descansar” Conrad lo guio a la entrada del castillo y se cercioro de que se fuera a descansar

Yuri ceno, se bañó y se metió a la tina para relajar su cuerpo, el viaje había sido largo y cansado, necesitaba ese baño en verdad. Cuando se fue a sus habitaciones observo que faltaban algunos muebles, los muebles que Wolfram había metido poco a poco cuando en un principio se había molestado por que los había metido, ahora los extrañaba, la habitación se sentía grande y solitaria, y sobre todo fría  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La mañana había llegado y comenzó como solían comenzar, Conrad llego en la mañana para comenzar el entrenamiento que tanto tiempo tenia que no hacía, después de eso tomo su baño y se fue a desayunar. Cuando entro todos se encontraban ahí menos Wolfram quien llegó un momento después y se iba a sentar al lado de Gwendal lugar que no recordaba hubiera tomado antes

“Wolfram, pensé que te ibas a sentar en tu lugar habitual”  
“Así es Yuri, ese de allá es mi lugar”  
“Siéntate a mi lado por favor”  
“Mi lugar es al lado de Gwendal”

“Wolfram” dijo Conrad de modo serio, sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, por lo que decidió interceder a favor de su rey. A Wolfram no le gustaba la idea, pero obedeció igualmente. El desayuno continuo de manera normal, con algunas conversaciones esporádicas, principalmente de donde se encontraba el resto de la familia

Yuri se enteró de que Greta se encontraba en un colegio en tierras humanas y estaba decidido que le iba a escribir una carta en el momento en que llegara a su despacho; también de que Lady Chery se encontraba en sus tierras, junto con su hermano y al parecer estaba empezando una relación con Raven, era sorprendente saber que estaba encontrando el amor con un Mazoku prácticamente en su propia casa, algunas de las preguntas las había respondido Wolfram quien contestaba muy orgulloso cuando respondía sobre lady Chery, al parecer el mismo se sentía tranquilo saber que su madre se encontraba en tierras Mazokus y con gente que conocía

“¿Bueno Wolfram, y que vas a hacer el día de hoy?” pregunto Yuri con la intensión de saber en donde lo podría encontrar mas tarde en el transcurso del día  
“Voy a estar trabajando con Gwendal, tenemos que organizar el próximo reclutamiento de soldados”  
“Oooo, ¿ósea que vas a estar en su oficina?”  
“Parte del día, posteriormente iré a trabajar con mis hombres, Porque preguntas Yuri, ¿acaso piensa escaparte de tus responsabilidades de rey?”  
Lo habían cachado, Gwendal le lanzo una mirada dura y en ese momento quería desaparecer  
“Heika, recuerde que usted y yo tenemos que ponernos al corriente con el trabajo, así es que lo de la planeación del reclutamiento lo dejaremos pendiente, te aviso cuando lo retomaremos”  
“Como tu digas hermano” dijo Wolfram mientras tomaba tranquilamente el te de la mañana

Después del desayuno Yuri y Gwendal se dirigieron a las oficinas del rey, entendía que tenia que trabajar y ponerse al corriente con su trabajo, pero quería hablar con Gwendal con algunos temas importantes, así es que con cierto gusto se dirigió a la oficina para poder hablar con Gwendal

En el momento en que entro a la oficina encontró una gran pila de papeles que tenía que revisar y firmar, con solo ver esa cantidad se le fueron los ánimos a los pies.

“Majestad, se aviso de su regreso a las diferentes familias, ellas llegaran al castillo dentro de 3 días”  
“Gracias Gwendal, me gustaría hablar con ellos, quiero establecer nuevas formas de hacer el trabajo, no es que no quiera trabajar, solo quiero mejorar la forma de realizarlo”

Gwendal alzo una de sus cejas en modo de incertidumbre

“Heika, esta es la forma en la que se han hecho las cosas por mucho tiempo, se le junta el trabajo porque usted suele irse por mucho tiempo, es lógico que las cosas se acumulen y cuando usted regrese tenga mucho que hacer”  
“Si, lo entiendo, pero creo que las cosas pueden manejarse diferente, e aprendido algo del Maou de la tierra y me gustaría poder aplicar algo de eso aquí”

Escucho que la puerta se abría, y observo que Murata entraba vestidos con sus ropas normales

“Murata!!, ¿cuándo llegaste?”  
“Hola Shibuya, e estado en el reino por algunos días, me entere de tu visita a los campos de entrenamiento, ¿qué tal la experiencia?”  
“Fue bastante interesante” dijo bastante contento, aunque no había visto mucho de los entrenamientos estaba contento por la experiencia “¿Algunos días?” dijo sorprendido dándose cuenta de que había dicho días y el no sabía como había llegado “¿cómo es posible que pudieras cruzar?”  
“Lo siento Shibuya, e podido cruzar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía decirte nada, no era el momento”  
“Entiendo, El Maou de la tierra me explico las cosa, pero estoy contento de estar aquí. Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Gunter?”  
“El a regresado a sus tierras, pero estoy seguro de que cuando se entere de que estas aquí, regresara inmediatamente” dijo Murata   
“O, pobre, me imagino que ya tenía mucho que no visitaba sus tierras” dijo Yuri  
“Si, a de ser muy difícil para el tener un rey que necesita constantemente alguien a su lado para que le enseñe, y lo peor de todo es que es tan cabeza dura que nada se le pega” dijo Murata en tono irónico, burlándose de Yuri moviendo los hombros en forma de resignación y moviendo la cabeza en negación  
“He Murata” dijo Yuri no en tono molesto ya que entendía de la broma que había hecho Murata, aunque sabía que tenía razón 

Gwendal se limpió la garganta para poder retomar la atención del rey   
“O lo siento Gwendal, me emocione” dijo llevándose la mano a la parte atrás de la cabeza

“Lord Von Voltaire, creo que sería buena idea escuchar a Shibuya, con su arribo deberá de cumplir con algunas otras cosas para poder estar en este reino, entre ellas el poder manejar el resto de los elementos, así es que si la propuesta le disminuye la cantidad de carga de trabajo habrá que tomarla en cuenta”  
“Muy bien, escuchare la propuesta de su majestad”

Estuvieron toda la tarde metidos en las oficinas del rey, Gwendal escucho la idea de Yuri e hizo algunas observaciones y adecuaciones, Murata participo dentro de la planeación de las actividades dando su opinión. Después de eso fue la comida y esta se llevó a cabo sin la presencia de Wolfram. 

Se había acordado una reunión con los regentes de las diferentes ciudades, pequeñas y grandes sin importar lo importante que fuera la ciudad, dicha reunión se llevaría a cabo en los próximos 3 días, lo cual daba tiempo suficiente para planear los detalles finales, se definieron quienes asistirían a esa reunión, se redactaron las cartas y se enviaron las palomas que harían las entregas

Después de eso, planeo una ida al templo de Shino, Murata le dijo que con lo primero que tenia que hacer era hablar con Ulrike para empezar su entrenamiento para el manejo de los elementos, se acordó que terminando las visita de los 10 aristócratas iría a ver a Ulrike 

En dicha carta, quería darle a Greta la sorpresa de que estaba en el reino, le comento que estaba muy contento de escuchar que estaba es una escuela preparándose para ser reina de su país, que aunque a el le hubiera gustado que estuviera preparándose en el castillo era lo más lógico que se preparara en tierras humana para reinar un reino humano, esperaba que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera lo visitara o si era posible en la primero oportunidad el la visitaría, aunque con el trabajo que se le estaba acumulando. Quería que le contara todo, si era posible le gustaría escribirle cada semana y prometía que lo haría. Por último, le mando muchos besos y quería lo mejor para ella en la escuela

Llego la cena y Wolfram llego tarde, para evitar que lo regañaran de nuevo, se sentó al lado de Yuri, al parecer los entrenamientos con sus hombres habían ido bien, pero se veía con cansancio, al parecer para él también había sido un gran día

“Te extrañamos en la comida Wolfram” dijo Conrad, le había robado las palabras de la boca a Yuri, él también quería saber en dónde había estado, porque se había perdido de la comida  
“Lo siento, estaba con mis hombres, hemos estado practicando las cosas que hemos aprendido en el campamento y perdimos la noción del tiempo”  
“¿Comiste algo?” esta vez fue Gwendal. Al parecer el no era el único que estaba preocupado por su ausencia  
“Si, comí con mis hombres” dijo mientras sostenía una taza y estaba a punto de dar un sorbo a la misma

Yuri quería decir que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hombres, pero sabia que si lo hacia el Mazoku de fuego se enojaría con ese comentario y estaría molesto con el durante mucho tiempo, así es que se abstuvo de no decir nada, pero quería pasar tiempo

“Bueno, como no hemos estado juntos, que te parece si nos tomamos un baño” dijo Yuri tranquilamente, esperaba que Wolfram aceptara tranquilamente, pero sabía que era mucho pedir,   
“A sido un día pesado para todos, que les parece si nos damos un baño todos juntos, creo que mis baños son bastante grandes para todos” esperaba que involucrando a los demás Wolfram aceptara la invitación sin ningún problema

“Bueno majestad, no es tan mala idea” dijo Conrad “Lo veremos en un rato en los pasillos, ¿le parece?”  
“Me parece bien Conrad, gracias”

Terminaron de cenar y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para recoger sus cosas para bañarse. Yuri se encontraba nerviosos, Wolfram no dijo nada con respecto al baño y le preocupaba que no llegara, sus miedos se disiparon cuando vio a Conrad llegar con Wolfram caminando a su lado, se puso muy contento y se dirigió junto con ellos a los baños, posteriormente llego Gwendal y después Murata

Cuando se metieron a la tina después de asearse Yuri procuro sentarse al lado de Wolfram, y agradecía que no intentara huir, quería platicar con el pero por ahora tenia con conformarse con su sola presencia.   
“Esto me recuerda los días de la tierra, en donde algunos grandes empresarios tomaban un baño de tina con algunos de sus trabajadores, eso ayudaba a crear lazos de confianza con ellos, ¿eso es lo que tenías planeado Shibuya?”  
“eeee” dijo Yuri quien había sido sacado de sus pensamientos, o mas bien de la falta de ellos “Bueno, no necesariamente, solo quería pasar el tiempo con todos ustedes” dijo tímidamente

Murata lo observo, sus intenciones eran más que obvias, las miradas que Yuri lanzaba a lord Von Bieleft decían todo, admiraba el valor que tenia Yuri y sabia muy bien que estaba decidido a acercarse al Mazoku de fuego, pero no la tendría fácil, las costumbres habían cambiado por ese error que cometió en su primer noche en el castillo, y sus hermanos, o al menos uno de ellos no se la dejaría tan fácil. Quería burlase abiertamente de el, pero no tenia el valor de poner a su amigo en esa posición, por lo que decidió evitarlo y apoyarlo

“Lord Von Bieleft, ¿qué tal sus entrenamientos el día de hoy?”  
“Bastante bien Geika, creo que continuaremos con ellos mañana, a propósito, Hermano Gwendal, me gustaría hablar contigo mañana a primera hora si es que no tienes mucho trabajo”  
“Si, no hay problema, te esperare en mi oficina a primera hora”  
“¿Es algo importante?” dijo Yuri  
“Nada de que preocuparse” dijo Wolfram tranquilamente  
“O por cierto Wolfram, vamos a organizar una reunión en 3 días con los aristócratas, la selección de los nuevos reclutas tendrá que esperar un poco”

Wolfram estaba serio, no dijo nada más que “Esta bien hermano”  
“¿Te ves cansado?” dijo Conrad  
“Lo estoy, fue un día pesado y hubo poco avance”  
“Necesitas relajarte un poco Wolfram” dijo Conrad

Wolfram se encontraba sentado con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia adelante, lo siguiente que sintió fueron unas manos que acariciaban sus hombros masajeándolo, no opuso resistencia al masaje, tenía los músculos tensos y el cuerpo adolorido, agradecía que su hermano le ayudara a destensar sus músculos y sacar el dolor de su cuerpo, 

“mmm” murmuro Wolfram, lo disfrutaba a tal nivel que carraspeo su garganta haciendo notar que lo estaba disfrutando, las manos eran suaves y sabían perfectamente donde ejercer presión, sentía los músculos de su cuerpo y en donde es que estos estaban hechos nudo, lo disfrutaba a mas no poder, deseaba que Conrad le enseñara a hacer eso para que el mismo pudiera hacerlo cuando lo necesitara

Gwendal carraspeo su garganta y Wolfram abrió los ojos, no era Conrad quien lo masajeaba sino Yuri quien se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la tina y usaba sus manos para sacar su estrés

“Yuri!! ¿Qué es lo que haces?”  
“Lo siento Wolfram, pero te veías cansado, parecía que necesitabas un masaje, permíteme, soy bastante bueno en ello”  
“Es cierto Von Bieleft, en los entrenamientos es una gran ayuda cuando se necesita, esto te ayudara a descansar créeme”  
“¿Haces esto a otros?” dijo Wolfram en tono molesto

Yuri se tensó, sabía que tenía que decir las palabras correctas o terminaría quemado  
“Bueno, no exactamente esto” dijo nerviosamente “generalmente son las pantorrillas por algún calambre o algo así, eres el primero a quien le masajeo los hombros en una tina, pero no tienes de que preocuparse”  
“Vamos Wolfram, deja que te ayuden un poco” dijo Conrad, pero la mirada de Gwendal era diferente, no parecía estar molesto del todo, quería que su hermano estuviera mejor, pero no le gustaba que fuera su ex prometido quien lo hiciera, al menos lo estaba haciendo frente a los demás donde podrían cuidar que no se propasara  
“Majestad, creo que mañana tendré que hablar con usted también” dijo Gwendal con el ceño fruncido, había aparecido una arruga más en su frente  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El baño había terminado, todos se había dirigido a sus habitaciones, Conrad junto con Yuri acompañaron a Wolfram a sus habitaciones las cuales estaban de paso hacia sus propias habitaciones

“Gracias por traerlo Conrad, me imagino que no fue nada fácil”  
“¿Te diste cuenta?”  
“Se que no quiere estar mucho conmigo y el verlos llegar juntos me dio una idea de lo que había pasado”

Llegaron a sus habitaciones y el se despidió de Conrad, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama, otra ves esa cama inmensa, ese cuarto frio, quería que hubiera calor en ella nuevamente, quería sentir la presencia del otro cuerpo a su lado, quien casualmente siempre expedía un calor relajante, ahora se daba cuenta de eso

El día había sido cansado, la larga reunión con Gwendal y Murata había sido tediosa, y Gwendal estaba renuente a hacer algunos cambios, se había dado cuenta que el también tenia que aprender muchas cosas no solo del reino, ni del manejo de los elementos, sino que también tenia que aprender de administración. Sera necesario estudiar alguna carrera de administración en el otro reino, en su reino natal. Lo pensó cuidadosamente, tendría que hablar con Murata al respecto, posiblemente el le podría dar alguna opinión al respecto, pero si se iba, ¿Qué es lo que pasaría en el reino?, ¿podría regresar cuando quisiera? ¿Y como seria el manejo de tiempo? Sabía que un día en la tierra era mucho tiempo en Shin Makoku

“Te preocupas por muchas cosas Yuri” dijo el Maou desde su interior “Las cosas se pueden ir arreglando poco a poco, por ahora hay que trabajar en la reunión que se llevara a cabo en el castillo”  
“Tienes razón, por ahora nos preocuparemos por eso”

Quería dormir, quería descansar, pero no lo quería hacer solo, así es que recordó los momentos que paso en la tina junto a Wolfram, recordaba la piel de Wolfram, lo suave que era, los músculos que había sentido, firmes y tonificados y de pronto sintió algo dentro de el, ese calor que sentía en la boca del estómago, en su mente recreo los momentos en la tina, y poco a poco los demás fueron desapareciendo Murata, Conrad, Gwendal dejaron de existir en su pensamiento, y solo estaba el y Wolfram, seguía masajeando los hombres, pero poco a poco movió las manos a su cuello, veía como es que Wolfram movía la cabeza hacia el otro lado para permitir que sus manos trabajaran. Acerco sus cara a el, sentía el aroma, adoraba ese aroma, recordaba la manera en que Wolfram había reaccionado, el sonido de su voz cuando un suspiro salió de su boca, eso lo prendió mas…

poco a poco sus manos se fueron moviendo a su espalda, Wolfram gimió dando a entender que disfrutaba lo que sus manos hacían, eso lo invito a hacer mas, y poco a poco sus manos se dirigieron al torso de su cuerpo, movió sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Wolfram y movía sus propias manos hacia los hombros de Wolfram. Sus manos y sus labios se movían instintivamente, besaba el cuello de Wolfram y sus manos se movían solas por el torso de Wolfram

Con un solo movimiento ambos quedaron frente a frente, se imaginaba el rostro de Wolfram rojo por la cercanía y por las caricias que estaba recibiendo, vio sus ojos mas verde de lo normal, vio la cara que estaba poniendo y el rubor que había en sus mejillas, observó sus labios que estaban entreabiertos, quería besarlos, quería empezar de manera suave y delicada, como si estuviera comiendo una fruta sabrosa y poco a poco pedir mas de ella y terminar comiéndosela completamente, deseaba mas, deseaba que sus manos exploraran todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo reacciono, y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era liberar su excitación….

Después de haber liberado su excitación pensando en el Mazoku de fuego se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que le pasaba pensando en un hombre, anteriormente pensando en alguna que otra chica que le gustaba experimentaba lo mismo, pero nunca a ese nivel incluso le había pasado con Fumiko cuando empezaban a salir, se había preguntado como seria una noche de pasión con ella, y dejando volar su imaginación adolescente logro liberarse de esa dulce sensación que se formaba entre sus piernas, pero con Wolfram, con el había sido diferente porque a pesar de que también se lo había imaginado tenia la experiencia que esta oportunidad en las tinas se le había dado, su piel delicada, el aroma de su piel y el sonido de su voz cuando le estaba dando el masaje fue material para poder disfrutar de ese momento

Poco a poco mientras razonaba en la experiencia y el cansancio de día ayudaron a que sus ojos se fueran cerrando mas fácilmente  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente Wolfram se dirigió a las oficinas de su hermano, tenía que hacer una solicitud para mejorar sus entrenamientos y esperaba que su hermano le pudiera ayudar. Cuando se encontró enfrente de las puertas de las oficinas de su hermano toco la puerta y espero a que le dieran paso  
Su hermano se encontraba frente a su escritorio, tenia la costumbre de comenzar el día temprano, así es que no era raro encontrarlo en sus oficinas

“Dijiste que querías comentar algo conmigo”  
“Así es”  
“Habla” dijo Gwendal mientras leía un documento, no sabía si era algo referente al reino o a sus propias tierras  
“En los entrenamientos que acabamos de tener aprendimos cosas nuevas, y el día de ayer intentamos continuar con ello, pero creo que necesitamos a alguien que se experto en el tema, por eso quería ver si tú me podrías ayudar con alguno de tus contacto en la milicia poder contactar con alguien del otro reino para continuar aprendiendo y entrenando lo aprendido”  
“¿A qué te refieres?”  
“El tema en cuestión fue algo aprendido del otro reino, ninguno de los maestro Mazokus conocía de esos temas”

Gwendal observo a su hermano, Wolfram no pediría ayuda en algo que no le interesara y dada la situación en la que se encontraba cuando partió a los entrenamientos era algo bueno que estuviera interesado en algo nuevo, se veía con mejor ánimo, a parecer estaba retomando el interés en sus entrenamientos y quería aprender cosas nuevas

“Me contactare con el General Mayor”  
“Gracias hermano”  
“Hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo” dijo Gwendal mientras colocaba los papeles que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio ”Toma asiento” señalo la silla que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio  
“Dime” Wolfram tomo asiento en la silla que su hermano había señalado  
“Llego esta carta, es el resultado final de los entrenamientos que acaban de tener”

Wolfram la tomo, estaba abierta, en ella decía que había terminado los entrenamientos con buenos resultados, la evaluación final que era el proceso de vigilancia había salido bien, pero no era por la información obtenida durante la vigilancia, sino por la manera en que habían logrado escapar de sus captores. La palabra captores lo tenso, era algo que no quería que su hermano se enterara, pero al parecer era parte de la evaluación final por lo que posiblemente eso estaba previsto en los entrenamientos

La carta en si decía que algunos de los hombres que estaban con él pueden ser candidatos para continuar los entrenamientos como agentes de intercambio en el reino, observo que su nombre no se encontraba ahí, lo cual agradeció, el quería continuar con sus tropas, pero reconoció y conocía perfectamente a los hombres que se listaban en la carta

“La carta da una lista de las personas que podrían continuar con otro entrenamiento, habla con ellos, de acuerdo con lo que decidan me darás la lista de las personas que desean continuar con ello, la información se tiene que enviar dentro de 2 días a más tardar”  
“Muy bien”  
“Wolfram, ¿que pasa con su majestad?” 

La mirada de Gwendal había cambiado, expresaba cierta preocupación por su hermano, el regreso de su majestad y que se dirigiera al campamento de entrenamiento antes de regresar al castillo fue el detonante, el deseo que su majestad mostraba por estar con Wolfram no paso desapercibido por el, ni por Conrad, pero la actitud que había tenido la noche anterior en los baños fue lo más preocupante, según sabia la cultura del país de donde venia su majestad estimaba el espacio personal propio y de las otras personas, pero la noche anterior había pasado el espacio de Wolfram

“No lo se”  
“¿Crees que quiera retomar el compromiso?”  
“Conociendo lo cobarde que es, lo dudo, sería difícil que la educación que recibió con respecto a la relación con otros hombres sea hecha a un lado fácilmente” finalmente estaba diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta

Gwendal vio los ojos de su hermano, el rostro de Wolfram demostraba que estaba convencido de las palabras que acababa de decir, estaba seguro que estaba convencido de que Yuri no retomaría el compromiso

“Muy bien. Eso es todo, te avisare lo que sepa del General Mayor, espero pronta respuesta con respecto a la carta”  
“Si”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Su mañana había sido normal, salió a correr, se bañó y se dirigió a desayunar, todos estaban ahí, incluso Wolfram, el desayuno fue normal sin nada nuevo, hubiera deseado el poder quedar de acuerdo con Wolfram para poder almorzar juntos, pero sabía que últimamente le estaba dando demasiada importancia a sus entrenamientos con sus soldados ya que anteriormente el mismo era quien lo buscaba

Después del desayuno se dirigió a sus oficinas, quería terminar de firmar esos documentos lo antes, estaba tan metido con los documentos que no se dio cuenta en que momento entro Gwendal a la oficina

“Es más rápido leyendo los documentos, espero que lo esté haciendo bien”  
“No hay de qué preocuparse Gwendal, en el otro reino trabaje con Bob con algunos documentos, me es más fácil leer y entender el lenguaje Mazoku “dijo sin levantar la mirada del documento que estaba leyendo, el tiempo era importante y los documentos eran muchos  
“Creeré lo que dice, pero aun así revisare su trabajo”  
“De acuerdo”

“Majestad, hay algo importante que me gustaría platicar con usted”  
“Dime”  
“Wolfram”

Esa simple palabra fue suficiente para que Yuri dejara de poner atención al documento que en ese momento estaba leyendo, miro a Gwendal quien se veía en verdad preocupado

“¿Qué pasa con Wolfram?”  
“Es lo que quisiera saber, últimamente su actitud hacia el a cambiado drásticamente”

Yuri recargo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, miro por un momento el techo tratando de formar la frase que quería decir

“Bueno, quería hablar de ello contigo en algún momento, pero ya que lo preguntas….” Dijo tranquilamente “Quiero pedir tu permiso para cortejarlo”

Finalmente lo había dicho, le costó un poco trabajo decir la palabra cortejo, pero se sentía contento por eso.

Yuri observo la cara de Gwendal, o si, había una o dos arrugas extra ahí, su cara mostraba un pequeño aire de preocupación y en poco tiempo retomo su seriedad normal. Gwendal se dirigió a la ventana con un toque de preocupación en su rostro y finalmente hablo

“Bueno e de decir desde este momento, que no puedo dar mi permiso para eso” Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo entre los dos “Lo siento majestad, tengo mis propias razones para oponerme, la principal el Wolfram mismo”  
“Lo entiendo, solo puedo decir que no soy el mismo de antes, en verdad quiero dar una oportunidad a una relación con el”

“¿Y si no funciona?, ¿Si usted regresa al otro reino y no regresa, o no puede regresar?”, ¿Si se enamora de una mujer como dice que preferiría?, ¿Qué pasara con Wolfram?”

Gwendal tenia un punto, el mismo no sabia si podría volver a viajar entre los dos reinos, el mismo no conocía si en algún momento conocería a una mujer que le gustara, solo estaba seguro de una cosa

“Entiendo lo que quieres decir, yo no conozco el futuro ni la respuestas a esas preguntas, solo puedo decir lo que siento en este momento”  
“Y eso es…”  
“Que pude regresar gracias a él, gracias a que en ese momento estaba pensando en él y preguntándome que es lo que pasaría si estuviéramos juntos, y además, no soy el único que lo quiere, también el Maou, es por eso que pudimos regresar y quiero darme….” Hizo una pausa “quiero darnos una oportunidad”

Otro silencio en la oficina, las palabras de su majestad habían hecho eco en el consejero del rey se veía que estaba planeando una estrategia para poder proteger a su hermano, si eso era cierto existía la posibilidad de que su hermano fuera feliz con el hombre que evidentemente seguía queriendo no importara lo que dijera, pero por otro lado, si no se daban las cosas volvería a ser lastimado y posiblemente esta ves seria peor para el, como su hermano mayor tenia el deber de protegerlo, pero el sabia perfectamente que no lo podía proteger de todo

“Majestad, lo diré desde este momento, mi posición en este asunto siempre estará a favor de Wolfram, la decisión final es de él, solo le diré una cosa” dijo mientras se acercaba al niño rey que anteriormente estaba firmando documentos y que en ese momento tenía la mirada fijada en su persona “no permitiré que se le vuelva a hacer daño, no importa quien sea, usted o el Maou, mi deber es protegerlo”

“Espero que seas capaz de mantener esa amenaza Von Voltaire” dijo el Maou, su aparición en el cuerpo de Yuri fue tan rápida que no se notaron los cambios físicos que siempre tenía “no permitiré que nadie se interponga entre mi amado y yo, la persona que ose hacer eso” Gwendal sintió un leve movimiento dentro del castillo como si fuera un leve temblor que amenazaba a hacerse mas grande poco a poco “tendrá que vérselas conmigo”

“Maou” dijo Gwendal, quien no se dejaría amedrentar por la presencia del Maou “si Wolfram sale lastimado por la falta de compromiso de su majestad estoy dispuesto a defenderlo”  
“¿A costa de tu vida o integridad?” dijo el Maou con sus ojos felinos fijos en los suyos. 

En cierta forma se sentía amedrentado con solo eso, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder para proteger a su hermano

“Aun a costa de eso” contesto Gwendal tratando de que su voz se escuchara firme  
“Von Voltaire” dijo el Maou quien en ese momento se levantaba de la silla de donde se encontraba y se dirigía a la ventana que tenia una vista genial al patio, en donde se encontraban algunos soldados tratando de controlar los caballos que habían reaccionado al movimiento de la tierra que el mismo había provocado “entiendo sus sentimientos, y créame, mi intención no es hacerle daño a mi amado, de hecho, quiero hacerlo feliz, y es por ese motivo que tanto Yuri como yo estamos dispuestos a hacer esto, no queremos hacerle ningún tipo de daño, y si ese fuera el caso” dijo mientras se volteaba a ver al mazoku de tierra “yo mismo estoy dispuesto a someterme al castigo que usted mismo considere oportuno, no importa lo duro o tortuoso que este sea, lo haremos y pagaremos el pecado de hacerle daño a la criatura mas amado por nosotros”  
“¿Nosotros?”  
“Si, nosotros, ambos sentimos lo mismo por Wolfram, Yuri se a dado cuenta de eso recientemente, y yo lo e sabido desde hace tiempo, así es que queremos esforzarnos para estar a su lado”

Las palabras del Maou parecían sinceras y en el pasado el mismo Maou había declarado sus sentimientos por su hermano

“Tomare su palabra y considérese avisado”  
“Lo hare Von Voltaire”   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Después de la visita de Gwendal Yuri continuo firmando documentos, quería apurarse para ver si encontraba a Wolfram en los campos de entrenamiento y lo invitaba a almorzar, cuando alguien toco a la puerta de su oficina. Que es lo que pasa hoy que todo mundo viene, pensó Yuri molesto porque cada una de esas intromisiones retardaba su trabajo y por ende la oportunidad de salir de la oficina

“Adelante” dijo en tono molesto  
Conrad entro tranquilamente y observo la pila de trabajo que tenia Yuri frente a el. Eran 3 montículos, los 3 de tamaño diferente aunque no sabia cual era cual

“Has estado trabajando mucho el día de hoy su majestad”  
“Quiero acabar lo antes posible, tengo que atender algunas cosas con Murata pasado mañana y estoy seguro que Gwendal tiene mas trabajo para mi escondido en su oficina”  
“Es lo mas seguro, como vas con el trabajo del día de hoy”  
“E avanzado bastante bien con ello, esto de aquí ya esta firmado” Yuri señalo uno de los montículos, era el mas grande de todos, Conrad estaba sorprendido ya que Yuri era demasiado lento con la firma de papeles “¿Sorprendido?”  
“Algo, hubiera pensado que ese era el trabajo pendiente”  
“Gwendal también estaba sorprendido, dijo que revisaría minuciosamente mi trabajo”  
“¿Gwendal estuvo aquí?”  
“Si” dijo Yuri estirándose en su silla “Fue bastante molesto, aunque lo entiendo”  
“¿Porque lo dices?”

Yuri se paro de su silla y se dirigió a la ventana nuevamente, el patio del castillo estaba bastante tranquilo en ese momento, solo se veía a una que otra sirvienta pasando cargando algo en las manos

“Me pregunto por Wolfram y cuales eran mis intenciones con el”  
“Era obvio que lo preguntaría, tu actitud hacia el a cambiado”  
“Creo que si, pero eso no a ayudado mucho, Wolfram no habla mucho conmigo, creo que ahora habla menos que antes”  
“Tienes que darle tiempo. Bueno, y que le contestaste”  
“Bueno, le dije la verdad”  
“No creo que lo haya tomado tan bien”  
“De hecho no lo hizo, me dijo que el se negaba al cortejo, pero que respetaría la decisión de Wolfram, ahora solo falta convencerlo de que me acepte para cortejarlo”  
“Poco a poco se darán las cosas”  
“El Maou también dice eso, pero la verdad no veo como es que se resolverán las cosas”

Yuri soltó un suspiro después de decir eso, y siguió mirando a través de la ventana hasta que un ruido fuerte lo saco de sus pensamientos 

“Yuri!! Que es lo que estás haciendo, te estoy esperando, es hora de tu entrenamiento con la espada debilucho”  
Yuri volteo a ver a Wolfram, al principio estaba asustado por la manera en que había entrado, pero en el momento en que se dio cuenta de quien era su mirada cambio completamente  
“¿Que, Conrad no te lo ha dicho?” dijo un Wolfram bastante molesto  
“Justo en este momento se lo iba a comentar” dijo Conrad tranquilamente  
“Si tienes tiempo para holgazanear viendo por la ventana tienes tiempo para entrenar con la espada, y déjame decirte que también necesitas aprender a montar mejor, si vuelvas a salir en un viaje largo a caballo será demasiado cansado nuevamente, como Rey no puedes darte ese lujo”

“Esta bien Wolfram, ya voy” Yuri se separo de la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento antes de salir  
“Apúrate, no tengo tu tiempo. Te espero en el campo de entrenamiento” Wolfram salió de la oficina sin decir nada mas  
“Si, si, no me tardo”

Yuri se paró al lado de Conrad y lo volteo a ver  
“Entonces, ¿viniste a decirme que tenía entrenamiento con la espada verdad?”  
“Así es majestad”  
“Gracias Conrad”  
Conrad solo le respondió con una de sus sonrisas, sabia que su majestad necesitaba una excusa para pasar tiempo con su pequeño hermano y como estaba convencido de que las intenciones que tenía eran reales decidió ayudarlo un poco  
“¡¡Yuri!!” grito Wolfram desde el pasillo  
“Ya voy, ya voy” dijo Yuri quien salió corriendo de su oficina

En el campo de entrenamiento había dos figuras con espadas, una era evidentemente superior a la otra en técnica y en destreza, la otra, era apenas capaz de detener uno de los golpes que le estaban dando

“Yuri, necesitas alzar más esa espada, y poder atacar, no todo es defenderse y hasta en eso eres bastante malo”  
“Vamos Wolfram, dame un respiro, deberías enseñarme algunos movimientos para poder hacer lo que me pides”  
“Los conoces, pero eres tan debilucho que no los aplicas”  
“Deja de decirme debilucho” Yuri reacciono lanzado su cuerpo hacia adelante, el ataque de Wolfram se vio menguado por el movimiento que acababa de hacer Yuri, pero no fue suficiente para hacerle un daño  
“Vaya, parece que esa es la única manera de hacer que reacciones, pero por ahora lo dejaremos hasta aquí, ya vi que nivel tienes y la verdad es un nivel muy bajo. De ahora en adelante entrenaras con mis tropas en el manejo de la espada”  
“Eeee”  
“Así es, organizare los entrenamientos para que puedas asistir, lo mas seguro es que sea en la tarde o en la noche”   
“Espera Wolfram, pronto empezare entrenamiento con Ulrike para el manejo de Marioku, y dentro de pronto tendremos una reunión en el castillo, recuerdas”  
“Lo recuerdo bien, por eso te digo que serán en la tarde o en la noche. No es mi culpa que seas tan debilucho”  
“¿Podrías al menos hacer algunas concesiones en los días de las reuniones? No serán muchos”  
“Wolfram, creo que sería conveniente que en esos días suspendieran los entrenamientos, las reuniones tomaran mucho tiempo” dijo Conrad quien se encontraba bajo la copa de un árbol viendo como es que las dos figuras se enfrentaban y discutían  
“Lo consientes demasiado” dijo con una mirada fulminante dirigida a su hermano “Esta bien Yuri, esos días suspenderemos los entrenamientos, pero mas te vale que te dediques completamente a ellas después de la visita sino terminaras quemado”  
Yuri se crispo ante tal amenaza, pero no le quedaba otra mas que aceptar  
“Esta bien Wolfram”

Cada uno dio las espadas de entrenamiento a uno de los soldados que se encontraba esperando que terminaran sus entrenamientos, y en ese momento se retiro al cuarto de arma para ya no aparecer nuevamente

“El entrenamiento a terminado, nos vemos en la noche. Conrad, después hablamos” eso ultimo lo dijo lanzando una mirada furiosa a su hermano  
“¿Hasta la noche, no vas a comer con nosotros?”  
“Tengo que entrenar con mis hombres, no eres mi única responsabilidad Yuri”

Yuri solo observo como se retiraba, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para pasar más tiempo con él, así es que no dijo nada mas. Conrad se acerco a su lado y no dijo nada mas  
“¿Regresamos?”  
“Mmm, te parece si pasamos a los jardines, quiero caminar antes de regresar a firmar documentos”  
“Muy bien”

Yuri se dirigió al camino que se dirigía a los jardines Conrad caminaba a su lado sin decir una palabra de reojo observaba la cara de Yuri

“¿Todo bien Yuri?”   
Yuri lo volteo a ver “Vaya, es la primera ves que me llamas por mi nombre, ¿tan preocupado me veo?”  
“Solo un poco, ¿te preocupa la reunión que se aproxima?”  
“No es eso… bueno, si un poco. Me preocupa el grado de aceptación que tendrá esta propuesta”  
“Si la idea es buena la aceptaran”  
“Posiblemente”

Llegaron a una de las bancas del jardín, desde ella se podían ver las diferentes flores que Chery había cultivado, los jardineros se encontraban dándole mantenimiento a las flores en ese momento, vieron al rey cuando entro al jardín, lo único que hicieron fue hacer una pequeña reverencia y continuar con su trabajo, Yuri solo saludo con la mano como solía hacer, si continuara con la costumbre de su hogar haría una reverencia igual que ellos, pero le habían enseñado que eso no era necesario

“Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?”  
“Wolfram”  
“¿Qué pasa con Wolfram?”  
“Bueno” dijo tímidamente “quiero pedir tu permiso para ….”  
“¿Si?”  
Suspiro profundamente y tomo valor para lo que iba a decir  
“Quiero pedir tu permiso para cortejarlo” dijo mientras decidido mientras veía a Conrad  
“Lo tienes” dijo tranquilamente  
“¿Que, así de fácil? ¿No me vas a decir que te niegas o algo así?”  
“No” dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su cara le hablo de manera tranquila como solía hacer siempre

“aaa, un peso menos” Habían llegado a una de las bancas del jardín, Yuri se sentó en ella apresuradamente, y soltó un suspiro “Pensé que sería como con Gwendal”  
“¿Tan duro fue?”  
“lo fue” Yuri no quería recordar el momento, la verdad había preferido que fuera diferente, pero Gwendal fue quien saco el tema, así es que no quedaba de otra mas que sacar el tema y seguir adelante con el  
“Ahora falta hablar con Chery”  
“Y con Lord Waltorana”  
“¿También con el? Pensé que era su familia cercana”  
“Y lo es”  
“Que voy a hacer, el de seguro se va a negar” dijo Yuri mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, sentía que últimamente hacia eso  
“Y falta Wolfram, también tienes que darle a conocer tus intenciones, recuerda que a final de cuentas la decisión es de el”  
Yuri se llevó las manos a la cara, creía que Gwendal sería el más difícil de convencer y que con Wolfram con los acercamientos que tuviera lo podría convencer, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con el tío de Wolfram, sabía que su tío no sentía el menor aprecio por el.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
En el transcurso del día había hablado con sus soldados con respecto a la carta, algunos habían decidido continuar con el entrenamiento con la promesa de que su lugar en su ejercito se respetaría, otros decidieron quedarse para continuar junto con el, entre esos se encontraba Marco, en el fondo estaba agradecido de que así fuera, era un elemento muy hábil cuando se trataba de manejar a sus tropas y la ventaja es que ya lo conocían así es que no tendría que designar a un nuevo soldado que lo ayudara y tampoco se tendría que entrenarlo para las acciones que realiza un segundo al mando en sus tropas

En cuanto a Yuri, bueno, no podía rechazar la solicitud que Conrad le había hecho, había alegado que no podría entrenar a Yuri porque tenia que atender algunos asuntos con sus hombres, pero cuando lo vio a la sombra de ese árbol observándolos se dio cuenta que era mentira. Mas tarde cuando hablo con Conrad alego que había tardado menos de lo que esperaba y no quería interrumpirlos. 

Había terminado un día mas de manera normal, no hubo baños en grupo lo cual agradecía, no quería que Conrad fuera por el nuevamente, la ves pasada fue prácticamente arrastrado a los baños del rey, aunque en el fondo no se arrepentía de haber ido, el hecho de que Yuri tomara la iniciativa para acercarse a el era digno de admirar, considerando que el mismo Yuri era el que mas apreciaba el espacio personal entre las personas

“Parece que disfrutaste un poco tu día” dijo una voz femenina que provenía de una figura que se encontraba sentada en un banco, no muy lejos de la tina en donde se encontraba  
“Solo un poco”  
“Wolfram, a mi no me puedes mentir, lo sabes muy bien”  
“Entonces, para que preguntas si ya lo sabes”  
Feuer soltó una pequeña risa  
“Para ver tu expresión, te pusiste rojo”  
Wolfram reacciono sumergiéndose un poco mas en el agua

Feuer se levanto del banco en el que se encontraba, y camino hacia la tina, se arrodillo atrás de Wolfram y coloco un beso en la cabeza que sobresalía del agua, Wolfram reacciono sentándose bien en la tina lo que permitió a Feuer poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo

“¿La reunión empieza pasado mañana verdad?”  
“Si, ya recibí carta de mi tío y de mi madre diciendo que vendrán al castillo. Mañana revisare la seguridad en el castillo con Gwendal y Conrad”  
“¿Solo ustedes 3?”  
“¿Quien mas debería de estar?”  
“No se, un rey que últimamente le gusta invadir el espacio personal de cierta persona”  
“El no tiene porque estar ahí”  
“¿Quieres que este ahí?”  
“El tiene otras cosas que hacer, si quiere hablar con los 10 nobles y convencerlo tiene que repasar su estrategia para convencerlos”  
“mmm, tienes razón”

Después de un rato Wolfram termino su baño y salió de el, era una ventaja de que su habitación tuviera su propio baño, así podría relajarse lo que quisiera dentro de su tina e irse a descansar de manera inmediata, se puso su pijama rosa, extrañaba la textura y la libertad que esa prenda le daba estaba dispuesto a descansar hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, le hubiera gustado ignorar el llamado a su puerta pero fue insistente, se puso su bata y se dirigió a la puerta, estaba dispuesto a azar a la persona que interrumpía sus firmes intenciones de descansar

“Que dem…” se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando identifico a la persona que estaba al otro lado “Yuri!!”  
“Hola Wolf” dijo llevándose una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, se veía apenado por la interrupción y al parecer no tenia la intención de molestarlo”  
“¿Que paso Yuri?” dijo en tono preocupado  
“Te espere para tomar un baño, pero no llegabas, así es que decidí venir a buscarte, ¿no te dijo Conrad?”  
“Lo siento Yuri, se me olvido por completo”  
“mmm” dijo Yuri mientras observaba a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de el “veo que ya te bañaste”  
“Si, acabo de salir del baño” 

Yuri vestía sus ropas habituales, traía sus cosas para tomar su baño, y un cambio de ropa, parecía que después del baño iba a descansar

“¿Estas son tus habitaciones?, No sabía que tenías tus propias habitaciones hasta que Conrad me lo dijo, como siempre te metías a las mías…”

Wolfram observo como es que Yuri trataba de ver, era cierto, difícilmente sabría en donde se encontraba si alguien no se lo hubiera dicho

“¿Quieres entrar?” dijo mientras se hacia a un lado y hacia un ademan con la mano para permitirle entrar, se le hacia un poco descortés que Yuri entrara a sus habitaciones a esa hora de la noche, pero ya que se había tomado la molestia de venirlo a buscar, era lo menos que podía ofrecerle

“Gracias” Yuri no rechazo la invitación y observo la habitación del príncipe Mazoku. No eran tan grandes como sus propias habitaciones, pero estaban bien decoradas, los muebles que anteriormente se encontraban en sus habitaciones se encontraban ahí, había espacio para que entraran otro ropero y otro escritorio y el cuarto aún se sentiría grande. La cama era grande pero no tanto como la del rey, la ventana conectaba a un balcón en el cual pudo ver que tenia una pequeña mesa para tomar el te. En resumen era igual que la del Maou pero un poco mas pequeña. Observo una puerta que conectaba a otro cuarto

“Ese es tu estudio?”  
“No, son mis baños personales”  
“¿Tienes tu propio baño? ¿Porque mi habitación no lo tiene?”  
“Porque yo pedí que lo construyeran cuando era muy joven, esa era parte de mi habitación, pero decidí que era mucho para mi así es que solicite que construyeran un pequeño baño para mi”  
“Ahora entiendo porque no llegabas, yo también preferiría mi propio baño a estar caminando en el pasillo recién salido y que todos me vieran”  
“Justamente por eso lo hice”  
“¿Puedo verlo?”  
“Adelante”

Yuri entro a los baños privados de Wolfram, nada ostentos, una zona en la que se lavaba y la tina que no era muy grande pero bastante espaciosa

“¿Me puedo bañar aquí?”  
“¿Que dices? Tu tienes tus propios baños”  
“Lo se, pero ya es tarde y te espere para bañarnos pero no llegaste”  
Wolfram respiro profundamente, en cierta forma era su culpa, así es que no le quedo otra mas que aceptar la solicitud  
“Si así lo quieres”  
“Gracias, acompáñame por favor”  
“Pero yo ya me bañé”  
“Pero yo no, acompáñame en la tina por favor, mira, todavía tienes el cabello mojado si te vuelves a meter a la tina no te hará ningún daño”  
“Te espero afuera” dijo Wolfram serrando la puerta y dejando a un Yuri dentro del baño un poco desconsolado por la soledad

Dicho eso salió del baño y se sentó en el sillón que daba a la ventana, agarro el libro en turno y retomo la lectura en donde se había quedado la noche anterior. Paso un poco de tiempo hasta que escucho a Yuri salir, ya vestía su pijama azul que tanto le gustaba

“Gracia Wolf” dijo mientras pasaba una toalla por su cabello, se sentó en la cama y reboto a propósito un poco en ella  
“Se ve que tu cama es bastante cómoda” dicho eso se recostó en la misma con los brazos abiertos  
“Lo es” dijo mientras veía de reojo a Yuri quien tenia la mirada fija en el techo del dosel que cubría su cama  
“Últimamente mis habitaciones se sienten frías, creo que es mucho espacio para mi solo”, esperaba que Wolfram entendiera el doble sentido de la frase que acababa de decir  
“Le puedes pedir a alguien que prenda la chimenea por ti” dijo Wolfram. 

No, definitivamente no lo habían entendido pensó Yuri  
“¿Si te lo pido a ti lo harías?” dijo mientras se volteaba a un lado apoyando su cabeza en su mano  
“Hay otros que están mas cerca que lo harían”  
“¿Pero si te lo pidiera a ti, lo harías?”  
“Posiblemente”  
“mmm”

Yuri se volvió a recostar en la cama con la vista hacia arriba, extrañaba esos momentos lo admitía y quería que se alargara lo mas posible, sintió el aroma de Wolfram y el calor de la habitación y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando

“Yuri…”  
“Yuri…..”   
Sintió que alguien lo movía, Wolfram lo estaba llamando, tratando de despertarlo  
“Sera mejor que te vayas a tus habitaciones o se van a preocupar por ti”  
“Vamos Wolf, estoy muy cansado, déjame quedar aquí y mañana me voy antes de que se despierten los demás”  
“No esta bien que te quedes aquí”  
A Yuri no le importaron esas palabras, quería seguir dormido así es que lo único que hizo fue voltear el cuerpo dándole la espalda a quien estaba tratando de sacarlo de su cuarto  
“¿Además, donde se supone que voy a dormir yo?”  
“Aquí, a mi lado” Yuri dio unas palmaditas en la cama a su lado, apoyando las palabras que acababa de decir  
“Claro que no hare eso”  
“Antes nada te detuvo” dijo mientras movía el cuerpo para quedar completamente boca arriba “vamos Wolfram, estas cansado, yo también, vamos a dormir, ¿te parece?”

Quería sacarlo a patadas de su cuarto, quería prenderle fuego para que saliera corriendo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que extrañaba compartir la cama con él, tal vez, si nadie se enteraba de que habían pasado la noche juntos no habría problema

“Está bien”  
Dicho eso se movió al otro lado de la cama y se acostó, tratando de mantener algo de espacio entre los dos, poco a poco el cansancio se apodero de su cuerpo y lo venció

Yuri estaba contento, había logrado convencer a Wolfram que pasaran una noche juntos en la misma cama, observo como es que dormía, y admiro la silueta que se veía en la oscuridad, sin que se diera cuenta se había acercado a él, y puso su nariz cerca del cuerpo de este, sentía como es que la otra entidad tomaba control de su cuerpo, pero no completamente, olio la fragancia proveniente de Wolfram, la extrañaba y la disfrutaba, quería abrazarlo, quería sumergir su nariz en aquellos rizos dorados que parecían rayos de sol, pero todavía no era tiempo, lo único que se animo a hacer fue acariciar ese rostro que parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses, esa cara de ángel con cuerpo de dios….


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando Yuri se despertó todavía estaba oscuro así es que debía de ser demasiado temprano en la mañana, observo la figura que se encontraba frente a el, dormía emitiendo un pequeño ronquido y no es encontraba en ninguna de esas posiciones raras que solía tener cuando dormían juntos, no le estaba dando la espalda, así es que aprovecho la oportunidad para acercar su cara a la de Wolfram, estaba tan cerca de el que podía respirar el mismo aire, quería mas, quería besar esos labios carnosos, pero no quería despertarlo, así que solo se atrevió a poner su brazo sobre el, y se acerco un poco mas, con el cuidado suficiente de no despertarlo, quería disfrutar ese momento y rogaba porque se dieran mas….

Cuando Wolfram despertó sintió un peso sobre el, al momento de abrir los ojos observo una cara que se encontraba muy cerca de el, era Yuri quien dormía plácidamente, pero en que momento habían quedado tan cerca el uno de otro y cuando había colocado Yuri su brazo encima de el, pero no le importo, disfruto la cercanía, hubiera deseado que eso hubiera pasado antes, cuando el compromiso todavía existía y no ahora que ya no tenia ningún caso. Su olor, ese olor estaba seguro que ya lo conocía, posiblemente de las veces que dormían juntos, pero era un poco diferente, ese olor, era dulce pero no tanto, lo hacia sentir, diferente pero no sabia como, cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma, pero también lo estaba afectado en su cuerpo…

Cuando vio la ventana, observo que ya estaba amaneciendo, pronto buscarían a Yuri en sus habitaciones, y si no lo encontraban posiblemente se crearía un alboroto, así es que tenía que despertarlo 

“Yuri….” Sacudió el cuerpo que se encontraba enfrente de el, no quería hacerlo, quería seguir disfrutar del momento, pero tenía que hacerlo  
“Yuri….”  
“mmm”  
“Esta amaneciendo, es hora de que te vayas a tus habitaciones”  
“mmm”  
“Yuri”  
“Wolf, quiero seguir durmiendo” dijo e hizo mas fuerza en la mano que sostenía a Wolfram, quería continuar con el momento  
“Yuri, Conrad te va a buscar y se va a preocupar si no te encuentra, tienes que ir a tus habitaciones”  
No quería romper el vínculo que existía en ese momento, pero no quedaba de otra  
“Bueno, si tu no te quieres levantar…”

Wolfram se levanto de la cama y se puso frente a Yuri quien todavía dormía en su cama  
“Majestad, si no se levanta en este momento, me temo que tendrá que acudir con Gisela por un tratamiento de quemaduras, espero que su preciada pijama no quede tan chamuscada”

Yuri abrió lo ojos asustado y automáticamente se puso de pie, esa amenaza era la peor forma de despertarse, cuando vio a Wolfram ya tenia una bola de fuego en la mano, estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa amenaza

“Esta bien Wolfram, ya me voy, nos vemos en el desayuno”

Yuri agarro sus cosas y salió de la habitación, dejando a un Wolfram parado a mitad de la habitación, se recostó en su cama con los brazos extendidos y mirando hacia arriba, el aroma de Yuri se encontraba en su cama, recordó la sensación que había sentido cuando Yuri no quería despertarse, se alegro que Yuri se aferrara a el y hubiera querido que así fuera antes, súbitamente se puso rojo, el recuerdo del movimiento que había hecho con sus manos cuando no se quería despertar lo sorprendió, pero también lo disfruto, hubiera deseado que el momento no hubiera terminado pero no fue así

Cuando Wolfram salió de sus habitaciones, ya se encontraba vestido y se dirigía a ver a sus hombres para dar las órdenes del día, planeaba después del desayuno encontrarse con Gwendal para ver los últimos detalles de la seguridad del castillo del siguiente día, dar los últimos detalles a sus soldados y entrenar, si es que no surgía nada nuevo

Cuando entro al comedor para el desayuno Yuri todavía no llegaba, solo estaba Gwendal sentado en la mesa, al parecer estaba leyendo uno de los tantos informes que tendría que firmar Yuri, en el momento en el que estaba tomando asiento entro Yuri acompañado de Conrad, la conversación que estaban teniendo estaba muy animada, en cierta forma le daba un poco de envidia de la relación que existía entre ellos dos, se pregunto si entre ellos había una relación mayor a la que siempre habían tenido, últimamente platicaban mucho, o esa era la impresión que le daba, tal ves porque ahora el era el que menos platicaba con el por la misma distancia que había decidido poner entre ellos dos

Cuando Yuri tomo asiento las sirvientas empezaron a servir el desayuno, Gwendal dejo de leer los documentos que estaba leyendo y empezó a desayunar

“Heika, hoy se ve de buen ánimo” dijo Conrad “¿durmió bien?”  
Wolfram se puso tieso ante esas palabras, ya que Yuri había dormido en su habitación, esperaba que Yuri no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto  
“Como ya tenia mucho, desde que llegue al castillo no había dormido así de bien” dijo Yuri con una sonrisa en su cara  
“¿Y eso a que se debe?” pregunto Gwendal. El era el mas interesado de que Yuri descansara para que su cansancio no afectara en su trabajo  
“No se” dijo tranquilamente guiñando un ojo en dirección a Wolfram “pero me gustaría continuar durmiendo así” y continuo desayunando

Wolfram se quedó pensando en las palabras que acababa de decir Yuri, quiere decir que quiere volver a dormir en su cama? Eso era imposible, si alguien en el castillo se enteraba de eso tanto el como Yuri tendrían muchos problemas, sabia que los chismes viajaban muy rápido dentro del castillo y peor seria si Gwendal se enteraba de ello. Antes no había tanto problema por la existencia del compromiso, y aun con ello, recordaba como es que Gunter siempre lo regañaba cuando lo encontraba en las habitaciones del Maou, ahora, sin la existencia de dicho compromiso no tendrían una escusa para dormir juntos. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el también había disfrutado de la cercanía de Yuri y mas que nada era Yuri el que estaba dando pie a la cercanía

“Wolfram, que te parece si después de los entrenamientos vamos al pueblo, ya tiene mucho que no vamos”  
“Es imposible majestad” dijo Gwendal “tenemos que ultimar los detalles de la llegado de los 10 nobles”  
“Vamos Gwendal, antes han venido y no a habido tanta seguridad” dijo Yuri un poco molesto porque estaban interviniendo en sus planes de estar con Wolfram  
“Antes llegaban solos, esta ves llegan con algunos representantes de sus reinos” 

Yuri se sentía molesto por la verdad en las palabras de Gwendal, tenia que buscar alguna forma de pasar tiempo con Wolfram y si era posible dormir al lado de el  
“En ese caso, Wolfram, nos vemos en la noche para bañarnos. Te paso a buscar” y después de decir eso se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor para dirigirse a su oficina para continuar con el trabajo. Wolfram no esperaba esas palabras de Yuri y se puso rojo al recordar la noche anterior cuando Yuri llego a sus habitaciones

“Todo bien Wolfram” pregunto Conrad quien lo estaba observando, cuando alzo la mirada observo que el único que lo observaba era Conrad, Gwendal había retomado su tarea de leer documentos  
“Si todo bien” termino de desayunar y se dirigió a las oficinas de Gwendal para la reunión que tenían planeada  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando llego la noche una figura caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, se detuvo ante una de las tantas puertas que tenía el pasillo, se detuvo frente a ella y la abrió en silencio, vio a la persona dueña de esas habitaciones, se estaba preparando para salir, pero como le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta no se dio cuenta que acababa de entrar

“Majestad, listo para tomar un baño” Yuri volteo a ver a Conrad quien se encontraba parado   
dijo Conrad quien en ese momento también traía sus cosas para tomar su baño parado en el marco de la puerta no se esperaba que lo fuera a buscar

“Hola Conrad, estaba preparándome para el baño, quería pasar a buscar a Wolfram para que me acompañara”  
“Bueno, podemos ir por el juntos, pero antes de ello, me gustaría hablar con usted Majestad”  
“¿De qué cosa Conrad?”  
“De donde durmió ayer” dijo Conrad tranquilamente. Al escuchar esas palabras Yuri se puso rígido, al parecer esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de la incursión que tuvo la noche anterior a las habitaciones de Wolfram  
“¿Quién más lo sabe?” dijo Yuri un poco asustado, le preocupaba que Gwendal se enterara de donde había pasado la noche  
“Solo yo, fui a buscar a Wolfram para hablar sobre algunas cosas y los encontré dormidos juntos”  
“Lo siento Conrad, estaba tan cansado el día de ayer cuando lo fui a buscar que me quede dormido, después de eso ya no me quiso despertar y decidimos que me iría temprano antes de que se preocuparan”  
“Muy bien majestad, solo le quiero pedir que eso no se repita“ dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta, era una conversación que no quería otros escucharan “usted todavía no hace público su interés por Wolfram, si se enteran que compartieron cama fuera de un compromiso o matrimonio el honor de Wolfram se vería comprometido, y no solo dentro de los Mazokus, sino también dentro de la milicia”  
“Pero si antes no hubo problema”  
“Porque estaban comprometidos, pero en este momento dicho compromiso no existe, oficialmente ni siquiera existe un interés de su parte hasta que lo haga oficial ante Wolfram”  
“¿Y cómo es que se van a enterar los demás de mi interés de cortejo?”  
“Cuando lo anuncie, la visita de mañana de los 10 nobles sería un buen momento, pero como no lo ha comentado con Wolfram se tendrán que enviar las cartas a las diferentes casas para avisar de ellos”  
“¿Debo de tener el permiso de los 10 nobles para cortejar a alguien?”  
“No, en teoría tampoco para casarse, eso era dado por Shino, pero si consideran que el consorte no es digno pueden decidir no apoyarlo”  
“mmm, ya veo” dijo Yuri mientras se sentaba en la enorme cama que se encontraba en la habitación  
“Sabes Conrad, lo necesito, me siento tranquilo a su lado, y ayer fue la primer noche que dormí bien en mucho tiempo, la verdad no creo poder soportar muchas noches de mal sueño”  
“Lo entiendo Yuri, pero no puedes volver a hacer eso, tendrás que buscar otras oportunidades para estar con el, igual y puedes encontrar una manera para dormir mejor”  
“Posiblemente” dijo Yuri mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la mesa donde se encontraban sus cosas para bañarse “Nos vamos a bañar, me gustaría buscar al Wolfram”  
“Vamos” dijo Conrad y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones de Wolfram Yuri toco la puerta y espero a que abrieran la puerta, al no recibir ninguna respuesta abrió la puerta en forma silenciosa, y observo a Wolfram dormido en su cama encima de las cobijas con sus cosas de baño a su lado, al parecer lo estaba esperando y se quedó dormido. Yuri se acercó y se sentó a su lado, admirando la manera tranquila en la que Wolfram dormía, rara vez se veía así, así es que aprovecho la oportunidad de admirarlo, Conrad lo único que hizo fue observarlo desde la puerta sin decir nada y solo viendo la devoción en la que Yuri lo observaba.

“No puedo alejarme de lo que es mío, y nadie puede negármelo” En algún momento el Maou hizo presencia mientras estaba sentado observando a Wolfram mientras dormía

“Nadie lo esta alejando de él, solo le estoy pidiendo que sea menos imprudente en su relación con esta vez, si se dan chismes o rumores eso generara conflicto y posiblemente ahí ya no se le permitirá cortejarlo, Gwendal y los 10 nobles no serán tan laxos esta vez”

El Maou solo reacciono observando a Conrad, aunque no le parecía lo que le acababan de decir entendía que a causa de su poco interés que tuvo anteriormente muchos de los nobles y su familia no estarían muy contentos con la relación, así es que si quería que esta ves funcionara tendría que hacer las cosas bien

El Maou trato de tocar el cabello de Wolfram, en el momento en que intento tocar el cabello, la mano de Wolfram se movió golpeando su mano, en ese momento Wolfram se despertó y se le veían los ojos de un color verde mas oscuro, nunca los había visto así, por lo que se espanto por ese cambio, cuando Wolfram observo quien era el que estaba sentado a su lado parpadeo y en ese momento sus ojos volvieron a su color normal. Yuri lo único que hizo fue ver de manera sorprendida el cambio que hubo

“¿Wolfram, estas bien?” dijo en tono asustado mientras lo observaba  
“Estoy bien, solo que no me esperaba que hubiera alguien a mi lado” dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama “me quede dormido mientras te esperaba”  
“En vista de que ya te despertaste, podemos ir yendo al baño todos juntos” dijo Conrad quien los observaba desde la puerta

Al momento en que alzo la mirada Wolfram se veía sorprendido Conrad tenía esa característica con el últimamente, pero automáticamente regreso esa mirada desconcertada, la leve presencia de Feuer anteriormente lo desconcertó, y mas ante la presencia de Yuri

“Vamos” dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, agarro sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida en dirección a los baños, Yuri y Conrad solo lo observaron y lo siguieron sin decir nada

En los baños todo fue normal, se bañaron y se metieron a la tina Yuri y Wolfram platicaban de como había sido el día y Conrad lo único que hacia era observarlos desde donde se encontraba sentado, ni Yuri ni el Maou intentaban hacer algo y Wolfram se encontraba bastante tranquilo, pero el arrebato que se dio en su habitación no paso tan desapercibido para Conrad, por lo que tendría que poner atención a su querido hermano  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando Wolfram llego a su cuarto después de bañarse, se dirigió a su cama y se disponía a dormir, sintió la presencia de Feuer a su lado por lo que el únicamente volteo la cara hacia donde ella se había acostado

“¿Un día interesante no?”   
“Pesado diría yo” dijo Wolfram mientras se estiraba en la cama y soltaba un gran bostezo, “y mañana será peor” dijo mientras trataba de acomodarse para dormir  
“Tienes razón, esperemos que no haya invitados indeseados” dijo Feuer con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo en su voz  
“Y seria mejor y no hubieras platicas nocturnas estos días”  
“O entiendo, solo quería decir que fue muy interesante la mañana, y el desayuno fue interesante”  
“mmm” dijo Wolfram quien se encontraba dándole la espalda a Feuer quien al parecer quería seguir platicando  
“o si, esa mirada no fue ignorada por muchos en el desayuno, estoy segura que Conrad con su ojo agudo se dio cuenta”  
“Mientras que no haya sido Gwendal no hay tanto problema, Conrad hablaría primero conmigo o con Yuri antes de decirle algo a Gwendal”  
“Muy cierto” dijo Feuer mientras veía el dosel de la cama y se colocaba las manos atrás de la cabeza  
“Wolfram”  
“mmm”  
“Posiblemente estas conversaciones no serán tan constantes en el futuro”  
Wolfram quien anteriormente le estaba dando la espalda a Feuer se volteo con los ojos muy abiertos  
“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?”  
“No tienes que espantarte, solo que posiblemente iré en el transcurso del día a otro lugar no muy lejos, pero siempre regresare a ti”  
“Oooo, y eso se debe a que específicamente”  
“mmm, digamos que entrenamiento, pero todavía no decido a que hora será. Seria más cómodo si fueras conmigo, pero tienes cosas que hacer así es que iré sola”  
“¿Puedes moverte sola?”  
“Claro que sí, pero es más cómodo tener un anfitrión”

Wolfram se acomodó nuevamente dándole al espalda a Feuer mientras trabaja de acomodarse para dormir “¿Correrías algún peligro estando sola?”  
“Ninguno” dijo en tono tranquilo casi como un susurro  
“Muy bien”

Mientras Wolfram dormía emitiendo un pequeño ronquido Feuer lo único que pensó era lo lindo que Wolfram se preocupara por ella  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Esa mañana las actividades dentro del castillo empezaron un poco antes de lo normal, la visita de los 10 nobles no era cualquier cosa, las sirvientas estaban en los últimos preparativos poniendo flores frescas en los jarrones, mientras que los soldados se alistaban para empezar las guardias dentro del castillo

Cuando se disponía a salir de su habitación Wolfram escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, cuando la abrió, se encontró a Yuri acompañado por Conrad  
“¿Que paso Yuri?” dijo Wolfram al momento de abrir la puerta  
“Pensé que estarías dormido todavía, hemos venido por ti para ir a desayunar”  
“Pensaba ver a mis soldados antes de desayunar” dijo Wolfram sorprendido ya que Yuri nunca había ido a buscarlo para ir a desayunar  
“Bueno, ya estamos aquí, desayuna primero y después inicia tus actividades”  
“mmm”   
Esa fue la única respuesta de Wolfram, pero obviamente, iba a aceptar la invitación

“¿Hoy no hubo trote matutino?” pregunto Wolfram mientras caminaban al comedor del castillo  
“no, quiero afinar unos detalle con Murata antes de la reunión con los nobles”  
“mmm”   
No se dijo nada mas mientras se llegaba a los comedores donde Gwendal y Murata ya se encontraban, todos tomaron asiento y las sirvientas empezaron a servir el desayuno

“Majestad, se espero que los nobles terminen de llegar alrededor de medio día, se tiene planeada una comida y posteriormente empezaran las reuniones, el día de mañana continuaran las reuniones y si todo marcha bien se tendrá una pequeña reunión al siguiente día”  
“Muy bien Gwendal, gracias por el dato”

“Oooo, Majestad”  
Una figura con cabello lilas largos hizo presencia en el comedor del castillo, abriendo las puertas de un solo golpe, esa figuro lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la persona por la cual lloraba

“Que gusto verlo de nuevo majestad, me hubiera dicho que ya había regresado y su fiel sirviente hubiera regresado inmediatamente a su lado para ayudarlo en lo que necesitara” dijo mientras abrazaba a la persona a quien idolatraba  
“Hola Gunter, perdón por no avisarte, llegue al castillo hace pocos días, y como se iba a hacer la reunión con los nobles decidimos que no seria importante quitarte de tus obligaciones en tus tierras, así es que esperamos a la reunión con los nobles para que vinieras” dijo Yuri mientras era abrazado tratando de liberarse de dicho abrazo  
“O majestad, pero si no es ninguna molestia, inmediatamente vendré cuando usted lo solicite”

Gwendal carraspeo su garganta y Gunter libero a Yuri al escucharlo   
“¿Ya desayunaste Gunter?” pregunto Gwendal para tener alguna razón para que Gunter liberara a Yuri  
“No, sali temprano de mis tierras que no me dio tiempo de desayunar, gracias por la invitación” tomo su lugar que anteriormente había tomado y las sirvientas procedieron a servirle el desayuno  
“Me da gusto verte Gunter, gracias por venir”  
“Siempre que lo solicite majestad, aquí estaré”

Después de un rato mientras algunas conversaciones se daban Gunter se atrevió a preguntar  
“¿Majestad, piensa estar un largo tiempo en este mundo?” Gunter hizo la pregunta que nadie se había atrevido a hacer  
“Esa es mi intención, aunque aun tengo temas pendientes en casa, mientras que las puertas no se cierren continuare con mi trabajo como Maou”  
“Entiendo majestad” dijo Gunter en tono desanimado  
“Majestad, esa de seguro es una pregunta que harán los 10 nobles y no creo que esa respuesta les guste mucho, se espera que toma las riendas del reino de manera permanente” dijo Gwendal  
“Lo entiendo, pero si quiero que esta estrategia funcione necesito aprender cosas que solamente aprenderé en el otro reino”  
“Gwendal tiene razón Shibuya, los 10 nobles no estarán contentos con esa respuesta, tendrás que mejor el argumento de esa razón”  
“Lo se” hizo una pausa y dirigió una pequeña mirada a Murata “espero que el gran sabio del reino me ayude a convencerlos”  
Murata solo tomo un sorbo de su te entendiendo el reto que Yuri le acababa de lanzar “Muy bien Shibuya, pero te comento que no será barata mi ayuda”  
“jajaja, mientras que el gran sabio me ayude creo que valdrá pena la ayuda”

Murata y Yuri cruzaron miradas y lo único que hicieron fue sonreír, Yuri tenia ganas de carcajearse, pero no podría hacerlo ya que nadie podría entender el chiste entre ellos, incluso con esa pequeña broma entre amigos, todos los voltearon a ver con una mirada rara

“Wolfram, te esperamos para la comida con los nobles”  
“Por supuesto que estaré ahí, como heredero de la casa Bieleft mi responsabilidad es estar ahí”

Cuando termino el desayuno cada uno se dirigió a sus actividades, Wolfram y Gwendal se fueron con sus hombres para supervisar la seguridad del castillo y del pueblo, Yuri y Murata se dirigieron a las oficinas del rey para afinar los últimos detalles de la reunión, Gunter no le quedo otra mas que dirigirse a las habitaciones que le habían asignado para esperar el inicio de la reunión ya que no tenia otra cosa que hacer  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los 10 nobles terminaron de llegar como se tenia planeado, al momento en que llego el ultimo de los nobles empezaron las reuniones en donde se encontraba la mesa redonda, para alivio de Yuri la silla giratoria fue removida y la mesa fue cambiada, ahora si se podría decir que era una mesa redonda como las que conocía Yuri de su mundo. Cada uno de los 10 nobles y Yuri se encontraba sentado a la mesa, los asesores de cada uno de ellos se encontraban sentados en las sillas que se les había asignado atrás del noble al que asesoraban, pero pegados a la pared, estaban ahí en caso de que su noble necesitara apoyo con algún papel o algún dato según el tema que se tratara

Atrás de Yuri se encontraba Murata, quien se encontraba sentado cruzado de brazos

“Majestad, nos da gusto saber que se encuentra de Nuevo en Shin Makoku” dijo Stoffel von Spitzweg mostrando la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba tratando de ganarse el favor de Yuri  
“Gracias Von Spitzweg”  
“Aunque nos hubiera dado gusto que regresara antes majestad” dijo Lord Von Gyllenhall, un hombre alto de pelo rubio largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda “Nos hemos enterado por parte de nuestros soldados que acudió primero a un campo de entrenamiento y después se dirigió al castillo”  
“Si, decidí que quería hablar con algunos representantes de la milicia para el proyecto que quiero poner en marcha en Shin Makoku”, dijo con su seño característico de llevarse la mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, en parte era cierto, pero obviamente tenía otras razones para hacer eso

“¿Bueno majestad, nos podría decir cuáles son sus planes con el reino?”   
“Bueno, quisiera estrechar lazos comerciales y de amistad con los reinos humanos, ya se han empezado a hacer eso, y me gustaría continuar con ello”  
“Tenemos entendido que las relaciones comerciales con los reinos vecinos han mejorado, aunque a causa de la ausencia de su majestad esas relaciones se han estancado, esperemos que con su regreso mejoren las relaciones existentes y se creen con otros reinos”  
“Esa también es mi intención” dijo Yuri un poco mas serio “Pero me es difícil poder llevar a cabo las negociaciones con otros reinos y tener la administración de este reino de la misma manera en que se esta haciendo actualmente”  
“Las cosas no serian tan pesadas si su majestad no estuviera viajando de un reino al otro, el trabajo no se acumularía y podría hacer las negociaciones con los otros reinos como usted desea” dijo un Von Voltaire un poco molesto. En el fondo esperaba que Gwendal no sacara el tema, pero como parte de los 10 nobles tenia derecho a expresar sus opiniones  
“Así es, por ese motivo, los 10 nobles solicitamos haga permanente su estancia en este reino y deje de estar viajando entre este reino y el otro” dijo Lady Von Rochfort, una mujer joven con un color de cabello morado, demasiado intenso para el gusto de Yuri, pero sabia que ese era su color de cabello natural,   
“Entiendo esa parte, pero-…” dijo Yuri  
“Su majestad no puede cumplir con ese deseo por el momento” dijo Murata quien estaba limpiando las gafas de manera distraída “Si queremos que la propuesta de su majestad se lleve a cabo, necesita adquirir conocimientos del otro mundo para que las negociaciones sean exitosas”  
“¿Y cual es esta nueva manera en que quiere hacer las cosas?” dijo Lord Von Bieleft con su mirada dura dirigida a Yuri. A Yuri le recordó un poco la mirada que Wolfram le lanzaba cuando estaba enojado, pero la intensidad de los ojos era diferente, no sabia si era por el color de los ojos o el grado de enojo que Wolfram tenia cuando le lanzaba esa mirada  
“Bueno, antes que nada, quiero comentar que no estoy delegando parte de mi trabajo a ustedes, de hecho, si las cosas salen bien la administración de los recursos del reino serán mejor y podremos cubrir las necesidades del reino en una situación de catástrofe natural o algo así”

Y de esa manera el planteamiento de una nueva estrategia de organizar el reino empezó

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer esta fanfiction, espero lo disfrutes y puedas dejar tus opiniones y comentarios


End file.
